Víveme
by Vidalkchan
Summary: AU. OoC. ¿Cuantos problemas tendrías si te enamoras de tu mejor amiga? ¿y si es la hermana de tu mejor amigo? EriolxSakura.
1. I want you around

**Víveme.**

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP._

 **I want you around.**

 **POV. Eriol**

 _I want you around_  
 _I want you around_  
 _They're telling us_  
 _They're gonna make a fuss_  
 _About the two of us_

-Estoy en casa.

-Bienvenido -Cerré la puerta y me guie por el sonido de la tranquila voz de mi madre hacia la cocina.

La ironía formo una sonrisa en mis labios al presenciar la escena frente a mi. Y es que, probablemente para muchos adolescentes no era muy cotidiano encontrar a su madre sentada en la mesa del desayunador seductoramente cruzada de piernas con un elegante vestido de gran escote y ambas manos ocupadas: la derecha con una botella de _sake_ y la izquierda con una copa medio vacía, mientras el padre se ocupaba de preparar la comida cuidando con un mandil rosa -regalo de su esposa- su pulcro y elegante traje gris oscuro.

Pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste. -Sonrió Clow sin despegar la mirada del sartén. Me acerque con la intención de ayudar, pero la voz de mi madre volvió a sonar.

-Deja eso, tienes visita.

-Una muy bella visita - Al decir eso mi padre soltó una pequeña risa y siguió con lo suyo, mi madre sonrió. Confundido, decidí ignorar las sonrisas misteriosas delante de mi e interrogue a Yuuko con la mirada.

-En tu habitación. -Se limito a decir y se llevo la copa a los labios. Salí de ahí.

Ya en el segundo piso de la casa pase por varias puertas hasta llegar a mi habitación, la abrí y la voz de mi padre resonó en mi cabeza, " _Una muy bella visita"_ había dicho.

 _No podría estar mas de acuerdo, papá._

La luz del atardecer entraba por el gran ventanal, iluminando la recamara con su luz ligeramente anaranjada. Estaba tal y como la deje, todos los libros estaban pulcramente acomodados en los estantes, el sillón negro estaba contra el ventanal frente al televisor y entre ellos una mesita de centro con mas libros y algunas revistas. Casi en el centro del cuarto junto a mi cama estaba mi sofá rojo favorito, junto a mi escritorio. Pero toda mi atención de centro en la amplia cama.

Mejor dicho, en la persona que la ocupaba.

Cerré lentamente la puerta tras de mi y me acerque con paso lento mientras absorbía la imagen ante mis ojos.

Dormida tranquilamente en le centro del lecho, ella aun llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto, ambas manos descansaban frente a su rostro. Su largo cabello extendido en la almohada y su respiración ligera, tranquila...

Con mucho cuidado me recosté a su lado, gire el cuerpo para verla de frente y alargue la mano hacia ella, acariciando con el dedo índice su mejilla sabiendo lo pesado que podía ser su sueño me permití un pequeño capricho. Guie mi dedo por su frente y recorrí la línea de su nariz sonriendo cuando la vi arrugarla, seguí bajando llegando a sus labios y la boca se me seco, recordándome que era naturalmente egoísta acaricie el carnoso labio inferior antes de halarlo ligeramente hacia abajo ella dejo salir el suspiro que a mi se me atasco en la garganta. Lleve mi dedo a su cuello y la escuche ronronear al tiempo que se removía inquita.

Me prepare para su despertar sin querer perder detalle del movimiento de sus parpados y como estos le daban paso a los diferentes matices que el verde de sus ojos le obsequiaba al mundo.

 _I want you around_  
 _I want you around_  
 _I know what you're thinking about_  
 _That you must have some doubts_  
 _I know what you're thinking when you_  
 _find out I want you around_

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosado y contuve las ganas de volver a acariciarla. _Que bonita._

 _-_ Hola, pequeña Sakura.

-Hola Eriol.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y me pareció bastante graciosa la mueca que hizo al intentar arreglar su cabello.

-Lo siento -dijo cuando paso por ultima vez sus dedos entre los mechones cobrizos -Se supone que vine a verte ¡Y me quedo dormida!

Reí y ella bajo en rostro recuperando sus sonrojo.

-Yo lo siento, -me senté y con una meno en su barbilla hice que me mirara -por haberte hecho esperar.

-¡No! No, Eriol. Yo vine sin avisar y...

-Puedes venir las veces que quieras, lo sabes. -Interrumpí su interrupción -Pero también siento mucho el haber hecho que te preocuparas.

Ella desvió la mirada.

Sabia que hacia ella aquí, aunque era muy normal que Sakura o Kero visitaran mi casa -mas Kerberos que Sakura- hoy no era un simple visita y lo sabia, era obvio y lo esperaba de ella.

Sakura era mi mejor amiga y como tal era una de las únicas tres persona que sabían de la furtiva relación que yo tenia con nuestra maestra de matemáticas. Kaho Mizuki y yo nos llevamos muy bien desde que entre al instituto, ella es madura, inteligente, divertida y muy guapa, con el paso del tiempo la relación maestra-alumno se volvió una muy agradable compañía y posteriormente una gran amistad. Pero hace casi un año, al principio de mi segundo año de instituto, la acompañe a su casa y después de una charla amena y unas tazas de té, terminamos en el sillón de su sala, desnudos y con el deseo brillando en los ojos.

Sin embargo, Kaho abordaría un avión en un par de horas para cumplir su sueño. Ser una maestra en alguna prestigiosa universidad en el extranjero. Estados unidos, era su destino y yo me sentía muy feliz por ella. Así que hoy al finalizar la ceremonia de fin de curso la acompañe a su casa, la abrase y le desee mucho éxito y felicidad. Mas que mi amante era mi amiga.

Sabía que Sakura, Tomoyo y Kerberos nos habían visto irnos de Seijo y ahora la menor de los Kinomoto estaba en mi casa, en mi cama. Había venido directamente del instituto preocupada por su mejor amigo y su posible corazón roto. Pero lo que ella no sabia es que dicho corazón no le pertenecía a Kaho.

-¡Como no preocuparme! -exclamó y dirigió su mirada a cualquier cosa menos a mi. -¿Te despediste de ella? -susurró.

Asentí -Vengo de su casa. -Me volví a recostar en la cama y crucé los brazos tras la cabeza -Es mi amiga, después de todo. Tenia que despedirme.

Sakura posó sus manos en mi pecho y lentamente se fue inclinando hacia mi. Pronto me encontré con ella entre mis brazos, su cara escondida en mi cuello y su respiración acariciando mi piel relajándome y solté un suspiro cuando comenzó a mover su dedo sobre mi pecho, haciendo pequeños dibujos sin sentido.

-¿La extrañarás, Eriol?

-Por supuesto -Fui sincero -Ya te lo dije, es mi amiga y una gran persona.

-Dime algo... -Se detuvo y guardo silencio al tiempo que la sentí tensarse. Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente arrugando mi camisa. Pude sentir el calor de su rostro en la piel de mi cuello.

Extrañado por su actitud, intente apartarla y preguntar que pasaba. Pero solo logre que se aferrara mas a mi.

-¿Qué sucede? -Pesé cariñosamente los dedos por su cabello sabiendo el efecto relajante que eso tenia sobre ella.

-¿La quieres? -La pregunta no me sorprendió, la esperaba. Y de no haber tenido su boca tan cerca no la habría escuchado. Sonreí.

-Si, la quiero.

Ella me soltó e intento alejarse de mi en cuanto pronuncie la oración. No la deje.

 _Oh no, cerezo. Esto se pone interesante._

 _You know if it comes true_  
 _I'll be so good to you_  
 _I'll never treat you cruel_  
 _As long as I've got you around_  
 _I want you around I want you around_

Ejercí un poco de fuerza sobre Sakura, logrando que su cuerpo quedara bajo el mío, tome sus muñecas y lleve ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza. Mi sonrisa se amplio al ver el color rojo de su rostro y sus ojos tan abiertos a causa de la sorpresa. Fue mi turo de esconder el rostro en su cuello.

-La quiero, pero ¿sabes? -aspiré suavemente y me llene de su olor, tan fresco y dulce. Primavera y vainilla. Rocé mi nariz con la piel de su cuello, disfrutando de su suspiro -Lo que siento por ella no va mas allá de una bella amistad, además... -abusando de mi suerte, recorrí con delicadeza la longitud del cuello con los labios y di un beso largo y perezoso en el punto donde se unen el hombro y el cuello, logrando un pequeño estremecimiento en ella. -Tu siempre serás mi favorita, Sakura.

Y era cierto.

En ese momento recordé una conversación que tuve con Tomoyo hace un par de meses, en clase de arte ante al ausencia del profesor -que había llevado a la pequeña Kinomoto a la enfermería por que se había hecho una herida en la mano al abrir una lata de pintura- y de Kero, -que había acompañado a su hermana- Daidouji comentaba muy entusiasmada que el color café últimamente le parecía un color "esplendido", que la gama de colores basada en ese color era maravillosa. "Hay muchas cosas en ese color" había casi gritado y con un peculiar brillo en los ojos amatistas, agregó: "Mi favorito es el café oscuro". Claro que ambos sabíamos que no solo le gustaba por los matices que el sepia podía tener. Sino por lo mucho que dicho color le recordaba a cierta persona, una malhumorada persona.

Muchas personas decían que Tomoyo y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común, y probablemente fuese verdad. Pero en esto teníamos opiniones muy diferentes. "Yo prefiero el color de la vida", debatí.

 _El color de la vida_. También hay muchas cosas en ese color: la naturaleza, por ejemplo. Las hojas de los arboles en plena primavera, los tallos de las flores. A mi me parecía mucho mas bello ese color, sin duda, mi favorito. Para mi, su gama de colores y matices era simplemente exquisita.

Me fascinaba el brillo que podía obtener cuando estaba en su practicas de porristas, cuando observaba cantar a Tomoyo, durante su enojo con Touya por algún comentario molesto, cuando comía algo hecho por Kerberos, al verme a mi tocando algún instrumento, cuando bailaba, era feliz, cuando sonreía, cuando se sonrojaba...

 _You heard that I'm no good_  
 _Yeah, yeah I'm no good_  
 _But I'll treat you like I should_  
 _I want you around I want you around_  
 _You know if it comes true_  
 _I'll be so good to you_  
 _I'll never treat you cruel_  
 _As long as I've got you around_

Y comprendí lo que mi amiga sentía al admirar tanto el color marrón. Era el mismo motivo que me llevaba a mi a adorar el verde.

El color de los ojos de su prima.

Prima que se encontraba bajo mi cuerpo en este momento, sonrojada y confundida.

-Eriol...

Juntando toda seriedad que podía contener mi cuerpo, elimine la distancia entre nosotros. Clave mi miraba en el color de la vida y roce suavemente su nariz con la mía. Sakura suspiro y su aliento, cálido y dulce, se coló entre mis labios.

-Mi hermosa flor de cerezo. -cerró los ojos y silenciosamente me ofreció sus labios.

Y recordándome que no podía hacerlo -aún-, y que ella merecía algo mejor que un beso robado estando acorralada. La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Yuuko con su inseparable copa -ahora llena- en la mano y una expresión divertida tras encontrar a su hijo y la hija de su mejor amiga en semejante situacion.

-Hola, mamá -levante la cara pero el resto de mi cuerpo no lo moví aunque sentí a Sakura removerse en su intento inútil por liberarse.

-Hola, cariño. Lamento interrumpir, -tomo un pequeño trago de su bebida y se recargo casualmente en el marco de la puerta. Levante una ceja y sonreí, un reflejo exacto de su expresión -pero tu papá me envió a decirles que la comida esta lista.

Reí. _Claro, mamá tiene hambre._

-Nos acompañaras, ¿verdad, Sakura?

La aludida estaba roja desde la raíz del cabello hasta el inicio de la clavícula. Y aunque estaba tan avergonzada asintió a la elegante mujer. Yuuko amplio su sonrisa. Mi madre adoraba a la pequeña de ojos verdes.

-Enseguida bajamos.

Ella dio media vuelta y salió dejando la puerta abierta. Volví a reír al pensar en el motivo que tuvo mi madre para hacer dicha acción. Se me ocurrieron dos: el primero; una llamada de atención sin palabras para que dejáramos lo que sea que estuviéramos haciendo como adolescentes hormonados. Segundo; Realmente bajar _enseguida._

Y conociendo a Yuuko Hiirawizawa y su apetito feroz al beber. La respuesta era obvia.

Regrese la mirada a la persona en la cual no había dejado de pensar desde hace meses. Sus esmeraldas observándome. Bese su frente. Sabia que estaría confundida, después de todo estuve apunto de besarla y quería hacerlo, pero antes tenia que aclararle mis sentimientos y descubrir que sentía ella por mi.

Éramos amigos desde los cinco años, prácticamente nos conocíamos de toda la vida. No iba a ser fácil.

Solté un carcajada logrando que Sakura me mirara extrañada.

 _¿Cómo le diré a mi mejor amigo que me enamore de su hermana?_

 _I want you around I want you around_  
 _They're telling us They're gonna make a fuss_  
 _About the two of us_  
 _I want you around I want you around_  
 _I want you around I want you around_

 **¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?**

 **Bien antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer. Como ya se dieron cuenta este es un EriolxSakura. Aclaro que yo soy una fanática de ShaoranxSakura pero después de ver por vigésima vez CardCaptor Sakura, esto vino a mi mente con el pensamiento de que Eriol y Sakura harían una linda pareja.**

 **Tengo pensado hacer este AU un fic de varios capítulos, pero aun no lo decido. Dependerá de como es aceptado este primer capitulo, sino simplemente se quedaría como OneShot.**

 **Lo curioso y que habrán notado es aquí puse a Clow Reed como el padre de Eriol y a Yuuko Ichihara (HOLICxxx) como su madre. Por el parecido físico de Clow y Eriol y por que siempre creí que Yuuko en sus momentos juguetones y sensuales era la pareja perfecta para Clow y heredarían a sus hijos el misterio y las ganas de divertirse. Ya saben el manga de Tsubasa te da mucho en que pensar. En algún otro momento pensé en incluir a Watanuki como posible hermano pero lo descarte.**

 **Por favor déjenme sus opiniones y sugerencias en un bello y bonito Review. Díganme también si quieren que continúe el fic o se quede así.**

 **Pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y mala gramática.**

 **La canción es de Ramones. No es una de mis canciones favoritas pero creí que iba muy bien con el pensamiento de Eriol en este capitulo.**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer.**

 _Vidal._


	2. Blush

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.

Víveme.

Blush (Only you)

When you look at me I start to blush  
and all that I can say is you and us  
oh baby I'm so afraid to be in love  
with you, with you...

POV Sakura.

Al terminar la secundaria, durante las vacaciones de primavera, Kerberos y Eriol nos sorprendieron a Tomoyo y a mi con una noticia descabellada. "La mejor idea de nuestras vidas" había dicho mi hermano y al escucharlo inmediatamente me preocupe.

Cuando la palabra "idea" y el nombre de mi hermano relucía como el autor principal, significaba de todo menos algo bueno.

Como cuando a los 4 años tuvo la idea de robar las galletas recién hechas de Nadeshiko que estaban sobre el refrigerador -precisamente para que sus hijos no las tocaran-, y convenciéndome de ayudarlo logramos conseguirlas, descubriendo en el proceso que Kerberos es alérgico a las nueces, ganando él una hospitalización y ambos un gran regaño. O como cuando, a los 8 años, decidió entrar en un equipo de béisbol y durante una de sus primeras practicas se le escapo el bate de las manos provocando una pequeña fractura en el brazo de su entrenador. También a los 12, queriendo vengarse de un niño de nuestro salón por que nos había estado molestando a Tomoyo y a mi, quiso llenar su casillero con la basura de la papelera del aula, por supuesto se equivoco atrozmente y todo tipo de desperdicios cayeron sobre una niña rubia bastante linda y amable que a él le gustaba. Incluso a los 13 años se tiñó de color verde las puntas del cabello, en esa ocasión mis padres se pusieron furiosos con él "pareces un payaso" comentó Fujitaka mientras que Nadeshiko se lamentaba con cosas como lo maltratado que quedaría la rubia melena de mi hermano e iba inmediatamente por las tijeras. Touya no paraba de reír y secretamente yo pensaba que de hecho le quedaba bien el color. Lo último había sido a los 14, durante la cena Kerberos expreso su deseo de querer aprender a cocinar de todo, comida, bebidas y postres, pero no solo al estilo Japonés. A todos nos intrigo la mirada de seriedad pero también ese fue el motivo para que mi madre dijera "Si" y una vez diciendo eso papá no tardo ni una semana en inscribir a Kero en una escuela de gastronomía y esta vez la única consecuencia fue que yo también fui inscrita ahí. Y aunque no me entusiasmo tanto aprendí mucho del poco tiempo que estuve en la escuela -por que si, me salí en cuanto pude convencer a mis papás, alegando que las clases de baile ya me absorbían mucho- el gran descubrimiento fue el increíble talento culinario de Kero. Algo por lo que el resto de los Kinomoto y nuestros amigos dimos gracias, por que era obvio quienes probarían sus platillos.

Y un año después de ese ultimo "tengo una idea" no se me ocurría que podría estar pasando por su mente. Pero la duda era ¿Que tenia que ver Eriol?

Una mirada a Tomoyo basto para ver en su rostro que ella sabia de este asunto lo mismo que yo: nada.

-¿Ahora que quieres hacer, Kero? -mejor saberlo cuanto antes y comenzar a convencerlo de desistir.

Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande pero fue Hiiragizawa quien contestó.

-Una banda.

-¿banda?

-Música. -era casi palpable la emoción del rubio -Rock.

Solo necesite una mirada a los ojos dorados de mi hermano y a los zafiros de mi mejor amigo para comprender que no importaba lo que dijéramos. La decisión estaba tomada.

Mi prima y yo los apoyamos con un poco de incredulidad al principio. Pensamos que era una ilusión vaga, que al comenzar el instituto lo olvidarían. Pero no fue así. Días después de sacar a la luz "la mejor idea" solo faltaba una cosa: el lugar para los ensayos. A lo que el señor Hiiragizawa contribuyó a la causa dando el cobertizo al fondo de su inmenso jardín. Se arreglo, se pinto, se colocaron algunos muebles y las bocinas e instrumentos. Quedó como nuevo.

I wanna be in love with only you  
I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue  
I wanna know the kiss thats always new  
I wanna be in love with only you  
just you

Y comenzó todo.

Con Kero en la batería, Yamazaki como bajista, Shaoran guitarrista así como segunda voz y Eriol el cantante así como segunda guitarra y en el teclado cuando se requería, a casi dos años de ese momento Tomoyo y yo nos arrepentimos de nuestras dudas e incredulidad. ¿Que no lo harían? ¿Que era una idea vaga? Si, claro.

A estas alturas ya eran conocidos por toda Tomoeda e incluso ya habían tocado en uno que otro lugar de Tokio bajo en nombre de "Haru no Kemono". Nombre elegido por Kerberos, y que los demás aceptaron de buena gana por que carecían de imaginación para eso y por que las sugerencias de Takashi eran "inconcebibles", según Shaoran.

Un cambio en una de sus tocadas que seria en una semana y se había adelantado a esta misma noche había sido mi buena excusa y con un "yo le diré a Eriol" me fui de la escuela.

Yo había venido a casa de Eriol directamente al salir de Seijo por egoísmo. Si, por que yo sé que Eriol nunca estuvo enamorado de Kaho Mizuki, pero quería oírlo de sus labios. Quería que él lo confirmara, escuchar el "no la amo" de su voz.

Dirigí la mirada a mi derecha y vi a Eriol llevando una porción de helado a su boca. Boca que estuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de la Mia... ¡¿Por que rayos no me beso?! Adoro a Yuuko pero en ese momento casi tuve el deseo de hacer un nudo en su largo cabello.

Eriol no amaba a Kaho, lo acaba de aceptar. Su relación fue de amigos con derecho, solo eso. No hubo más, él lo dijo. Me acorralo bajo su cuerpo, beso mi cuello, y me dijo que era su favorita. Estuvo apunto de besarme. ¿A que conclusión llevaba todo eso? ¿Habría conclusión? ¿Si su mamá no hubiese llegado en ese momento, Eriol me hubiese besado? Y si me besaba... ¿Por que lo haría?

-¿Te gusta?

Salte del asiento y observe con terror en los ojos a Clow. Claro, yo estaba en casa de una de las familias mas observadoras del país. Nada se escapaba de los ojos de un Hiiragizawa y ahora el patriarca del lugar me descubría devorándose con la mirada a su primogénito.

Si muero ahora, no me molestaría.

-¿Ehh? Bueno yo...

-El helado, Sakura. -Y si algo agradecía infinitamente a Clow era que, aunque le encantaba verme como un apacible y amado entretenimiento -casi tanto como su esposa- a diferencia de Yuuko, el doctor Hiiragizawa si se apiadaba de mis sonrojos.

-Esta delicioso. -Escuche la risa de la otra mujer en el lugar acompañada de la gran sonrisa de su marido y el sonrojo aumento.

Baje la cabeza ocultando con mi cabello mi cara y a través de los mechones volví a ver a mi mejor amigo.

Eriol tenia una mirada entre divertida e intrigada, sonreia de lado y tenia la ceja izquierda levantada. Parecía no entender lo que yo: sus padres sabían que me gustaba.

¿Por que y como? Serian las preguntas que cualquiera se haría, pero a mi no me sorprendía. Era cuestión de tiempo. Eran los Hiiragizawa después de todo. Pero, Eriol era el hijo de las dos personas que parecían leer mentes frente mi. ¿Por que él no se da cuenta?

Será por que has hecho todo lo posible para que NADIE se entere.

Cierto.

Yo acepte que sentía algo por el chico de ojos zafiros antes de concluir el primer año de instituto. Ese descubrimiento fue el segundo motivo por el cuál mi noviazgo con Shaoran término. Claro que el motivo numero uno fue el que todos, incluso Li, sabían y aceptaban como razón suficiente para nuestra ruptura.

Yo no quería que se supiera lo que sentía por el chico inglés por tres motivos.

1- Amistad. Eriol es mi mejor amigo desde siempre. Desde que lo conocí a los cinco años y comparó mis ojos con los de un gato. No quería perder su amistad. Ya saben: lo típico.

2- Lealtad. Shaoran y Eriol eran confidentes, amigos y antes que todo eso, primos. De una rama un poco alejadas de parentesco pero parientes al fin. Según sé, los hombres tienen reglas entre ellos con respecto a chicas: No saldrás con alguna que le guste a tu amigo; no te gustará su exnovia; no querrás a la hermana. Y he ahí el tercer punto.

3- Yo soy la hermana de su mejor amigo. Kero y Eriol lo hacen casi todo juntos desde que eran niños. Y si Touya es el hermano mas sobreprotector de la tierra, imagínense como es Kerberos que fue entrenado por el mayor de los Kinomoto para impedir que cualquier espécimen masculino -que ellos no aprobaran- se acercará a mi. Todo bajo la atenta supervisión de Fujitaka, orgulloso por la labor de sus hijos en 17 años.

Eriol era el único al que mis hermanos no veían como una amenaza. Por que confiaban en él, era hijo de los mejores amigos de nuestros padres, amigo de la infancia de Kero y mía. Y ayudaba a Touya con su propósito de cuidarme. Conclusión para todos: Como alguien mas de la familia. Como un primo, un hermano. Por lo tanto un imposible.

Con Shaoran no estuve mas de medio año y en esos seis meses Kerberos no le dirigía la palabra más que para provocar, insultar, burlarse o por algún asunto de la banda. Era "el mocoso" para los hermanos Kinomoto y siempre lo veían mal. Todo volvió a la normalidad cuando terminamos.

When stars are falling dark  
will light the way  
will hit the ground and fall  
into the shade  
ill light the night with fire  
and run away

Cuando comenzó el segundo año de preparatoria y Eriol empezó su relación con la profesora Mizuki concluí que realmente era un imposible, que jamás diría nada por que era lo mejor. Tomoyo y ahora sus padres eran los únicos que lo sabían, y si había hecho algo bien significaría que los hiiragizawa lo descubrieron casi un año después. Y él jamás había mostrado sentir algo por mi. Hasta hoy.

Al terminar la cena Eriol se ofreció a llevarme a casa y así pasar por Kero para preparar todo para la presentación de esta noche. Accedí y me despedí de Yuuko y Clow.

-La cena estuvo exquisita, muchas gracias.

\- Cuando quieras podemos hablar sobre él helado -Yuuko tenía una expresión tranquila y seria. Comprendí a que se refería.

Asentí y salí de la casa. Reuniéndome con el helado en su auto. Y él hablo.

\- ¿Irás esta noche?

-Jamás me he perdido alguna de sus presentaciones.

\- Cierto -sonrió -,eres nuestra fan numero uno.

-¿Tommy es la dos?- Pregunte divertida y voltee a verlo. Estaba concentrado en la carretera y al llegar a un semáforo clavo su mirada en la mia.

-Me sabe mal por Tomoyo, pero al menos para mi si -agarró mi mano y se la llevo a los labios -,te lo dije ¿no? -y su sonrisa me quitó el aliento -Tu eres mi favorita.

Y me pregunté de nuevo a que conclusión me llevaba todo esto.

I wanna be in love with only you  
I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue  
I wanna know the kiss thats always new  
I wanna be in love with only you

POV. Eriol

Una vez que Sakura anunciará su llegada al hogar Kinomoto y me guiará dentro de una casa que yo frecuentaba casi tanto como la mía, me permití sentir un poco de preocupación.

Pero estaba decidido. No quería desperdiciar mas tiempo sin decirle a Sakura lo que siento por ella y lograr que me corresponda. Aunque si todo el curioso intercambio verbal que tuvo con mi padre significaba lo que yo creía, había esperanzas. Y si no, no era problema. Conseguiría que me amara, sin duda.

Pero antes que cualquier cosa esta el deber moral y la amistad.

Ya en el segundo piso le indiqué que iría a la habitación del menor de sus hermanos, Sakura asintió y entró a la suya. Toque un par de veces y la voz del mejor de mis amigos se escucho.

-No sé ni para que tocas, entra de una vez.

Reprimí la risa e inhale profundo.

Que comience el juego.

-Quise ser educado.

-Haz entrado a este lugar mas veces de las que puedas recordar y hasta ahora quieres serlo. -Kero estaba recostado en su cama con un PSP en las manos, sus ojos en la pequeña pantalla y un Pocky entre los dientes. Una escena de lo mas cotidiana aunque solía variar el videojuego en cuestión.

-¿Mi casa es tu casa? -entré y me deje caer en uno de los sillones puff al pie de su cama.

-Siempre. -sonreí con un deje de amargura ante la respuesta. ¿Me diría lo mismo después de escucharme? Dejo el videojuego a un lado y se sentó clavando su mirada en mi un segundo para desviarla al siguiente y rascarse la nuca, incómodo y preocupado. -¿Que tal la despedida?

Sabia que su hermana no era la única preocupada por el asunto de Kaho.

-Todo bien, en este momento debe estar en el avión, -Kero abrió la boca después de terminar su golosina, dispuesto a hablar, pero yo ya había tenido el interrogatorio que él me daría -Sabes que no la quiero, al menos no de esa manera.

-Lo se, hombre. Solo creí que al verla marcharse algo en ti cambiaría. -al ver en mis ojos que hablaba en serio se tranquilizó y sonrió, era interesante ver como era mucho mas fácil convencer a Kerberos que a Sakura en algunas cosas y en otras mas triviales verlo ser la terquedad personificada. -Así que no hubo heridos, ¿eh?

I wanna be in love with you  
I wanna be in love (I wanna be in love)  
I wanna be in love with you  
I wanna be in love (I wanna be in love)

I wanna be in love with you...

-Si Kaho no se hubiera ido, aun así, yo habría terminado esa relación.

Intente no reír ante su cara de desconcierto y obvie el hecho de lo mucho que se parece a su hermana cuando hace eso.

 _Es ahora o nunca._

-Me gusta alguien, Kerberos.

Me mantuve serio y quieto concentrándome en las diferentes expresiones de su rostro y vi con diversión como se removía inquieto ante la atmosfera de seriedad por mi parte.

-Lo siento, Hiiragizawa. No eres mi tipo.

Reí sin resistir por mas tiempo al instante que el soltó una carcajada. Así era él, Kerberos era serio cuando el momento lo ameritaba pero cuando estaba nervioso o no sabia que responder su lado juguetón salía a la luz. Me acomode mejor en el puff, apoye los codos en las rodillas y crucé los dedos de las manos esperando a que se tranquilizara y me mirará, una vez lo hizo comprobó, de nuevo, que yo hablaba en serio y decidí terminar antes que volviera a hablar.

I wanna be in love with only you  
I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue  
I wanna know the kiss thats always new  
I wanna be in love with only you

-Lamento desilusionarte, Kero. No hablo de ti. Tienes los ojos demasiado dorados para mi gusto. -Sonreí un poco ante su falsa indignación. -yo prefiero los ojos verdes.

Y todo paso demasiado lento, tal vez gracias a la adrenalina que corría por mis venas. La sonrisa de Kero fue desapareciendo poco a poco de su boca y al mismo tiempo la comprensión le llenaba los ojos y la furia se plasmaba en su rostro. Tardo tres segundos en lanzarse a mi, tirarme al suelo y tomar el cuello de mi camisa con ambas manos. Y mientras todo eso pasaba yo me mantuve tranquilo y serio, por que lo veía venir.

Just you  
I wanna be  
just you, yeah...

¡Buenos días, tardes, noches!

Aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia ExS. -un poco tarde, tal vez- Ahora les traigo un poco del punto de vista de Sakura. Y si los chicos en nuestra historia tienen una pequeña banda de rock. Mas adelante la veremos en acción, así como también veremos la reacción de Kero a la confesión de su amigo Inglés.

La cancion es de Plumb.

Camili: Te entiendo. Yo también tengo ese placer culpable por esta pareja, como con muchas otras. Los amores imposibles con mi debilidad.

Mnj2327: Me alegra que te gustara. Espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado.

Marcela arce: ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí tienen la continuación.

Gracias por leer, por sus lindos Reviews, por ponerlo en favoritos y follows espero que les siga gustando.

¡Ja ne!

Vidal.


	3. ¿Qué hago yo?

**Víveme**

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP._

 **¿Qué hago yo?**

 _Entraste como un rayo de luz_

 _Como un aire encantador_

 _Liberaste con tu hechizo_

 _A mi recluso corazón_

Sabían que estaba mal. Que todo lo que hacían no era correcto.

Ella sabía que tenía que detener los besos que él esparcía en su clavícula. Que no debía estar en esa habitación con esa persona, ni aferrarse a él como si de eso dependiera la vida.

Él sabía las consecuencias de sus actos, pasados y futuros, y que tenía que tomar decisiones. Comprende que lastimará gente por su egoísmo, pero no puede evitarlo. Quiere ser feliz, ella lo hace feliz.

Ambos saben que será difícil que los comprendan; la madre de ella se opondrá, los padres de él no podrán ayudarlo.

Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas

Creí en tu intención

No pensé que fuese un engaño

Ni una mentira tu amor

Ya son dos años ocultándolo todo, fingiendo ante todos. Dos años de solo mirarse en la distancia durante las reuniones familiares. Ella sonríe y se presenta con fingida tranquilidad y amabilidad ante los chicos que su madre le presenta, sabe que para su progenitora esos chicos son un buen ingreso futuro a su empresa, sin embargo para ella solo son un fastidió, pero cumple con los caprichos de su madre.

Él acude normalmente a la universidad como estudiante modelo, trata de causar las menores molestias a sus padres, bromea y _fastidia_ a sus hermanos mientras cuida de ellos en las sombras. Sonríe a su pareja cuando están juntos y le asegura constantemente su afecto intentando omitir la culpabilidad mientras piensa en la chica que está ahora entre sus brazos.

Se detiene cuando siente las manos de ella luchando contra los botones de su camisa. _Tenemos que parar_ Piensa y se aleja del dulce sabor de su boca para concentrar toda atención en el peculiar color amatista en sus ojos e intenta alejar las sensaciones de su cuerpo al sentirla tan cerca.

 _Me dices que te está llamando_

 _Te vas sin un adiós_

 _Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos_

 _Dime: ¿qué hago yo?_

 _Tan cercanos y tan lejanos a la vez_ , ella comprende lo que él piensa sin necesidad de que diga las palabras. Porque es muy observadora, porque lo conoce bien, porque nunca han necesitado palabras entre ellos. Sonríe, él nunca ha sido de los que hablan mucho. _Solo dice lo necesario_ y la sonrisa se desvanece _¿esto no es necesario?_ Detiene la línea de pensamiento, no es posible, por ahora. Pero quiere más, mucho más.

-Quiero saberte mío. Quiero esa seguridad.

-Lo sé. Es irritante tener que esconderse como criminales.

-Tal vez lo somos. -Clava su mirada en el color café de sus ojos y sube sus manos a su rostro -Esto está mal. Y yo no dejo de pensar que odio compartirte, Touya.

-Oye...

-Pero no puede hacerse nada, ¿no? Después de todo él te tuvo primero, yo solo codicié algo ajeno.

Lo besa lentamente con todo el amor que puede mostrar en esa caricia recordando que debe detenerse, que su mejor amiga está en la habitación de alado, que su amigo inglés esta con su primo y que su tío está en el piso de abajo leyendo algún libro sobre las ruinas que investigara en su próximo viaje mientras su tía confecciona un nuevo diseño.

De nuevo, el chico rompe el beso con la mayor delicadeza que su naturaleza tosca le permite y se levanta de la cama.

-No se considera codicia si ya era tuyo.

Tomoyo ríe encantada.

 _Es suficiente por hoy._

¿Qué hago con mis labios

Si me ruegan tus besos?

¿Qué hago con mis manos

Cuando suplican tu regreso?

-Hoy se presentan de nuevo en "Blues"-ella se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué rayos las arrastran a ustedes dos a lugares llenos de críos molestos? Hablaré con Kerberos, si cualquiera las toca...

La cantarina risa de Tomoyo lo interrumpe. Suspira, la única persona ante la que se rinde es ella.

-Nunca nos dejan solas. Puedes estar tranquilo.

Sale y antes de cerrar susurra su despedida:

-No dejaré que nadie codicie lo que es tuyo.

Él bufa al tiempo que ella cierra la puerta.

Ambos comparten el mismo pensamiento: _No podemos seguir haciéndolo._

Saben que está mal. Que no es correcto y que mucha gente saldrá herida.

Pero no pueden evitarlo.

-Decisiones... -suspira Touya sin despegar la vista del lugar donde ella salió.

Ella avanza despacio por el pasillo, debe entrar al cuarto de Sakura sin que Kero sepa que estuvo ahí, más concretamente en la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Se detiene y sonríe con un poco de tristeza con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Criminales, ¿eh?

.

.

.

 **POV. Sakura**

¿Qué hago con mis noches?

¿Qué hago con mis días?

¿Qué hago con tu esencia

Que se aferra a la mía?

Dime: ¿que hago yo?

-¡Te ves divina!

-Y tú despeinada...

A través del espejo observe a mi prima cerrar la puerta de la habitación y acercarse a mí, girándome le ofrecí el cepillo.

-¿Saben que estas aquí?

Ella negó mientras sonreía para sí misma en el cristal, feliz por el resultado de su rizado cabello.

-Al salir de la escuela Kero dijo que compraría un videojuego nuevo y se fue al centro comercial -Me acerque al armario y cuando encontré lo que quería se lo ofrecí junto con un par de zapatillas. -¡Oh, estos me encantan! Gracias. Llegue a tu casa 2 horas antes que mis tíos. Touya me dijo que llegarían un poco tarde.

No me sorprendía, mi hermano había estado ocupado con sus estudios en la universidad de Tokio y la última vez que vino a casa fue hace casi un mes. Él compartía departamento cerca de la facultad de medicina con Yukito. Sus vacaciones comenzaron ayer y mientras Yukito iba a visitar a sus abuelos a Osaka, Touya pasaría sus vacaciones en casa.

Normalmente mi hermano venia todos los fines de semana, pero por sus exámenes finales se le había hecho muy difícil llegar hasta ahora. Tomoyo lo extrañaba y aun así comprendía que dada su _situación_ no podían verse mucho.

Y cuando está en casa no pueden estar cerca.

-No puedo imaginar lo duro que debe ser para ti, Tommy.

-Si puedes. El mismo deseo de querer estar con Eriol cuando lo vez, es lo que yo siento al ver a Touya. -me encogí e hice una mueca de dolor.

-Es diferente. Eriol no sabe lo que siento y yo no sé qué piensa él de mí. Sin embargo, ustedes se quieren, el deseo de estar juntos es mutuo pero...

-Nuestras familias no lo aceptarían, además de que Touya tiene una relación de años con el joven Tsukishiro y no quiere herirlo.

Y Tommy no quiere que mi hermano lastime a su novio porque, de todas maneras, ellos no pueden estar juntos.

-Pero la herida eres tú.

Hablamos solo cuando puedes

Te abrazo, al esconder

Que no haría para tenerte

A mi lado, al amanecer

-Es curioso que tu hermano tenga dos relaciones secretas, ¿no?

Regla número 1para momentos incómodos: cambio de tema.

-Lo de Yukito no es un secreto, mis padres lo saben desde que ellos viven juntos.

-¿Alguien más aparte de la familia?

Negué. Lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar.

-¿Sabes a qué hora tocarán?

-Kero me dijo que a las 8. Eriol y él se acaban de ir...

Cuando mi prima se terminó de maquillar bajamos a la sala a despedirnos de mi familia sorprendidos de ver a Tommy en casa, Touya no dejaba de quejarse de lo corto que era mi vestido y de lo ajustada que era la falda de Tomoyo, antes de que siguiera quejándose el sonido de un claxon proveniente del auto de Chiharu nos dio luz verde a la huida.

-¡Que bellas! -fue el saludo de Rika desde el asiento del copiloto.

Tommy agradeció y yo sonreí.

-La belleza en ustedes es un desperdicio -comenzó Chiharu tras el volante, la acusación que soltaba cada vez que podía. -Siendo tan guapas y sin novio. ¡Y a los candidatos los mandan a volar antes de que puedan siquiera respirar a un metro de ustedes!

-Chiharu, suenas como una abuela amargada.

-Silencio, Sakura. Tú eres la que me tiene menos contenta.

Llegadas a este punto Rika estaba roja de tanto aguantar la risa, mi prima llevaba riendo desde que nuestra amiga recordó nuestra falta de novios y yo tenía la burla plasmada en los labios.

-Mira que terminar con el bombón de Li.

Sasaki soltó una exclamación mientras la risa de Tomoyo se convertía en una carcajada que seguí a placer.

-Sabes que Li sale con Meiling, ¿cierto? Además, ¡Que diría Yamazaki si te escuchará, Chiharu!

-Oh, vamos. Yo adoro a Takashi pero eso no me impide ver el menú.

Agradecida con Rika por el cambio de tema y aprovechando su distracción me acerque a mi prima.

-Estuve en casa de Eriol. -Susurre.

Ella asintió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimillas de su ataque de risa. -Lo sé. ¿Comiste ahí?

-Creo... que iba a besarme.

Mis amigos dicen que te olvide

Que antes de ti no era igual

Antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido

Antes de ti no sabía amar

Sus ojos amatistas mostraron sorpresa por un instante antes de la confusión.

-¿Crees?

-Fue un día extraño. -Suspire después de terminar mi resumen del día. Tomoyo, al contrario de su primera reacción, estaba totalmente relajada y una mueca divertida se extendía en sus labios. -No lo creo. Pero si tú lo ves así, deberías prepararte para más momentos así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se está desesperando...

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? -la sonrisa en su cara me estaba volviendo loca. -No entiendo nada, Tommy.

-Eres tan linda cuando estas confundida.

-¡Tomoyo!

 _La que se está desesperando soy yo._

.

.

.

 **POV. Eriol**

¿Qué hago con mis labios

Si me ruegan tus besos?

¿Qué hago con mis manos

Cuando suplican tu regreso?

Una banda más para que nos toque a nosotros. No era la primera vez que tocábamos en "Blues" y a todos en el lugar parecía gustarle nuestra música a tal grado que el dueño del local nos contrataba con mucha frecuencia.

-¿No les parece que el día de hoy hay más gente? -Takashi sacaba la cabeza por la cortina que separaba el escenario de bambalinas.

-Ajá.

-Estas muy ausente, Shaoran.

-Tuve una discusión con Meiling -Eso nos sorprendió a Takashi y a mí. Si bien era cierto que los primos Li peleaban cada dos por tres, lo raro venia de que Shaoran se quejará de ello.

Peor aún, que se preocupara.

-¿Qué hay de malo en el paraíso?

Li me miró y se pasó la mano por el cabello con desesperación.

-Se puso a gritarme como loca porque, según ella, invite a una vecina a la tocada.

-¿Era guapa?

-S-si... era linda. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! No he hablado con ella nada más que unos buenos días o un par de monosílabos.

-¿La universitaria rubia, lesbiana que vive en el apartamento de alado? -intenté.

-Sí.

La carcajada nada discreta de Yamazaki llamó la atención de varios tipos a nuestro alrededor. Shaoran lo vio como si quisiera romperle la guitarra en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué cree que la invitaste? -Dije para distraer sus pensamientos asesinos. Una cosa era una guitarra acústica pero el arma de Li era eléctrica, no lograríamos conseguir un nuevo bajista a tiempo.

-Nos la cruzamos al regresar del instituto. La conversación fue: "Estas en una banda, ¿no?" Sí. "¿Tocaran en Blues hoy?" Si. "¿A que hora?" 8, creo. "Que bien".

Ahora no solo reía Yamazaki.

-Es estúpido, ¿cierto?

-Esta celosa, es obvio. -Kerberos hizo acto de presencia, nunca dejábamos a las chicas solas durante nuestras tocadas, siempre las acompañaba uno de nosotros hasta que nos tocará salir al escenario e íbamos con ellas en cuanto terminábamos. Hoy fue el turno de Kero.

-No hice nada para que se pusiera así -se defendió el chino.

-Las mujeres son complicadas.

Todos movimos la cabeza de manera afirmativa un segundo antes de reír como idiotas.

-¿Ya es hora, Kero?

Me miró y sonrió antes de señalar la cortina con un movimiento de cabeza.

-En dos canciones más.

Todos compartimos su sonrisa. Cuando Kerberos pronunció esa frase la primera vez que nos presentamos en público fue como algo _épico_ , desde ese momento se había vuelto un hábito en cada tocada. Era como un detonante de emoción y adrenalina escuchar eso del líder de la banda.

¿Qué hago con mis noches?

¿Qué hago con mis días?

¿Qué hago con tu esencia

Que se aferra a la mía?

Dime: ¿qué hago yo?

Observe a mi mejor amigo mientras discutía con Shaoran la posibilidad de una nueva canción y giraba una baqueta con la mano izquierda.

En el instante que Kerberos comprendió la declaración de amor que hice por su hermana y se me lanzó al cuello, casi esperé que me golpeara y me gritara que saliera de su casa y que no quería volver a verme cerca de Sakura. Creí que tendría que esperar más tiempo para que lo aceptara, sin embargo su reacción fue inesperada.

La furia se marcaba en sus facciones y la acentuaba el ceño fruncido que casi nunca mostraba. Las manos con las que sostenía el cuello de mi camisa le temblaban, yo no podía moverme y no es porque pensara defenderme, todo lo contrario. Mientras más rápido disipara su enfado, más rápido dejaría de parecer un psicópata y me escucharía.

-¿Desde cuándo?

Su voz sonaba tranquila, como quien comenta el clima. Y me desconcertó.

 _¿Cuándo lanzará el primer golpe?_

-Creo que desde siempre. No me di cuenta que me gustaba hasta que comenzó su noviazgo con Li. Y no supe que podía hervir de celos hasta que los vi juntos.

-Cuando ellos terminaron tú comenzaste tu amorío con Kaho -Kerberos me soltó, se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por el cuarto. Era un poco gracioso el rumbo que tomaba la situación.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no era amor?

-¿Y a ella? ¿Amas a Sakura? -él se detuvo y clavo su mirada en la mía. El hermano sobreprotector estaba frente a mí. Y yo tenía que responder y luchar por lo que quería.

-Sabes que yo jamás le haría daño a propósito -me levanté y avance hasta quedar frente a él- He cuidado de ella a tu lado por años. Me conoces mejor que nadie. La quiero muchísimo y quiero estar con ella.

-Lo sé. -Sorprendido como nunca, vi al de ojos dorados bajar la guardia y recargarse casualmente en el marco de la ventaba y casi muestro mi sorpresa ante la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar. -Sabía que esto pasaría. Parece que, por primera vez, me di cuenta de algo antes que tú.

Ya más tranquilo me senté en la cama a la espera de una explicación.

-Parece que no te has dado cuenta de la forma en que la ves. -cerro los ojos -Siempre he creído que el brillo ese del que se presume aparece en los ojos de las personas enamoradas era puro cuento. -la sonrisa apareció -Pero tal vez pensé eso porque estoy demasiado acostumbrado a ello. Mis padres, los tuyos, Yamazaki con Mihara, Tomoyo y luego tú. Siempre esta ese brillo raro en ti cuando Sakurita está cerca o incluso con solo hablar de ella.

Sabía que mi rostro se veía tranquilo, pero por dentro era un caos. Kerberos estaba siendo sincero y yo quería saber más. Sabía lo que sentía pero la única persona, además de mis padres, que también lo sabía era Tomoyo y ahora su primo mostraba ser más perspicaz de lo que aparentaba.

 _Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre las apariencias._

-Me di cuenta durante una de las presentaciones de baile de Sakura. ¿Recuerdas el lago de los cisnes?

Asentí.

-El año pasado. Un mes antes de la ruptura de Sakura y Shaoran.

-Sí. Ese día yo me senté entre Li y tú. Puede que en ese entonces los celos de hermano me hicieran odiar un poquito a Shaoran, pero siempre me pregunte por que el extraño brillo no aparecía en él y por qué no lo había visto en los meses que llevaban de relación -Kero se dejó caer a mi lado y colocó una mano en mi hombro -y pensé: ¿Por qué sus ojos no brillan como los de Eriol cuando la ve?

¿Qué hago con mis labios

Si me ruegan tus besos?

¿Qué hago con mis manos

Cuando suplican tu regreso?

-Ya es hora inglesito.

La voz de Yamazaki me trajo de vuelta al presente. Le golpeé el hombro con el puño.

-¿Inglesito?

-Exacto, más respeto Takashi -Li apareció y le golpeó el otro hombro -Solo yo le puedo decir así.

Los ignore mientras reían y camine hacia la entrada del escenario.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-Pronto. -Le respondí al rubio junto a mí -La próxima semana iremos al monte Fuji, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Se lo dirás ahí? -Kero entendió mis intenciones y mostro sus dientes en una expresión divertida -te ayudaré.

Es agradable saber que, ante todo, nuestra amistad sigue intacta.

-Si hubiera un molde para mi cuñado... probablemente te forzaría a entrar allí.

Tal vez, incluso más fuerte.

-¿De qué hablas, rubio? Soy perfecto para eso.

.

.

.

 **POV. Sakura**

Que hago con mis noches?

Que hago con mis días?

Que hago con tu esencia

Que se aferra a la mía?

-No deja de verte, Kinomoto.

-No lo mires, Meiling.

Sentadas en una mesa frente al escenario, desde que se fue Kero, Meiling insistía en que un chico de la barra no dejaba de mirarme y lo cierto es que sentía sus ojos atravesar mi nuca.

-La semana pasada la observada fuiste tú, ¿cierto, Mei? -Mi prima salió al rescate pero conociendo a la chica Li no sería suficiente.

-Es diferente, yo tengo a Xiao Lang así que no puedo hacer nada. -Era obvio que esos dos estaban peleados -pero Kinomoto está sola.

Meiling Li, prima de Shaoran. Llegó a Tomoeda a mitad del primer curso en el instituto. Ella es el primer motivo de mi ruptura con el chino y desde entonces insistía en que debía salir con alguien. Tal vez porque se sentía culpable o porque no quería que volviera a pretender al chico de ojos ambar.

 _¡Bah!_

-Kerberos se enfadara si te escucha. -Naoko acababa de llegar y usualmente ella se encargaba de entretener a Mei.

Mi prima y yo, aprovechando la distracción, matamos la curiosidad.

El chico del que hablaba Li estaba frente a la barra, lo reconocí como el baterista de la banda que acababa tocar, y efectivamente sus ojos se clavaron en los mios para apartarlos en el momento que una morena de gran escote se le acerco.

-Un creído. -Bufo Tomoyo.

Reí aliviada, no quería que Kerberos buscara pelea hoy.

Mi atención se centró de nuevo en las tablas cuando escuche el grito colectivo de todas las féminas del lugar al ver salir a los integrantes de **Haru no kemono**.

-No son más que unas arrastradas. -Desprecio Meiling.

-Que sepan que alguno de ellos tienen novia -Secundo Chiharu.

-¿Que paso con lo del derecho a observar el menú? -intervino Rika.

Cuando la guitarra de Shaoran soltó los primeros acordes los gritos aumentaron.

Me parecía curioso como sus personalidades cambiaban frente al público. El siempre burlista y mentiroso Yamazaki tenía el rostro marcado en seriedad cuando tocaba el bajo; El eternamente serio Shaoran, aunque no abandonaba su ceño fruncido, sonreía cuando sus dedos rosaban las cuerdas; Eriol mantenía su aura de misterio, pero a diferencia de su sonrisa tranquila y amable de siempre, su expresión cambia a una provocadora, como retando incluso, tal vez un poco salvaje _¿la ausencia de anteojos?;_ Y la eterna sonrisa de Kero se convertía a una de medio lado y el brillo de diversión en sus orbes dorados parecía arder y ser oro fundido, las baquetas en sus manos parecían tener vida propia, me recordaban a sus pulgares cuando sostenía el control de alguna consola.

Todos ellos eran personas nuevas, una personalidad que solo muestran en momentos así, entre ellos, al ser admirados.

Los exigentes ojos azules del cantante buscaron los míos.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? _Pídemelo y es tuyo._

El azabache sonrió y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral.

 _El hijo de los lectores de mente, ¿recuerdas?_

-¿Ya decidiste, Sakurita?

-Si -Respondí a Tommy sin despegar la mirada de los ojos del cantante -Se lo diré. Le diré lo que siento.

-La semana que viene iremos al monte Fuji, ¿recuerdas?

Me mordí el labio, divertida por el comentario de mi prima y admire como Eriol, aun cantando, levantaba su ceja izquierda, intrigado.

-Lo sé.

Dime: ¿qué hago yo?

Dime: ¿qué hago yo?

.

.

.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero son vacaciones y uno llega a perder la noción del tiempo.**

 **¡Aquí un nuevo capitulo! Como pudieron ver ya voy formando parejas y van más o menos así: EriolXSakura, TomoyoXTouya, ShaoranXMeiling. Y si ya se: las otras dos parejas son primos. Veré como va evolucionando eso además que no dejare a mi bello rubio solo. Kero también tiene un corazoncito.**

 **Gracias: Guest, navesa77, Hopemench25 y Vico gomez por sus bellos Review que sepan todo lo que me escriben me da la inspiración de escribir más y más de esto. Y gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer.**

 **La canción es una vieja conocida: ¿Qué hago yo? de de Ha-ash.**

 **Me despido deseándoles una linda semana –porque espero poder subir el próximo capítulo pronto- y disculpándome por las faltas de ortografía y mala gramatical.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Ya saben que soy** _Vidal._

 **¡Ja ne!**


	4. Más que amigos

**Víveme**

 _Los personajes no me perteneces son propiedad de CLAMP._

 **.**

 **MAS QUE AMIGOS**

 _Que haces si te digo que te quiero_

 _Que por robarte un beso yo me muero_

 _Que haces si te pido_

 _Que encontremos un camino_

 _Y a partir de ya_

 _Ser más que amigos_

 **POV. Eriol**

-¡Es increíble! -con el rostro iluminado en admiración, Sakura recargaba su peso con ambos brazos en el balcón de la habitación.

-Ten más cuidado, Sakura -Regaño Touya desde el marco de la puerta, un segundo antes de mostrar una sonrisa burlona -La gravedad también afecta a los monstruos.

-¡Vete! ¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo!

El mayor de los Kinomoto salió sin inmutarse. Y yo me dedique a admirar a su hermana.

En un vestido blanco veraniego, Sakura observaba con verdadera admiración los campos del viñedo. Desde el balcón el viento es fresco y movía las cortinas así como acariciaba el largo cabello cobrizo de la ojiverde.

¿Qué tan normal es tenerle envidia al aire?

-¿Está bien que use este cuarto de nuevo?

-Es uno de los que tiene mejor vista. Te gusta y mamá lo sabe. ¿Por qué crees que te la ha dado todas las vacaciones desde hace 13 años?

Sakura sonrió ligeramente sonrojada. Está claro que le encantaba. Me acerque y la abracé por la cintura, ella coloco sus manos en mi pecho y su sonrisa se amplió.

Me incline hacia su rostro sin perder contacto visual y reparto besos por sus mejillas y su cuello maravillándome por los débiles suspiros que salían de su boca.

 _Más..._

-Eriol...

Abandoné su cuello al escuchar su llamado y clavando mi mirada en sus orbes verdes note que brillaban con intensidad. Quizás por el sol...

 _"Siempre creí que el brillo se presume aparece en los ojos de las personas enamoradas era puro cuento."_

... Quizás no.

 _¿De esto hablabas, Kero?_

Sintiendo sus pequeñas manos enredándose en mi cabello reafirme mi agarre en su cintura atrayéndola lo más cerca que fuese posible a mi cuerpo.

Ella se paró de puntitas y beso mi clavícula.

Sus ojos aun en los míos.

 _Más..._

-¡Sakura, vamos a andar a caba... -Tomoyo se petrificó en la entrada del cuarto - llo! ¡Vaya! Yo... ¿interrumpo? -soltó una risita al ver a su prima separarse casi dos metro de mí. -¿Vienes, Saku? Kero nos espera en los establos.

Sakura asintió viendo con irritación a su prima, irritación que perdía efecto con las mejillas tan rojas como las tenía.

Camino y se detuvo a un paso de salir. -¿Eriol?

-Eriol tiene que ayudar al señor Hiiragizawa. -Tomoyo explico mi negativa.

-¡Oh! Entonces, nos vemos más tarde.

-Tal vez un poco antes.

-¿eh?

-¡Es hora de irnos! -Tommy empujo a su prima y antes de salir susurro un detonante: -Todo comienza hoy.

 _Error Tomoyo_. Comenzó hace 13 años.

.

.

.

 **POV. Sakura**

 _Que hago si no aguanto el sentimiento_

 _De contarle a todos mis secretos_

 _Que siempre fantaseo con perdernos el respeto_

 _Y a no ser tu amigo, ser tu dueño_

 _La mujer lucía ansiosa, feliz, casi podría decirse que deseaba arrebatarle el lugar de conductor a su esposo y acelerar. El hombre trataba en vano de tranquilizarla pero era clara su satisfacción al ver a su mujer tan feliz._

 _-¡Llegamos! ¡Es aquí, aquí! -canturreo Nadeshiko._

 _La entrada del lugar tenía un arco de madera gigantesco, con lirios tallados. En la cúspide del arco y al centro podía leerse: Ichihara._

 _Del arco a la enorme casa que estaba en el centro de todo el lugar, había hectáreas de cultivo._

 _-Uvas..._

 _-Así es, pequeña Sakura. Esto es un viñedo. -El padre me miró a su hija menor a través del retrovisor._

 _-¿Vi-ñe-do?_

 _-Es donde se cosechan uvas para el vino -informó la mujer de ojos verdes._

 _-¿Como el que toman papá y mamá en la cena?_

 _-Exacto, Kerberos._

 _-¿Compraremos vino? -era clara la confusión de los más pequeños._

 _-No monstruo, venimos a ver a la amiga de mamá._

 _-¡No soy un monstruo!_

 _-¿Tu amiga vive en un viñado, mamá? -pregunto el niño de grandes ojos dorados._

 _-Viñedo -corrigió -y por ahora sí, Kero. Pero espero que pronto se mude a Tomoeda con su familia. ¡Sería maravilloso que seamos vecinos!_

 _-¿Tienen hijos? - el mayor de los niños formulo la pregunta mientras veía de soslayo a su hermana menor._

 _-Un niño, debe tener la edad de tus hermanos -el hombre al volante sonrió -estoy seguro que Kerberos y tú lo vigilaran muy bien._

 _Ambos niños asintieron con seriedad. La niña de ojos verdes no entendía de lo que hablaba su progenitor y Nadeshiko se molestó ligeramente._

 _-Sakura tiene derecho a hacer amigos, no importa que sea niño o niña. Además se giró en el asiento para ver mejor a sus hijos -estoy segura que tú y el serán muy buenos amigos, pequeño Kero._

 _En ese momento llegaron a la entrada de la gran casa._

 _-¡Si, si, si!_

 _Los otros cuatro integrantes de la familia sonrieron al ver tan feliz a la mujer y se dispusieron a bajar del auto antes de que explotara de tanta ansiedad._

 _Nadeshiko tomo la mano de su marido cuando este le ayudo a bajar del auto y fue a abrir la puerta de sus hijos. El primero el bajar fue su tesoro, Touya, con doce años el chico era el vivo retrato de su padre. Sin lentes, claro. Cuando bajo el pequeño rubio de ojos dorados, la mujer lo abrazo y le besó la frente, Kerberos con cinco años, era lo que la mujer reconocía como su hermosa bendición. Y la última en bajar fue su bella hija, Sakura con la misma edad de Kerberos, tenía el cabello corto casi rosando sus hombros de un peculiar color cobrizo y unos grandes ojos verdes como suyos, era lo más maravilloso que Nadeshiko tenía en su vida. Amaba a su familia._

 _Estaban en las faldas del monte Fuji, en un viñedo perteneciente a la familia Ichihara._

 _Yuuko Ichihara era su mejor amiga desde la secundaria y trabajaron juntas en una agencia de modelaje. Hasta que Yuuko se fue a Londres en el segundo año de instituto. Se comunicaban por cartas y por teléfono. Así supo cuando su amiga se enamoró, cuando se casó e incluso cuando fue madre, deseando estar con ella y que ella estuviera a su lado cuando ella paso por lo mismo. Por eso cuando Yuuko le informara que regresaría a tierras Niponas dio el grito en el cielo. Su amiga volvería después de media vida en no verse y podría conocer a su familia y ella a la suya._

 _Tomo a Sakura con una mano mientras su esposo cargaba a Kerberos y posaba su mano libre en el hombro de Touya._

 _Tocaron el timbre y en menos de cinco segundos abrió un hombre alto de cabello negro largo y atado a una coleta. En cuanto Nadeshiko vio sus ojos supo que fue lo primero que cautivo a su amiga y se le hizo gracioso el hecho de que ambas se enamoraran se una hombre con anteojos._

 _-Ustedes deben ser los Kinomoto -la voz del hombre era tranquila y su sonrisa genuina -mi nombre es Clow Hiiragizawa, es un placer conocerlos al fin._

 _-El placer es nuestro -hablo el patriarca de la familia japonesa -muchas gracias por la invitación -reverencio seguido de su familia._

 _Al entrar a la casa los niños se maravillaron del tamaño de esta. Si ese era el recibidor ¿qué tan grande seria el baño?_

 _-¡Nadeshiko!_

 _El grito retumbo en toda la estancia. De no apreciarse a la mujer al final de las escaleras todos los presentes creerían que quien hablo fue una niña._

 _La mujer de larga cabellera negra bajo todos los peldaños con una velocidad que envidiaría un corredor profesional, y en tacones de aguja._

 _Cuando llego al final se lanzó a los brazos de la ojiverde logrando tirarlas al piso no solo a ellas, sino también a la niña que se aferraba a su madre._

 _-¡Creí que no volvería a verte Nadeshiko! -aun en el suelo solo se separó ligeramente para ver directamente la cara de su amiga -no has cambiado en nada. Sigues siendo hermosa Nadeshiko Amamiya -la sonrisa se desvaneció solo un segundo antes de reaparecer en una misteriosa y un poco burlista -no. Nadeshiko Kinomoto._

 _Río al ver el sonrojo de la de cabello rizado._

 _Se levantó ayudando a su amiga y volteo a ver al hombre castaño -Quien lo diría, ¿no, profesor Kinomoto?_

 _El hombre sonrió y extendió su mano a la mujer -Tiene razón, señora Hiiragizawa. Llámeme Fujitaka, por favor._

 _-Solo si me llamas Yuuko._

 _Y entonces ambos pelinegros repararon en los niños. Sonrieron al verlos._

 _-¡Son espléndidos, Nadeshiko! -la mujer se acercó a la niña que se había levantado y aferrado a la falda de su madre. Contempló las esmeraldas en sus ojos y supo que la adoraría como adoro a la mayor con esos mismos ojos. -Eres hermosa. Tu nombre..._

 _-Sakura... -para admiración del resto de los Kinomoto la niña hablo con voz clara y con rostro tranquilo, cuando normalmente era tímida y cuando se presentaba lo hacía tras la espalda de alguno de sus familiares. Por su parte la niña estaba intrigada por el peculiar color de la mirada de la mayor frente a ella. Le recordaba al tono rojizo que adquiría el sol al atardecer._

 _-Eres idéntica a tu madre, Sakura ¿te lo han dicho?_

 _-Siempre, papá, Touya y Kero lo dicen mucho._

 _La mujer amplio su sonrisa y le beso la frente antes de voltear a ver al pequeño rubio que acababa de bajar de los brazos del profesor._

 _-Eres muy lindo, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?_

 _-Kerberos. Usted es casi tan bella como mamá._

 _Los adultos rieron ante ello._

 _-Es lo mejor que me han dicho, gracias. -Le acarició la melena rubia -me gustan tus ojos. -y giro hacia el mayor. -Touya, ¿cierto?_

 _-¿Cómo lo supo?_

 _-Tu madre siempre menciono que ese sería el nombre que recibiría su primer hijo. Eres muy parecido a tu padre._

 _-Gracias. Es un placer conocerla._

 _Pasaron a la terraza. El señor Hiiragizawa fue a preparar té –y sake para su esposa- y el señor Kinomoto decidió ayudarle, dejando así a ambas mujeres para conversar todo lo que no pudieron en años. Kerberos anunció un deseo urgente de ir al baño y dado que su padre estaba ocupado el hermano mayor lo acompañó para que no se perdiera en la gran casa, o en su caso, que no rompiera algo._

 _-¿Donde está el pequeño Eriol, Yuuko? ¡Muero por conocerlo!_

 _-Debe estar tocando el piano y por eso no escuchó el timbre, iré a... -Yuuko vio que la niña no dejaba de admirar el paisaje ante sí y se le ocurrió una brillante idea -Sakura -la niña presto atención al llamado -en la parte este, tras el establo -señalo el lugar -hay un campo lleno de flores y en el centro de este se encuentra un pequeño quiosco. ¿No quieres ir a verlo?_

 _-¿Puedo? -La pequeña miro a su progenitora con ilusión._

 _-Adelante._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Solo es conmigo, conmigo_

 _El camino que debes tu tomar_

 _Sé que yo te puedo enamorar_

-Hola Shiro. -Acaricie a la yegua blanca frente a mí. Yuuko y Clow me la regalaron cuando cumplí 10 años. Como en casa no cabía supe que era un pequeño pretexto de parte de Yuuko. Así no podrá negarme cuando me invitaran al viñedo.

Pero para eso no hacía falta un cuadrúpedo. ¡Jamás me negaría a venir! El viñedo Ichihara es hermoso. Con naturaleza por todos lados. El cultivo, el lago y el campo de flores ¡todo es tan bello!

-¿Lista, Sakurita? -mi hermano ya estaba sobre Rei, un caballo café que siempre usa cuando estamos aquí. Y más adelante pude ver a Tomoyo en las mismas condiciones que Kero, sobre Yapie una yegua pinta.

Ensille a Shiro, subí y seguí a mis amigos.

-¿Por qué no vino Touya? -pregunte al acercarme a Tommy.

Tomoyo minimizó la velocidad dejando que Kerberos adelantara para que no nos escuchara.

-Cuando fui a invitarlo sonó su celular.

Por mucho que quisiera restarle importancia es obvio cuanto le duele. Porque es obvio quien llamo a mi hermano.

-Deberías...

-Lo haré. El próximo año será el último de Touya en la universidad, estará más ocupado y le será más difícil ir con la misma frecuencia a Tomoeda. Aprovecharé estas vacaciones.

-¿No han pensado en decir la verdad? -intente, sabiendo que entraba a un campo minado.

-Yo sí, y quiero hacerlo -La mire sorprendida.

 _Eso fue fácil._

-Y no lo haces porque...

-¡Sakura, Tomoyo!-Kero llego sonriendo, Tomoyo lo miro y supe que agradecía su interrupción.

-Hagamos una carrera, Saku.-Me sonrió y yo suspire.

-¿Reglas?

-Sera de aquí hasta el lago y de regreso al establo, pasando por la arboleda de ida y el campo de flores de regreso. -Explico el rubio.

-Me parece bien.

-Hecho -asentí.

.

.

.

 _Solo es contigo, contigo_

 _Que pido toda una eternidad_

 _Te ruego solo una oportunidad_

 _La niña cruzo corriendo entre el plantío de uvas para poder llegar al establo. Se impresionó al ver la cantidad de fruta frente a sus ojos, una señora que recolectaba la cosecha vio a la niña y le entrego un pequeño racimo de fruta morada. La niña sonrió y reverencio agradeciendo el regalo. Cuando por fin llego a la construcción de madera pudo ver como algunos caballos sacaban la cabeza y un señor los alimentaba, al ver a la pequeña le pregunto qué hacía en un sitio como ese._

 _-P-perdone la intromisión. La señora Hiiragizawa me permitió ver el campo de flores._

 _El señor sonrió y le indico -Da la vuelta al establo y lo veras de inmediato._

 _-¡Gracias!_

 _El establo era más grande de lo que parecía pero el señor tenía razón. Desde la parte de atrás del lugar a unos cuantos metro más se podía apreciar un campo enorme, podía incluso ser más grande que el parque Pingüino. Y todo, absolutamente todo, cada rincón estaba lleno de flores. A excepción de un quiosco blanco que ocupaba el centro del lugar._

 _Corrió acariciando las flores. Girando con los brazos extendidos entre ellas. Le llegaban al pecho lo único que se veía de ella era el sombrero blanco que cubría su cabellera rojiza y protegía su rostro del sol._

 _Y entonces lo escuchó._

 _Era una melodía suave. El pecho se le estrujó y la emoción se clavó en su corazón._

 _¿De dónde venía tan bello sonido?_

 _Era un piano, lo conocía. Su madre lo tocaba de vez en cuando, pero jamás de esa forma. El sonido que flotaba en el aire no podía compararlo con nada._

 _Caminando como hipnotizada entre las flores, encontró un camino que guiaba al quiosco y lo siguió. A cada paso que daba el sonido era más y más claro y la entrada del quiosco cada más visible. Mientras más cerca percibía con más claridad el piano, era negro y grande pero aun no lograba ver el rostro de quien tocaba. Y comenzó a asustarse._

 _¿Y si era un fantasma? Su hermano Touya una vez le contó que el piano de la secundaria Tomoeda estaba embrujado y producía música sola._

 _Tragándose el miedo junto los puñitos de ambas manos cerca del rostro y se acercó más._

 _Hasta que por fin llego al pie de los escalones, lo vio._

 _Sentado en el banco frente a las teclas un niño que parecía tener su edad. Su cabello era negro y su piel blanca, le recordó al tono de piel de su prima Tomoyo. No podía ver sus ojos porque los mantenía cerrados, tenía unas gafas muy parecidas a las del señor Hiiragizawa._

 _Su mamá había dicho que su amiga tenía un hijo. ¿Sería él?_

 _Clavo sus esmeraldas en las manos de él, danzantes por las teclas del piano a una velocidad y con destreza impresionante. ¿Cómo era posible que un solo niño pudiera hacer eso? ¿Qué hacia aquí en medio de la nada? comenzó a llorar de la emoción._

 _Y cuando subió su mirada pudo verlo. El color de los ojos del niño eran azules, un azul realmente bonito. Parecido al de las piedritas en unos aretes de su madre._

 _Los zafiros del niño admirando las esmeraldas de la niña. Y la música seguía sonando. Y pudo haber seguido así por segundo, minutos, incluso horas. Y no despegaban la mirada de los ojos del otro y los dedos de él aún se movían por las teclas, cada vez más lento..._

 _... Hasta que se detuvo._

 _-Como en gato._

 _-¿Eh? -la ojiverde se desconcertó. La voz del pelinegro era suave. Casi arrulladora._

 _-Tu ojos... -sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la pequeña -Son como los de un gato._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya no sé que hacer, me desespero_

 _Cuando estás con alguién y te veo_

 _Sabiendo hasta los huesos_

 _Que a ti yo pertenesco_

 _Y que yo debo ser tu complemento_

Seguí cabalgando y cuando llegue al final de la arboleda no logre ver a mi prima ni a mi hermano. Siguiendo el camino trazado para la carrera llegué al lago. _¿Dónde están?_

Pasados 15 minutos me di por vencida.

Pagarían por dejarme sola.

Pero ya que estaba por aquí... ¿Por qué no ver las flores?

Al llegar al campo até a Shiro a un árbol y comencé a correr, girar con los brazos extendidos y la cara hacia el cielo, el sol me daba de lleno pero no le preste atención.

 _Se siente tan bien._ Me deje caer.

Recostada entre las flores, nadie me vería aunque se asomará desde el establo.

 _¿Qué es eso?_

¿Música?

Un piano...

Me levanté, importándome muy poco estar llena de pétalos y seguí el sonido.

 _¿Era él?_

Caminé por el pequeño sendero hacia el quiosco y al llegar a las escaleras lo vi.

El chico que me robaba el aliento está haciendo lo que más me gustaba en el mundo entero: verlo tocar, verlo haciendo música.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus dedos acariciando las teclas del instrumento que más envidiaba. Me acerqué poco a poco, casi temiendo hacer ruido. Me acerque a él y me recargue en el piano observando su rostro.

Sentí las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.

 _¿Era esa canción?_

Gracias Beethoven por hacer música tan hermosa.

Y abrió los ojos.

Sus zafiros me observándome a través de las gafas. Sonrió y el aliento se me atasco en la garganta.

-Como un gato...

Reí bajito.

-¿eh?

.

.

.

 **POV. Eriol**

 _Solo es conmigo, conmigo_

 _El camino que debes tu tomar_

 _Sé que yo te puedo enamorar_

Cuando tenía 5 años mamá decidió que quería vivir en Japón. Papá es un experto en cumplir todos los deseos de mi madre.

Yuuko dijo que tenía una amiga que quería mucho en tierras niponas y en cuanto la contacto la invitó durante una semana a el viñedo que la abuela le había heredado. El día que llegaría la familia Kinomoto Clow estaba cocinando mientras mamá elegía tranquilamente que usaría así que al ver que no había mucha prisa me fui al jardín. Tenía ganas de tocar un poco.

Crucé el viñedo encontrándome con la señora Hiiro quien me dijo que no me alejará mucho ya que no debían tardar las visitas, asentí y seguí caminando, al llegar al establo me encontré con el señor Hiiro. Ambos trabajaban cuidado el lugar, eran un matrimonio un agradable. Y por fin llegue al campo. Busque el sendero que llevaba al quiosco y me senté en el banco frente al gran instrumento.

 _¿Qué canción debería tocar?_

¿Cómo serían las personas que llegarían?

¿Tenían hijos? Mamá dijo que dos de ellos tendrían mi edad.

Muchas dudas me llenaban la mente. Porque aunque en ese entonces yo solo tuviera cinco años estaba un poco harto de la gente que sólo se acercaba por conveniencia. Cansado de las niñas que solo hablaban de sus vestidos color pastel y de los zapatitos que habían traído desde no sé dónde y los chicos que hablaban sobre quien había gastado más en juguetes que jamás usarían y videojuegos que no salían aun al mercado. Todo eso mientras los adultos hablaban de la bolsa de valores o de un viaje próximo viaje a Milán por un nuevo guardarropa.

Mamá y papá no eran así. Ellos jamás hablan de dinero y Yuuko confecciona nuestra propia ropa.

¿Cómo serían las personas que vendrían a casa?

 _¿Qué canción debería tocar?_

Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que apenas note cuando llego al claro.

Lo primero que vi fue un sombrero entre las flores. Mientras más se acercaba más distinguía lo que hacía, primero corrió y después giraba sobre su propio eje con los brazos extendidos sin importarle ensuciarse o que alguien la viera.

Se veía feliz, la risa que se escuchaba por todo el prado parecía ser auténtica, una risa alegre.

 _Sonata n. º 5 en do menor Opus 10 n. º 1 de Ludwig van Beethoven._

Y toque sin despegar la mirada de la pequeña niña que estaba a mitad del jardín. Al parecer ella no sabía que estaba en ese lugar. Aún estaba lejos para poder ver su rostro. Se detuvo a mitad de un giro y camino hacia el sendero. Titubeante se acercó.

Tenía un lindo vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, digno del verano. Un listón rosa atado a la cintura del mismo color que sus zapatos. Sobre la cabeza tenis un sombrero blanco con el mismo color de listón.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me di cuenta que parecía tener miedo, tenía los ojos llorosos y las manos en puños cubriendo su boca.

Cerré los ojos y seguí interpretando a Beethoven.

Abrí los ojos cuando la escuche subir el primer escalón.

Ella lloraba pero ya no ocultaba su rostro. No parecía tener miedo, sorpresa, tal vez. Pero su rostro mostraba la misma expresión de Yuuko al escucharme tocar. Estaba conmovida.

Su cabello, aún bajo el sombrero, era corto enmarcando su rostro de un color un poco rojizo. Sus ojos aún aguados se presumían de un color verde muy bonito, ni siquiera las joyas de mamá se le igualaban. Y seguí mirándola hasta que terminé la melodía.

 _¿Qué debería decirle a la niña más bonita que había visto?_

.

.

.

 _Solo es contigo, contigo_

 _Que pido toda una eternidad_

 _Te ruego solo una oportunidad_

-Tus ojos… son como los de un gato.

Sakura río. Esto era nuestro propio deja vú.

La conocí en este mismo lugar hace casi 13 años. Cuando ella corrió entre las flores y al verla encontré la inspiración que necesitaba para interpretar a Beethoven. Y, al final, solo se me había ocurrido comparar sus ojos con los de un felino.

Recargada en el piano, Sakura me observa fijamente y yo me permito admirarla. Tiene puesto el mismo vestido de esta mañana, blanco con encaje rosa en los tirantes, el escote y el dobladillo. A diferencia de ese primer encuentro, el sombrero fue sustituido por un listón atado al cabello en forma de diadema. Y seguía siendo la más bonita que había visto en mi vida, aun llena de pétalos y llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras, Cerezo?

Movió la cabeza a ambos lados en forma de negación y se limpió los restos de lágrimas. Le abrí los brazos y sonriendo se sentó en mi regazo escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello.

-Ha sido maravilloso, como siempre, jamás me cansaré de escucharte... Pero esa tonada…

-Solo me has escuchado interpretarla dos veces. La primera vez que te vi y en mi primer concurso.

Asintió riendo.

-Soy muy torpe y lo sabes. Pero, ¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, _Cherry_ -ella se alejó de mi cuello y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, la abracé más fuerte con un brazo mientras que con mi otra mano acariciaba su rostro. Con las llenas de los dedos recorrí su frente, baje por su nariz y su pómulo izquierdo los cuales estaban ligeramente salpicados de pequeñas pecas, baje por su mejilla hasta sus labios, como aquella vez en mi casa. Respire hondo -Sakura...

¡¿Por qué te detienes?!

 _Es ahora o nunca._

-Sakura, yo...

-¡Me gustas!

...

Esperen... ¿Qué?

Observe a la chica frente a mí, incrédulo. Esas palabras no habían salido de mi boca. Sakura estaba sonrojada frente a mí, se retorcía los dedos con nerviosismo, pero aún mantenía la mirada en la mía. Ella acababa de...

-Me gustas, Eriol... No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero -Al no recibir respuesta de mi parte bajo el rostro y su flequillo cubrió sus ojos -Sé que probablemente tu no sientas lo mismo y...

-Cállate.

-¿Q-que? -intento separarse, levantarse de mi regazo. Pero de ahora en adelante jamás la dejaría ir.

Tome su rostro entre ambas manos y la acerque a mi rostro. -Solo cállate, pequeña.

Y la besé. Como siempre había querido, deguste sus labios a placer. Primero acariciándolo con los míos, lentamente sin ser brusco. Pero era tanto tiempo deseando este momento.

 _Más..._

Intente abrirme paso al calor de su boca acariciando su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua y contrario al rechazo que esperaba, Sakura se mostró dócil abriendo sus labios y buscando mi lengua atrevida con la suya tímida. Y supe que mi imaginación jamás podría hacerle justicia al momento, a la sensación, a los sentimientos, al sabor...

Y como todos los seres humanos, nosotros también necesitamos respirar.

Mordí con suavidad su labio antes de dar un pequeño beso, casi casto a comparación del anterior y me aleje solo un poco. Bese su frente y junte la mía con la suya, esperando a que abriera los ojos y mirará. Intente grabar su expresión en mi retina: sus mejillas sonrojadas sus labios hinchados y húmedos, su respiración agitada y sus ojos aun cerrados.

Rayos, quería besarla de nuevo.

Pero antes...

-Sakura -abrió los ojos. Y me observo, la esperanza en los ojos y el desconcierto en cada una de sus facciones. Reprimí las ganas de reír -Mi pequeña Sakura. Eres tu quien no sabe cuánto te quiero.

-E-eriol...

-¡Te he querido siempre, mi hermosa flor de cerezo!

Nos abrasamos mientras reíamos como dos idiotas, probablemente porque nos sentíamos demasiado felices, casi tanto que era ridículo.

Nos quedamos en el campo recostados entre las flores. Hablando de todo y nada. De nosotros, de cuánto tiempo llevábamos así y cuánto tiempo desperdiciamos con nuestras indecisiones. Abrazándonos y repartiendo besos aquí y allá.

De repente Sakura se levantó como si hubiera recibido la peor noticia de su vida. Preocupado me senté y observe confundido. Alcance su mano y la atraje hacia a mi haciendo que se sentara.

-¿Que ocurre, Gatita? -Acaricie su cabello, intentando calmarla.

-¿Has pensado… como se lo diremos a mis hermanos?

Reí con ganas ante ello. Hasta que recordé un GRAN detalle.

Mi mejor amigo lo sabía. Kero me dio su aprobación.

El señor Kinomoto no tendría mucho problema pero...

 _...¡¿Que demonios le diría a Touya?!_

 _._

 _._

 ** _¡Hola queridos lectores!_**

 ** _Yo dejare esto por aquí informando que la canción se llama "Más que amigos" y es de Matisse MX._**

 ** _Gracias: Vico gomez y Naty-chankawaii._**

 ** _Espero les guste._**

 ** _Ya saben que yo soy_** _Vidal._

 ** _¡Ja ne!_**


	5. Para volver a amar

**Víveme**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **La historia en de mi autoría.**

 _Capítulo dedicado a Navesa77, por ser la valiente a adarme mi primer PM. Y a Camili, el primer Review de esta historia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Para volver a amar._

 _Mírame ya me vez_

 _creyéndome tan fuerte tan llena de vida_

 _dibujando sonrisas ante las miradas_

 _llevando tanto adentro y mil historias atrapadas._

 _Miírame y hazlo bien_

 _No pienses que estoy loca si ando sola en este rumbo_

 _No-o_

 _no puedo dar lo que se me robó uoh!_

 **POV. Sakura**

-Entonces, ¿No me dirás que te gustaría?

-No hay algo en especial.

-Podrías ayudarme un poco, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé. Pero, ¿dónde quedaría la diversión?

Intente, inútilmente, reprimir un puchero.

Al terminar mi clase de baile, decidí que aún era muy temprano para regresar a casa y que probablemente los chicos ya habrían terminado el ensayo de esa tarde. Así que, aprovechando mi diminuto short y mi ajustada playera de tirantes -que el día de hoy hicieron de indumentaria como ropa de práctica- fui a la casa de mi novio con un propósito vital, al menos por esta semana: Lograr que me dijera que quería como regalo de cumpleaños, porque el día 23 se acercaba y yo no tenía ni idea sobre que podría darle este año.

Lo único que había logrado al llegar a la puerta de su habitación fue que, después de la clara reacción de sorpresa, una sonrisa seductora adornara sus labios y me empujara dentro del cuarto cerrando con seguro.

Antes que las ideas retorcidas se concretaran en su mente, hice que se derrumbara en el sofá rojo junto a la cama y me senté en su regazo con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo y rodee su cuello con mis manos. Un poco de coqueteo por mi parte había logrado que Eriol se relajara y así yo pudiera hacer lo que tenía planeado antes que lo olvidara y terminara haciéndole muchas cosas menos preguntas.

Susurrando contra sus labios, cuestioné: ¿Qué quieres como regalo de cumpleaños?

Llevaba dos horas en casa de los Hiiragizawa y si mis ojos ni mucho menos mis piernas habían logrado que el ojiazul me aliviara con una respuesta, nada lo haría.

Lo único que quedaba era pensarlo por mi cuenta.

 _¡Pero falta tan poco!_

-No hace falta que me regales algo, Sakura -Eriol tomo mi mano y la alejo de mi boca evitando que comenzara a morderme el dedo -Ya me regalaste algo.

-No te he dado nada -fruncí el ceño y lo mire a los ojos para que dejara de bromear, pero su rostro estaba serio.

-Lo hiciste. En el momento en que aceptaste ser mi novia me concediste lo que quería desde hace mucho.

Reprimí un "aww" por la sorpresa ante sus palabras. Si bien es cierto que el inglés ha sido cariñoso y sincero desde que lo conozco. Aun no me acostumbro al hecho de que me lo diga como su novia y que, incluso yo sea aún más romántica con él. Y he de decir que me gusta mucho.

-¿Aunque viniera con una amenaza de muerte incluida? -puse cara de niña buena.

Soltó una carcajada nerviosa y me ayudo a acomodarme mejor en sus piernas, de forma que yo quedara recostada y mi cabeza descansara en un apoyabrazos.

Se inclinó para besar mi cuello y sentí su sonrisa ante mi suspiro. ¿Ahora quien seduce a quién?

-De hecho, esperaba una peor reacción por parte de Touya, -alzó la cara para verme -pero reaccionó aún más tranquilo que Kerberos.

Desconozco como fue que mi rubio hermano se enteró de los sentimientos de Eriol, lo único que estaba claro es que lo supo antes que yo, y aun no ajustaba cuentas con él por ocultármelo.

Pero ambas familias habían sido testigos de la pasividad de mi hermano mayor al recibir la noticia.

 _Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo_

 _Y no andar huyendo_

 _Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío_

 _Y hoy ya no lo encuentro_

 _Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue_

 _Un corazón abierto_

 _Y no por ti, no por mí_

 _Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo._

La primera noche que pasamos en el viñedo, cuando Eriol y yo llegamos a cenar nadie comento nada acerca de lo despeinados que estábamos o de los diferentes pétalos que se adherían a nuestra ropa y la cena fue amena hasta que, llegado el postre -pastel de fresas, hecho por Kero -Eriol habló.

-¿Señores Kinomoto? -el comedor quedo en silencio después escuchar la varonil pero tranquila voz. El desconcierto se plasmó en el rostro de mis progenitores ya que Eriol, pese a ser siempre educado, hacía años que se refería a ellos como "Fujitaka y Nadeshico" así como mis hermanos, Tomoyo y yo llamábamos a sus padres "Clow y Yuuko".

-¿Sucede algo, Eriol? -mi madre, como era común, no soportó la incertidumbre.

-Hay algo que me gustaría decirles a todos, pero principalmente a ustedes -se detuvo, tomo aire y continuó con la misma tranquilidad -pero antes necesito saber, ¿ustedes confían en mí?

Nadeshiko busco los ojos se esposo, una vez hecho el contacto visual ambos sonrieron, aunque algo en el rostro de papá dejaba claro que ya veía venir el momento. Tomó la mano de mamá y ambos voltearon a ver al pelinegro.

-Eres el hijo de nuestros mejores amigos, -comenzó la mujer - te hemos visto crecer y convertirte en un joven respetable, honesto y guapo -le guiñó un ojo, provocando una sonrisa en todos.

-La pregunta que nos haces es sumamente fácil de responder -continuó el ojicanela -La respuesta es: sí, por supuesto. Y si quieres un motivo, te doy dos y están a tus lados.

Claramente Fujitaka se refería a Kerberos y a mí, que estábamos a la derecha y a la izquierda de Eriol, respectivamente.

-Kero y Sakura son nuestros bebés, sin duda nuestros tesoros -era obvia la emoción en los ojos verdes - y tu entre todas las personas, logras causar tantas emociones en ellos. Ambos. Eres su mejor amigo, y estamos muy felices de que estés a su lado. Gracias.

Eriol asintió y se enderezó en su lugar.

-Gracias a ustedes. -y como era propio de un Hiiragizawa, fue directo al grano -Estoy enamorado.

El silencio fue interrumpido por la pequeña exclamación de Nadeshiko y todas las miradas se posaron en mí. El ojiazul remarcó lo obvio.

-Estoy enamorado de Sakura. -mis padres no eran los únicos sorprendidos, porque estaba claro que los lectores de mente, así como Tommy y Kero ya lo sabían. Yo también estaba sorprendida, una cosa era saberlo, pero otra completamente diferente era escucharlo de los labios de mi novio -aclaro que no es un juego mi mucho menos algo pasajero -mostró una tierna sonrisa -esto ha estado en mi desde hace mucho. Le he pedido a Sakura que sea mi novia y ella me ha aceptado -clavó su mirada azul en mi padre - pero no quiero decepcionar la confianza que han puesto en mí, por eso pido su aprobación -y sorprendiendo a todos menos a ambos patriarcas, Clow sonreía con orgullo y Fujitaka con serenidad. Eriol hizo una pequeña reverencia, mostrando respeto -Prometo cuidarla con mi vida.

Mamá estaba a punto de llorar y apretó la mano de Papá con fuerza mientras afirmaba con la cabeza repetidas veces. Fujitaka amplio su sonrisa y respondió a la reverencia -Por favor, cuida de nuestra niña.

Los adultos y Tomoyo aplaudieron y rieron, felicitándonos y provocando un sonrojo en ambos.

Fue en ese momento que, como esperando la campanilla que anunciara el primer _raund_ dirigí mis ojos a mis hermanos. Sin embargo Kero, contrarió a mi paranoia, sonreía con la satisfacción brillando en sus ojos dorados. Al sentir mi mirada Kero me sonrió con sorna -Si algo como esto arruinaba mi amistad con él eso significaría que no es una amistad fuerte, ¿no? -apoyo su brazo en la mesa recargando la cara en su mano, miró al aludido -pero sabes que si la lastimas me las pagarás con todo el derecho que ser tu mejor amigo me da para golpearte, ¿cierto?

Me embobe en la carcajada que soltó mi novio.

-Si lo hago, yo mismo te doy los guantes.

Pero yo tenía otro hermano. Hermano que no era tan cercano a Eriol, hermano que taladraba mi rostro con su mirada. Me encogí en mi lugar. Eriol al darse cuenta de mi turbación, siguió mi mirada topándose con la de Touya.

-No tienes que preocuparte.

-Solo cuídala -dijo Touya rompiendo contacto visual con Eriol para levantarse de su asiento y partir rumbo a las habitaciones.

Y ese extraño comportamiento se fue tan pronto como llegó.

Al día siguiente Touya ya se pavoneaba con comentarios acerca de los malos gustos de Eriol y de cómo era posible que soportara a un monstruo como yo.

Ese idiota... Pero mi venganza llegó en nuestro regreso a Tomoeda al soltar un pequeño y mordaz cumplido a mi prima por su capacidad de mejorar el humor de _algunas_ personas.

Y gracias al cielo todos llegamos a salvo a casa.

 _Sé muy bien que intenté_

 _poder recuperar los trozos que me quedan_

 _de este corazón que amó sin ver medida_

 _Y que hoy vive con miedo y anda a escondidas_

 _Sé muy bien que no crees_

 _al verme tan segura y con las fuerzas que camino_

 _No-o_

 _No, no puedo dar lo que se me robó uoh!_

-¿Qué tal otra guitarra? -intenté otra vez.

-Tengo muchas.

-¿Un llavero con forma de gato?

-Ese fue el de los 6 años, ¿no? -señaló un juego de llaves que descansaba en su escritorio, del cual colgaba un pequeño gato negro tejido que había hecho con ayuda de mi madre exclusivamente para él.

-¡No me estas ayudando!

Su risa hizo eco en el cuarto, provocando que olvidará mi infantil enojo.

-Te acompaño a casa -informo luego de una pequeña mirada al reloj en la mesita de noche.

Me levante de sus piernas y se dirigió al baño.

Paseando mis orbes por la habitación me pareció curiosa la cantidad de libros que poseía. Eran tantos y tan variados. Grandes, chicos, enciclopedias, sagas, diccionarios, incluso dos grandes estantes llenos de carpetas con partituras para piano.

Mi vista se detuvo en la mesa frente al gran sillón negro. En ella descansaban dos carpetas de las cuales una ponía Mozart y la otra permanecía abierta, en la hoja se leía Beethoven y Sonreí al ver las notas de la sonata 5.

Y como era digno de mí, al momento de alejarme de la mesa algo nefasto sucedió. Tropecé con una pata de madera y caí llevándome conmigo algunos libros que hacían compañía a las partituras. Sobándome la rodilla clave los ojos en las víctimas secundarias de mi torpeza y repare en los títulos. Dos de ellos ejemplares de Hermann Hesse, _Bajo las ruedas_ y _El lobo estepario_ hacían compañía a _Tokio Blues_ -libro que me encantaba y que Eriol compró curioso- y a _Rojo y Negro._

Tome el tomo entre mis manos, observando la cubierta bicolor que hacia honor al título de la historia de Stendhal. Hace unos meses Kerberos nos había arrastrado a Eriol y a mí al centro comercial para comprar un videojuego para su nueva consola y mientras él estaba tan absorto en eso, el ojiazul se escapaba a la librería conmigo de la mano.

Una vez entre las estanterías me pareció interesante lo parecido y a la vez distintos que eran mi hermano y su mejor amigo. Mientras Kero se concentraba en las carátulas de los discos, Eriol se perdía en los títulos de los libros frente a él. Ambos con gustos distintos pero tan parecidos al momento de buscarlos.

Al salir el rubio llevaba un mando nuevo y _Saints Row: Gat out of Hell_ para su _Xbox One_ mientras el azabache había escogido un ejemplar de Haruki Murakami -idéntico al que yo tenía en casa - y el libro de _Rojo y negro_ cuya portada me parecía una biblia o incluso un diario.

-¿nos vamos?

Para cuando Eriol salió del baño yo ya había acomodado mi desastre, intenté ocultar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Salí de la habitación y antes de bajar las escaleras bese a Eriol.

-Conseguí lo que quería.

 _Solo espero que te guste._

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~T &T~~~~~~**

 _Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo_

 _Y no andar huyendo_

 _Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío_

 _Y hoy ya no lo encuentro_

 _Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue_

 _Un corazón abierto_

 _Y no por ti, no por mí_

 _Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo._

Los orbes amatistas brillaban ante la luz rojiza del atardecer, el cabello del color del ébano se mecía sutilmente ante el viento frio que bien podían ser los últimos suspiros del invierno y la piel blanca se veía ligeramente sonrojada.

Para Touya, la chica frente a él se veía particularmente preciosa en ese momento. Disfrutaba verla, incluso no había discutido el hecho de que se encontrara sentada en la barandilla del mirador, frente a un barranco de considerable altura. No había dicho nada porque ella no despegaba la vista de la ciudad de Tomoeda, con el ocaso de fondo. Pero era obvio que algo iba mal.

Tomoyo era la alegre y extrovertida en esa relación. Cuando él estaba muy callado, ella acaparaba toda la conversación dejando en suspenso algunos comentarios solo para que preguntara y así comenzar una plática como Dios manda; Si Touya estaba de muy mal humor, Tomoyo se limitaba a sentarse a su lado completamente quieta y callada porque sabe que, aunque él no quiera nada y ni siquiera voltee a verla, su sola presencia lo relaja; Si la amatista ríe, el ojicanela tendrá una sonrisa inusual en su rostro.

Pero no había conversación, Kinomoto no estaba molesto y ella no reía.

 _¿Qué pasa?_

Daidouji llega a su límite y agradece la paciencia -que creía inexistente- de su pareja. Lleva días pensando en las palabras correctas para _exigir_ lo que quiere, no será fácil y conocer la respuesta le da temor.

Pero no puede, no necesita ni mucho menos quiere seguir así.

-Touya...

Los ojos del moreno no pierden detalle de la finura de su rostro al comprender la expresión seria.

-Pensé que estarías callada por más tiempo -no puede evitar sonar tosco, él es así y si algo detestaba era no estar enterado de las cosas, más aun si tenía que ver con ella. -¿Qué sucede?

Tenía que decirle que ya no quería seguir ocultando lo suyo, que le hacía daño y que ella era capaz de enfrentarlo todo si él estaba a su lado, enfrentaría a su madre y a sus tíos, lo haría porque lo ama y quiere estar a su lado. Pero también le confesaría que está asustada por esa decisión, no porque aun considere desistir, sino porque le da miedo que él no quiera, ella sabe lo importante que es el joven Tsukishiro para él, pero no soportaba verlo solo los fines de semana, muy de vez en cuando ocultándose como criminales –tal y como el mencionara una vez- y saber que mientras ella estaba de estúpida en casa grabando y tomando fotos, en la escuela y con sus amigos, él estaba con su novio, acompañándolo, junto a él, dándole el cariño que a ella le correspondía.

Y así lo hizo.

Cuando termino soltó el aire que aun residía en sus pulmones, sintiendo como un peso se le iba de los hombros, pero tensándose al instante de comprender la magnitud del silencio a su alrededor, Touya no hablaba, sí. Pero ahora ni siquiera la miraba.

Ahora quien miraba al horizonte era el, y ella estaba entrando en pánico. Quiso agregar _Era broma, todo está bien_. Pero no era una broma y _nada_ estaba bien, ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ser feliz con la persona que quería si este correspondía a sus sentimientos. _A menos…_

-Tú me amas ¿cierto, Touya? –Espero que el contestara al instante que _sí_ y que era una tonta por pensar lo contrario, como pasaba siempre. Pero la esperanza se fue al momento de no recibir la afirmación. Y comprendió que había formulado mal la pregunta -¿Tu **aún** me amas, Touya?

Kinomoto era consciente de lo que ella pedía, se veía tan decidida. Sin importar las consecuencias ella quería hacerlo, para estar con él. ¿Pero que quería él? ¿Sería capaz de terminar la relación de años que tenía con Yukito? Ya paso por los comentarios hacia su presunta orientación sexual ¿podría contra los comentarios sobre el incesto?

 _"¿Tú aun me amas?"_

¿La amaba?

¿Cómo comenzó todo eso? ¿Quién lo comenzó? ¿Fue él?

Lo único que recuerda es su cumpleaños 23, una amatista de 16 años en su habitación con el vestido más corto que le había visto y con el cual Sonomi pegaría el grito en el cielo. Todos se habían ido a casa, sus padres y hermanos ya dormían y el acababa de regresar de la casa de Yukito después de irlo a dejar.

Se supone que ella se quedaría a dormir con Sakura. ¿Qué hacía en su habitación?

Y ni sus más indecentes fantasías podían hacerle competencia a lo que paso a continuación.

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna, la piel que tomoyo iba dejando al descubierto era iluminada de una forma casi espectral pero no por eso menos hermosa. Cuando el vestido cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y él dejo de respirar.

¿Siempre fue así de hermosa?

Y para cuando reacciono él ya tenía a la amatista entre sus brazos, devorando su boca como un hambriento y recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo con los dedos de una forma que podía ser todo menos tierno. Ella se había abandonado a sus brazos esa noche, entre suspiros y gemidos ella lo amo y se lo dijo. Él supo que ella era especial y se sintió orgulloso al ser el primero en esa carne.

Con el tiempo aprendió a verla como mujer, siendo bella e inteligente fue fácil quererla y se encontró así mismo esperando que llegara el fin de semana para estar con ella. Era un gran alivio sexual y una agradable compañía, su mundo de escape a la universidad, a su familia, amigos, a su novio. Todos siempre esperaban algo de él, menos ella. _Hasta ahora._

Era cierto que no quería perderla, la amaba, sí. Pero… ¿tanto como para arriesgarlo todo?

-Creo que sí. -fue su vaga respuesta y vio el dolor en los ojos ajenos.

Y la furia llego.

-¿Crees? –Tomoyo se sentía herida. Se lo había dado todo, no le negaba nada, estos dos años asegurando que él la amaba tanto como ella -¿Crees, Touya?

Era más que obvio que Daidouji se estaba controlado para no empujarlo por el barranco y él no sabía que más hacer.

-Tomoyo, escucha – casi maldijo a su completa ineptitud para expresarse –Eres especial y te quiero. Pero lo que me pides es… necesito pensarlo.

-¡¿Pensar que?! – Era la primera vez que la oía gritar -¡No pienso quedarme aquí como idiota mientras tú vas, le dices a _él_ que lo amas y te lo _tiras_ después de hacer el amor conmigo.

-Pues tú lo aceptaste todo eso la primera vez que estuvimos juntos –Estaba enojado, ella no podía estar hablando en serio – Es más, ¿Quién fue el que se desnudó delante de quién? ¿Quién busco a quién? Yo no te lo pedí, ni te busque y mucho menos te prometí nada, ¿me oyes? ¡Nada! –sabía que estaba siendo duro pero no podía detenerse, le enfado de sobremanera la forma en que se expresó de Yukito –Te guste o no, yo hago el amor con él. No me lo _tiro._

Todo dolía profundamente. Probablemente tenía razón. Fue ella quien, tras no poder seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, decidió entregarse a él con una vaga esperanza de que se quedara con ella y fue inmensamente feliz al ver que así fue, pero no _estaba_ con ella, solo se la había _quedado_. Era verdad, no le prometió nada. Y si, es ella quien se mete en su cama y su vida cada vez que el vuelve a Tomoeda.

Entonces, cuando él le decía que la amaba después de estar juntos, ¿todo era mentira?

 _No quería saberlo, no ahora._

 _No quiero escuchar más._

 _Yo sé que de apariencias no se vive_

 _A quién engaño yo-o_

 _No puedo amar, yo aún no puedo_

 _No puedo._

 _-_ Me voy a casa.

-Tomoyo… iré a dejarte.

Tomoeda estaba a 40 minutos una vez al pie de la montaña. Bajar tardaría otros 10 o 15 minutos caminando. Pero no le importaba.

-Gracias pero hoy no me apetece estar más tiempo a tu lado. Caminare.

-No seas terca, está apunto de anochecer.

-No me interesa.

-Mira, sé que fui duro pero…

-Me interesa muy poco lo que tengas que decir, por favor, vete. Quiero estar sola.

-¿En una montaña? –Touya se estaba desesperando, estaba molesto, por supuesto, pero no podía dejarla ahí. –No seas cría y vam…

-¡Que te largues!

El grito hizo eco entre los árboles. El chico fue hacia el auto y se fue.

Y Tomoyo se rompió.

Las lágrimas quemaban, el pecho le dolía. Sus piernas flaquearon y ella cayo de rodillas importándole nada la tierra bajo ella, se abrazó a si misma.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~~K~~~~~~**

 _Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo_

 _Y no andar huyendo_

 _Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío_

 _Y hoy ya no lo encuentro_

 _Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue_

 _Un corazón abierto uoh!_

 _oh!, no, no..._

Llevaban ya varias horas en el centro comercial y aun no tenían idea de que comprar.

El cumpleaños de Eriol seria en menos de 24 horas y Kerberos no tenía ni idea sobre que regalarle, cosa de todos los años.

¿Un libro nuevo? Su cuarto era una biblioteca. ¿Un videojuego? Acababan de comparar varios el fin de semana. ¿Ropa? Muy marica.

-Imposible, soy un mal amigo –Se quejó el rubio dejándose caer en una banca.

-Para nada, solo que después de trece cumpleaños uno se queda sin opciones –Intento consolar su acompañante -¿Qué le regalaste el año pasado?

-Un reloj igual a este pero la esfera azul – le mostro su muñeca izquierda donde descansaba un reloj _Hugo Boss_ de acero inoxidable negro.

-¡Vaya, que son mejores amigos! –Sonrió la chica –Si Sakura no estuviera con Eriol y yo contigo diría que…

-¡Soel, por Dios! –Se horrorizo Kero ante lo dicho por su novia.

Soel Mokona llego a Tomoeda junto a su mellizo Larg cuando comenzó el segundo año. Divertida, extrovertida y traviesa, así como dulce y de un corazón enorme, había cautivado a Kerberos desde el momento que se atrevió a jugarle una broma a él. Y se le declaro en el momento que salvo a su hermana de caer de las gradas de la cancha del instituto después de un partido ganado, cuando a Sakura se le ocurrió saltar de la emoción al borde de un peldaño.

El cabello rubio cenizo, casi blanco de Soel era corto, Kero solía decir que era muy parecido al corte de _Ashley Greene_ en _Twilight._ Y sus ojos de un gris azulado tan peculiar.

Kero no podía asegurar sentir lo que Eriol sentía hacia su hermana. Después de todo el inglés y Sakura se conocían desde hace años, ese amor se había ido fermentando con el tiempo y la convivencia. Ha Soel la conocía desde hace un año y llevaban 5 meses saliendo, o algo así. Pero la adoraba y se divertían mucho juntos. La gustaba mucho.

-Lo siento, lo siento –Su risa cantarina decía que no lo lamentaba tanto -¿Qué te parece algo más pequeño esta vez?

-¿Más pequeño que un reloj?

-Me refiero al valor –Mokona miro hacia todos lados y como diciéndole un secreto susurro –algo pequeño de valor pero con un gran valor sentimental.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tú eres su mejor amigo! –Lo zarandeó por los hombros –Además de Sakura y los libros, ¿Qué le gusta a Hiragizawa? Empecemos por la comida.

-Tu siempre pensando en comida –al de ojos dorados le sorprendía la cantidad de comida que la chica podía ingerir y seguir teniendo una figura esbelta al igual que su prima y hermana. Pero Mokona podía comer la cantidad de sus parientes y seguir teniendo hambre.

Cuanto le gustaba esa chica.

-¡Mira quién habla! –Hizo un puchero –Pero por eso mi novio es casi un Chef. ¡Te tengo para consentirme!

-¿Solo por eso? –fingió ofensa.

-Lo demás no puedo decirlo en público –puso cara de niña buena, y aun sabiendo que esa cara era tan fingida como su ofensa, Kero no pudo reprimir un pequeño jadeo. Y la risa de su novia se hizo presente. - ¿Entonces, porque no empezamos por las bebidas?

Kerberos carraspeo y puso su cerebro a trabajar para alejar los pensamientos impuros.

-¿café? ¿Bourbon? –Intento.

-Dejemos el whisky de lado, por ahora. –Sonrió la chica – Concentrémonos en el café.

-¿Quieres que le regale eso?

-¡Vamos, eres más ingenioso que eso!

-Es que tu escote no ayuda a la concentración –Sonrió con sorna.

-Una taza para café –lo ignoro.

¿Una taza? ¿Podría regalarle eso? ¿No era muy sencillo? ¿Qué tenía de especial una taza? El podría pensar en algo mejor… más especial.

Y su cerebro se ilumino.

Se levantó y obligo a Soel a hacer lo mismo, una vez de pie la beso con ternura, demostrando su agradecimiento con esa dulce caricia y sabiendo en el limbo que eso dejaba a su compañera.

Se separó y solo espero lo suficiente a que Mokona regresara al presente para dar marcha.

Tenían que apresurarse o cerrarían el centro comercial.

 _Él podía hacer especial una cualquier cosa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

 **POV. Eriol**

 _Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo_

 _Y no andar huyendo_

 _Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío_

 _Y hoy ya no lo encuentro_

 _Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue_

 _Un corazón abierto-o uoh!_

 _Y no por ti, no por mí_

 _Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo._

 ** _*_** _Realmente lo siento, iré en cuanto regresemos ¡Lo prometo!_

 _Te quiero._

Suspire. ¿Qué se le podía hacer?

Kerberos y Soel habían salido con Takashi a la casa de verano de Mihara en tokio. Meiling y Shaoran estaban en China desde que comenzaron las vacaciones. Mi padre era director del hospital y hoy estaba de guardia. Y a mi madre ya Nadeshiko se les había ocurrido hacer una prueba de la siguiente línea primavera-verano.

¿Qué era lo malo a todo eso?

¡Que es mi cumpleaños!

Sakura y yo habíamos planeado pasar todo el día juntos. Era por eso que mis amigos habían hecho sus planes muy aparte, quedando para vernos al dia siguiente.

Pero yo no contaba con que abría un adelanto a la sesión de fotos de la próxima línea de ropa en la compañía de mama y la señora Kinomoto.

Provocando que Yuuko y Nadeshiko arrastraran a Sakura –La mejor modelo de mi madre- y Tomoyo –autonombrada la fiel estilista de Sakura- a el edificio de _N &Y, _ubicado en el centro de Tokio.

Y aquí estaba yo, sin novia y sin amigos y padres trabajando. En mi cumpleaños 18.

 ***** _No es tu culpa. Solo lamento no verte durante la sesión, apuesto a que estas hermosas._

 _No te preocupes. Te quiero._

Me deje caer en la cama al segundo de enviar el mensaje.

Faltaban 8 días para que mi novia cumpliera sus 18 primaveras. Y aun no terminaba su regalo.

¿Debería regalarle algo más?

Gruñí ante el sonido del timbre. Con pereza baje las escaleras y antes de abrir me pregunte quien podría ser dado que todos estaban lejos.

-Felicidades, Idiota.

Observe a la persona frente a mí, quien por cierto debería estar en otro pais, una vez me soltó de su abrazo

-¿Shaoran?

-¿Quién más?

Me hice a un lado para que pasara. Y lo guie a la sala. Se derrumbó en el gran sillón y yo me deje caer en el sofá.

-¿No estabas en China?

-Decidí regresar un poco antes, Meiling se quedara una semana más. ¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto? ¿No deberías estar festejando?

-¿Si supones eso que haces tú aquí?

-No me contestes con otra pregunta, solo decidí pasar, sino estabas regresaría más tarde.

-Lo siento. Es solo que estoy un poco frustrado.

Una vez le conté el motivo de mi inminente soledad, Shaoran se soltó a reír hasta el punto de ponerse rojo.

-Idiota –Espete.

-¿Quién es más idiota? ¿Yo o el idiota que está solo en su día especial? – más risa.

Lo ignore.

Sorprendiéndome, de la nada Li dejo de reír de una manera tan brusca que creí que se había ahogado. Se enderezó y me miro con seriedad.

Antes de preguntar que rayos le pasaba soltó: -¿Por qué tú y Sakura pasarían el día juntos?

Guarde silencio esperando que sus neuronas le respondieran.

-¿Estas… saliendo con ella? ¿Con mi exnovia?

Y sentí un balde de agua fría.

-Tú no la amabas.

-No puedes saber eso –gruño.

-Lo sé –aseguré –No entiendo tu molestia, después de todo fuiste tú quien la engaño con Meiling.

Su ceño se relajó y suspiro.

-Golpe bajo, pero aun así…

-La amo. –solté, mordaz. – No tienes una puta idea de lo mucho que desee odiarte cuando llegaste sonriendo al ensaño vanagloriándote por ser novio de la niña más guapa de la preparatoria.

Shaoran tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber lo mucho que me había dolido su traición, aunque él no tuviera idea de esta.

-Ha sido así desde que la conozco. Ya sé, y tú sabes que nunca ame a Kaho. –Aclare al ver que iba a replicar –En cuanto me di cuenta que Sakura había superado tu traición decidí darlo todo para que ella estuviera conmigo y ¿sabes? –Sonreí - me correspondió.

Li se relajó pero desvió la mirada.

-Eres un cabrón con suerte. –Suspiró –Nunca la ame, pero si la quise demasiado, aun la quiero. Entiendo que fui un imbécil pero no me arrepiento, ahora estoy con Mei y soy feliz… -Me miro –Si me hubieras dicho antes, nunca habría…

-No puedes saberlo. Puede que no la amaras pero ella te gustaba, siempre te ha gustado.

Se hizo el silencio. Silencio que gritaba que yo decía la verdad.

-Lo siento. –y añadió con sinceridad- felicidades, se ve que ella también te quiere.

-Gracias.

Nos pasamos el día en mi casa. Comiendo todo lo que encontrábamos en el refrigerador, incluso Shaoran decido hacer un pastel, el cual quedó calcinado al olvidársenos por estar jugando en la piscina. Una vez que nos calmamos por el susto de casi quemar la casa. Nos aplastamos en el sillón a ver la televisión. Y nos quedamos dormidos.

Me desperté al sentir como movían mi hombro y me encontré con Shaoran sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Cámbiate, se hace tarde.

No entendí pero obedecí aun en el limbo del sueño. Viendo vagamente mi reloj, caí en cuenta que eran las 6:00 p.m

Caminamos hablando de trivialidades hasta que llegamos a la calle del parque pingüino y Shaoran se me lanzo encima.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

-Quédate quieto.

Aprovechando mi distracción, Li logro quitarme las gafas y como si fuera poco, me vendo los ojos.

Entre tropiezos, maldiciones y risas me arrastro a sabrá Dios donde.

Entonces deje de sentir sus manos sobre los hombros y antes de poder quitarme la venda sentí cómo me rodeaban la cintura con brazos finos en el momento que el inconfundible aroma de _Red Door_ llego a mí, me relaje.

-Sakura…

-Quítate eso de la cabeza… -sentí su respiración en la oreja.

Obedecí.

-¡SORPRESA!

El parque Pingüino estaba vomitando gente. La mayoría eran compañeros de la preparatoria Seijo. Mis padres y los señores Kinomoto también estaban ahí.

Mi cara debió ser un poema porque Sakura comenzó a reír frente a mí.

-Lamento haberte mentido, pero quería hacerte esta sorpresa. –Ante mi silencio se preocupó -¿No te gusta?

La tome por la cintura y la bese importándome muy poco los espectadores a nuestro alrededor.

-Me encanta- suspire contra sus labios – gracias.

-Felicidades, Eriol…

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí otro capítulo, que espero les guste.**

 **¡El cumpleaños de Eriol! En el próximo abra más detalles de eso y de sus regalos.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta apareció una de las Mokonas. Y es que pensé: si aquí tengo a Kerberos, ¿Por qué no humanizar también a las mokonas? El dato especial es que: Son mellizos y tengo a Soel como niña y a Larg como niño.**

 **Con respecto a Touya y a Tommy, no sé, pero salió así.**

 **La canción es de Kany García. Y creo que es obvio acorde a que pensamientos va. Cof… Tomoyo… cof.**

 **Vico gomez: Gracias, aquí tienes otro cap.**

 **Camili: Me preguntaba donde andarías tú. Jaja Fuiste mi primer Review en esta historia y pensé que no te había gustado la continuación al no tener más noticias tuyas. Espero haber contestado tu duda sobre Eriol y Shao.**

 **navesa77: De nuevo, gracias. Espero te guste el capítulo. Ya veré como evoluciona todo y puedo asegurarte que no tengo intención de abandonar mi historia. Ta vez tarde, pero sin duda tendrás actualizaciones.**

 **Espero que merezca un review a esta historia, cuéntenme que les parece y que les gusta y que no de nuestros personajes.**

 **Me despido pidiendo perdón por las faltas de ortografía y mala gramática.**

 **Yo soy** _Vidal._

 **¡Ja ne!**


	6. Fotograph

**Víveme**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP**

 **La historia es de mi autoria.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Fotograph_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Loving can hurt_**

 ** _Loving can hurt sometimes_**

 ** _But it's the only thing that I know_**

 ** _And when it gets hard_**

 ** _You know it can get hard sometimes_**

 ** _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_**

 **POV. Sakura**

*Esta durmiendo, pero enseguida lo arrastro para allá.

Por cierto, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Estén atentos, vienen para acá -informe a todos.

La fiesta sorpresa originalmente había sido idea de Larg. Y yo le di forma durante toda la semana. Fui con el señor Mihara -presidente local de Tomoeda- a solicitar el permiso para un pequeño evento en el parque pingüino. Tommy se encargó de informar a todos. Kero hizo los aperitivos. Yuuko y mamá hicieron una sutil decoración y contrataron un sonido para no arruinar la sorpresa al sacar el sonido de los chicos y arriesgarnos a que Eriol nos viera. Yamazaki,Larg y Fye -mi profesor de baile- se hicieron cargo del la bebida de todo tipo, sabores y colores.

Solo faltaba la persona que distraería a Eriol. Así que cuando Shaoran le informó a Kerberos que regresaría a Japón antes de lo previsto me comunique con él pidiéndole ayuda y acepto gustoso.

Para cuando Shaoran llego con mi novio vendado todos teníamos sonrisas un tanto maníacas.

Me acerque y pase mis brazos por la cintura del cumpleañero. Aun con los tacones, no alcanzaba ni por asomo el metro ochenta y tres de Eriol, normalmente mi altura llegaba a su hombro, con tacones mi coronilla tocaba su barbilla. Me estire lo mas que pude y susurre en si oído que se quitara la venda, una vez lo hizo y todos declararon la obvia sorpresa, yo me dediqué a admirarlo.

Eriol llevaba puesto unos jeans oscuros, una playera negra y sobre esa una chaqueta de cuero negra. Su cabello despeinado a causa de la venda recién retirada y sus ojos azules brillando con todo su esplendor al atardecer sin el bloqueo del cristal de los anteojos. Mamá solía decir que Eriol tenía aires de Ian Somerhalder.

Y tremendo personaje era mío.

No pude evitar reír ante su cara de _WTF?_ Así como tampoco pude ni quise Evitar su beso.

Ese día había sido perfecto en muchos sentidos, todos festejando, riendo a carcajadas, **_Haru no kemono_** tocando, pasándolo bien.

Fue cerca de la media noche, cuando los adultos se fueron, que el alcohol se hizo presente. Ya entrada la madrugada Eriol y Kero estaban al centro del escenario contando chistes tontos o improvisando canciones.

En el momento en que mi hermano comenzó a hacer una pobre imitación de eminem y mi novio hacia inútiles intentos de _big box_ , Shaoran me hizo señas desde la entrada del parque para que me acercara. Cuando estuve a su lado me di cuenta que había bebido pero no estaba ebrio, solo desinhibido como el resto de nosotros.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Ya te vas?

-Si, llegue de China una hora antes de ver a tu novio, estoy cansado.

Fue obvia la extraña manera en que se había referido a mi novio.

-Íbamos a decírtelo.

-Sabes que no -sonrió de medio lado -dime algo Sakura, el día que terminamos oficialmente me dijiste que tu también estabas interesada en alguien más. ¿Te referías Eriol?

Asentí.

Li se paso la mano derecha por su cabello despeinándolo aun más.

-Creo que nunca me disculpe por lo que te hice -dijo y me removí incomoda -sé que ya es tarde pero, lo siento. Engañarte de esa manera con Mei... De verdad lo lamento.

-No lamentas haberme engañado -aclaré -lamentas la forma en que me entere, ¿cierto?

Cuando Shaoran sonreía de medio lado a su mejilla se le formaba un hoyuelo bastante lindo, creo que eso fue lo que más me gustó de él.

-Todo está bien, Shao. Ambos estamos con las personas que queremos.

-Creo que tienes razón. -Beso mi frente y comenzó a salir del lugar -¡Ah! ¿Sakura? -llamó sin voltearse -no sabia que te gustaran los cuatro ojos.

Me reí mientras lo veía marcharse.

Por fin, podía cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida.

 _Gracias, Shaoran_ _Li._

-¡Sakurita~! -la cantarina y torpe vos de mi prima me puso alerta. ¿Cuantas copas llevaba a cuestas Tomoyo?

Al girarme me encontré con Tommy intentando caminar a donde yo me encontraba. Riendo, estire los brazos hacia ella como si fuera un bebé en sus primeros pasos. En cuanto me abrazo me explicó de manera lenta y pausada -como si la borracha que no entendía fuera yo- que quería cantar conmigo.

No pude decirle que no.

En cierta forma me sentía mal con ella, porque se encontraba así gracias al imbécil de mi hermano y también porque, siendo yo una de las únicas dos personas que sabían sobre eso, no podía hacer nada.

No fue hasta que ayudábamos a mamá y a Yuuko con la decoración que Tomoyo me contó sobre su discusión y posible rompimiento con Touya. Agregando que al terminar de llorar, a mitad de la noche, no tenia la menor idea de como llegar a Tomoeda, mucho menos bajar del mirador y no queriendo llamarme a mí, porque tendría que explicarme todo y arriesgarse a que yo cometiera asesinato; a Kero, porque preguntaría cosas que Tommy no podría responder o también él se convertiría en posible asesino y menos a Eriol, porque me lo diría a mi o a Kero. Llamó a Larg.

El mellizo de Soel había respondido al llamado de auxilio de Daidouji prometiendo que no contaría nada a nadie. Abrazándola y dándole consuelo a una chica que, todo Tomoeda sabía, le gustaba.

Tomoyo me confesó que, aunque sabía los sentimientos de Mokona, él no intentó nada durante todo el camino de regreso. Se comportó como un buen amigo y ella estaba muy agradecida por eso. Y yo también.

Pero no dejaba de pensar que yo tendría que haber estado en su lugar. Yo como su mejor amiga, era mi deber estar a su lado.

"No puedes tener pensamientos imparciales" había intentado explicar Tomoyo.

Al ver que no le prestaba mucha atención, mi prima declaró que cantaría ella sola y con pasos torpes se dirigió al improvisado escenario.

Buscando con la mirada encontré a mi objetivo junto a la mesa de postres.

Al llegar a su lado se ofreció a servirme algo. Una vez teniendo un vaso de vodka con jugo cranberry en las manos le agradecí.

-Solo es una bebida.

-No, Larg. Es mi prima y te estoy agradeciendo por haberla ayudado.

El moreno a mi lado se sorprendió por la repentina aclaración, pero al instante sonrió. El mellizo era muy atractivo y era uno de los solteros mas codiciados de Seijo -lista en la que Eriol estuvo hace poco- y sus inusuales orbes gris azulados tenían a muchas babeando.

¿Por que Tommy no se enamoró de él? Todo hubiera sido más fácil. Menos doloroso.

-Me sorprendió mucho su llamada -dijo serio -y más aun encontrarla tan... Mal.

Larg se veía preocupado y a mi se me apretó el corazón.

¿Por que Tommy tuvo que acudir a un chico que apenas conocía? ¿Por que compartir su dolor con él y no conmigo? ¿Por ser la hermana de Touya?

"No puedes tener sentimientos imparciales"

-Ella no quiso preocuparte -el pelinegro me sonreía, tranquilizador -no dejaba de suplicarme que no te contara nada, a nadie. Entiendo que quieras ayudarla pero ella te buscará cuando te necesite. Tal vez, solo quiera pensar como pedirte ayuda, ¿no?

Curioso consuelo de Mokona. ¿Eran tan claros mis pensamientos?

-Realmente te gusta.

No era una pregunta y Larg amplió su sonrisa.

-¿y para que te digo que no? -y la sonrisa desapareció -pero ella esta enamorada de alguien ¿cierto?

"¿Y para que te digo que no?"

-¿Fue ese el motivo de lo que paso a noche?

-Una pelea.

-¿Que debería hacer para gustarle, Sakura? -Sus ojos fijos en la ebria con el micrófono -Para que ella me vea.

Seguí su mirada ¿podría Tomoyo abrir su corazón a alguien que no sea Touya? ¿Que sentía mi hermano por ella realmente? No podía aprobar la actitud que Touya tomo con Tommy, pero tampoco me los imaginaba el uno sin el otro.

Tengo que hablar con Touya.

Pero Tomoyo no puede esperarlo siempre.

-Se su amigo -conteste al chico, ambos aun viendo a mi mejor amiga -lo que ella necesita es una amistad ajena a todo el caos por el que pasa. No puedo ser yo. Así que, por favor ayúdame a salvar la sonrisa de Tommy.

Larg hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Sólo seré su amigo -declaró -por ahora.

Aun cantando, mi prima giró y nos vio.

-¡Hola, Larg! -la inocencia adquirida por el alcohol hizo que Tomoyo saludara a Larg a mitad del coro, provocando la risa en muchos.

Mokona se sonrojo pero sin demostrar su turbación devolvió el saludo con la mano.

-Es genial que cante tan bien aun estando borracha -rio aún moviendo la mano.

.

.

.

.

.

 **POV. Eriol**

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _And times are forever frozen_ _still_

-¿Chocolates rellenos?

-Rellenos de Whisky, fue idea de Soel, ¿no te gustan?

-El Whisky si, el chocolate... No soy Shaoran, lo sabes ¿no?

-Idiota malagradecido.

-Todo lo contrario. Me gusto mucho, de verdad -dije acomodando la taza en el escritorio.

Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación. Sakura y Kerberos se habían quedado a dormir en mi casa. La fiesta término una vez amaneció y cuando el parque quedo limpio nosotros tres decidimos dormir en la residencia Hiiragizawa. Sin embargo yo había despertado cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y lo único que encontré de mi novia fue una nota donde explicaba lo tarde que llegaba a la academia de baile. Así que, aburrido, decidí despertar a mi cuñado.

Y a Kero se le ocurrió abrir mis regalos.

Mis padres me regalaron un Camaro SS azul una noche antes de mi cumpleaños, auto que planeaba usar con Sakura en mi cumpleaños pero la fiesta sorpresa fue mejor de lo que había planeado. Una vez termine con los regalos de más compañeros de instituto me dediqué con mas ahínco a los de mis mejores amigos.

El presente de Shaoran y Meiling fue un Bourbon _Jim Bean_ de 1943.

Kero y Soel me habían regalado una taza demasiado grande -parecía mas un tazón para cereal- relleno de chocolates con Whisky. El detalle especial que reconocí como propio de mi mejor amigo fue que en la taza estaba impresa una foto de nosotros. Kerberos y yo con un listón en la cabeza y el uniforme deportivo de Seijo, sonriendo con orgullo y diversión a la cámara. Una fotografía tomada durante el festival deportivo del instituto, donde ganamos la carrera en parejas -el rubio corriendo llevándome sobre su espalda-.

-Ese fue un día divertido.

-Pesas mucho.

-Debilucho.

El regalo de Tomoyo fue una cámara instantánea, claramente un nuevo producto de la compañía Daidouji.

Y el regalo de Sakura estaba pulcramente envuelto en papel de color plateado y un moño azul. Era obvio lo mucho que se esforzó en no romper el envoltorio.

Conmigo no tuvo tanta suerte el lindo decorado ya que Kerberos me lo arrebato de las manos al ver la delicadeza con la que lo desenvolvía.

Un libro fue mi primera impresión, tenía una pasta negra y un poco acolchada, era grueso pero tenía el tamaño de una agenda. Sin embargo, tenía un titulo curioso.

 ** _"Nuestro Talión"_** ponía con letras finas y plateadas.

Al abrirlo me encontré con muchísimas fotografías de Sakura y mías. Iban desde el día en que nos conocimos, ambos sentados en el campo de flores -fotografía tomada por Nadeshiko cuando ella y Yuuko fueron a buscarnos- hasta la ultima fotografía juntos en el mismo campo, hace unos días en el viñedo.

Imágenes de nosotros riendo, jugando, llorando, corriendo, saltando, de ella bailando, mías durante los recitales de piano, las tocadas. Nosotros juntos en el flujo del tiempo desde los cinco años hasta unos días antes de cumplir dieciocho. Una fotografía en cada hoja con una pequeña descripción al pie de página con puño y letra de mi novia.

A mitad del grueso _libro_ se terminaron las fotografías y en una hoja mas gruesa que las demás, con las mismas letras que tenia la portada declaraba: _"Tu corazón por el mío"._ Y al pie de página la caligrafía de Sakura ponía: Aquí comienza un nuevo capitulo.

Sonreí.

 _So you can keep me inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer till our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _Wait for me to come home_

El último día en el viñedo Ichihara, Sakura y yo nos habíamos escapado en la madrugada por que ella quería ver el amanecer desde el quiosco. Así que con gruesas cobijas esperamos al astro rey recostados en el piano. En eso Sakura me beso tiernamente para luego morder con más fuerza de la necesaria, mordisco que devolví a placer. Cuando ella soltó un pequeño quejido la solté riendo.

-¿Ojo por ojo? -inquirió pasando la punta de la lengua por el área dañada.

-Diente por diente -Sonreí mostrando mi dentadura para enfatizar.

-¿Guiaremos nuestra relación con la _Ley del Talión?_

Era la primera vez que ella decía "nuestra relación" con claras ideas románticas. Ya no éramos Sakura y Eriol "los mejores amigos" ya éramos oficialmente novios, una pareja.

Coree su risa -Eso haremos -declaré -¿Algo más que quieras que iguale? Probablemente lo supere.

-¿Mis besos por tus besos?

-Mis abrazos por los tuyos.

-¿Si te doy mi corazón...?

Dejó la pregunta al aire, temerosa. Como si aun dudara que aquello fuera real.

-Tómalo, te ha estado esperando, Cherry.

Que Sakura inmortalizará -a su manera- no solo ese momento, si no también todos lo que hemos pasado juntos fue sin duda una idea maravillosa.

¿Como era posible que mi amor creciera mas?

-Vaya, así que para eso quería las fotografías. -Kero observaba sobre mi hombro, asombrado.

-Sin duda existe el vínculo de sangre -le señale los tres obsequios -Sakura, Tomoyo y tu basaron sus ideas en fotografías.

-Sin duda. Mamá dice que tengo muchas expresiones idénticas a las de papá y Sakura.

-Es incomodo que sean cuates. -A diferencia de los gemelos Mokona, Los bebés de Nadeshiko son mellizos. Mientras a Soel y Larg los distinguíamos (además de la obvia diferencia corporal de las chicas y los chicos) por el color de cabello, negro en Larg porque lo teñía; Sakura y Kero tenían el cabello y ojos de color distinto, la similitud se encontraba en el rostro y concretamente en sus muecas y expresiones eran idénticos- A veces me perturba lo mucho que te pareces a mi novia -sinceré -gracias por el regalo.

-Si no quieres los chocolates puedes dármelos... Es mas, me los llevo ahora.

-¡Aléjate de ellos, bestia!

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~T &T~~~~~**

 _Loving can heal_

 _Loving can mend your soul_

 _And is the only thing that I know_

 _I swear it will get easier_

 _Remember that with every piece of you_

 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

Para Tomoyo no era extraño que el estuviera en su recamara sin que nadie se hubiera percatado de su presencia, ambos se habían convertido en expertos a la hora de infiltrarse en la casa del otro sin testigos ni daños.

Llevaban una semana sin dirigirse la palabra, ella se iría por dos días a su casa vacacional en Okinawa con sus amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños de sus primos y él tenia que viajar a Osaka donde se encontraría con Tsukishiro y regresarían juntos a Tokio.

-¿Te vas hoy? -el reloj marcaba las 3:00 de la madrugada. Tomoyo y sus amigos partirían por la mañana.

-Me veré con Yukito en Osaka por la tarde. En iré después de ustedes.

-Ya veo.

La amatista despertó al sentir como acariciaban tiernamente sus rizos oscuros, pero permaneció tranquila al reconocer el amaderado aroma de Touya. Dejándose hacer con las caricias, recordó que el se iría y no regresaría pronto.

Ambos acostados, viéndose a los ojos sin decir nada.

Él sabe que es su turno de decir algo, disculparse y prometer cosas, pero debe admitir que se siente un poco asustado ¿lo aceptará aun?

-Tomoyo -ella presta atención, curiosa de que sea el quien hable primero -Sabes que no soy bueno diciendo lo que pienso, y estoy seguro que te he lastimado en mas de una ocasión y tu nunca te has quejado de ello -se detuvo a tomar aire -pero lo de esa noche... No se como debo disculparme.

Se acercó a la chica y colocó su cuerpo sobre ella sin dejar caer todo su peso, ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una vez que el chico reposo su cabeza en su pecho se dedico a pasar los dedos por su corta cabellera.

-Sé que fui un imbécil por haberte tratado tan mal, un arrogante por decirte todo aquello y el más grande idiota por haber dejado a la chica que ama en medio de la nada -Tommy se tensó cuando Touya levantó el rostro para verla mejor ¿por que él se veía tan frágil? -No pienso nada de lo que dije, Tomoyo. Estaba muy molesto por lo que dijiste de Yukito que no estaba pensando. Pero esa noche, nuestra primera noche, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado y te lo he dicho antes. Doy gracias a lo que sea que te haya movido a hacerlo. Todo hasta ahora... ¡Te amo, enana!

Y ella quería creerle. Pero lo único que el hacia era disculparse, por la mañana ya no estaría. Otra vez.

-Lamento mucho el haber ofendido al joven Tsukishiro. Sé lo importante que es él para ti, no debí hablar de esa forma, lo siento. -con las manos en los hombros del ojicanela hizo palanca para que se alejará, una vez sentados uno frente al otro, Tomoyo lo soltó -Pero, Touya... Que te molestaras de esa manera quiere decir que no puedes escoger. O tal vez ya lo hiciste y no quieres admitirlo.

Una vez más Touya comprobaba lo inteligente que era su chica, solo ella podía leer a las personas entre líneas y el no era la excepción.

-Él ha estado conmigo durante tanto tiempo. Y tú eres todo lo que quiero. Tienes razón en una cosa: no puedo escoger, no ahora -sus ojos reflejaban el dolor en las amatistas- Los amo Tomoyo. Dame tiempo a pensar lo que quiero.

-¿Cuanto?

-Terminaré la universidad y entonces...

-¿Un año? -Se levanto del lecho para dirigirse al gran espejo que tenia frente al armario.

La persona que mostraba su reflejo era la misma que veía cada mañana, la que veían todos. La piel blanca, casi traslúcida; el largo cabello negro y rizado hasta la cadera; en su rostro dos grandes gemas amatistas enmarcadas con largas pestañas oscuras y dos cejas perfectamente delineadas, finas. Su cuerpo era un equilibrio perfecto, delgada y largas piernas, tal vez no tenía las marcadas curvas de su prima pero estaba cómoda con su cuerpo. Nunca faltaba quien le dijera lo hermosa que era, amable, inteligente, divertida, todo el tiempo sus amigos se lo decían. Se le habían declarado más chicos de los que pudiera recordar. El reflejo mostraba a esa chica.

Pero si sus sentimientos también se reflejaran no habría tal belleza, solo partes rotas y sin formas. Algo que ya no sentía como ella.

-Espera un año, Tomoyo. Terminaré la universidad, seré medico y tu habrás terminado el instituto, tendrás 18 y podremos irnos si no aceptan lo nuestro.

-Eso si me eliges a mi.

Silencio que le gritaba que estaba en lo cierto.

¿Esperar un año para ser feliz con la persona que tanto amaba? ¿Tendría que quedarse, de nuevo? ¿Ir a la escuela, estar con sus amigos, rechazar a todos los chicos mientras fingía tener la mejor relación que cualquiera desearía, de nuevo? ¿Todo eso al tiempo que él vivía, dormía y era feliz con Tsukishiro?

-No, Touya -La joven en la superficie del cristal veía al chico en la cama -no esperare tanto. No de nuevo, ya no.

Kinomoto siguió sus pasos, pego su pecho a la espalda de ella. Ambos frente al cristal, hablándole al reflejo del otro.

-¿Que quieres decir? -la voz gruesa, tosca y seria pero con una pizca de miedo -¿Aun me amas, Tomoyo?

El mismo cuestionamiento que ella hizo una semana atrás.

-Te amo. -fue sincera - pero estas siendo demasiado egoísta, Touya. No pienso quedarme aquí, un año esperándote mientras tú vives feliz con él. No puedes garantizar que al final estarás conmigo. -Las orbes moradas no perdían detalle de los marrones ajenos -Vete con el, termina la universidad, consigue trabajo, conviértete en adulto, vive tu vida durante todo este año. Y yo viviré la mía.

Giró y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, escuchando su acelerada respiración y el loco galope de su corazón. Con todo el dolor que sentía al pronunciar las siguientes palabras, lo abrazó.

-Viviré mi último año de preparatoria como yo quiera, haré lo que yo quiera cuando quiera, donde quiera y con quien quiera. -se pegó mas a él -Si para cuando tu termines tu carrera me escoges a mi y yo aun te quiero, lo haremos a tu modo. Pero lo que me pides es un año Touya. Todo puede pasar en ese tiempo.

Lo jalo del cuello de la camisa para que se agachara un poco, acción fácil ya que el mayor de los Kinomoto aun se encontraba en shock, procesando todo. Tomoyo se para de puntillas y con una suave caricia unió sus labios.

Fue en ese momento que Touya noto que se estaba despidiendo. Por más de doce meses no volvería a ser suya. A menos que tomara una decisión. Pero no era posible por ahora. Así que la beso con toda la pasión que sentía por ella.

La tiro al piso sin mucha paciencia para arrastrarse a la cama o al sillón, con toda la intención de hacerla suya.

Pero algo cambio, la siempre dócil Daidouji se revelo esa noche. Buscando su libertad, libertad que no quería, lucho contra su más grande amor por la dominación. Mostrándose fiera y capaz, intentando decirse que será la ultima vez y que podría hacerlo sin él, sin él por un año.

Y perdió. Se dejo caer ante el peso del amor que sentía por ese hombre. Y se abandonó a sus caricias. A sus besos. Diciendo su nombre con temor a que a su boca se le olvidara. Y llorando al final, en brazos de un hombre que nunca fue enteramente suyo.

Para cuando despertó, estaba en su cama, desnuda y adolorida. En el buró junto a ella una nota. Al leerla la guardo al fondo del cajón y sin miedo ni pudor alguno al saberse sola; se levantó del cómodo y cálido colchón y camino hacia el gran espejo. En perfecta desnudes observo las pruebas que declaraban la libertad para ella pero que para el causante eran una clara marca de propiedad. En la cadera cardenales aun rojos que no tardarían en ser morados; sus labios rojos, el inferior aun hinchado; al girarse se topo con una mordida en la curva de la espalda.

Amaba que el fuera tan dominante y fuerte. Y le divertía un poco su salvajismo, casi tanto como la volvía loca. Había sido una noche digna de recordar, una digna despedida.

Pero... ¿acaso era idiota? ¡Ella iría a la playa en unas horas! ¡¿Como cree él que cubrirá todo eso un traje de baño?!

 _"Un año. Pero te aseguro que siempre seré el único. No puedes contra mi recuerdo, Tomoyo._

 _Te amo."_

Por supuesto que lo haría. Tenía gente que la amaba y ayudaría cada día.

Y disfrutaría cada segundo.

Aun amándolo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **POV**. **Eriol**

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We make these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Our hearts were never broken_

 _And times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer till our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

-¡El mar!

-¡Es el mar, el mar!

Sakura y Mokona corrían por la playa como niñas pequeñas.

Si algo sabia yo era que a mi novia cualquier paisaje bonito la dejaba completamente encantada. Había venido a esta playa desde que era un bebé y cada año mostraba la misma fascinación como si se tratara de un nuevo lugar.

La señora Sonomi ofreció su casa en la playa para el festejo de los 18 años de sus sobrinos, lo que para nosotros significaba: Dos días libres de adultos, lejos de casa. 4 mujeres y 4 hombres, solos.

Gracias Sra. Daidouji.

En cuanto llegamos, Kerberos declaró su antojo por una parrillada en plena playa. Así que mientras las chicas acomodaban mesas y sillas, Kerberos y yo nos encargábamos de encender el fuego mientras Shaoran y Larg iban a comprar lo que íbamos a cocinar -porque nadie había pensado en eso-.

Siendo 30 de abril, a menos de 12 horas de su cumpleaños Sakura se veía feliz, radiante. Mi sonrisa era eco de la suya. Huyendo de las olas junto a Mokona, mi novia tenía un sensual bikini negro -destacable gracias a su piel clara- y su cabello cobrizo brillaba rojo bajo los rayos del sol. Tan hermosa.

Cuando llegaron Li y el chico Mokona, Meiling se les unió, decidí que ellos cuatro podían apañárselas solitos para cocinar, aunándole el hecho de que Kero se ponía muy _rudo_ en su modo chef y no quería ser regañado por mi mejor amigo, como ha pasado innumerables veces.

Escuche como Tomoyo llamaba a su prima, al acercarme bajo la sombrilla donde ellas estaban presencié con diversión como la amatista regañaba a la de ojos verdes.

-¡Estamos bajo pleno sol, Sakura! ¿Como es posible que andes jugando por ahí sin haberte puesto crema bloqueadora aún? Tu piel tiene un color muy bonito deberías cuidarlo mejor.

-Pero si no he estado bajo el sol ni 20 minutos, Tommy -me encantaban sus pucheros.

-¡Eres la modelo juvenil de _N &Y_, Sakura! Eso sumándole a que si te quemas la piel te será complicado hacer ciertos pasos de baile y...

-¡Esta bien, bien! -Sakura se percato de mi presencia y salto hacia mi rodeándome con brazos y piernas, la abrace de la cintura para que no se callera -Hola, chico sexy.

-Hola, Cherry. -besé su frente y la burla me hizo sonreír -¿Sabes? Estoy de acuerdo con Tomoyo, ponte bloqueador o quedaras como una verdadera cereza, y tu cabello no tendrá mucho que ver.

-¿No te encanta el color que toma su cabello con el sol? -secundó Tomoyo -¡como una auténtica pelirroja!

-¿No tengo suerte?

-¡Muchísima, Eriol! -dijo entregándome un pequeño botecito blanco -¿por qué no le ayudas?

Sakura bajó de mi aun sonrojada por los halagos, y yo tome la crema.

Daidouji obligó a Sakura a recostarse boca a bajo en una de las toallas y yo me arrodille a su lado.

Para cuando me di cuenta, Tommy ya había sacado su cámara de vídeo de sabrá Dios donde, y apuntaba hacia nosotros desde un ángulo del cual Sakura ni cuenta se daría que estaba siendo protagonista de otro de los extraños vídeos de su prima.

-¿Me darás una copia? -susurre.

-Cuenta con eso.

-¿De que hablan ustedes dos? -Sakura intento levantar el rostro pero antes de eso me agache y deposite un beso en su hombro.

-Relájate, Cerezo. -suspire contra su piel y me deleite cuando se estremeció.

Deje caer una línea de crema desde los omóplatos hasta el borde de la prenda que cubría sus glúteos. Con las palmas de las manos lo esparcí por la espalda, cuando sentí que la tira del sostén me estorbaba lo desate.

-¡E-Eriol!

-Shhh, Sakura... Me desconcentras.

La risa de Tomoyo sonó a mi lado, tan baja que solo yo la escuche.

Seguí con mi labor hasta que llegue a la parte inferior del traje de baño.

-Este también me estorba -Bromee pasando mi dedo índice entre uno de los nudos laterales y su piel.

-¡Eriol!

Reí a carcajada limpia y la amatista reprimió la suya. Esparcí crema a cada centímetro de sus largas piernas y cuando la gire para seguir con su estómago vi algo que me agrado más de lo que debería.

Sakura tenia la respiración ligeramente acelerada, deguste la imagen ante mis ojos. Sus piernas largas brillantes por la crema, las diminutas bragas del bikini cubriendo lo justo y necesario y sus turgente pechos apenas cubiertos por el desacomodado top que aun no había abrochado.

Deje caer unas cuantas gotas de bloqueador, desde su ombligo hasta la clavícula. E imite la acción de la espalda. Esparcí la crema por su vientre y subí hasta el borde de sus pechos. Sakura estaba tan roja que creí que su rostro seria un claro reflejo del mío. Salte su busto y seguí con la crema de la clavícula. Me acerque a ella pegando mi pecho al suyo, la rodee con los brazos haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda y anude el listón. Me levante con ella aun entre mis brazos y una vez sentados con los pulgares cubrí con bloqueador su cuello, mejillas, nariz y frente.

Le di un pequeño beso y me levante.

Pude ver como Tomoyo guardaba su cámara tras la espalda antes que Sakura lo notara y Sonreía cómplice.

-¿No quieres que Sakura te ayude también, Eriol?

Aun sonrojada, Sakura busco con la mirada la crema. Reí.

-Me encantaría. Pero yo si fui responsable con mi piel antes de salir al sol.

Mi novia iba a replicar pero la voz de Soel llamándola la detuvo.

Se levantó y me beso.

Un beso apasionado, fogoso. Y se fue, dejándome ahí, confundido y deseoso de más.

-¡Estas tan perdido, mi amigo! -Tomoyo me miraba con burla.

-¿Me acompañas?

Para momentos incómodos, cambios de tema.

-¿a donde?

-Hay una tienda cerca, ¿no? Hasta ahorita ninguno de ellos se ha dado cuenta de la ausencia de bebidas -señale a nuestros amigos.

Y como si a ella no se le hubiera olvidado también, se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos.

Fue en esa pequeña ida de compras que me puse al tanto de la situación en su relación.

Comprendía el porque Tomoyo había decidido poner "fin" a su relación.

No fue porque amará menos a Touya. No fue porque realmente creyera que lo olvidaría o que dejaría de quererlo. No fue por nada que tuviera que ver con el amor.

Todo era simple egoísmo por parte de ambos.

Touya no dejaría a Yukito porque lo amaba y no quería dejar a Tomoyo por el mismo motivo, pero lo hizo. La dejó.

Tomoyo lo amaba y quería ser lo primero y único en la vida de Kinomoto, cosa totalmente comprensible. ¿A quien le gustaría que la persona que ama piense en otro mientras te besa? Exacto: a los masoquistas. Y aunque comenzaba a creer que mi amiga era de ese tipo de personas. Ella me refuto con: Quiero sentirme amaba. Quiero ser feliz.

Y también comprendía eso. Todo ser humano busca cariño, protección y felicidad. Toda persona busca con cada fibra de su ser el amor y hay muchos que se conforman con poco. Pero Tommy quería más.

-Y si tengo que buscarlo en alguien mas, lo haré. Tal vez en el proceso él se de cuenta que nadie lo amara tanto como yo- me dijo decidida.

-¿Y si te enamoras de alguien mas en el proceso?

Pero para eso ni siquiera Tomoyo tenía respuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

 **POV. Sakura**

 _And if you hurt me_

 _Well, that's ok baby only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home_

-¡Sonríe!

El flash del celular de Eriol me cegó.

Era pasada la media noche y después de las felicitaciones a Kero y a mi, los gemelos Mokona sorprendieron a todos con una gran bolsa llena de fuegos artificiales.

En el momento que encendí una bengala Tomoyo ya me acribillaba con la constante luz de su cámara. Eriol se le unió cuando el humo de color rosa me rodeo.

-Esta es mi favorita de la semana -me mostró la toma -será mi fondo de pantalla.

Yo quería una foto de el así.

Durante todo el día me había resultado imposible despegar mis ojos de Eriol.

Bajo los rayos del sol era más distinguible el tono azul de su melena azabache. Sin gafas. Tenía como única prenda una bermuda azul marino, dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso. No era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero siendo su novia una podía dar rienda suelta a su imaginación sin sentirse culpable.

Mi novio al ser uno de los mejores atletas de Seijo, capitán del equipo básquetbol, defensa en el equipo de Soccer y constante cliente del gimnasio de Kurogane, tenia un cuerpo que no le pedía nada a nadie.

Y a mi me entraban ganas de lamerle los pectorales.

-Ven conmigo, Cherry.

Aprovechando la distracción de nuestros amigos, concentrados en ver como Meiling y Mokona saltaban intentando esquivar los buscapiés que Larg y Kero tiraban al suelo, el ojiazul y yo buscamos un poco de privacidad.

Entramos a la casa y Eriol me guió a la habitación que él ocuparía. Me indicó que me sentara en la cama. Yo me acosté.

Tomoyo y Eriol se habían encargado de preparar una bebida fuerte pero muy dulce. Y todos la disfrutamos tanto que no nos enteramos en que momento se término.

El alcohol no logro emborracharnos pero si marearnos lo suficiente como para reír como idiotas.

-Esto es tuyo.

Acostado a mi lado, Eriol me entrego una pequeña caja dorada con un moñito verde.

-¿Mi regalo?

-Espero te guste, sinceramente tenia planeado escribirte una canción -su mirada en el techo, parecía avergonzando -pero no logré terminarla a tiempo. Una canción no es suficiente para lo que siento por ti.

-¿Que tal un álbum?

-Tendrás que esperar un poco mas para eso.

-Esperaré. -él sonrió ante mi fingida indiferencia y yo abrí mi obsequio.

Una fina cadena de oro brillaba ante la poca luz de la lámpara de noche y un dije ovalado colgaba de él; en la superficie grabada una flor de cerezo. Sentí las manos de mi novio quitarme el collar y vi la agilidad con la que abrió el dije.

En una de las caras internas una fotografía de nosotros. La misma que yo había puesto en último lugar en el libro/álbum que le obsequie. Ambos en el viñedo, Eriol sentado en el banco del piano y yo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, nuestras mejillas juntas, sonriendo.

Y en la otra cara ponía con letra cursiva en perfecto inglés: " _Your heart by my heart"_

-¡Como no gustarme! -Él, aliviado ante mi reacción me beso -Es perfecto, Eriol. Gracias. -Suspire contra sus labios.

Me senté a horcadas sobre sus muslos y le extendí el collar.

-¿Me lo pones?

Conmigo aun sobre él, se levantó hasta quedar sentado. Me quito lo ofrecido y me beso.

 _Oh, you can fit me_

 _Inside the necklace you got when you were 16_

 _Next to your heartbeat_

 _Where I should be_

 _Keep it deep within your soul_

Llevaba toda la tarde queriendo besarlo así.

Los labios del azabache eran exigentes pero siempre cuidando no hacerme daño, como si fuera de cristal, y ciertamente me sentía tan frágil en sus brazos; quería más, mucho más pero las manos me temblaban. La lengua de Eriol se abrió paso al interior de mi boca buscando la mía. Ambas bocas en un baile tan antiguo como el deseo.

En algún momento mi espalda dio con el colchón y el cuerpo de Eriol sobre mí, mis piernas rodeando su cadera. Podía sentir sus manos recorriendo la curva de mi cintura hasta mi cadera y las mías se enredaban en su suave cabello.

Aun cuando los pulmones suplicaron por aire, no nos movimos. El rostro de Eriol a milímetros del mío, su dulce aliento colándose por mis labios entreabiertos. Los zafiros en sus ojos opacos por el deseo y mechones de cabello despeinado cayendo por su frente.

-Que ganas de quitarte todo y dejarte solo con mi collar -dijo con voz ronca.

Quería decirle que lo hiciera, que mandáramos a volar la ropa, que me besará hasta robarme el aliento, que me tocará, que lo deseaba tanto o más que él a mí.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Donde estas?! -pero desistí ante el llamado de Kero.

Empuje a Eriol con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo. Preocupada me arrodillé en la cama.

-¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien?

Cuando Kero entro a la recamara lo único que vio fue a su mejor amigo acostado en el suelo riendo a carcajadas y a mi viéndolo preocupada de que el golpe le hubiera afectado tanto.

-¿Que hacen aquí? -mi hermano saltó el cuerpo de Eriol para llegar a la cama y sentarse a mi lado.

-Venimos por el regalo de Sakura -dijo el azabache una vez recuperado de su ataque de risa. No mintió pero tampoco dijo toda la verdad, ahorrándole a mi hermano los detalles morbosos.

-¡Seh! -el tono sarcástico de Kero indicaba que no nos creía -¿y el mio? -pero lo dejaría pasar al ver la cadena colgando de mi cuello.

-No son chocolates con Whisky, pero...

De un salto el ojiazul se levanto del suelo y camino hacia su maleta. Le entrego un paquete plano a Kero y al destrozar el papel se quedo sin aliento.

Kerberos saltaba de felicidad agradeciéndole y preguntando como había conseguido un videojuego que saldría a la venda hasta no sé cuando, en no se que lugar y no se de que creador. Lo único a lo que le preste atención fue a mi espectacular novio y su mirada tan ardiente recorriendo mi cuerpo, fingiendo escuchar a mi hermano.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-¡Eres increíble! -el grito de Kero resonó en las paredes.

 _Sin duda alguna._

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~K~~~~~~**

 _And if you hurt me_

 _Well, that's ok baby only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

-¡Kerberos!

El rubio se encontraba caminando con su hermana y Eriol, dirigiéndose al edificio que le correspondía a su salón, escuchó el llamado de Soel desde la aglomeración de estudiantes de primer curso, quienes buscaban su grupo correspondiente en la lista de nuevos ingresos.

Vio a la chica corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios y una vez llego a su lado saltó con los brazos extendidos para quedar colgando, literalmente, de su cuello.

Cosa que, sorprendentemente, no molestaba a Kerberos por dos motivos. 1: Solo dejaba que las mujeres de su familia hicieran tal acto, pero aunque Mokona no era su pariente, era su novia y la consideraba lo suficientemente importante para dejar que lo hiciera. 2: Le eran de agrado las miradas de envidia y celos del resto de la población masculina, de esa forma el podía mostrarles una sonrisa llena de sorna y arrogancia a los tipos que veían a su chica.

-¿Sigues molesto? -preguntó la peliblanca entre sus brazos.

-Claro que no. -Sonrió ante la mirada de inocencia de Soel.

¡Mentira! Estaba más que molesto.

El día anterior todos quedaron de reunirse al final del ensayo de la banda para despedir las vacaciones de primavera. Estando los chicos, poco a poco fueron llegando Meiling, Tomoyo y Chiharu. Mas tarde llegaron Sakura y Soel acompañadas de Larg -el encargado de buscar a su hermana a la academia de baile-

Sin embargo, la ojiverde y la gemela se veían preocupadas y evitaban ver a los ojos a sus respectivos novios. Cuando Kerberos estaba a punto de preguntar que rayos les pasaba, la nula discreción de Yamazaki se hizo presente, cosa que agradecieron los mejores amigos.

-Se ven muy nerviosas -fingió estudiarlas con ojo exageradamente crítico, logrando incomodarlas - ¿Tienen algo que contarnos? -la voz de Yamazaki falsamente paternal.

-Ah, eso... Bueno -intentó comenzar Sakura.

-Verán... -silencio por parte de Soel.

Armándose de valor, ambas chicas miraron a los ojos de sus novios mientras les explicaban que habían decidido participar en el siguiente concurso de baile, y si bien eso no era tan malo, lo siguiente lo empeoró todo.

-Fye creé que tenemos más posibilidades de ganar si bailamos tango -explicó la de ojos verdes.

-Un colega suyo en Tokio le llamo para decirle que dos chicos de su académica acababan de mudarse a Tomoeda. Nos los presentaron hoy y bailaremos con...

-¿Que? -interrumpió Eriol, incrédulo.

-¡No! Es un rotundo no, ¡¿me escuchan?! -sentenció Kerberos.

El problema no era la competencia, ellas ya habían competido antes, ganado incluso, tampoco era el baile en sí; el problema era la sensualidad del acto. ¡Tango! ¡¿En que estaba pensando Fye?! El baile más erótico que habían visto ¡con unos completos desconocidos!

Si bien a las chicas no les molestaba competir contra ellas mismas y les importaba muy poco con quiénes bailarían siempre y cuando lo hicieran bien, si les preocupaba la reacción de sus novios.

Mokona sabía que Kerberos era celoso hasta la médula -si lo llevaba en la sangre o lo aprendió de Touya era otra cuestión- cuando ellos salían y un chico la veía, el rubio la abrazaba y veía con odio al sujeto; aunque nunca lo admitirá, se ponía inquieto cuando ella hablaba con otros chicos. Y ahora los celos irían por partida doble. Sakura tiene prohibido interactuar con un chico que Kerberos no conozca, por orden explicita de Touya.

En cuando al Ojiazul, Sakura no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver celoso a su novio; Porque Eriol es discreto y no le gusta tener testigos en su masacre. Si Sakura habla con un chico que a él no le agrade, simplemente sonríe y la llama, sabe que la flor de cerezo dejará lo que sea que este haciendo para ir a su lado, y si no, el solo va con la misma sonrisa y la toma. El azabache combate las miradas que osan lanzarle los idiotas -ya sea hombre o mujer- a su chica con una mirada retadora, el misterio arqueando su ceja izquierda y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Las féminas ganaron la batalla de forma fácil.

Lágrimas falsas en sus ojos, un puchero, y la frase final:

-¡Pero yo de verdad quiero hacerlo!

Y aunque los chicos desistieron no se quedarían de brazos cruzados.

Irían a la academia y pondrían las cartas sobre la mesa a los sujetos que tendrían a las chicas durante dos horas diarias, tres días a la semana, durante dos meses.

-¡Que bueno! -la sonrisa de su novia lo trajo de vuelta al presente -por cierto, tengo hambre. Iré a la cafetería por algo a que anclarle el diente, ¿no vienen?

Kerberos quería llegar al salón para asegurar los lugares de siempre, declinó la oferta aunque el también tenia hambre.

-Yo te acompañaré -su hermana al rescate -Kerberos no desayuno y no quiero que el ruido de sus tripas interrumpa las clases, otra vez.

-¡Solo paso una vez!

Risa colectiva. Mandando una mirada recelosa a las chicas de nuevo ingreso, la su melliza permitió que su novio tomara su mochila y lo beso a mitad de la explanada cívica -provocando que kero frunciera el ceño- como clara prueba de pertenencia.

-No enamores a chicas de primero en mi ausencia –bromeó.

-¿Que dices? Si a Eriol le gustan maduras.

La alusión a Kaho provocó una sonrisa irónica en Eriol, divertido; y el ceño fruncido igual al suyo en Sakura, molesta. Y como consecuencia la misma contestación por parte de ambos.

-Idiota.

Soel siguió a su _cuñada_ hacia el edificio de la cafetería.

Al llegar al salón 1 de último año, Kinomoto vio a su prima quien había llegado temprano, como siempre.

En la fila junto a la ventana los tres últimos lugares eran de Soel, Sakura y Shaoran. Junto a su hermana, Tomoyo y junto al chino, su amigo inglés. Él se sentaba junto a su mejor amigo y frente a él, Larg. Yamazaki ocupaba asiento en una de las bancas frente al escritorio del profesor al igual que Rika.

Meiling, Naoko y Chiharu iban en el salón 2. Por lo cual solo las veían en los pasillos o en el receso.

Kinomoto y Mokona llegaron en el momento que la campana anunció el inicio de clases.

Con la barrita de cereal en la mano, Kero escuchó la presentación dada por el profesor, cosa de todos los años. No fue hasta que el profesor indicaba que tendrían dos compañeros nuevos en el aula cuando puso real atención.

Dos hombres.

Un pelinegro de ojos extrañamente celestes y mirada indiferente. Y el otro un castaño de ojos verdes de mirada curiosa y juguetona. Se presentaron como Spinel y Ryou Sun.

Ignorando el suspiro de algunas féminas del salón, pensó en su hermana, en su prima y su novia y su cerebro comenzó a maquilar las mil y un posibilidades de mantener a los nuevos lejos de ellas.

Se distrajo cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo un papelito hecho bolita cayendo en el escritorio de Hiiragizawa. Y el casi imperceptible ceño fruncido de su mejor amigo al leer, lo puso alerta.

Le pasó el papelito y compartió su enojo.

La caligrafía de su hermana sentenciaba:

 _"Parece que no tendrán que ir a la clase de baile para conocerlos"_

Levantó la mirada en el momento que escucho el sutil gruñido de su amigo de gafas.

Spinel veía a Mokona mientras sonreía, su novia se movía inquieta. Y Ryou saludaba con la mano ondeando a Sakura, su melliza se limitaba a ignorarlo.

Y el también gruño.

 _When I'm away_

 _I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Under the lamppost back on 6th street_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone_

 _Wait for me to come home_

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Y por fin el capitulo 6 de esta historia, esperando que también sea de su agrado.**

 **Respuestas a los Reviews:**

 **Camili: ¡Claro que era para ti! Y eres la única Camili en mi bandeja de entrada jaja. Gracias a ti, por tomarte el tiempo para los bellos reviews. Si, sé que me pasé con la situación de T &T, pero ¡juro que así sale! Mis dedos se mueven solos. A mi también me gusto ese gustillo que dejo la conversación de Shao y Eriol. Pero ya tienen dueñas, al menos en este fic. **

**zabitamt1975: Que bueno que te gusto. No pienso dejar a Tommy sin felicidad, descuida.**

 **Naty-chankawaii** **: ¡Muchas gracias! Y no te preocupes: soy tan novata como tú. Ya iremos aprendiendo. Yo soy tan fan de los SXS como de los EXS, pero la pareja de Eriol con Sak me encanta un poquito más ¡Es horrible que casi no haya historias de estos dos!. Ya iré dando el punto de vista de Touya para ver si lo comprenden un poquito más, o le toman más rencor. Ame el humanizar a las Mokonas, ya las iré haciendo mas activas. R-p.d; No te preocupes por los reviews: mientras más largos y jugosos yo seré más feliz jaja**

 **Gracias a los que leen la historia y a todo los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme su comentario, de verdad lo aprecio.**

 **La canción es de Ed Sheeran.**

 **Me despido pidiendo perdón por las faltas de ortografía y mala gramática.**

 **Un abrazo, Yo soy** _Vidal._

 **¡Ja ne!**


	7. Miedo

**Víveme**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **La historia es de mi autoría.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Miedo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hace tanto tiempo sin saber de ti**

 **por fin me encuentro frente a frente**

 **extraña sensación buscar adentro**

 **en libertad sentirme preso**

 **frente al espejo lloran mis miedos.**

 **POV. Sakura**

Un mes ha pasado desde que comenzó el nuevo curso escolar o lo que era igual: el comienzo de nuestro último año en el instituto Seijo.

Un mes soportando los dimes y diretes de los dos chicos mas importantes para mí y mis nuevos compañeros de aula.

Si bien Kero era el que se llevaba la peor parte -ya habiendo recibido la declaración de guerra- mi novio ardía en silenciosa rabia por la extraña confianza que tenia Ryou conmigo.

En un comienzo creía que era extraño que Eriol se comportara tan frío con alguien que apenas conocía, cuando mi novio era la amabilidad personificada. Ya me estaba cansando de decirle una y otra vez que el castaño no era así únicamente conmigo, y que aunque así lo fuera, yo no tenia el mínimo interés en él.

Ryou era un chico juguetón, travieso y bromista, parecía mas un niño de estudio medio que de preparatoria. Me agradaba, sí. Me divertía con él, también. Pero solo eramos amigos.

Es por eso que, intentando convencer a mi hombre de ojos zafiros de eso, lo invité a mi ensayo de baile, una semana después del ingreso de los hermanastros Sun. Y no salió como lo planeé.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al ensayo de hoy? Así estarías más tranquilo -le había dicho a mi novio después de clases, en su auto mientras esperábamos a mi hermano y a los gemelos.

-Yo no estoy intranquilo, Cherry. -mintió provocando una sonrisa en mis labios -además, ¿no era que Kerberos y yo tenemos prohibida la entrada a tus prácticas?

Cierto. Se los había prohibido desde los 10 años, porque se emocionaban mas de la cuenta y Kero terminaba gritando y aplaudiendo como loco, con la risa de Eriol de fondo. Sacándome de quicio y alterando mis nervios.

-Por el concurso, Moko-chan y yo ensayamos por separado. Tú sin Kero eres más tranquilo. -me acerque y le bese la mejilla -quiero que vengas. Lo hago por tu paz mental.

Y supe que lo había convencido cuando su risa sonó.

Ya en la academia, podía ver a Eriol conversando animadamente con Fye desde el escenario.

Ryou era un excelente bailarín, y contrario a su habitual forma de ser, sobre las tablas era lo mas serio posible. He de admitir que me ponía nerviosa practicar el tango con un desconocido, después de todo era un baile de confianza donde tenía que dejar mi cuerpo y movimientos en manos de otro; pero Sun se comportaba como un caballero y una vez terminaba la música me soltaba y se alejaba a una distancia prudente. He ahí el porque Eriol no tenia que preocuparse, siempre y cuando yo también mantuviera las distancias con el ojiverde, algo sumamente fácil.

-Tu novio se preocupa demasiado, ni que decir de tu hermano -comentó el chico en voz baja mientras me hacia girar.

-¿Te han dicho algo? -Si fuera así, tendría que hablar con esos dos.

-Lo típico -tomó mi cintura con fuerza y me pego a él -: "estaremos vigilando".

Sonreí ante su gran imitación de la voz de mi hermano.

-Han sido así siempre -intente excusarlos a la vez que lo rodeaba con andante sensual -no lo tomes como algo personal -pasé más brazos por su cintura, recargando mi cabeza en su espalda.

-Es entendible, eres muy bonita Kinomoto -Ryou giró de manera brusca y con una mano en mi cuello me rodeo la cintura con su brazo libre obligándome a arquearme, de forma que mi cabello rozaba el suelo y el aliento del Sun cosquilleaba en la piel de mi cuello -pero no estoy interesado, lo siento.

Al sentir sus dedos ejercer presión en la piel de mi cintura comencé a reír a causa de las cosquillas. Lo nefasto fue que, al removerme inquieta, hice que el castaño perdiera el equilibrio cayendo ambos de manera atroz en las tablas del escenario.

Sun había sido veloz y la mano que tenía en mi cuello la usó para amortiguar el golpe que mi cabeza daría en el suelo, saliendo yo ilesa pero él llevándose un buen golpe con mi hombro.

Y la risa no paraba de salir de mi garganta.

-¡Ryou! -exclamé -¿Estas bien? -dije aun sin aliento.

Él se sentó en las tablas, cruzado de piernas y sobándose la frente. Su expresión me recordaba a un niño pequeño. Mi sonrisa se amplió.

-Si... -y me miró ilusionado -Oye, ¿eso quiere decir que yo también puedo decirte Sakura?

Extrañada por su comentario, recordé que lo había llamado por su nombre por primera vez gracias a la caída.

-¡Claro! -lo miré feliz de hacer un nuevo amigo.

-¡Fiuu~! -el silbido de Fye nos recordó que no estábamos solos.

Al voltear a verlos sentí un balde de agua fría, temiendo como interpretaría mi novio la escena anterior. Fye parecía genuinamente divertido y Eriol tenia el rostro mas serio del mundo, limitándose a acomodar el puente de las gafas sobre su nariz con el dedo índice sin palabra alguna.

-Dejemoslo por hoy -salvó Fye.

Y desde esa ocasión mi novio no hacia comentario alguno sobre mis ensayos, ni siquiera preguntaba que tal iban. Cosa que a mi me ponía bastante triste, pero no lo admitiría.

-¿Sakura? -la voz de Tomoyo me recordó el presente.

Me encontraba saliendo de las duchas después de la práctica de porristas. Extrañada al notar que no había nadie.

-Hola, Tommy. ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que hoy tendrías coro.

-Ya termine, ¿sabes que hora es Sakura? Van a ser las cuatro de la tarde, Eriol me envió a ver si estabas bien.

-¡No puede ser tan tarde! -grité y busqué mi móvil para ver la hora: 3:47 p.m

-Pues lo es. -Tomoyo corrió para alcanzarme -¿Tienes ensayo?

-Sí, nos queda un mes y aun nos faltan algunos pasos... ¿que pasa?

La cara de desconcierto de mi prima me preocupó.

-Entonces, ¿no irás a la tocada de hoy?

Me abofeteé mentalmente. Era viernes, y los chicos tocarían en _Blues_.

-Es a las 7:00, ¿no? -hice memoria - yo término a las 6:00, llegaré a tiempo.

-Tu nunca llegas a tiempo, Sak.

El tono de voz de mi prima no me gusto para nada.

-¿Tommy?

-Escucha Sakurita, Eriol a estado muy raro últimamente. Creo que deberías hablar con él y explicar que tu actitud amistosa con Sun se debe al baile y...

-¿amistosa?

-Has estado muy cercana a él estos días.

-¡Pero...!

-Lo sé, prima. Pero que tu no seas consciente de eso o no lo hagas a propósito no significa que le duela menos a Eriol.

-¿Que debo hacer?

-Por ahora, date prisa que él te esta esperando en el estacionamiento.

Me despedí de mi prima y corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Mientras atravesaba la cancha me pregunté que tanto se guardaba Eriol en sus pensamientos, y porque no me había dicho nada de mi acercamiento a Ryou.

Admito que si me llevo muy bien con el chico de ojos verdes, es gracioso y puedes tener un buen momento a su lado.

Además, como Ryou es nuevo y demasiado excéntrico para ser un chico, no faltan los que -aprovechando su inocencia digna de niño pequeño- le juegan bromas demasiado pesadas o se burlan de él por cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera su hermanastro le presta atención. Ambos parecen repelerse como polos opuestos.

Quiero ayudarlo, demostrarle que no todos los chicos de Seijo son así. Mis amigos no se le acercan a él ni a Spinel por miedo a provocar el enfado de Hiiragizawa y Kinomoto. Así que yo me había convertido en su única amiga sincera.

Y hasta ahora me venía a enterar que Eriol estaba incomodo con eso. Pero me duele tener que enterarme por boca de mi prima. Eriol y yo nos lo decíamos todo, desde pequeños, no había secretos entre nosotros.

¿Por que comenzar ahora?

¿Era porque ahora eramos novios?

 _No, eso no tendría sentido._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Miedo de sentirme solo teniéndote**

 **miedo a no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel**

 **miedo a no saber que piensas si te hago falta**

 **ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana**

 **y me pregunto que hago aquí sin ti.**

 **POV. Eriol**

La sonrisa en mi rostro indicaba que todo estaba bien, lo cual tranquilizaba a todos mis conocidos. Excepto a Kerberos y Tomoyo porque me conocían lo suficientemente bien para saber que la mueca en mis labios solo ocultaba la amalgama de sentimientos encontrados dentro de mi.

Felicidad, porque Sakura y yo llevábamos más de un mes saliendo juntos. Cada momento con ella era único y especial. La quiero mas que a nada.

Satisfacción, por las miradas de envidia que cada sujeto me enviaba cuando mi chica estaba conmigo.

Pero dado que algunos no entendían que la flor de cerezo ya tenia novio, venían los celos.

Celos, al ser testigo de las miradas de los imbéciles a las piernas de Kinomoto a cada segundo, cuando llevaba el uniforme del instituto y corría por los pasillos haciendo que la falda ondee, o cuando estaba en sus prácticas de porristas y los saltos y giros dejaban a la vista mas de lo que debería. Y los atrayentes ojazos verdes de mi novia, su cabello rojizo y su personalidad amigable, no eran de ayuda a mi tranquilidad.

Frustración, por no poder hacer nada con respecto a su "nuevo amigo". Sakura estaba en todo su derecho de hablar con quien quisiera, pero era chocante que corriera al rescate de aquél sujeto al ser víctima de bullying cuando a él no parecía afectarle en lo mas mínimo. Eso aunado a que se ven casi todas las tardes gracias al concurso de baile.

Debía admitir que Sun no era un mal chico. Demasiado infantil, demasiado confianzudo, pero no un mal tipo. Pero estaba aprendiendo a depender mucho de mi novia y eso no me agradaba. Sin mencionar el hecho de como la tocaba durante sus ensayos... Aun me ardían los ojos al recordar esa ocasión.

Y por último: el enojo.

Furia conmigo mismo por mi actitud infantil: mis estúpidos e irracionales celos. Sakura me quería y me aseguraba innumerables veces que Ryou era sólo su amigo. Nada mas. Pero no podía apartar el enojo de mi.

 _Me estoy_ _volviendo_ _loco._

Durante el almuerzo Sakura y Mokona decidieron comer junto a los hermanastros en la cafetería. Y kero y yo -sin muchas ganas de verlos- nos colamos a la azotea.

-No cometas suicidio ante mis ojos, por favor. -dije con burla al ver a mi rubio amigo recargarse en el barandal para mirar hacia abajo.

-Ya quisieras, cuatro ojos.

Kerberos era el mas estresado de ambos. Su rival -como lo había denominado- era una piedra en su zapato. Un competidor activo.

Spinel ya había declarado la guerra a Kero por Mokona, pero parecía que el chico sólo quería demostrar ser mejor que mi cuñado.

Ryou era todo lo contrario. Pero no por eso menos peligroso.

-¿Quieres una galleta? -le ofrecí lo nombrado. Sakura me las había dado. Eran las favoritas de su hermano y las ocupábamos desde tiempos inmemorables para mejorar su humor.

-No soy un perro, cabrón. -me arrebató la galleta y metiedosela a la boca intentó quitarme el paquete entero.

Después de una lucha por mi supervivencia y el sustento de Kero, mi cuñado ganó. Quedando sentado sobre mi espalda, ambos cubiertos de migajas y él comiendo los restos en el envoltorio.

-¿Mejor?

-Mejor.

Al terminar las clases, Sakura -como capitana de porristas- fue a hacer su trabajo y yo fui con Kero a las prácticas de soccer. Me siento muy afortunado de tener una novia tan bella como mi flor de cerezo, pero es odioso que el resto de los hombres puedan desearla como lo hacen. Tengo que controlar los impulsos de ir y partirle la cara a los imbéciles que osan devorar con la mirada las curvas de la ojiverde.

Sakura es dueña de una belleza tan resplandeciente que casi duele. Y a eso se suma su personalidad tan encantadora. Mucha gente gusta de mi novia de formas distintas. Estoy orgulloso de poder caminar a su lado. De ser el receptor de su amor. Y aunque sé que eso debería ser suficiente para calmar los celos...

... A veces me planteaba la idea de encerrarla para que solo yo pudiera verla.

Kero me apoyaría, sin duda.

Shaoran era el capitán del equipo de soccer y disfrutaba sádicamente dejarnos hechos polvo. Normalmente suelo bromear con él sobre lo mucho que sobre esfuerza a sus jugadores pero en esta ocasión lo disfrute realmente. Quería tener la cabeza ocupada, cansarme tanto física como mentalmente para dejar de pensar en lo infantil de mi comportamiento.

Al terminar de ducharnos me dirigí al auto esperando encontrarme a mi novia recargada, como era habitual. Pero no estaba.

Esperando un buen rato hasta que llegó Kerberos junto a su prima y los Mokona, le pedí a Tomoyo que fuera a buscarla a las duchas de chicas antes de irse -Tomoyo alcanzaría a su madre en un restaurante del centro- .

Cinco minutos después mi novia llego con nosotros, su hermano y los Mokona ya en el auto. Sin aliento, Sakura me abrazó enterrando la cara en mi pecho.

-Te quiero. -jadeó.

La rodee con los brazos.

-Lo sé -la alejé de mi y Sonreí ante su puchero -Yo hago más que solo quererte, Sakura.

El camino a la academia de Fye se basó en convencer a Kero de que no podía quedarse a vigilar a Spinel, porque llegaría tarde a la tocada.

-Iré, sin falta -prometió Sakura, agachada para verme mejor a través de la ventanilla.

-Si estas muy cansada mejor te quedas en casa, no quiero que enfermes -ella acababa de saltar y correr con las porriatas y ahora estaría dos horas girando sin parar. Se veía que estaba cansada.

Negó con la cabeza, su rostro serio. -¡Iré! -su manita en puño, enfatizando su resolución.

-Terca. -reí.

-Bye bye -me beso y la vi correr junto a la chica Mokona.

-¡Te quiero! -grité.

-¡Lo sé!

Mis amigos corearon mi carcajada.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~T~~~~~**

 **Esto de mostrarme frente al mundo, a cara limpia no se si es justo**

 **se dice que el amor, puede ser ciego**

 **en libertad sentirme preso**

 **frente al espejo lloran mis miedos.**

-Estas muy distraído, Touya.

Touya volteo el rostro para encontrarse con el de Tsukishiro. Los ojos miel de Yukito mostraban una preocupación que hacia sentir enfermo a Kinomoto.

¿Por qué se le daba bastante fácil preocupar a su pareja cuando pensaba en alguien más?

Desde el momento que dejo Tomoeda no podía dejar de pensar en cierta amatista. Incluso, cuando llego a Osaka y se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de Yukito y lo abrazó, esperado así alejar a Tomoyo de su mente, se descubrió a si mismo comparando el olor del cabello platinado con el negro rizado de ella.

Nunca había intentado compararlos.

Para Touya, Tomoyo y Yukito eran distintos, si. Pero nunca se había dado el tiempo a meditar sobre eso.

¿Que causaban cada uno en él?

Tsukishiro era su mejor amigo desde la secundaria; él tenia la capacidad de tranquilizar a Touya en momentos de cólera, se divertían juntos y el ojimiel era el unico por el que Touya se preocupaba -fuera de su familia-. Fue a principios de la preparatoria que Kinomoto comenzó a ver a su amigo con otros ojos. Le era agradable pasar los dedos por la corta y lisa cabellera de Yukito, sus ojos perfilaban las delicadas facciones y se preguntaba constantemente que sentirían las chicas que besaban a su amigo. Aunque él no le había conocido novia alguna.

Fue en una fiesta navideña, lo único que recuerda Touya es que Yukito estaba tan borracho como él.

Recuerda que ambos estaban acostados en la cama del peliplateado, riendo como idiotas, y no fue hasta que todo se calmo y volteo a ver a su compañero que se preguntó de nuevo como se sentiría besar a Yukito.

No es que a él no le atrajeran las mujeres todo lo contrario, muchas le parecían preciosas y había pasado muy buenos momentos con algunas otras. Ni siquiera pensaba que fuera homosexual o algo parecido. Simplemente Yuki le atraía de una forma que muchas mujeres no habían logrado. Mucho menos algún hombre.

Recuerda a Tsukishiro susurrando que lo besara. Tardo cinco segundos en darse cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta. Pero con el alma presa de curiosidad, lo obedeció.

Desde entonces estaban juntos.

Al comenzar la universidad se lo confesó a sus padres.

Nadeshiko y Fujitaka lo aceptaron con desilusión en los ojos. No porque creyeran que Yukito era un mal chico o porque dudaran que haría feliz a su hijo. La desilusión venía del pensar que Touya merecía más. Como todos los padres, los Kinomoto querían que su hijo se enamorara de una buena mujer, que se casara y tuviera hijos, que formara su propio hogar. Pero confiaron en la resolución de su hijo, y si Tsukishiro era lo que Touya quería ya resolverían los problemas cuando éstos llegaran.

Touya sabía que el amor que sentía por el chico de gafas era fruto de la convivencia de años. Un amor que alimentaban ambos día a día. Compartiendo alegrías, tristezas y preocupaciones. Yukito lo amaba, lo demostraba con cada paso que daba. Siempre alrededor de él. Era como si Touya fuera un planeta y Yukito su Satélite. No. Su luna.

Era como la luna, siempre movimiendose a su alrededor, sin importar donde estuviera. Dando su apoyo, su tranquilidad y su amor.

Por todo eso Touya amaba a Yukito.

Pero aun amándolo, no dejaba de pensar en el angel de ojos amatistas.

¿Y Tomoyo?

Tomoyo era todo lo que Touya secretamente siempre deseo.

Desde que era un niño y con solo siete años creía que no habría bebé más hermosa que su hermana. Hasta que le presentaron a la pequeña Daidouji.

Con solo tres meses de nacida, Tomoyo veía todo con infinita curiosidad, como todo bebé. Pero al contrario de sus hermanos -que reían por cualquier cosa- Tomoyo parecía consentrada en entender que pasaba en su entorno.

Al mayor de los Kinomoto le parecía fascinante la forma en que la pequeña bebé en sus brazos lo observaba. Con la piel tan blanca que le recordaba a la de Nadeshiko y los pequeños caireles negros, lo que más destacaba en su pequeño y redondeado rostro eran sus ojos.

Cuando Touya vio los ojos de sus hermanos por primera vez, los ojos de Sakura le dejaron prendado por el verde tan puro y brillante, mientras los de Kerberos le recordaban al oro fundido, dorados como el sol, la herencia de su madre y su abuela paterna. Pero los de Tomoyo eran morados, un color tan raro y único. Dos pequeñas joyas en ojos de un angelito.

Estaba orgulloso de ser su primo. No cabía duda alguna de que las mujeres se su familia eran hermosas.

Con el paso de los años se empeño en proteger a las niñas que correteaban por todos lados. Y para ese propósito entrenó a Kerberos desde que comenzó a caminar y hablar para que no permitiera que nadie se le acercará a su hermana y a su prima. Cumpliendo con un 85% de su propósito.

Kero las cuidaba, si. Pero hacia una gran diferencia entre su melliza y su prima. No dejaba que Sakura hablara ni se le acercara a ningun niño que él no consideraba apropiado. Con Sakura lo lograba de inmediato gracias al carácter sumiso de la ojiverde.

Tomoyo no era así.

Daidouji permitía que su primo de ojos dorados la cuidara. Estaba de acuerdo en no acercarse demasiado a los demás niños que no conociera, pero de eso a no hablarles, ahí estaba la diferencia. Se enfrascaba en una discusión con Kerberos por su libertad a tal grado que Kero se hartaba y la dejaba hacer lo que le diera la gana siempre y cuando no arrastrara a su melliza con ella. Y Touya tampoco podía hacer mucho.

Cuando entró a la universidad y dejo Tomoeda se fue consiente de que dejaba a las dos féminas mas hermosas que había visto a merced de las garras de cualquier mocoso. Pero quería creer que su hermano menor y Hiiragizawa podrían arreglárselas para mantener todo en orden.

Al cumplir Tomoyo 15 años ya era obvia su belleza, resaltada por su elegancia y finura. Y fue cuando ella misma comenzó a poner distancia con los hombres y a confiar mas en él. Cuando la familia se reunía Tomoyo siempre buscaba un espacio para hablar con Touya a solas. Le contaba como iba su vida, sobre algún vídeo que había obligado a Sakura a protagonizar, y sobre el nuevo chico que su madre le había presentado. Y era ahí cuando Touya enfurecía.

¿En que pensaba Sonomi al intentar vender a su hija para beneficio de su empresa?

Era obvio lo cansada que estaba Tomoyo de las citas de emparejamiento de su madre. Kinomoto se limitaba a decirle que los viera, hablara con ellos y luego se alejara, así cumpliría con conocerlos pero no estaría obligada a nada más. La amatista le sonreía y le agradecía el concejo.

Y entonces en el cumpleaños 23 de él Tomoyo lo amo.

Y el admitió que eso era lo que siempre había querido. Admitió que siempre se había sentido atraído por su prima, y llego a considerar infantilmente que las amatistas de ella lo habían hechizado. A lo largo de dos años el de ojos marrones se preguntaba constantemente como es que se había enamorado a tal grado de la azabache en tan poco tiempo. Necesitando su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, sus abrazos, sus besos y el sonido de su voz casi tanto como necesitaba el aire para vivir.

Tomoyo representaba en su vida el anhelo. La había anhelado toda su adolescencia y cuando se convirtió en un joven adulto y por fin la tuvo aun la anhelaba. Quería estar con ella a toda hora, no verle le dolía pero la compañía de Yukito menguaba el dolor.

Anhela tener la sonrisa de Daidouji sólo para él, escuchar el sonido de a su risa todos los días. Anhela vivir a su lado, que ella le enseñe a disfrutar la vida y cada pequeña cosa que esta ofrece.

Tomoyo y Yukito son muy diferentes.

Daidouji es el anhelo, la posibilidad de una vida plena y feliz.

Tsukishiro es su fuerza, la cordura que lo mantiene en el mundo.

-Touya, ¿me escuchas?

La voz del ojimiel llamándolo. Arrastrándolo devuelta al mundo, una vez más.

-Si. -intentó sonreír.

-Te decía que estas demasiado distraído, ¿quieres salir?

-Suena bien ¿a donde quieres ir? -se levanto de la cama que compartían una vez que llegaron al acuerdo de dar una vuelta por el centro de Tokio.

Con disimulo tomó su celular y entró al baño.

Marcó el 5 como llamada rápida y esperó.

Un timbre.

 _¿Por qué la llamaba?_

Dos timbres.

 _Quería oír su voz._

Tres timbres.

 _¿Que le diría?_

Cuatro timbres.

 _Le pidió un año, no debería llamarla._

Cinco timbres.

Claro, no le contestaría...

-¿Hola?

-¿eh? -¿Se equivocó de numero? No podía ser.

-¿Quien habla?- Eso era exactamente lo que Touya quería saber.

 _-¿Que sucede, Larg? ¿Quien es?_

Y lo comprendió todo. La voz de Tomoyo sonaba lejana pero estaba ahí, con otro hombre.

Colgó.

¿Larg? Le sonaba de algún lado.

Paso lista mentalmente a los chicos que frecuentaban a sus familiares.

El mocoso chino era Shaoran Li; el maestro de danza de Sakura se llamaba Fye y el grandulón que siempre lo acompañaba era Kurogane, ambos dueños de __Blues__ ; el rarito era Yamazaki y el gemelo era Mokona.

Mokona... Larg Mokona. ¡¿el cuñado de su hermano?!

¿Que hacia Tomoyo con el sujeto que -todo el mundo sabía- gustaba de ella?

¡¿Por qué contesto él?!

Eran pasadas las 6 de la tarde. ¿Que hacían juntos? ¿desde cuando...?

-¿Touya? ¿Todo bien?

La voz de Yukito al rescate, una vez mas.

-Si -falso. Nada estaba bien - enseguida salgo.

Tendría que hacer un viaje rápido a Tomoeda.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Miedo de sentirme solo teniéndote**

 **miedo a no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel**

 **miedo a no saber que piensas si te hago falta ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana**

 **y me pregunto que hago aquí sin ti.**

Tomoyo escucho el sonido de su celular y se le inflamó el corazón a tal grado que no podía respirar.

Era el tono que tenia destinado al número de Touya.

Con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo corrió dentro del baño y se detuvo cuando su mano tomó el pomo de la puerta.

 _¿Debería contestar?_

-Tomoyo, tu teléfono... ¿te lo paso?

Larg estaba en su habitación. Había ido a buscarla para ir juntos a la tocada.

Ella había ido a comer con su madre a un restaurante nuevo del centro. Al llegar a la mansión iba pensando en que definitivamente tenia que llevar a Sakura a comer allí cuando una chica del servicio le comento que un muchacho llevaba esperándola alrededor de una hora.

Al preguntar la identidad del chico sonrió ampliamente.

Larg y ella habían afianzado su amistad a tal grado que casi no se dejaban respirar el uno al otro. Mokona era un chico sumamente divertido y caballeroso. Un balance interesante.

Pero no contaba con que su madre aun se encontraba a su lado. Y cuando volteó a verla y explicar porque un chico que no conocía estaba en la casa, el brillo en los ojos de su madre la confundió.

Y recordó: Larg Mokona. Uno de los gemelos herederos de una de las compañías de telecomunicaciones más reconocida de Asia.

Corrió para alcanzar a Sonomi, la sonrisa de su madre no le gustaba para nada.

Larg se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación de Tomoyo, observaba detenidamente una fotografía de ella y Sakura a los 6 años entre sus manos, al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver la fina imagen que representaba a Sonomi Daidouji se levanto con elegancia y rapidez.

Sonomi se acercó al muchacho en cuestión. Era muy atractivo, su cabello negro contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos grises ¿o eran azules? Su sonrisa mostraba una dentadura blanca y perfecta, tenia porte y elegancia, Sonomi lo aprobó de inmediato.

-Señora Daidouji, permitame presentarme, soy Larg Mokona -hizo una reverencia ante la cual la sonrisa de la mayor aumento -es un gusto conocerla.

-El gusto es mio, joven Mokona. No sabia que mi Tomoyo y usted fuesen...

-Amigos -Tomoyo hizo acto de presencia. Gracias a que sus ojos estaban fijos en su madre no pudo ver la desilusión en los ojos grisazulados.

-Eso iba a decir, querida.

Después de que Mokona lograra que Sonomi dejase salir a Tomoyo y prometiendo que él mismo la regresaría sana y salva, la mayor se fue tan feliz como había llegado.

Tomoyo le pidió a Larg que la esperará mientras se bañaba. Fue al terminar su relajante ducha que escucho el móvil.

-Tomoyo, tu teléfono... ¿te lo paso?

¿Debería _contestar? Ya había llegado a un acuerdo, ¿no? Un año, eso habían dicho._

No, no tenia porque contestar.

Pero quería oír su voz.

¿Por que la llamaba? ¿el joven Tsukishiro no estaba con él?

Larg sabia todo lo de Touya. Tomoyo misma se lo había confesado, ebria como ninguna,en la fiesta de Eriol.

Y contrario al rechazo y las burlas que Tommy esperaba, Larg le dio su apoyo y le dijo que podía contar con él.

 _¿Por que no portarse mal de vez en cuando?_

-¿Podrías contestar, por favor?

-De acuerdo...

Y escucho atenta, con la oreja pegada a la madera de la puerta.

-¿Hola?

¿Se pondría Touya celoso?

-¿Quien habla?

Entonces la amatista pensó que no debería importarle.

Y salio del baño.

-¿Que sucede, Larg? ¿Quien es?.

Y se sintió sumamente complacida cuando la mandíbula de larg se desencajó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Consciente que sólo una pequeña toalla cubría su cuerpo, Tomoyo fingió inocencia.

-¿Larg? -llamó con ternura.

El chico le extendió el teléfono, aun boquiabierto.

-Colgaron, no se quién... -se quedó sin aliento cuando la mano de Tomoyo tomó la suya, provocando que soltara el celular que cayó a la alfombra con un golpe sordo.

Ninguno de los dos le tomo importancia.

A Tomoyo le agradaba la forma en que su amigo la miraba. Ella sabia lo que Larg sentía por ella.

Y sin duda, a Tomoyo también le gustaba.

No era ciega, ni tonta. Mokona era un chico muy guapo y sus ojos eran un sueño. Y tenia un cuerpo digno de un atleta. Se había maravillado con los músculos de sus brazos y su espalda, así como de sus marcados abdominales cuando estuvieron en la playa.

Le gustaba.

-Por Dios, Tomoyo... -sin aliento, el azabache avanzó hacia Tomoyo y la rodeo con sus brazos.

Ella enterró el rostro en su pecho y admiró el olor de su perfume, varonil y fresco.

Sintió los labios de Larg en su hombro y cerro los ojos para disfrutar la caricia.

Gran error.

Tras sus párpados unos ojos achocolatados la miraban con furia y decepción.

Alejó a Larg de manera tan brusca que éste casi cae al suelo.

-Lo... Lo siento, yo... -los ojos de Tomoyo fijos en la alfombra. No podía ver al chico frente a ella después de un rechazo han crudo. Seguro Larg la miraría con decepción como los ojos de...

-Ja... Jajaja -El azabache reía. Mas que eso. La carcajada de Larg consiguió atraer la atención de Daidouji.

Cuando terminó de reir, clavo su mirada en las amatistas de Tomoyo, descocertandola más.

¿No estaba enfadado?

-Esta bien, Tommy -la sonrisa auténtica de Mokona casi detuvo su pulso -entiendo. Yo entiendo.

Ella no necesito que le explicara a que se refería.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo y se metió al gran armario.

Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

 _Larg era tan bueno_...

Y ella seguía tan enamoraba de Touya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~~K~~~~~~**

 **Y tu mi amigo, ¿que pensaras? si estas igual que yo...**

El matrimonio Kinomoto basaba la educación de sus hijos conforme a valores y ética. Todo para que en un futuro se convirtieran en personas sociables, cultas, destacadas, elegantes y respetables. Sin perder la sencillez.

Entre los valores mas destacados que debían presentar se encontraban: La humildad, la responsabilidad y el respeto.

Mientras Fujitaka -como profesor, maestro y padre de familia- se encargaba de que sus tres hijos obtuvieran la inteligencia necesaria, y de ser posible aun mas que eso. Nadeshiko los criaba en una cuna de amor y tolerancia. Con el deseo de que sus hijos fueran humanos capaces de lograr lo que quisieran con todo el sentimiento posible.

La señora Kinomoto tenia como meta principal en su vida de madre que Touya, Kerberos y Sakura tuvieran sus sentimientos presentes en cada decisión que tomaran. Y solo tenia una prohibición:

"Nunca se dejen dominar por el odio ni el rencor".

Y en el ultimo mes Kerberos apenas y resistía las ganas de ir y arrodillarse ante la autora de sus días, suplicándole que le perdonase por albergar en su interior el sentimiento ante el cual su madre mas temor tenia.

Sabia que era ridículo: El no odiaba a Spinel. Pero estaba muy cerca de hacerlo.

En cuanto llegó, el chico de ojos celestes había mostrado una gran fascinación por la gemela de blanca cabellera.

Sun seguía a la Mokona por todas partes. Y si ella quería algo, el azabache corría hasta encontrarlo provocando la incomodidad en el chico de ojos dorados: era un honor para él consentir a su novia. Honor que Spinel le arrebataba.

Dos semanas después de su llegada Spinel invitó a Soel al parque de diversiones, a lo cual Soel aceptó gustosa.

Y el día acordado la chica Mokona llego puntual a su cita. Con su novio, su gemelo, su cuñada, una chica amatista y un chico inglés.

Ante lo cual Spinel, tragándose su frustración y decepción, no tuvo mas opción que llamar a su hermanastro.

El humor de Kero ese día iba muy bien. Estaba contento: su novia le habia dado su lugar.

El día hubiera sido mejor si el tipo infantil no estuviera tan pendiente de su melliza. No sabia como Eriol podía aparentar tanta tranquilidad cuando todos sabia que quería saltarle a Ryou al cuello.

Y todo se fue al carajo en cuanto cayó la noche.

Después de comprarle una _crepa_ demasiado grande a Soel, Spinel se planto frente al sonriente rostro de su novia e importándole un reverendo cacahuete que èl ,así como varios compañeros de salón, estuvieran presentes, se le confesó.

Le dijo que era muy guapa y que le gustaba muchísimo. Y aceptando el rechazo de Mokona, Sun sentenció: Seré mejor que tu novio, así podrás aceptarme.

Kero no le partió la cara en ese momento porque sabía que Sakura se desmayaba siempre que veía sangre. Y Touya le había prohibido mostrarse realmente violento frente a las mujeres de su familia.

Desde ese momento Spinel se había tomado completamente en serio el reto de superarlo. A él: ¡el gran Kerberos!

Lo primero había sido en clase de deportes. En atletismo corrieron 100 metro ellos dos solos, frente a sus compañeros y uno que otro estudiante que merodeaba por la pista. El resultado fue un nuevo récord para Kero y la primera derrota de Spinel.

Kinomoto 1 - Sun 0.

Varios días después de eso tuvieron un examen de química. Si bien Kero era un excelente cocinero, era fatal combinando agua y polvitos de colores con nombres raros. El resultado Spinel un 10 y Kero una baño desintoxicante.

Kinomoto 1 - Sun 1

Y así pasaron los días entre victorias en clase de cocina, en clase de literatura, bailes con novias ajenas; a la par con derrotas en una pelea de comida, caídas por las escaleras, besos apasionados frente a la academia de baile y uno que otro ebrio.

El marcador siempre era rotundo.

Empate.

Mokona se divertía con todo y se limitaba a decir que su novio era el mejor para ella. Y algo que debería hacer feliz a Kerberos causaba el efecto contrario.

Había una cosa que el ojiceleste podía hacer y el rubio no: ser la pareja de baile de Mokona.

Lo había intentado hace años. En el primer concurso de Sakura.

Logró convencer a su hermana que lo dejara bailar a su lado y falló atrozmente. Kerberos era uno de los mejores atletas de Seijo, podía ser muy elegante con sus movimientos y ser sumamente ágil.

Pero era un pésimo bailarín.

Ya era demasiado saber que su hermana tenia que bailar con otro porque él era malo en eso. ¿Por qué su novia tenia que ser bailarina también? ¿Por qué no le daban tranquilidad y paz mental?

Su único consuelo era que su mejor amigo no lo pasaba mejor que él.

Kero sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que Hiiragizawa explora. Esa era otra contradicción en ambos. Mientras Kero era mas liberal con lo que sentía, dejando salir sus sentimientos como fluyesen, así significara sagrificar una que otra decoración de su hogar al borde de un ataque de furia; Eriol era diferente. Era el mas tranquilo de los dos, sí. Pero ese era el problema: Hiiragizawa se tragaba el enfado, la incomodidad y los celos, no dejando salir nada. Kero lo comparaba con una olla express, Eriol tarde o temprano exploraría. Y a Kerberos le quedaba rogar por qué, cuando eso sucediera, su hermana no saliera herida.

Si eso pasaba su mejor amigo se ganaría un ojo morado y Kero estaría muy contento por encontrar una salida a su frustración.

-¿Si tanto les molesta por qué no les piden que lo dejen? -la pregunta de Yamazaki no tenia sentido.

-¿Pedirle qué a quiénes? -Se encontraban preparándose para salir a escenario. Ni Eriol ni Kero estaban en su mejor momento. Ellos tocarían pronto y sus novias aún no aparecían. No estaban de humor para los acertijos de Takashi.

-Que dejen el baile, Sakura y Soel -lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Se ganó a pulso el puñetazo que Kinomoto le asestó en el brazo.

-¿Eres idiota? Jamás les pediríamos tal estupidez. -le riñó -¿No es así, Eriol?

Pero el rostro pensativo del ojiazul le informó que no estaban en sintonía. Eso no era bueno.

-¿Bro?

-¿eh? - Eriol pretendió no entender.

Kero frunció el ceño.

-No de lo pedirías, ¿verdad? Sakura adora bailar.

El silencio del azabache preocupó al rubio.

-No hagas ninguna estupi...

-¡Li! -el grito de Yamazaki calló a Kero, pero el contacto visual entre los mejores amigos no se quebró.

Kero le suplicaba que fuera consciente. Eriol se mantenía impasible.

-Sakura y Mokona ya están aquí -informó Shaoran, quien se había encargado de cuidar a las chicas esa noche . Pero antes de permitirse respirar tranquilo, el de ojos dorados noto el brillo incómodo en los ámbares.

-No vinieron solas, ¿no? - Eriol le robó la pregunta.

Li negó.

Kinomoto siguió los pasos de Hiiragizawa a la cortina que separaba bambalinas del escenario.

Se le revolvió el estomago al ver a Ryou sentado junto a su hermana jugando con los sutiles rizos cobrizos. Y estuvo a punto de vomitar al ver a Spinel llevándose la mano de su novia a los labios. Las chicas parecían cómodas, no dejando de sonreír en ningún momento.

Escuchó un rugido, pero era incapaz de saber si fue su pecho o el de su amigo el culpable del sonido.

-Oye, ¿pero que demonios hacen _tus amigos_ aquí?

-Imbécil -replicó el rubio ante tal blasfemia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **P** **OV. Eriol**

 **Tienes miedo...**

 **siempre miedo,**

 **siempre miedo.**

 **tanto miedo...**

Si había algo que me divertía de mi persona era mi capacidad de engañar, de fingir.

Innumerables veces había sido halagado por mi tranquilidad, seriedad y caballerosidad. Sin embargo las contadas personas que me conocían sabían de sobra que solo era parte de mi escudo, por llamarlo de algún modo.

Durante mi cruda infancia en Inglaterra, al ser testigo de la hipocresía en primer plano por nobles e incluso por damas de sociedad, me había planteado una idea que, en ese entonces, me paresia bastante entretenida.

Seria el perfecto caballero inglés ante sociedad.

Yuuko y Clow estaban mas que orgullosos de la inteligencia de su hijo. No muchos niños se planteaban compartir la hipocresía que sus padres mostraban ante el mundo solo para burlarse junto a ellos de las pobres almas que se dejaban engañar por el encanto Hiiragizawa.

No es que fuésemos personas que disfrutaran de ello. Todo lo contrario: nos entristecía el hecho de descubrir que la gente se nos acercaba solo por nuestro estatus social y por la belleza exterior. El dinero, renombre y popularidad no significaban nada para los Hiiragizawa.

Comprendí desde el instante en que comencé a caminar que todos esperaban algo de mi, directa o indirectamente y yo quería hacerles creer que les daría todo. Solo para delatarlos mas adelante y burlarme con amargura del cruel destino.

A los 4 años le confece a mi madre mi deseo de tener un amigo, uno de verdad. Alguien con quien pudiera ser yo mismo. Una persona con la que pudiera sonreír, enfadarme, llorar, gritar y correr sin temor a ensuciarnos la ropa o decir algo inapropiado.

Deseaba ser yo mismo y sobre todo deseaba a alguien que me apreciara por eso.

Entonces Yuuko me contó que, antes de conocer a quien seria su esposo, ella tuvo una amiga. Una persona especial en su vida y que ellas habían tenido la clase de amistad que yo buscaba. Pero tuvieron que separarse al mi madre trasladarse a Londres.

Un año después de eso, al estar a punto de cumplir 6 años, conocí a los Kinomoto.

Estaba infinitamente agradecido con mi progenitora por rogarle tanto a mi padre para nuestro cambio de residencia. Llegar a vivir a Japón es, sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor que pudo ocurrirme.

Porque conocí al chico que se convertiría en mi mejor amigo y a la chica que me robaría el corazón.

Kerberos y yo nos conocimos en los pasillos de la mansión en el viñedo Ichihara, el corría intentando escapar de Touya cuando al doblar una esquina chocó directamente conmigo, cayendo los tres al suelo: Kero, yo y una pequeña ojiverde que iba de mi mano.

Contrario al enfado que debería haber mostrado por ver a su hermana con un niño desconocido, se limitó a tomar mi otra mano y seguir corriendo arrastrándonos con él.

Pasamos horas correteando y riendo, escondiéndonos de los adultos. Cuando por fin nos cansamos, nos pareció una idea maravillosa recostarnos en el césped. Sakura dormía apaciblemente en medio de Kero y yo. Fue en el momento en que, sin poder evitarlo, aparté un mechón de cabello cobrizo del rostro de Sakura que Kerberos reparó finalmente en mi y me preguntó mi nombre. Descubrí en el proceso que él tenia el nombre del perro guardián del inframundo, -según la mitología griega- y que contrario a eso, su melliza poseía el nombre de una delicada flor que solo se da en primavera.

Una vez, a los 12 años le pregunté a Kero porque nunca mostró desagrado ante mi, como solía hacer con los demás chicos y sobre todo porque desde un principio no me negó la amistad y la cercanía con su hermana. Su sencilla respuesta fue: "Te ví cuando íbamos llegando ese día al viñedo, caminabas por el campo con una expresión melancólica. Y cuando te vi de nuevo apareciste con mi hermana a tu lado y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No sé, lo único que pensé en ese momento fue que quería sonreír como tu y que sakura lo lograra también. Nos hacemos bien el uno al otro, bro. Somos un buen trío".

Supe desde siempre que ellos dos eran lo que había deseado.

Ya fuera porque era mellizos o por cualquier otra cosa, la similitud entre sus caracteres había logrado que yo me sintiera tan cómodo tanto con él o ella. Pero los sentimientos al estar juntos eran maravillosamente distintos.

Kero se había convertido en la persona con quien podía divertirme por todo. Estar con él era relajante, yo no tenía que fingir a su lado, todo lo contrario, era èl quien me recordaba que tenia que ser el perfecto señorito inglés frente a los demás. "Solo los mellizos Kinomoto pueden saber quien eres realmente" era su constante excusa. Así hemos sido siempre. Yo no tengo objeción alguna.

Sakura en cambio se convirtió en mi apoyo hacia todo. Ella era quien yo buscaba, sin saber, para compartir mis sonrisas, mis miedos, en fin: mis sentimientos. Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que mi Cherry no era sólo el receptor de dichos sentimientos: era la causa.

Sakura y Kero son los mejores amigos que pude haber imaginado. Son más de lo que yo deseé.

Y por eso me aterraba perderlos.

Mis celos de las ultimas semanas hacia mi novia no se basaban al mundano hecho de creer que Ryou era un rival. _Iba más allá._

Mis celos eran producto del pánico que me asaltaba de un tiempo hacia la fecha, el miedo a que Sakura pudiera interesarse en alguien más.

Yo no soy del tipo de chico inseguro que va por la vida lamentándose de algo. Si yo quería algo luchaba por conseguirlo; Si algo iba mal, lo arreglaba; Si podía hacer algo bien, lo hacia perfeccionando cada detalle. Y también soy consciente de mi aspecto físico, la arrogancia va en mis venas así como la belleza. Culpo a Clow y a Yuuko por hacerme tan atractivo.

Pero mi cerezo y yo llevamos toda una vida juntos, nuestro noviazgo reciente podría ayudarla a darse cuenta de que puede tener a quien quiera, a buscar algo nuevo.

Y de nuevo, era consiente de lo estúpidos que eran mis pensamientos, pero no podía ser muy racional si Ryou susurraba cosas al oído de mi novia en mis narices.

Al terminar la tocada me había planteado seriamente la posibilidad de llevarme a mi novia del local e ir a casa, seguro Kero estaría mas que dispuesto a hacer lo propio con Mokona

Pero mi novia se veia a gusto entre nuestros amigos y yo no quería demostrar mi egoísmo.

La idea de Yamazaki me daba vuelta en la cabeza. Pedirle a Sakura que dejara el teatro era absurdo. Pero tentador.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Por ahora solo quiero paz mental. Relajarme y pensar bien las cosas. Alejarme de mi novia por unas horas antes de que la furia me haga decir algo estúpido y egoísta.

Sakura conversaba animadamente con Tomoyo. Fue entonces que mis ojos se toparon con una mirada esmeralda completamente diferente a la de Cherry.

Ryou me sonreía, parecía una sonrisa auténtica e inocente. Al notar que bajaba la guardia el castaño atacó.

Fue solo un momento.

La expresión de Ryou paso de inocente a pícara. Se inclinó al oído de mi novia que, al sentir la cercanía giro el rostro.

Al estar sentado frente a Sakura fui testigo y espectador principal para ver el choque de sus labios con los del ojiverde.

No paso ni un segundo y aun con la escasa luz del lugar pude ver claramente como ambos palidecían. Ryou se alejó de Sakura como si quemara y ella se llevó una mano a los labios, ambos con el desconcierto en la mirada.

-¡¿Que demonios?!

La exclamación de Kerberos me confirmó que lo que acababa de presenciar no era producto de mi celosa imaginación, un vistazo rápido a mis amigos me terminó de convencer del hecho de que no solo yo los había visto.

Sakura y Ryou giraron a verme al mismo tiempo, el terror en ambas miradas esmeraldas.

-Eriol.

El llamado de mi mejor amigo fue mi acta de salida. Sin ver a Kero, a Sakura ni a ninguno de mis amigos me levante con rapidez y caminé a paso veloz hacia la salida.

Aun después de salir del bar los oídos me zumbaban. Podía oír mi pulso retumbar en mis oídos. El cerebro me latía, preludio de una migraña.

 _¿Donde había estacionado el jodido auto?_

Sin detenerme avancé por la banqueta. Extrañe el frío del invierno ¿porque tenia que ser primavera? Necesitaba enfriar mi cabeza.

 _¡Ah, ahí esta!_

Al llegar junto al Camaro, respire hondo.

-¡Eriol!

Me tense al oír la voz de mi novia, ignorándola quite el seguro y entre al auto.

-Espera, Eriol, no es lo que crees. -Sakura se detuvo junto al auto, sin aliento -dejame explicar...

-Hablamos después, Sakura -la interrumpí y encendí el motor.

La ojiverde recargo las palmas de las manos en la ventanilla que nos separaba. No volteé a verla. Necesitaba urgentemente poner distancia entre los dos.

-¡No! -grito -no, Eriol. Baja del auto o dejame entrar.

No me moví.

-¡Habla conmigo! -insistió golpeando con sus manitas el cristal.

-Dejame ir -dije. _Vamos, amor. Dejame ir antes de que nos haga daño._

-¡No! ¡Escuchame, maldita sea!

-¡No maldigas! -le grité. Mi voz retumbo en el interior del vehículo.

Baje la mirada, no quería verla. Quite el freno de mano.

-¡Eriol, no es lo que crees! -por el rabillo del ojo vi como ella recargaba la frente con la ventana -No fue nada, ¡Entre Ryou y yo no hay nada!

Levante el rostro y clave mis ojos en la carretera.

-¡Tienes que creerme! -si tono enfadado provocó aun mas la furia en mi -¡¿Que rayos quieres que haga?!

-¡Te diré que es lo que quiero! -gruñí apretando el volante -Quiero que te alejes del jodido auto para que pueda irme a casa. Quiero encerrarte en algún lado para que nadie pueda verte. Quiero alejar a los imbéciles que se te hacercan. Quiero golpear a Sun asta el cansancio por atreverse a tocarte deliberadamente -eleve el tono de voz -¡quiero poder molestarme contigo por permitírselo! ¡No sabes lo que daria porque dejaras el jodido baile!

-No puedes... -el sonido roto de su voz me obligo a girarme. Se me agrietó el corazón -No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Los ojos de mi novia estaban inundados en lágrimas, su respiración era agitada casi errática, tenia las mejillas encendidas y le temblaba el labio inferior. Sentí mi corazón agitarse ante su agonía.

 _¿Que he hecho?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Primero que todo, tengo dos disculpas.**

 **La primera es por tardarme tanto en actualizar ¡Realmente lo siento!**

 **La segunda es por el error del capitulo anterior.**

 **Si, el cumpleaños de Sakura y Kero es el 1 de Abril. La frase de Eriol originalmente seria: "Siendo 30 de Marzo, a 12 horas de..."**

 **Fue un error garrafal, horrible y casi pecado. ¡Lo siento! Que vergüenza…**

 **En fin.**

 **Aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo. Celos, celos y mas celos entre algunas -o muchas- rabietas infantiles. Espero que les guste.**

 **Que sepan que las canciones de este fic me son mas útiles por las letras de estas. Así que _Miedo_ no es la excepción, eso dejando de lado el hecho de que su servidora es netamente mexicana -con una madre con una gran pasión por las "canciones corta venas"- así que creí que _Pepe Aguilar_ podría mostrarnos con una linda canción los pensamientos de nuestros chicos.**

 **Respuestas a sus bellos Reviews:**

 **Camili: ¡Hola Cami! Comprendo tu gusto por los celos, a mi me gusto mucho mas escribir esto jaja Si yo también encuentro complicaciones al escribir sobre nuestros mellizos/gemelos cuando están juntos, intentare hacernos la vida mas fácil a las dos. Tomoyo… bueno, ya veremos si Larg la conquista -eso si Touya lo permite-.**

 **Lapse of inspiration: ¡A mi me hace mas feliz saber que alguien me quiere abrazar cuando actualizo! Jaja Gracias. Si mi plan era que la chica de Kero tenia que tener un poco de Sakura. Nuestro Rubio adora a su hermana y Sakura tenia que llevarse muy bien con su cuñada, todo eso nos creo la personalidad de Soel. No sabes la pena matadora que me dio cuando me hiciste ver mi gran error. Te agradezco que me lo dijeras. ¡Ya sé, mi Kero celoso es hermoso! Ni que decir de Eriol…**

 **luka gottchalk: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te encantara, gracias. ¿Hacer sufrir a Touya? Veré si puedo complacerte. ;)**

 **andrear21: ¡Que alegría! ¡Una nueva seguidora! Bienvenida, me pone muy contenta el saber que te gusta esta historia. Si, ese sexy broqueador… Espero que este nuevo capitulo te ayude a seguir picada con ellos.**

 **Navessa77: ¡Hola! 1-Es un alivio enorme el que me dijeras que te gusto, realmente me había achicharrado una docena de neuronas al pensar en el regalo perfecto para Eriol. 2-Si, ese horrible error… casi me atraganto con una galletita cuando lo vi. 3-Tengo ya los bandos divididos así que comenzare a crear un "Team Touya" y un "Team Larg" así Tomoyo decidirá mejor jaja 4-Pondré atención a las reacciones a las cosas Hot, así me decidiré si seguir ese camino o no. Tu ayuda es gratificante, como siempre. 5- ¿Celos, celos y mas celos? ¿Solo con Eriol? 6- ¡Kero es mi bebe! Ya que esto es un Ooc me divierto mucho poniéndole una personalidad única, entre lo infantil y divertido hasta rayar lo maduro si se trata de su melliza y familia. 7- Las cosas interesante son mis favoritas.**

 **Me despido deseándoles un lindo día, semana… y no quiero decir mes porque espero actualizar mucho antes de eso.**

 **Pido disculpas por las faltan de ortografía y mala gramática.**

 **Y seria muy muy feliz si me dan su importante opinión en un bello y hermoso Review, sus opiniones cuentan mucho para el avance de esto. Y me ponen muy contenta.**

 **Les dejo un beso y muchos abrazos.**

 **Yo soy** _Vidal_ **.**

 **¡Ja ne!**


	8. ¿Y qué?

**Víveme**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **La historia es de mi autoría.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Y qué?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Y qué si el amarte me cuesta la vida?** **  
¿Y qué si aunque siempre te pienso tu olvidas?  
¿Y qué si esperando me quedo sin días?  
Si probarte es un acto suicida  
¿Y qué? ¿Y qué?**

El primer recuerdo que tiene Kerberos Kinomoto es una mirada. Un par de ojos grandes, curiosos, hermosos y verdes.

Ojos pertenecientes a su compañera de cuna.

Esa mirada era lo primero que Kerberos veía al despertar y lo último que contemplaba segundos antes de sucumbir al sueño.

En su inocencia e ignorancia el bebé de ojos dorados se acostumbro a la bebita que compartía su espacio. La nena a su lado tenía la piel blanca y sobre su pequeña cabecita una mata de sutiles ondulaciones rojizas. Sus ojos eran el mejor de los espectáculos para el bebé rubio, ya que los asociaba con el par de gemas esmeraldas en ojos de la mujer que había aprendido a identificar como su madre.

Nadeshiko y Sakura Kinomoto compartían más que la similitud de ojos: el inmenso amor que esa mirada despertaba en Kero.

Desde bebé Kerberos comenzó a adaptar su estado de ánimo con su melliza.

Si Sakura reía, Kero aplaudía y coreaba su risa. Si ella lloraba, él lloraba aún más fuerte para que Nadeshiko los escuchara y acudiera de inmediato a atender a su hermana. Cuando Sakura dormía él se permitía hacer lo mismo.

Kerberos adoraba a su hermana.

Una tarde de fin de semana, los integrantes de la familia Kinomoto estaban reunidos en la sala. Fujitaka y Nadeshiko acurrucados en un el sofá y Touya en el sillón. Los tres atentos a los bebés sentados en la alfombra rodeados de almohadas y cojines. Kerberos reía divertido ante el puchero de su melliza. A un metro de distancia de él, Sakura estiraba sus pequeños bracitos en su dirección, concretamente en el oso de peluche entre las manos de Kero.

Sorprendiendo al resto de la familia, Sakura arrugo la nariz y, con una fluidez y elegancia digna de un adulto de la realeza, se puso de pie. Apenas y se tambaleó. Su vista fija en el oso que el bebé rubio sostenía. No fue hasta que su madre exclamó su nombre que la bebé se dio cuenta de su situación. Y cuando lo hizo se congeló, no se movió y buscó la mirada dorada de su hermano frente a si pidiéndole ayuda.

Fue en ese momento que Kerberos quiso ser igual. Ellos habían nacido juntos. No quería que su hermanita lo dejara atrás. Y se levantó con la misma fluidez, dejando aún más patifuzos a sus familiares. Él dio el primer paso, Sakura lo imitó y estiro sus brazos hacia él. Dejando caer el peluche Kero se concentro en tomar las manitas de la niña.

Una situación similar pasó con las primeras palabras.

La bebita miraba a su mellizo por sobre el hombro de su madre. Kero, sentado en las piernas de Fujitaka mientras este leía un libro, comía alegremente una galleta. Con la cara y las manos completamente embarradas de un color negruzco por su golosina, el rubio se percató del anhelo de su hermana.

Sakura quería una galleta.

Pero por más que la beba gimoteaba y se retorcida en brazos de Nadeshiko ésta no prestaba atención alguna, completamente concentrada en su conversación telefónica con su abuelo. Su madre le daba la espalda, así que no podía ver lo que Sakura señalaba.

Kero tendría que hacer que ella volteara si quería que su melliza obtuviera su galleta.

-Ma-má...

Fujitaka se tensó y Nadeshiko volteo de golpe.

-Mamá... -dijo alzando la manita con la galleta mordisqueada.

El teléfono cayó al suelo y el libro lo siguió.

-¡Mamá! -imitó la pequeña ojiverde, estirándose en brazos de su madre hacia la galleta.

Y así había sido desde entonces. Kerberos se amoldaba fácilmente a las necesidades de su melliza.

Cuando sus padres decidieron enviarlos al jardín de niños, Touya habló seriamente con el pequeño rubio. Kerberos estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que su hermano mayor le decía.

El no podía permitir que ningún niño se acerque a su hermanita. Cualquiera podría hacerle daño. O peor, alejarla de ellos.

Tampoco era sano dejarla sola mucho tiempo, Sakura era esencialmente torpe. Podría lastimarse con facilidad y él tenía que cuidarla mucho.

Así fueron sus primeros años en el kínder. No permitía que alguien que no fuera él estuviera cerca de su hermana ni su prima. Pero Tomoyo no le prestaba mucha atención. Decidida a ignorarlo cuando se trataba de hacer amigos.

Kerberos no sabía si era bueno hacer amigos. ¿Si tuviera amigos ellos tratarían de acercarse a Sakura? Entonces, ¿se acercarían por él o por su hermana? ¿Podría tener amigos de verdad? Kero esperaba que sí. Le era muy incómodo ver jugar a los niños en el receso y no correr e ir a jugar con ellos por cuidar a su hermana. Pero la gran sonrisa que su melliza le dedicaba era recompensa suficiente.

Sakura era lo más importante para Kerberos. Él quería que ella sonriera siempre. No perdonaría a quien le hiciera daño.

El peor miedo de Kero se hizo realidad una mañana de invierno. Sakura y él se encontraban sentados en los columpios, balanceándose suavemente. Fue un momento, unos cuantos minutos en los que Kerberos fue al baño y cuando regreso vio a un niño de último año forcejeando con la ojiverde.

El objeto en cuestión era su paquete de galleta favorito.

Con un sentimiento nuevo recorriendo el pequeño cuerpo de Kerberos, y sintiendo un calor insoportable por las venas, se abalanzó sobre el niño que lastimaba a su melliza, tirándolo al suelo cubierto de nieve.

Con escasos cinco años Kerberos ganó su primera pelea y un gran regaño por parte de sus progenitores. Y también fue la primera vez que su melliza se enfado con él.

Cuando sus padres sentenciaron el castigo Kero fue en busca de Sakura. La encontró al pie de un cerezo.

Las ramas desnudas del gran árbol interrumpían el camino de los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaba a caer. Sakura tenía ambos brazos extendidos y la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo con atención como caían las pequeñas pelusas blancas.

-¿Estaban muy enojados? -habló la niña al sentir la presencia de su hermanito.

-¿Estas muy enojada tu?

Kero sostuvo la mirada esmeralda cuando ella giro para verlo mejor.

-Te agradezco que me salvaras. -se acercó -pero, Kero... No puedes ir repartiendo golpes por ahí siempre.

-¿Quién dice que no?

-¡Kerberos!

Sentados en las raíces del cerezo los mellizos comprendieron algunas cosas.

Sakura pensó en que su hermano y ella necesitaban amigos. Comprendía el miedo de su hermano, pero no podían alejarse del mundo sin conocerlo primero.

Kero se sintió orgulloso, su hermana no lloró en todo el altercado, ni siquiera hizo amago de correr. Ella era fuerte.

-Quiero que hagas un amigo.

-Te tengo a ti. No necesi...

-Y también quiero que confíes mas en mi -la niña tomo ambas manos del rubio - Déjame pelear mis batallas, Kero.

-No cuando el tipo te duplica el tamaño.

Kerberos sonrió cuando la niña asintió dándole la razón.

-Yo también quiero un amigo. -confesó.

Meses después, al inicio de primavera, conoció a Eriol Hiiragizawa. Lo vio en cuanto el auto de su familia atravesaba el camino hacia la finca en el viñedo Ichihara.

El niño azabache caminaba solo entre los plantíos de uvas y Kerberos se preguntó si el aura de soledad que emanaba de ese niño era parecida a la suya. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ese niño también quisiera un amigo.

Lo volvió a ver horas más tarde, cuando logro despistar a su hermano mayor y correr entre los pasillos de la finca vio al niño de nuevo, pero ya no estaba solo; Sakura estaba con él.

Y si alguien sabia como se sentía el estar junto a Sakura, ese era Kero, después de todo habían nacido juntos. Sakura emanaba una especie de tranquilidad y ternura que lograban que incluso el más frío de corazón sonriera.

Al pasar los días Kerberos se sorprendió al pensar que Eriol era un buen niño y que no podía esperar para poder ir a jugar con él.

El trago amargo que experimentó al irse del viñedo se vio recompensado semanas más tarde, cuando los Hiiragizawa se mudaron a Tomoeda.

Kero había encontrado a su amigo.

Fue gracias a Eriol que Kerberos dejo salir su lado juguetón y bromista, lado que mantenía escondido por miedo a que no lo respetaran. Él tenía una hermana que cuidar. Fue Eriol quien le dijo que podía ser capaz de cuidarla sin dejar de ser lo que era: un niño. Gracias a Eriol, Kero forjó su propio carácter. Descubriendo en el proceso que le encantaban los videojuegos, la comida era su pasión, podía hacer amigos que comprendieran su extraño sentido del humor y sin duda los deportes eran un buen pasatiempo. Todo eso sin olvidar lo mucho que le importaba su hermana y su nuevo mejor amigo. Fueron Sakura y Eriol quienes le enseñaron a escoger mejor sus batallas.

Algo sumamente fácil desde que el ojiazul entrara en su vida. Eriol se tomaba tan en serio como él el hecho de cuidar a su melliza. Y se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Entonces le prestó mucha más atención a su hermana, dándose cuenta de los cambios en ella. Y las sutiles diferencias de su forma de actuar para con él, con Eriol y con sus otros amigos.

Sakura lo veía a ambos con ternura y amor, su trato siempre dulce, juguetón y sincero; pero con una sutil diferencia hacia el ojiazul. A Eriol lo veía como si fuera algo muy valioso, inalcanzable.

El paso de los años solo acentuaba las diferencias. Y contrario a lo que se pensara, eso no le disgustaba a Kerberos. Sabía que para su melliza cada persona era diferente, por lo tanto recibirían una clase se afecto diferente. Lo sabía porque él sentía lo mismo.

Kerberos supo a los 12 años que su hermana tenía sentimientos fuertes por su mejor amigo, pero no quiso rondar mucho ese asunto o se volvería loco. Se limito a pensar que aun eran unos niños y que aun faltaba mucho para eso.

El primer recuerdo que Kerberos Kinomoto conserva es una mirada. Un par de ojos esmeraldas. Pertenecientes a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Su madre y su melliza.

Mirada que se iluminaba de forma casi aterradora para él cuando su madre estaba junto a su padre. Nadeshiko ama a su familia, ama a su esposo. Fujitaka es el responsable del brillo en ojos de su madre. Esa misma mirada fue lo que delato a Sakura ante los ojos de su hermano. Las esmeraldas resplandecían cuando su amigo estaba cerca, cuando sonaba su voz o su risa. Incluso Tomoyo y Touya que guardaban con recelo sus sentimientos. Aunque Kero nunca le conoció un novio a Tomoyo, si sabía que Touya estaba con Yukito.

Kerberos se encontró a si mismo envidiando, solo un poco, a su familia y a su amigo.

Sus padres, sus hermanos, prima y su mejor amigo podían tener esa clase de brillo. Y él lo deseaba también.

Se tranquilizó pensando que algún día seria. Y deseo que esa chica lo comprendiera, lo amara y se divirtiera a su lado. Como Sakura cuando estaba con Eriol y con él. Si, tendría que ser igual de inocente y juguetona. Sincera y capaz. Valiente como su madre y su hermana. No se imaginaba queriendo a alguien diferente.

Y apareció Soel Mokona.

La vio el primer día de clase en su segundo año en el instituto, ella portaba con pulcritud el uniforme reglamentario. La falda negra y el saco azul cielo hacían notar un cuerpo espléndido, piernas largas y delgadas. Pero su rostro fue lo que más destacó. Una cabellera corta de un peculiar rubio cenizo, blanco a simple vista.

Junto a ella un chico con las mismas facciones del rostro. Gemelos. La diferencia la hacia el cabello negro carbón del chico. Ambos parados frente a las listas de grupos.

Él esperaba junto a Eriol, más atrás, a que Sakura y Tomoyo salieran de entre la aglomeración de estudiantes.

Cuando estas aparecieron con la gran noticia de que permanecerían en el mismo grupo Kero perdió de vista a la peliblanca. Sólo para encontrarla minutos más tarde en su mismo salón.

Kerberos usaba mucho la palabra "peculiar" cuando se trataba de Soel.

Su peculiar color de cabello.

El peculiar tono de ojos, grises con motas azules.

Su peculiar forma de tratar a las personas, como si las conociera de toda una vida y no solo de unos cuantos minutos.

El sentido del humor que peculiarmente compartían.

Le gustaba, a Kero le gustaba Soel cada vez mas.

Una mañana, a mediados del año escolar, tuvieron la clase de Química a primera hora y el profesor formo las parejas dejando a la pequeña Mokona con el rubio. A Soel le pareció muy tentadora la idea de jugarle una broma.

Así que mientras él leía su libro en busca de guía -o ayuda divina- ella mezclo diferentes sustancias sin que Kero lo notara, dejando la sustancia detonante más cerca a él. Soltando un suspiro de frustración, Kero tomo el tuvo de ensayo y lo agrego a lo que Mokona hacia anteriormente. Lo siguió una pequeña explosión y gas.

Kerberos termino con la cara pintada de color rosa chillón y las carcajadas de sus compañeros coreando la suya. Le guiñó un ojo a Soel y sonrió con autentico placer cuando ella le devolvió el guiño.

Ese mismo día, horas más tarde se efectuaría un partido de soccer amistoso entre los chicos de su grupo contra unos de tercero. Cuando finalizaron victoriosos los de segundo, Kero se acercó, con Eriol caminando a su lado, a su hermana y su prima, sentadas en la tercera grada, Sakura les sonreía como el gato Cheshire.

Cuando Kero estaba por llegar al pie de las gradas, vio como su hermana se desesperaba y corría en su encuentro, olvidando -propio de Sakura- que se hallaba a metros del suelo con escalones de concreto frente a ella.

Kerberos escuchó el grito de Tomoyo a Sakura, pero era tarde para que su melliza se detuviera. De reojo vio pasar a Eriol corriendo haciendo que reaccionara y lo siguiera; Y mientras corría vio claramente a Soel detrás de Sakura. Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta gracias a la adrenalina que llenaba sus venas.

Soel tomo a Sakura de la mano y la jaló hacia atrás, tambaleándose ambas y cayendo sentadas sobre algunas mochilas. Sakura con los ojos abiertos como platos y brillosos por las lágrimas del miedo a la vez que Mokona soltaba todo el aire en una muestra de alivio.

Saltando las gradas Kero llego en el momento que Sakura se abrazaba con fuerza a Eriol, aplastando la cara contra el pecho de su amigo para que no la vieran llorar.

-Lo... Lo siento, Kero -susurro Sakura al sentir su llegada -No vi... Yo no quise...

Kerberos se agacho a su altura viendo de reojo como Eriol inspeccionaba con disimulo a Sakura para asegurarse que no se había hecho daño. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron y su mejor amigo asintió suspirando aliviado, Kero volvió a respirar y le sonrió a su prima.

-Todo está bien -la voz de Kero era dulce y tranquilizadora, voz que solo usaba con su hermana en momentos así - tú estás bien.

Acaricio el cabello cobrizo de su hermana y sonrió cuando ella se acurrucó mas entre los brazos de Hiiragizawa.

-Muchas gracias, Soel -giró sobre sí mismo para encontrarse con la aludida por Tomoyo. La salvadora de Sakura.

Soel tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por estar tanto tiempo en el frío a que anunciaba la llegada de diciembre, se había quitado el saco, dejando ver la camisa blanca y la corbata negra como la falda. Su corto cabello despeinado y sus ojos brillando al toparse con los dorados.

Soel Mokona, una chica preciosa.

Y si lo que acababa de pasar no era una señal de que ella era la chica perfecta para Kerberos, entonces él desafiaría al destino.

Con ambas manos tomo el rostro de Soel y la acerco a él, lentamente, dándole tiempo a reaccionar y alejarse de él. Entonces ella cerró los ojos y Kero la beso olvidado que estaban frente a sus compañeros, incluso alumnos más grandes, olvidando que su hermana lloraba del susto entre los brazos de su mejor amigo -aunque al juzgar por las exclamaciones dignas de Nadeshiko que escuchó a lo lejos, su hermana y su prima estaban viendo todo - olvidando también que el gemelo de Soel estaba presente a solo unos metros, la besó.

Y se sintió bien, mejor que eso. A Kerberos le gustaba mucho Mokona y la quería para él.

Ignorando los silbidos y aplausos de sus molestos amigos, Kero se separo de Soel, solo lo necesario para darle un respiro. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que Soel aun no abría los suyos, las mejillas de ella aun más coloradas y sus labios rojos y entre abiertos. Tan linda que quiso volver a besarla.

-Gracias, Soel. -Le agradecía por llegar a su vida, por divertirse a su lado, por las bromas y risas, le agradecía por ser tan tierna y tan traviesa, le agradecía el simple hecho de existir.

-No es nada -abrio los ojos y le sonrió -no podía permitir que a Sakura le pasara algo -una lástima que ella no le hubiese entendido.

Kero acaricio los sonrojados pómulos sonriendo ante el claro desconcierto de su amiga.

-¿Por qué el beso? Fue demasiado para dar las gracias, además no era...

-Porque me gustas.

El rubio comenzó a preocuparse. Si Soel seguía poniéndose roja comenzaría a sangrar.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara como un tomate y...

-¡Se mío, Kerberos!

-¡¿Eh?! -su melliza soltó la exclamación que él no pudo porque Soel lo volvía a besar.

Ese día Kerberos llegó a su casa sintiéndose un chico nuevo y con novia.

 _"La vida se divide en dos momentos: En antes y después de conocerla_ " al menos eso dijo un tipo en alguna película de la cual Kero no recordaba el nombre.

Pero estaba de acuerdo con él.

Su vida hasta ese momento la había dedicado a su melliza -cosa que no cambiaría por nada del mundo-. Pero ahora tenía a alguien especial. Una personita que lo quería y se preocupaba por él, que lo apoyaba y le sonreía sin importar la situación. Alguien que hacia todo eso sin que la sangre la obligara.

Creía que la única persona -fuera de su familia- que lo aceptaría sin protestas era Eriol.

Siempre deseo a alguien que lo mirara como su madre a su padre, como Sakura a Eriol, como Li a Meiling, que sus ojos brillaran como los de Tomoyo cuando escuchara platicas sobre el noviazgo y el amor.

Siempre deseo a Soel. Aun sin saber que existía.

Porque aunque probablemente fuese ridículo, a solo 6 meses de relación, Kerberos se había enamorado.

Y se venía a dar cuenta ahora.

Ahora que todo parecía complicarse cada vez más gracias a cierto sujeto de ojos celestes.

Kerberos aun no asimilaba por completo la idea de compartir a su melliza con el novio de esta. ¡Eso que dicho novio era su mejor amigo y llevaban juntos los tres casi una vida!

¿Qué le hacía creer a Spinel que Kero dejaría ir a su chica ahora que sentía que perdía un poco del afectó de su hermana?

Kerberos necesitaba a Soel más que a nada en esos momentos.

¡Kerberos Kinomoto estaba enamorado!

¿Cómo decirlo sin que ella pensara que lo hacía solo para ganarle -una vez más- a Sun?

¿Era bueno decirlo ahora que las cosas parecían tan tensas?

¿Cómo se confesaba... _Eso_ a la gente?

 _"Hola, nena ¡buenos días!, ¿qué tal tu noche? Hoy cocine yo, te prepare el almuerzo, te amo"_

Después de todo Mokona apreciaba la comida tanto como él. Conquistarla con comida se le daba muy bien...

"Te amo"

Eriol le había dicho que, aunque se declaraba enamorado de Sakura, en el mes que llevaban de relación jamás se lo había dicho.

-No es el momento -había dicho el chico de lentes frente al espejo del baño, curándose la herida en el labio que Kero le hiciese al darle un puñetazo minutos antes.

-¿Como sabes cuándo lo es? -cuestionó el rubio buscando el ungüento para la inflamación en el botiquín entre sus manos.

-Soy tan nuevo como tú en esto, Kero -le señalo un botecito- si yo no le he dicho a Sakura que la amo es porque sé que ella lo sabe, así como también sé que es necesario decirlo. Gracias -tomó el bote que Kero le ofrecía -. No es que no vaya a decirlo pronto, lo tengo atascado en la garganta y es asfixiante. Solo digo que no puedo plantarme en su puerta después de una discusión como la de anoche y decirle "Te amo" así, sin más.

-¿Por qué es necesario decirlo? -siguió a su mejor amigo de regreso a la habitación.

-¿No te gustaría escucharlo? -Eriol se sentó en su sofá rojo -. A los seres humanos nos gusta sabernos queridos. Yo quiero decirlo y quiero escucharlo. Quiero ver el rostro de Sakura al pronunciarlo y quiero ver el brillo de sus ojos cuando se lo diga, aunque ahora probablemente me este odiando... ¿Amas a Soel?

Kerberos se recostó en la cama.

No era la primera vez que iba a casa de su mejor amigo en busca de concejo. Tenía un hermano mayor si, pero sentía que Eriol era mas... Humano con esas cosas. Eriol era egoísta con el mismo, pero cuando se trataba de ayudar lo hacía de corazón. Su hermano era egoísta con todo.

Era cómica la estampa que hacían. A Eriol solo le faltaba una libreta donde anotar lo que sea que los psicólogos escriban durante sus consultas y repetir "¿Y con eso como te sientes?". Y la cómoda cama bien podría ser un sillón largo y negro.

-Sí, la amo.

-¿Y por qué esperar para decirlo?

-Nosotros también tuvimos una especie de... Desacuerdo, por así decirlo.

-¿Discutieron? -El ojiazul lo miró incrédulo -¿Soel y tú? No te creo.

-Bueno, no la deje llorando a mitad de la calle a media noche después de decirle que dejara una de sus grandes pasiones, pero...

-Joder -Eriol se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, en señal de desesperación -. Cállate.

Kerberos se sintió un poquito mal por su amigo. Después de todo sabia que para Eriol el que Sakura no le hablara era como si le hicieran miles de diminutos cortes en la piel. Y si no la veía, como el día de hoy -ella falto a clases por culpa de un resfriado- Eriol se sentía morir.

Su amigo necesitaba su apoyo, no que incrementara la mierda que llenaba su mente.

Después de todo Kero ya se había desquitado con él por haber hecho llorar a su hermana. Ahora ya podía permitirse ser un buen amigo.

-Le dije a Soel que me llenaba el buche de piedritas cuando se portaba tan "amistosa" con Spi. -cambio de tema viendo con dolor la herida en el labio inferior del inglés. Tal vez se había pasado un poco...

-¡Vaya! Si lo dices en ese tono cualquiera te echa bronca -el rostro serio de Eriol adoptó su típica mueca burlista -. Espera, ¿Spi? ¿Es en serio, Kero?

-El tipo tiene un nombre de mierda, yo solo le di un lindo apodo. -el rubio se acurrucó en la cama.

-No creo que sus padres estén de acuerdo contigo. ¿Qué te dijo tu novia?

-Dijo: "Yo puedo amistosa con quien quiera", le respondí que estaba de acuerdo, pero que no lo hiciera con mi rival.

-¿Y qué paso después?

-El colorido lenguaje de mi novia se hizo notar con: "Eso es estúpido, Kero. Spinel no es tu rival ni nada, no seas idiota".

-No me sorprende.

Kerberos se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y abrazó con fuerza una almohada.

-Creo que ella, al igual que Sakura, no comprende el sentimiento de pérdida que desencadenan los celos.

-Nuestras amadas chicas son complicadas. -Eriol río con amargura -Pero Mokona te ama, lo sé. Es demasiado obvia. Le has gustado desde que te vio.

-Ya. Pero, ¿es el momento?

-No encontraras uno mejor. Después de todo fue ella quien le dejo claro a Sun que no estaba interesada porque te tenía a ti, ¿no? -El de gafas comenzó a juguetear con el pequeño gato negro tejido que colgaba de sus llaves.

-Sí. -Kero liberó la almohada y le sonrió a su amigo -Lo haré. Gracias, Bro -y volvió a hacer una mueca de dolor -. Lamento lo del golpe.

-No. Me lo merecía. Hablaré con Cherry el lunes.

Ambos amigos compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad masculina hasta que Hiiragizawa mostró un poco de diversión en el brillo de sus ojos. Adopto una pose digna de un medico y con fingida seriedad, cuestionó:

-¿Y con todo eso como te sientes?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Y qué si mi karma es tu boca prohibida?** **  
¿Y qué si hasta el alma por ti vendería?  
¿Y qué si mi cielo se llena de espinas?**

 **Si probarte es un acto suicida,** **  
yo prefiero morir a tu lado a vivir sin ti**

~ **~~~~~~~~~T~~~~~~~~~~**

Tomoyo observó de reojo a su acompañante y se removió incomoda en el asiento.

El sábado después de clases Tomoyo fue corriendo a casa de los Kinomoto al enterarse del resfriado de su prima.

Sabía que Sakura se sentía mal por su discusión con Eriol -a quien ya había dado un pisotón por hacer sentir mal a la ojiverde- y el hecho de estar enferma sólo le complicaría las cosas. Sin embargo, cuando llego, no vio a Sakura en cama rodeada de bolitas de papel higiénico usadas ni hecha un mar de lágrimas con ojos hinchados y nariz roja.

Tras seguir a su tía a la sala se encontró con que su mejor amiga estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala junto a su hermano de ojos marrones.

Ambos Kinomoto se giraron a verla en cuanto Nadeshiko anuncio su llegada antes de abandonarlos e ir a la cocina.

Se concentro primero en su prima, ignorando deliberadamente al moreno. Sakura estaba pálida y tenía el borde de los ojos ligeramente rojos. Sonrojada y visiblemente cansada, su prima le sonrió.

Sakura no estaba resfriada, solo cansada.

Tomoyo casi cae de rodillas al sentir como el alivio la bañaba.

-Golpeare a Kerberos por asustarme así. -sentenció.

-Lo siento, Tommy -dijo con arrepentimiento -pero realmente no me sentía bien como para ir a la escuela.

-Ni para enviarme un mensaje explicándome el porqué -acusó.

-Sabes el "porque" -se encogió ante el timbre de tristeza en la voz de su prima.

Claro que lo sabía. Sakura tenía ojos de haber estado llorando por horas y no era para menos. Su novio le había pedido que dejara el baile, algo que su prima adoraba con el alma. ¿Tendría que decidir entre su más grande amor y su adorada pasión?

-A mi no has querido explicármelo Sakura, así que habla ya.

Daidouji se estremeció al escuchar la voz masculina de su ex. Sin verlo, saltó al rescate de su prima.

-Ha estado muy estresada, Touya -se felicitó mentalmente por sonar tan casual, lo último que quería era mostrarle cuanto le afectaba su presencia -Entre la escuela, las prácticas de porristas y los ensayos del concurso de baile, creo que es normal que el cuerpo de Sakura le pidiera un respiro.

Vio como su prima asentía repetidamente con la cabeza intentando convencer a su hermano.

Escuchó como suspiraba y ella cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse.

-¿No vas a saludarme, Tomoyo?

Saltó al sentir la mano de Touya tocando su brazo. Giro y se le encogió el corazón al toparse con su mirada achocolatada. Estaba tan guapo.

Se alejo de él como si quemara, la piel le ardía donde él había tocado.

¿Cómo es que no lo había escuchado al acercarse?

-Hola, primo. Qué bueno que estés en casa. -dijo al tiempo que Nadeshiko entraba en la sala.

-Te quedaras a cenar, Tomoyo -ordenó con dulzura la señora Kinomoto agenda a la rabia de su hijo ante el saludo.

El resto del día se la paso viendo películas con Sakura en medio de Touya y ella. Esperaba el momento en que él se fuera para poder conversar con su prima. Además que le incomodaba sentir su mirada clavada en su rostro. Ella no quería verlo porque le era dolorosamente satisfactorio.

Se pasaba los días pensando en él. En el sonido de su voz y el calor de su piel. Recordaba sus ojos color chocolate y su sonrisa.

Su imaginación no le hacía justicia al hombre que estaba en esa habitación. Aunque parecía imposible, Touya estaba mucho más guapo, su presencia era arrebatadora y desprendía arrogancia y sensualidad. Estaba visiblemente molesto.

Y Tomoyo se moría de ganas por quitarle el mal humor.

Cuando su tío llegó a casa, Nadeshilo informó que serviría la cena. Como oliendo la comida, se escuchó el grito de Kerberos anunciando su llegada.

Una vez en la mesa, Fujitaka cuestionó el reciente paradero de su hijo menor a lo que Kero respondió que había ido a la mansión Hiiragizawa al terminar las clases.

Para Tomoyo no pasó desapercibido el brillo de las esmeraldas de su mejor amiga. Por muy triste que Sakura se sintiera tenía ganas de ver a Eriol. Pero para nadie era un secreto que Eriol no iría a verla hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran. O hasta que encontrara la manera adecuada de pedirle perdón.

-¿Cuando planeabas decirnos que ya tienes novio, Tomoyo?

La aludida abrió los ojos de par en par y vio a su adorada tía como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¿De qué habla? -preguntó viendo con disimulo a Touya. Frente a ella, el estudiante de medicina tenía los puños a cada lado de su plato y los apretaba con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Sí, mamá. ¿De qué hablas? -intervinieron los mellizos al unisonó. Kerberos limpiándose la comisura de los labios con una servilleta, después de, por la sorpresa, haber escupido el agua que estaba tomando; y Sakura limpiándose con asco el brazo, gracias al escupitajo de Kero se le había mojado la manga de la blusa.

-Sonomi me dijo esta mañana que tu novio ha estado frecuentado mucho tu casa -Nadeshiko se veía radiante -Dice que es muy guapo, aunque yo no creo que sea mas guapo que mis hijos y Eriol... Comento que tenía una educación impecable y que es hijo de una muy buena familia, pero no me quiso decir cuál era su nombre -los labios de Tomoyo temblaron al reprimir una sonrisa ante el puchero de la mujer -. Pero casi me gritó que sus ojos eran un encanto.

-¿Larg...? -le cuestionó Kero -. Un encanto tus ojos, los de Sakurita y los de mi novia. Mi novia tiene un gemelo...

La señora Kinomoto hizo sonar su característica exclamación.

-¿El hermano de Soel?

Tommy sentía la cara arder.

-Puedo asegurarle, tía, que es Larg el chico de quien mi madre le hablo -intentó sonreír esquivando la mirada café de su primo -. Así como le aseguro que no es mi novio. No tengo alguno.

Nadeshiko se paso el resto de la velada lamentando en voz alta el que Tomoyo aun no encontrara a una persona especial hasta que Sakura le preguntó algo sobre el lanzamiento de la nueva línea de ropa _N &Y, _de ella y Yuuko.

Agradecida con su prima, aceptó su invitación a quedarse a dormir. Cerrando con seguro la puerta cuando su prima sucumbió al sueño en el instante que su cuerpo toco la cama, cansada como estaba.

Al día siguiente, Daidouji se recordó que era domingo y que tenía una cita con Larg por la tarde.

No eran ni las siete cuando le dio un beso en la frente a su prima y salio de la habitación. En la cocina sus tíos la recibieron con sonrisas amables y un desayuno que ella no pudo rechazar.

Cuando por fin anunció su partida casi se le cae el alma a los pies cuando la voz de Touya -que apareció de sabrá Dios donde- le dijo que él la llevaría. La expresión de su rostro indicaba que no aceptaría un no.

La parte racional del cerebro de Tomoyo quería decirle que ella era completamente capaz de llegar a salvo a su casa, sola. Pero la joven enamorada que era por dentro se entusiasmo por la idea de pasar unos minutos a solas con el hombre de sus sueños.

Y ahí estaba ahora.

En el auto de Touya, ocupando en asiento de copiloto.

Junto a ella, Touya conducía con tranquilidad y no le había dirigido la palabra desde que abandonaran la casa Kinomoto.

-¿Y el joven Tsukishiro?

-En Tokio -dijo -. Quería venir pero le dije que no tardaría. Que tenía un asunto pendiente aquí.

-¿Qué asunto?

-Tú.

 _¡Ah!_

Tomoyo no sabía como sentirse. Estaba feliz, el había ido desde Tokio solo para verla a ella.

Pero su cerebro le recordó la forma en que él la había llamado.

"Un asunto pendiente"

-Tú y yo no tenemos "pendiente" nada.

-Una mierda si no -gruñó él -¿Por qué Larg Mokona contestó tu teléfono el viernes por la tarde?

-Porque yo me estaba bañando -sonrio con amargura -. Comprenderás que no hablaría por celular bajo la regadera.

Se calló en el momento que sus ojos se percataron de la tensión del cuerpo de Touya.

Él tenía la espalda tensa y apretaba el volante con ambas manos, podía oír el rechinar de sus dientes. Y no despegaba la mirada del parabrisas.

Siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, Tomoyo se alarmó al ver que salían de Tomoeda.

-¿A dónde me llevas? -Touya aceleró -. Detén el auto, por favor -suplicó ella.

Él la ignoraba. Touya desprendía ira por los poros, y la mente de Tomoyo se esforzaba en comprender el porqué. Rebobinó su conversación...

Fue entonces que comprendió la magnitud de sus palabras.

Y el enfadado le subió desde el estomago y le salió por la boca con una risa ronca y amarga.

-Realmente eres un idiota si crees que me acosté con Larg.

-Las pruebas...

-¡No tienes pruebas de nada! -gritó -¡Detén el auto, maldita sea, vas a escucharme!

Refunfuñando Touya la obedeció, estaba furioso pero jamás permitiría que a ella le pasara algo.

Estacionó junto a una arboleda y apagó el motor en el instante que ella bajaba del auto.

La imitó.

Se veía hermosa con ese vestido morado. Le marcaba sutilmente las curvas de la cadera y los pechos que subían y bajaban gracias a su errática respiración. El cabello negro en un perfecto moño sobre la cabeza. Las mejillas y los labios rosas conjuntos con el brillo casi asesino de su mirada amatista.

Su perfecta muñeca de porcelana estaba furiosa.

La ira de Tomoyo sólo la llevaba a su estado puro. Sin mascaras. Sin necesidad de fingir ser la señorita perfección, liberándose de las ataduras de Sonomi Daidouji.

-¿Te acostaste con él? -la simple idea lo destrozaba.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Que porque ya no soy virgen voy a ir corriendo a la cama de cualquiera? -lo miró con dolor -¡Vaya, gracias!

-No quiero que ningún otro te toque. -ordenó acercándose al cuerpo tembloroso de ella.

-¡Eres un cerdo, egoísta! -gritó ella, parándolo en seco.

-Tomo... -se atragantó.

-¿Sabes algo, Touya? Yo no soy capaz de ir y meterme con cualquiera ¡Que te quede claro! ¿Quieres saber porque? Porque te amo -lo vio como si fuera un desconocido -. Pero me encantaría dejar de hacerlo.

-¡Cállate! -la furia circulando por sus venas -¡Maldita sea! Tú no puedes dejar de amarme, Tomoyo.

-¿Quien te crees que eres? -lo señalo con el dedo índice -. Vienés aquí con aires de macho posesivo a darme ordenes y a prohibirme cosas de las que tu ya has perdido derecho -se acercó y le golpeo el pecho con un puño -¿Que no quieres que otro me toque? ¿Qué pasa, Cariño? -su voz cambió a un tono sarcástico -¿Te mata el pensamiento de que yo pueda tener sexo con otro mientras tu estas en otra ciudad?

-Si -la agarro por los hombros con fuerza y la zarandeó -. No puedo vivir sabiendo que un tipo que no soy yo puede tenerte cuando quiera porque yo estoy lejos.

-¿Como a ti puede tenerte Tsukishiro?

Si Daidouji le hubiera dejado caer una cubeta llena de ácido a Kinomoto le habría dolido menos.

Tomoyo presenció el momento exacto en que el rostro de su fuerte y arrogante hombre cambió a una mueca de agonía.

Frente a ella, Touya Kinomoto cayó de rodillas con las manos sosteniéndose de su cadera. Él enterró el rostro en su vientre.

-Eso es... No... Yo no... - Se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Cómo refutar algo que estaba tan claro como el agua?

Tomoyo tenía razón; era un cerdo egoísta.

-Entiendo, cielo -la amatista pasó los dedos por el corto cabello castaño oscuro -. ¿No lo habías visto así, señor universitario? -intentó bromear - ¿Touya?

Entonces lo sintió, la humedad atravesaba la tela de su vestido.

-¡Touya!

Se soltó de su agarre y se dejo caer a la altura de él.

Pero Touya no le dejo verlo a la cara. En cuanto sus rodillas tocaron el césped él la abrazo y escondió el rostro en el cuello níveo de ella.

Las cálidas lágrimas de Touya resbalaban por su piel, mojando todo a su paso.

Lo abrazó, maravillada por la fragilidad que no había visto hasta ahora.

-Tienes razón -sollozó -, en todo, siempre has tenido razón -apretó su agarre de tal forma que Tomoyo se tragó un quejido de dolor -. No te merezco.

Los sentimientos de la amatista se peleaban en su interior, todos luchando por cual debería ser el que ella priorizara.

Tristeza y desesperación por ver a su chico tan destrozado por una verdad que siempre había estado ahí, pero que él se negaba a ver.

Enfado porque tuvieran que plantear la posibilidad de que ella se acostara con otro para que Touya abriera los ojos.

Felicidad al sentir que Kinomoto por fin la comprendía. Ahora ya sabia lo que ella sentía. Lo sintió por escasos minutos y la ira lo embriagó. Pero las alarmas sonaron y la inquietud ensombreció el rayo de esperanza que la felicidad había reflejado.

Porque después del "No te merezco" solo podía seguir un "Tengo que dejarte ir", y Daidouji no quería ir a ninguna parte sin él. Había aceptado la condición del año separado por qué sabía que Touya la amaba y no la soltaría por nada, aunque para eso tuviera que pensar por ese año a quien elegiría.

-Está bien, c-ielo -trató que la voz no le temblara, fallando patéticamente - Todo está bien.

-No, no lo está -negó él - ¿Cómo pueden estar las cosas bien? ¡Te he hecho tanto daño!

-Sí. -¿para qué negarlo? -Pero ahora lo comprendes y eso es suficiente, Touya. Estoy segura que yo también te he lastimado de alguna forma...

-No. -la interrumpió con voz ronca -Tu solo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

En ese momento Touya alzó el rostro y el corazón de Tomoyo lloró por él.

Los ojos marrones que tantas veces le habían quitado el aliento estaban inyectados en sangre, su rostro ligeramente más pálido y las lágrimas no cesaban su caída.

-No te merezco -repitió acariciándole la curva del cuello -. Pero Dios sabe que no puedo dejarte ir, Tomoyo -lloró -. No puedo...

Las amatistas en sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. Lo amaba tanto.

Rodeó el cuello de él con los brazos y gimió cuando la acercó más a su cuerpo.

-Entonces no lo hagas. -lo beso en un intento de calmar el dolor de ambos.

Se ancló con una mano a su duro hombro y con la otra acarició su amplia espalda, casi con timidez. El hombre entre sus brazos era diferente al que ella había tocado antes, ese Touya era frágil y tenía tanto miedo como ella. Y lo amo mucho más por ello.

Jadeó cuando los dedos de el jalaron del moño de su cabello, soltándolo y creando una cortina de rizos azabaches a su alrededor. La otra mano de él bajando por la longitud de su pierna.

-Quédate conmigo. -Suspiró contra sus labios.

-Elígeme. -Suplicó ella.

La hora siguiente se pasó volando para Daidouji. Touya estaba inusualmente sensible, se comportaba más atento y extrañamente risueño, casi infantil. Podía arriesgarse y compararlo con sus hermanos menores. Pero lo bueno no dura eternamente.

-Debo irme a casa -hizo ver con tristeza y le sorprendió ver esa misma agonía en los ojos café.

-Ah, sí. -clavó sus ojos en las amatistas - ¿Una comida con Sonomi?

Tomoyo negó.

-Tengo una cita con Larg -sinceró -. Dentro de dos horas irá a buscarme.

Casi sonrió al ver su ceño fruncido. Ese era su Touya. Extrañaría al que conoció hoy.

-¿Como se lo toma tu madre?

Ella no pretendió no entender.

-Esta eufórica. Larg es todo lo que ella quiere para mí -tomó su puño con las dos manos y le pareció un poco cómico que ni así pudiera abarcarlo todo -Es heredero de una famosa compañía de telecomunicaciones, incluso Daudouji's está asociada de manera minoritaria con ellos. Es guapo, educado, con porte, un caballero... Un gran partido. Mi madre lo aprueba.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes.

-¿Crees que la tía Sonomi me acepte cuando sea un médico?

Tomoyo tuvo que recorrer con la vista su rostro una y otra vez para asegurarse de que no había oído mal.

-¿Es por eso que me pediste que esperara hasta que terminaras la universidad? -tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Seré un doctor el próximo año. Soy hijo de uno de los arqueólogos más reconocidos a nivel mundial y mi madre es una de las dos fundadoras de la empresa en moda y diseño más grande de Asia... Lo único que me prohíbe estar contigo es la sangre. Soy tu primo... -gruñó - Fuera de eso no hay nada que Mokona te de que yo no pueda.

-Touya...

Él tenía razón. Aunque había algo más que los separaba, además del parendesco. ¿O debería decir "alguien"?

-El joven Tsukishiro.

-Cuando el momento llegué me alejaré de él.

-¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Por ti -asintió -. Por nosotros.

Lo imaginó.

Cuando Touya terminara su carrera ella ya tendría la mayoría de edad. Si Sonomi Daidouji no daba su consentimiento ella estaría en todo su derecho de hacer lo que le viniera en gana. De parte de la familia de él sabía que Sakura -siendo la única enterada- estaría más que feliz. Pero, ¿Sus tíos? ¿Y Kero?

Observo al hombre frente a ella y sintió como su corazón se hinchaba de amor.

-Cuando el momento llegue, yo estaré contigo. Mientras tanto todo seguirá igual, ¿no? Un año.

-Solo un año más, muñeca.

Se levantaron del suelo y Touya la cargó en voladas dándole vueltas disfrutando de la risa musical de ella y permitiéndose reír a su lado.

Era un acuerdo extraño, pero su relación no era convencional. Ellos podrían hacerlo, ya lo había logrado por dos años, ¿por qué uno más haría la diferencia?

-Tengamos una cita -dijo al tiempo que la dejaba en el suelo y se le iba el aliento al verla tan hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto reír.

Tomoyo amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Nuestra primera cita?

Touya también sonrió. -Nuestra primera cita.

-No podemos y lo sabes.

-¡Ah! Es verdad, mi Tomoyo no puede arriesgarse a que sus pretendientes la vean con su hombre.

Su hombre. Suyo.

-Somos primos, si alguien nos ve decimos que queríamos divertirnos y Sakura estaba enferma y cansada como para acompañarnos, Kerberos saldría con su novia, mis padres irían al campo a ver al abuelo y Sonomi... Bueno, a ella simplemente no la quisimos invitar - improvisó él.

Ella río.

Había tenido muchas citas con los hijos de grandes magnates para complacer a su madre. Dichas citas se basaban en cenas formales, idas al teatro o a la opera, conciertos de música clásica, entre algunas otras cosas sofisticadas. No había salido formalmente con Larg, con quien Tomoyo tenía la esperanza de divertirse como una joven normal.

¿Por qué no hacerlo con el chico que amaba? ¿A qué lugar sería adecuado ir con Touya?

Como si leyera sus pensamientos Touya arrugó el ceño.

-No pienses como "La señorita perfección Daidouji" -le ordenó y seguidamente relajó el rostro -. Dime, ¿A dónde quieres ir tú, Tomoyo?

La niña que habitaba en ella, y siempre había querido que le hicieran esa pregunta, saltó de emoción.

-¡Al parque de diversiones!

En el camino de regreso a Tomoeda, Tomoyo llamó a Larg diciéndole que lo sentía mucho pero que ese día no podría verlo.

Subieron dos veces a la montaña rusa donde disfruto mas él que ella; ella subió sola al carrusel mientras Touya le tomaba una foto -sin que la amatista lo notara-; subieron a la rueda de la fortuna 3 veces porque a Touya le hacía gracia como Tomoyo se emocionaba al reconocer un lugar o una casa. Entre una y otra atracción el ojicanela le compraba golosinas y recuerdos.

Al pasar por un puesto de tiro al blanco Daidouji vio algo que le gusto mucho. Un gran peluche, un tigre de bengala de ojos oscuros. Aunque el animal en si impone respeto a Tomoyo le pareció muy tierno el muñeco de felpa, sobre todo le recordaba a cierto moreno que caminaba a su lado. Sonrió sin pensarlo.

-¿Lo quieres?

Asintió. Sabía que Touya lo conseguiría y ella lo quería, así que lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia el puesto sintiendo un escalofrío al escucharlo reír. No recordaba haberlo visto tan feliz durante todo un día y le emocionaba que se mostrara así porque ella estaba con él.

Kinomoto pagó y le entregaron un rifle con tres balines. Tres tiros para derribar una pirámide de botellas y el muñeco sería suyo.

Observo fascinada como él se preparaba, como un cazador experto, concentrándose en su objetivo. Cazando para ella. Tan serio y decidido. Se le hizo la boca agua al ver los músculos de su espalda y los bíceps tensarse. Tan fuerte y masculino.

Un disparo, luego otro y la pirámide cedió.

-Muy bien joven, ¿Que premio escoge?

-¿Tomoyo? -no trató de ocultar su mirada de admiración cuando él dio media vuelta hacia ella.

-Tigre...

Sonrió con arrogancia y se giro al dependiente. -El tigre, por favor.

La azabache tomó el peluche que le ofrecían con delicadeza y cariño. Lo abrazó como si fuera la cosa más valiosa que había visto ese día.

-Me estoy poniendo celoso.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Amor mío, tu siempre estas celoso.

Río aun más al ver como se encogía de hombros sin ánimos de negarlo.

-Ya le di lo que quería milady -susurró con voz tonca y sensual - ¿Dónde está mi premio?

-Le daré lo que me pida, milord.

-Un beso.

Y aunque el pedido era muy cliché a Tomoyo le recorrió una oleada de ternura. Camino hacia el cuarto de los espejos, sabiendo que él la seguía y que nadie podría verlos ahí.

En cuanto entraron Daidouji corrió por uno de los caminos que no tenia salida. Sonrió al toparse con un letrero que decía "Por aquí no" y se detuvo.

-Te atrape -rió Touya.

-No, cielo -se giró y le paso ambas manos por el cuello acariciando su nuca -Yo te atrapé a ti.

Atrajo su cabeza hacia abajo y lo beso con hambre. Hacía semanas que no lo besaba y se moría por él, por su sabor y su calor. Touya le devolvió el beso reconociendo una boca que le pertenecía. Tan hambriento como ella.

Tomoyo gimió al sentir la lengua de él acariciando su paladar y se acerco aun más a su cuerpo, deseosa de sentirlo.

-Tomoyo... -suspiró contra sus labios -Hace mucho que no estamos juntos.

-Mucho -coincidió cerrando los ojos al sentir los besos húmedos en el cuello.

Con ambas manos en su trasero, Touya la alzó y ella enredó sus piernas entorno a la cadera de él. Sintiendo su deseo e intentando calmar el suyo, ella se movió provocando una deliciosa fricción. Gimieron al unísono.

Touya mordió ligeramente la piel blanca del hombro de Tomoyo provocando que abriera los ojos.

Encontrándose con unos peculiares orbes gris azulados que conocía muy bien.

El aire se atasco en su garganta. Sin fuerzas intento apartar a Touya. Cuando el sintió el rechazo la apretó mas sacándole un jadeo.

-Soel.

Extrañado se separo del cuello de Tomoyo para descubrir que estaba mortalmente pálida sobre su ya blanco rostro y veía con terror algo por encima de su hombro.

En el espejo en el que Tomoyo estaba apoyada se veía una figura menuda y femenina.

-Soel, ¿encontraste la salida?

Se tensó al oír la voz de su hermano menor y bajo a la amatista con rapidez, sin dejar de ser delicado.

La chica Mokona pareció reaccionar.

-No, Kero -dijo ella girando sobre sus talones para regresar antes de que el rubio llegara.

Demasiado tarde.

A través del cristal el reflejo de su hermano apareció con una gran sonrisa que fue desapareciendo a medida que se acercaba.

Los ojos dorados recorrieron primero a Tomoyo y luego a él, quien a un le daba la espalda.

Sabía lo que su hermano veía. Su prima con la ropa arrugada y el vestido ligeramente levantado, con un tirante cayéndole por el hombro, despeinada y con los labios rojos y húmedos. Junto a él, también despeinado y con la ropa desacomodada.

Su hermano era distraído, pero no tanto. Y por supuesto no era ningún idiota.

Se giró a encararlo, ocultando a Tomoyo con su cuerpo.

-Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación... Hermano.

El rubio frente a él tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo. Su mirada le dolió. La mirada de decepción y rabia que su hermano pequeño le dedicaba. Pero no lo demostró.

Soel Mokona sostenía con ambas manos el brazo de Kerberos y sintió agradecimiento hacia la chica por intentar esconderlos. Ella, a diferencia de su gemelo, podía tolerarla.

-La tengo -asintió y saco a Tomoyo de su escondite -. Pero, mientras te cuento esta larga historia, ¿Por qué no dejamos que ellas se vayan?

El rubio miró a su novia con un poco de arrepentimiento. La peliblanca asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se levantó de puntillas para darle un casto beso antes de dar un paso hacia ellos y alargar la mano hacia Daidouji, quien solo atinó a buscar su mirada.

Él le beso la frente y la empujo hacia la novia de su hermano.

Cuando ambas dieron vuelta a la esquina Kerberos habló.

-¿Y bien?

Touya supo que la discusión que tuvo con Sakura cuando se entero seria solo una caminata por el parqué a lado de la reacción que obtendría de Kerberos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Y qué si es veneno lo que hay en tus besos?** **  
¿Y qué si mi amor para ti es solo un juego?  
¿Y qué? Ya no puedo cambiar lo que siento.  
Yo no puedo elegir porque...  
Te amo...  
Yo te amo...**

 **POV. Eriol**

En 18 años de vida nunca había recibido castigo o regaño alguno por parte de mis padres. Sencillamente jamás los había visto molestos. Inusualmente serios, tal vez, pero nunca molestos.

Hasta el sábado por la mañana en que -haciendo uso de ese don de madre a saber todo lo que pasa en la vida de sus hijos -Yuuko se enteró de mi discusión con Sakura.

Si bien yo ya me sentía el mayor idiota del planeta por lo que le había dicho y hecho a mi novia, mi madre no se apiadó de mi alma y en cuanto llegue a casa, al rededor de la una de la mañana, se presentó en mi habitación preguntando qué había pasado.

Le conté todo al borde de la desesperación y lleno de rabia y frustración hacia mí mismo. Mi madre se limitó a escucharme atenta y cuanto termine ella simplemente me deseo buenas noches y salió tan sigilosa como entró.

Cuando amaneció, sin haber dormido nada, bajé al comedor para desayunar algo antes de ir al instituto. Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté que papá estaba en la cocina tomando café.

Pare en seco y lo mire extrañado. No porque no lo hubiera visto antes tomando el líquido repleto de cafeína o porque llevara su traje de etiqueta correctamente colocado, lo mire extrañado porque él estaba ahí muy relajado y en el desayunador no se encontraba alimento alguno.

-Sabes que en cuanto mamá baje y vea que no has cocinado se pondrá a llorar, ¿no?

Fue entonces cuando me percaté del modo en que Clow tenía los hombros, tensos y rígidos. Con total seriedad asintió.

-Ella me ha pedido que no lo hiciera -entrecerró los ojos -. Parece que anoche hiciste algo malo.

No me moleste en contestarle sabiendo que su esposa lo habría informado ya hasta del más mínimo detalle. Rodee la pequeña mesa de mármol que había en medio de la cocina, que hacia las bases de desayunador, y me dirigí al refrigerador.

Grande fue mi sorpresa encontrándolo vacío.

Voltee a ver a mi progenitor con una pregunta muda para saber qué rayos estaba ocurriendo. Él se limitó a sostenerme la mirada y seguir bebiendo de la humeante taza.

Abrí el pequeño cuarto adjunto a la cocina, donde se guardaba la despensa, confirmado que no se encontraba ni siquiera polvo. Regrese a la cocina y abrí viguetas y cajones encontrándolas en las mismas condiciones. Incluso busque en el que sabía era el escondite de mi madre para sus dulces insalubres que Clow no le dejaba comer.

A excepción de los utensilios de cocina, en esa habitación no había absolutamente nada.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Mis padres eran asquerosamente ricos así que la posibilidad de estar en la quiebra era nula. Mamá disfrutaba de hacer las compras con papá y esperaba con impaciencia que los viernes llegaran para ir al supermercado. Yo me fui a la tocada en el momento en que ellos llegaban con las compras. Y ahí no había nada.

Mamá no permitiría que...

Mamá. Mi madre. Yuuko Hiiragizawa...

-Me está... ¿castigando? -incrédulo mire al esposo de ese ser tan maligno.

-Creo que eso pretende -se encogió de hombros reprimiendo una sonrisa -. Para ser su primera vez creo que lo hizo de forma... Única.

Única como ella.

En 18 años de vida jamás había recibido regaño o castigo alguno.

Claramente mi madre se había molestado muchísimo por lo que le había hecho a su mejor modelo, la hija de su mejor amiga, a la niña que adoraba con el alma y la cual la había hecho una mujer extasiada en felicidad al haber aceptado salir con su único hijo.

Yuuko Hiiragizawa amaba a Sakura Kinomoto. Y yo le había hecho daño.

Al no ser capaz de regañar al hijo de sus entrañas, al mini clon de su amado esposo -como a veces me llamaba-, mi madre había decidido castigarme y, al ser la primera vez que lo hacía, no sabía exactamente que hacer así que pensó que privarme de algo de vital importancia sería lo más indicado.

La comida. Algo que a ella le encantaba.

-Pudo ser el celular, el internet, mi dinero, ¡incluso el auto! Pudo prohibirme salir si eso quería -hice ver, confuso -¿Por qué quitarme el sustento alimenticio? Sabe que si no como aquí puedo comprarme cualquier cosa en la calle, ¿no? ¡Se está castigando mas a ella que a mí!

-Exacto.

Seguro de que mi mandíbula se había desencajado mire sorprendido al director médico frente a mí. Mi madre sin duda era una persona a la que le tendrías una admiración escalofriante.

-Pero te aseguro que ella también comerá fuera todo lo que quiera -agregó.

-Sé que debo... No. Quiero ofrecerle disculpas a Sakura por mi actitud -dije -. Mamá no tenía que hacer esto.

-Tal vez quiera que te des prisa. O que no lo vuelvas a hacer -la sonrisa que acababa de asomar en el rostro de mi padre me relajo. Al menos mi padre no me pondría las cosas más difíciles -¿Hablaras con él?

-¿Con Ryou Sun? Por supuesto. -Aún me quemaba las neuronas la imagen de él besando a mi chica -hablaré con él antes de hablar con Cherry.

Papá asintió sonriendo y de la bolsa de su pantalón saco un paquetito.

Una barra de arroz inflado cubierta de vainilla.

-Será nuestro secreto -me guiñó y salió de la cocina en cuanto tome la barrita.

 **¿Y qué si tu amor hacia mí dura un día?** **  
¿Y qué si ese amor en verdad me asesina?  
¿Y qué si el tocarte al infierno me envía?  
Si probarte es un acto suicida,  
yo prefiero morir a tu lado a vivir sin ti.**

Cuando llegue a Seijo me di cuenta que aun era temprano así que estacione el Camaro en un sitio cercano a la entrada principal. Apague el motor y me quede dentro del vehículo, desde ahí vería cuando llegaran los mellizos Kinomoto y me comería mi barrita.

Sin embargo, al pasar los minutos ellos aun no aparecían. Resignado al hecho de que -al ser ambos capaces de quedarse dormidos y llegar corriendo y a salvo por unos segundos a clase- ellos llegarían tarde, baje del auto en cuanto visualice un Golf verde pistache estacionándose a unos metros de la gran reja negra de la escuela.

Ryou acababa de llegar.

Baje del auto y me dirigí al interior del edificio correspondiente a la cafetería. Ryou Sun es casi tan glotón como mi mejor amigo y tiene la costumbre de comprar algo para comer en la cafetería antes de clases.

Me senté estratégicamente en una mesa del fondo, donde no me vería al entrar ni cuando estuviera comprando. Al ver que se sentaba junto a un gran ventanal me levante.

Había muy pocos estudiantes en la cafetería a esas horas, unos 20 a lo mucho y la mayoría eran de tercer año. Pude ver a Rika Sasaki a unas cuatro mesas de donde se encontraba Sun, pero la ignore y seguí caminando sin despegar la vista de mi objetivo.

Ryou levanto la vista en cuanto escucho el rechinido de la silla frente a él ser desplazada y se atragantó con el mordisco que acababa de darle a su pan al vapor. Sonreí con satisfacción mientras me sentaba a esperar que se recupere de su ataque.

Tome la pequeña cajita de leche que tenia frente a sí, travesé el popote en el orificio metalizado, doble la punta del popote y se lo ofrecí. Él lo tomo y dio un gran trago.

Borre mi sonrisa y lo miré con seriedad.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunté.

-Hiiragizawa... Yo... Si, gracias.

-No es nada -moví la mano restándole importancia y clave mi mirada en la suya -. Es un alivio saber que estas bien, porque yo me siento jodidamente mal desde anoche. Si sabes a lo que me refiero...

El castaño bajo la mirada a la mesa y se movió incómodo en su lugar.

Gruñí para mis adentros.

-Seré claro porque no me gustan los rodeos -me erguí en mi lugar y recargué los codos sobre la mesa entrelazando los dedos -Yo soy una persona muy sociable, como ya habrás notado -hice una mueca ante su gesto afirmativo -. Valoro mucho cuatro cosas en concreto: mi familia, mí bella novia, mis amigos y mi tranquilidad. Y tú me estas jodiendo dos de esas cosas.

Ante eso volvió a verme.

-No te entiendo.

Contuve las ganas de reír.

-Yo amo a Sakura, Sun, y el hecho de que estés revoloteando a su alrededor no me tranquiliza para nada -solté y levanté una mano al ver que hablaría -. Déjame terminar. Sé quién y como es mi novia, no eres el único que gusta de ella, en el sentido que lo hagas, y soy consciente que muchas personas se sienten a gusto a su lado. Sakura es hermosa en todos los aspectos -agregué con orgullo -. A lo que yo me refiero es que no me tranquiliza en absoluto que tu y ella pasen tanto tiempo juntos sin saber que intenciones tienes tú con ella. Así que, por favor, dime.

-Tu novia es una persona extraordinaria, Hiiragizawa -asentí, no era la primera vez que me lo decían y me gustaba escucharlo. El ojiverde cambio a un tono serio -Puedes estar tranquilo. Sakura es una gran amiga, por no decir que es la única que tengo desde que llegue -me miro a los ojos y se voz desprendió sinceridad al decir: -. A mí no me gusta Sakura. De hecho, yo tengo novia.

Eso era un alivio, pero aun teníamos que aclarar un punto importante.

-Ayer la besaste.

-Sí, rayos -se sonrojó y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. Sus ojos sinceros aun en los mios -Esto te sonara muy cliché, incluso idiota, pero ese beso fue un accidente.

Me recargue en el respaldo de la silla y suspire.

-Explícate, por favor.

-Lo hice para molestarte -dijo provocando que yo arqueara una ceja -. Era muy divertido ver la forma en que te tragabas los celos. Los únicos que parecían notarlo eran Kinomoto y Daidouji, sin embargo, cuando se lo hacía ver a Sakura, ella sonreía y decía que todo estaba bien, que tu sabias que nada pasaría porque ella te quería a ti.

Sonreí. _Mi gatita..._

-El día de ayer me incline al oído de Sakura para decirle que parecía que tu saltarías a golpearme en cualquier momento, pero fue ahí cuando ella se volteo y yo estaba demasiado cerca -eso explicaba porque ambos se habían sorprendido tanto y porque me vieron con terror al reaccionar -. Puedes golpearme ahora, si quieres...

No. No lo haría. La historia tenía sentido, era coherente. Y ahora que la capa de celos no caía en mis hombros podía ver que Sun era un buen chico. Tal vez, incluso quizás, solo quizás, podríamos ser buenos amigos, algún día

-Te agradezco tu sinceridad... Ryou.

Habiendo sido liberado de un poco de presión en los hombros, me reí con ganas ante la sonrisa esperanzada del ojiverde por haberme escuchado llamándolo por su nombre. Pero dicha sonrisa no duro mucho.

-Escuche que Sakura y tu pelearon. Lo siento mucho, fue culpa mía.

Negué.

-Para nada, hombre. El novio idiota fui yo, tú tranquilo. Hablare con Cherry y todo estará bien. Espero...

-¡Lo estará! Ella te adora, Hiiragizawa.

-Eriol -corregí.

-Eriol -sonrió -. ¿Sabes? Mi novia vendrá el día del concurso, Sakura tiene muchas ganas de conocerla -Un extraño brillo de diversión apareció en su mirada esmeralda -. Te aliviará mas darte cuenta de nuestra diferencia en gustos. El del extraño fetiche por las pelirrojas eres tú. Yo prefiero a las rubias.

Solté una carcajada.

-Así que eso tienen en común tu hermanastro y tú, ¿eh?

Ryou soltó un bufido.

-Spinel es un idiota, pero parece que va en serio con Mokona.

-Kero ama a su chica casi tanto como yo a la mia. No le dará ninguna oportunidad a Spinel.

-¡Qué bueno! -exclamó sorprendiéndome - Ella es muy guapa y hace una linda pareja con Kinomoto. Ojalá Spinel se dé cuenta pronto.

-Eso espero, aunque Spi se ve muy decidido.

Fue el turno de Ryou de carcajearse.

-¿Spi?

-Un apodo que le puso, Kerberos.

-¿Crees que Kinomoto me deje usarlo?

Primero tendría que convencerlo de que Ryou no era tan malo como creíamos y que ya no habría problema con él tanto como con su hermanastro. Además algo me decía que mi rubio cuñado se llevaría muy bien con el ojiverde.

-Si para el sábado Sakura ya me perdonó podrás preguntarle a Kero si tiene derechos de autor con sus tontos apodos.

-¿Eh?

-Mis padres y los de Sakura irán con la señora Daidouji al campo por el fin de semana -expliqué -Quiero hacer una reunión solo con amigos cercanos. Alberca, chucherías insanas, alcohol, música... Será divertido. Ven y veremos si encajas en mi círculo de amigos.

Sakura tenía razón al decir que ella era la única amiga del castaño, él acababa de decirlo y eso en gran parte era culpa mía y de kerberos. Ambos con la suficiente popularidad para marginar a quien quisiéramos, sobre todo si era el objeto de los celos del hermano y novio posesivos.

-¡Iré!

[…]

Sakura no fue a clases por un resfriado causado por el cansancio.

Lo cual me hacía sentir peor que una mierda.

Ella había tenido un mes agotador por los ensayos constantes y rigurosos para el concurso de baile y a eso se le sumaron los exámenes de nuevo curso y las practicas de porristas. Y claro que mi novia no iría a casa a dormir sabiendo que su novio tendría una tocada y que las fans de **_Haru no Kemono_** estarían más que contentas de que la novia del vocalista no asistiera.

Entonces dicho vocalista se comportaría como un patán dejándola a mitad de la calle, a media noche después de una pelea donde le exigía que dejara un gran sueño.

Como había dicho Kerberos antes de lanzarme un puñetazo a la cara, en mi casa después del instituto.

Cuando Kero me perdonó le pedí ayuda para llevar acabo mi plan _"Hacer que Cherry me perdone"_ y nos pusimos de acuerdo.

Al final le conté sobre mi encuentro del tercer tipo con Ryou.

-¿De verdad podemos confiar en él?

-Tienes 18 y aún estás en el instituto. No lo preguntes como si fueras un cuarentón agente del FBI.

-Pero es Sun...

-Son hermanastros. Técnicamente no comparten la misma sangre. De verdad creo que Ryou es bueno, y si me equivoco, dicen por ahí que es mejor tener a tus enemigos cerca, ¿no?

-Entonces debo ser amigo de Spi, ¿Eso dices?

Reí.

-Dije enemigos, no némesis. Tratémoslo, no perdemos nada, Ryou podría caernos bien... Y seria para ti una jugosa fuente de información sobre Spinel.

-Bien, bro. Supongo que me fiare del instinto Hiiragizawa una vez más.

-Sí, rubio. Por cierto, hoy no puedo invitarte a comer. Estoy castigado.

Kerberos me miro como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma extraño.

-¿Tan fuerte te pegue?

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Y qué si es veneno lo que hay en tus besos?** **  
¿Y qué si mi amor para ti es solo un juego?  
¿Y qué? Ya no puedo cambiar lo que siento.  
Yo no puedo elegir porque...  
Te amo...  
Yo te amo...**

 **POV. Sakura**

El lunes por la mañana me sentía más ligera del cuerpo y más pesada de conciencia.

Nadeshiko insistió que hoy tenía que acompañarla a una prueba de vestuario para que ella y Yuuko ajustaran detalles de su próxima pasarela que daría lugar en Okinawa, dándome el pretexto perfecto para faltar a clases, de nuevo.

No es que no me guste asistir al instituto, tengo sobresaliente en casi todas las materias -si, matemáticas es mi dolor en el trasero, ¿Como adivinaron?- y me divierto con mis amigos y mi novio.

El problema es que tenía que ver a ese novio.

Después de lo que "hablamos", me di cuenta que, de alguna forma, yo también estaba siendo muy egoísta.

Eriol me pedía dejar el baile. No me lo pedía por otra cosa más que por celos, y lo sabía.

Él y Kerberos jamás se habían puesto a refunfuñar por las parejas que teníamos Moko-chan y yo porque dichas parejas eran gays. Y pareja romántica entre ellos, para hacer las cosas más llevaderas.

Entonces ellos se mudan y llegan los hermanastros Sun a romper su confort.

Soel no tiene opción: Es Spinel o tardar meses en conseguir otra pareja de baile y perderse el concurso ya que mi hermano no podría hacerlo porque es una cosa horrible bailando.

Yo, en cambio, si tengo otra sexi opción: Eriol.

Mi novio es un señorito ingles a toda ley. Idiomas, educación, cultura, entre muchas otras cualidades, de las cuales una era el baile, hacían el delicioso conjunto que era Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Mi chico de ojo azul es un experimentado bailarín porque Yuuko es el alma en cualquier fiesta y una vez Clow se siente desfallecer de tanta vuelta, Eriol lo releva, llevándonos el paso a mi y a su madre sin mostrar cansancio.

Pero yo no quería, por nada del mundo, que Eriol fuera mi pareja de baile en algún concurso y/o presentación.

Definitivamente no.

Entre trajes de baño, bikinis, pareos, vestidos, shorts, sombreros, lentes y un millón de sandalias de la línea _Verano de N &Y,_ Yuuko me contó, sin que mi madre escuchara, del castigo a su amado hijo idiota.

-¿No cree que es demasiado? -pregunte preocupada por la salud de mi novio.

-¡Demasiado para mí! -exclamó con voz cantarina -¿Sabes lo horrible que es comer otra cosa que mi marido no cocine? De hecho, creo que Clow es el más beneficiado en esto.

Reí aun preocupada. Yuuko me miró con ternura.

-Te hizo algo horrible y aun así te preocupas por él -sentí sus finos dedos recorrer mi mejilla y cerré los ojos por la tierna caricia. Yuuko era como una tía amorosa y divertida - Algo debimos hacer muy bien los Hiiragizawa para que se nos permitiera conocerte, Cerezo.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Eso debería decirlo yo.

-Todo lo hacen muy bien.

-Si ese es el precio lo pagamos gustosos.

Yuuko soltó una carcajada, encantada por mi sonrojo.

-No te preocupes -me dijo y bajó la voz -. Hago que Clow le de esas barritas de cereal que tanto le gustan por las mañanas.

 _Menos mal._

 **¿Y qué si el amarte al infierno me envía?** **  
¿Y tu amor hacia mí dura un día?  
¿y qué, y qué, y qué...?**

Al salir del edificio perteneciente a N&Y recibí un mensaje de Kerberos.

 _*"Salimos temprano. El profesor de química se cayó de las escaleras y se rompió no sé qué hueso. Todo un rollo, no importa. El punto es que quiero verte ya en la academia._

 _Un beso."_

Tendría que hablar con Kero sobre su falta de humanidad hacia un hombre que no tenía la culpa de enseñar la materia que odiaba.

Mamá y Yuuko me dejaron frente a la Academia de Arte de Tomoeda.

La AAT se podía describir como un pequeño campus escolar. Se dividía en cuatro edificios, Tres oficinas y dos enfermerías.

Música/Composición, Danza/Baile y Teatro/Actuación son las enseñanzas de la academia. Del lado derecho el edificio 2 era mi destino. Sin embargo, Kerberos me esperaba al final de las oficinas administrativas.

Me dio un beso en la frente y me tomó de la mano arrastrándome al edificio 4. Mejor conocido como Escenarios. Toda presentación se llevaba acabó en ese lugar. Un gran edificio con 3 Salas de diferentes tamaños y todas ellas capaces de albergar a más de 800 personas.

Ryou me esperaba en el edificio dos, perteneciente a las clases de baile. Más de 10 profesores y yo tenía a el mejor. Fye era una leyenda del baile. Decidí que mi castaño amigo podía esperar. Aún no estaba preparada para verlo luego del incidente del beso.

-¿A dónde me llevas, Kero?

No me contestó y aunque me parecía extraña su actitud me deje llevar. Después de todo no quería hacerlo enojar ya que aún no me perdonaba por haberle ocultado la relación de Touya con nuestra prima.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada del imponente edificio. Kero me miró y sonrió.

Una vez en la amplia recepción me pregunte de qué iba tanto misterio.

Y todo se volvió negro.

Me llevé ambas manos al rostro y sentí la seda sobre los ojos.

-Me arruinarás el maquillaje, Kerberos.

-Estás bellísima.

Por supuesto que sí. Mi querida suegra me acababa de regalar un nuevo atuendo de baile.

Un vestido verde manzana increíblemente corto y de una tela tan ligera que casi no la sentía. De tirantes, ajustado del pecho hacia la cadera, donde se ampliaba dando libertad a mis piernas y dejando un coqueto contoneo de tela con cada paso que doy. Mis zapatos de baile color crema me hacían parecer descalza. Me sentía muy bien.

Las manos y voz de mi mellizo me guiaron y cuando se detuvo me soltó.

-¿Kero...? -murmuré.

-Todo está bien, Sakurita. Quiero que cuentes hasta el 10 y te quites la venda.

Obediente, hice lo que me pidió y cuando me libere de la venda y abrí los ojos no solo me tope con que mi hermano ya no estaba, sino también con una gran puerta de madera oscura tallada frente a mí.

La reconocí de inmediato.

Sala 1. El escenario más pequeño. Ochocientas personas eran su capacidad máxima y el principio de todo. Si un estudiante -ya fuera de música, teatro o baile- llenaba este escenario, su próxima meta seria llenar la sala 2, para 1200 almas y solo los más talentosos llenaban 1600 asientos de la sala 3.

Estuve casi 5 años en la sala dos y en los últimos 4 años he llenado con 5 ballets y 7 concursos de baile la sala tres.

La puerta frente a mi lo comenzó todo para miles de estudiantes de la AAT.

Empuje la puerta doble y admiré la sala 1.

No tan grande como sus compañeras pero de unas dimensiones mas que considerables, la estancia se mostraba en todo su esplendor, cientos de asientos divididos en dos pisos y cuatro palcos.

Avancé por el pasillo hacia el escenario repleto de velas.

En cuanto mis pies tocaron las tablas y quede frente a un público imaginario, me vi a mi misma con casi 7 años y un sueño que me movía por todo el escenario.

Y lo escuché.

Por las bocinas a los laterales de la sala el inconfundible sonido de un piano.

Reconocí la canción incluso antes que la letra se escuchara.

- _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are..._

La armoniosa y masculina voz que tanto amaba se hizo sonar. Giré sobre mis pies y vi a Eriol en la entrada al escenario. Aún con el pantalón negro de Seijo y con la camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos, mi novio se veía guapísimo con ese aire de seriedad. Y estaba pidiéndome disculpas...

Eriol se acercó a mí e hizo una reverencia antes de ofrecerme su mano derecha. La tome sin dudarlo.

- _I had to find you. Tell you I need you. Tell you I set you apart_ -quise decirle que yo también lo necesito, que necesitaba su confianza y comprensión. Me dio un giro y después me pegó a su cuerpo balanceándonos - _Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions.¡Oh, let's go back to the start!_

Él me pedía que contara todo y lo agobiara con preguntas sobre lo que quería saber, como antes, antes de nuestra relación. Como cuando éramos amigos y nos decíamos todo. Sin secretos.

Y seguíamos bailando por toda la extensión del escenario.

Pero mi único cuestionamiento era saber los motivos de Eriol para tener una actitud tan desagradable hacia Ryou. Y el vídeo que Rika me envió el sábado en la noche, donde Hiiragizawa y Sun aclaraban todo en la cafetería de Seijo, me había respondido con creces. Dejándonos solo mis secretos.

Y el único que tenía era el motivo de mi inapelable decisión a que mi novio no fuera mi pareja de baile.

Sostuve mi peso en las puntas de los dedos de un pie y doble una rodilla estirando el brazo derecho, como si quiera tocar el techo, en una perfecta pose de garza observé a mi novio rodeándome

Si la decía podríamos volver a lo que éramos. Confidentes.

- _Running in circles. Coming up tails, heads on a science apart._ -Eriol había acertado al escoger la canción de Coldplay para definir nuestra actual situación. A su manera, mi novio se estaba esforzando.

Y yo era una cobarde.

Si hablaba dejaría mi corazón al descubierto, en carne viva. Le daria a Eriol las armas para destruirme.

- _Nobody said it was easy, It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy... No one ever said it would be this hard_.

 _Pero él ya me ha entregado su corazón._

"Nadie dijo nunca lo difícil que sería"

En el momento que los brazos de Erío me incitaron a arquearme y mi cabello suelto rozó el piso de madera, sentí las lágrimas deslizándose por mis sienes.

En esa posición rodee el cuello de mi novio con los brazos y subí una pierna a su cadera.

-Sakura...

Con la voz bañada en preocupación por mi sollozos, Eriol me abrazo con fuerza a su pecho, me recostó en el suelo y luego giró para que yo quedara sobre él. Escondí el rostro en su cuello y me relaje un poco al sentir sus dedos deslizándose por mi cabello.

-No puedo, Eriol... No puedo -llore.

-Mi pequeña flor de cerezo -suspiró entendiendo perfectamente a que me refería -No quiero que dejes de bailar.

Me tense y levante la cara para mirarlo.

Estaba serio y sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad de su sinceridad.

-La estupidez que te dije el viernes...

-Sé que no lo decías en serio. -lo interrumpí y sonreí con ternura ante su sorpresa -Tu jamás me dirías eso realmente.

Negó con insistencia sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?

Sentándome sobre su cadera lo miré y recorrí su torso con las manos hasta llegar al nudo de la corbata y la deshice con las manos ardiendo ante el tacto de sus músculos a través de la camisa.

-¿Me escucharás? -dije y me sorprendió el arrepentimiento en su mirada. Iba a preguntar que ocurría cuando recordé toda la discusión de la otra noche y sus nulas ganas de hablar -Estabas muy alterado -lo excuse -. Irte era lo mejor que podías hacer.

-Te deje sola -murmuró enfadado.

-Estas aquí ahora -sus pulgares me limpiaron el resto de lágrimas -¿Me escucharás?

Asintió solemne mientras me acariciaba las piernas. Suspiré.

-Lo que no puedo -comencé -es dejar que seas mi pareja de baile, Eriol. No quiero.

Sus caricias se detuvieron y vi con angustia como sus pupilas se dilataron por el dolor.

-No confías en mí -dijo con voz rota.

-¡No! -grité -Eso no es verdad. Te confiaría mi vida y lo sabes, cielo. -coloqué las manos sobre las suyas, aún en mis muslos, y lo insté a reanudar sus caricias -Escúchame, ¿sí?

-Sí.

Acostado en las tablas, Eriol tenía la corbata deshecha y los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados gracias a mis dedos juguetones. Su cabello negro, cayendo sobre las tablas y su frente, brillante con destellos azules por la luz de las velas. Le quité los anteojos y me los colgué en el escote, maravillándome, de nuevo, con el hermosamente único color zafiro de sus iris. Su rostro estaba tenso y expectante, pero eso realmente no lo hacía menos atractivo, todo lo contrario. La dureza de sus facciones lo volvía como un depredador a punto de saltar; desprendía control, virilidad y sensualidad netamente masculina.

Se me secó la boca y me entraron unas ganas tremendas de morderle el cuello. Su sonrisa arrogante me dejo claro que se había dado cuenta de mi descarada revisión y se hinchaba de satisfacción masculina.

Me aclaré la garganta y me puse sería intentando ignorar el ardor de las mejillas.

Moví los brazos abarcando con el movimiento desde las filas de asientos hasta el escenario donde estábamos.

-Fue en este lugar donde comenzó mi deseo por el baile... -la emoción desbordando mi voz.

-Lo sé.

-... La primera vez que te vi tocando el piano en un concurso. -declaré.

-¿Qué?

Reí al ver su cara de _WTF?_

-Un año después de tu llegada a Tomoeda, a los 6 años, fue tu primer concurso de piano aquí en Japón -comenzé -mientras tocabas con un talento que haría a Van Gohg llorar de felicidad -sonreí al oír su carcajada -Todo el mundo murmuraba que eras un prodigio de la música, varias personas llorábamos por las abrumadoras emociones que nos rodeaba con cada una de tus notas -lo observé con seriedad -Te admiré desde ese momento. Incluso creo que te tuve envidia...

-Sakura.

-Tan serio y motivado. Ágil y confiado. Perfecto... Admirado -mi mirada perdida en recuerdos -. Cuando terminaste de tocar todo el público se levanto en ovación por ti, para ti -bajé la vista a su rostro y me removí ante su mirada llena de ternura -. Tú sudado y sonriente. Orgulloso. Satisfecho.

En un movimiento brusco, cambio de posiciones. Dejándome bajo su cuerpo y repartiendo besos húmedos por mi cuello. En ningún momento dejo las caricias a mis piernas.

-Te envidie -con voz entrecortada heche la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mayor acceso a mi garganta -Te hiciste de una gran admiración en 5 minutos. Todo el público en tus manos. Yo a tus pies.

-Cálla, Sakura -sus manos subieron con lentitud agobiante a mi cintura mientras mordía el punto sensible donde se une el cuello al hombro.

Gemí.

-Fue ahí cuando quise ser como tú. Cambiar los papeles -recorrí toda la extensión de su espalda y me aferre a sus brazos con las uñas al sentir su lengua bajando hacia mi pecho -Fue en ese momento que me prometí a mi misma que te tendría admirándome cuando estuviera en un escenario.

Me mordió la curva de un pecho.

-Basta, amor -suplicó.

-Bailaría. Con amor y pasión. Con todo lo que soy -enredé los dedos a su cabello, suspirando -Para que me ovacionaran -jale de él para que me mirara -. Para estar a tu altura.

Su beso me robó el aliento. Tomando lo que quería y reclamando una boca que codiciaba el sabor de la suya.

-Mi niña tonta -dijo acariciando mi nariz con la suya -. ¿Admirarte más de lo que ya lo hago? Cherry, ya te considero lo más valioso e inalcanzable del mundo. No me lo pongas más difícil, por favor. Aún me cuesta creer que me eligiera a mí.

-Eras tú o nadie. Te quiero, dime que lo sabes.

-Más te vale -beso en la frente -. Te quiero.

-Confío en ti.

Se levantó llevándome con él y me acurrucó en su regazo.

-Lo sé, pequeña. Comprendo lo que me dices. Prefieres que yo este babeando por ti desde primera fila a que baile contigo. Lo sé. A mí también me gusta más mi puesto de novio espectador.

Me estremecí al sentir sus dedos en el valle entre mis pechos al quitarme sus lentes. Su mirada pícara dejo claro que lo había hecho a propósito.

Recordé el vídeo de Rika sobre su conversación con Ryou.

-Lamento no haberte dicho que Ryou tiene novia. Yo...

-Soy yo quien vino a disculparse, ¿Sabes? Siento mucho el que pareciera que no confío en ti. Porque lo hago. Pero los celos... Dios, ahora comprendo mucho mejor a tus hermanos.

Reí.

-Estarás perdonado cuándo me pagues todos los besos que me debes desde el viernes.

Pegué mis labios a los suyos exigiendo. Me apoderé de su boca con un gemido ahogado y acaricié su paladar con la lengua hasta que él la succionó.

-Te pago hasta los interés, gatita -sorprendiéndome, tomó mi trasero con ambas manos y me pegó más a su cuerpo.

Calor...

-Ah. Eriol...

-Te los pagaré más tarde.

Me separó a regañadientes y se puso de pie antes de ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

Mostré un mohín, desencantada.

-No hagas eso -gruñó y se acercó para morderme el sobresaliente labio inferior -Tengo que llevarte con fye. Vas tarde. Ryou debe estar esperándote.

-Podría no ir...

-Gatita traviesa. Te queda un mes de ensayos. Mi novia ganará, sin duda, pero para eso debe practicar.

-¿Te quedas al ensayo?

Negó divertido.

-Yamazaki hizo una canción y quiere que le demos música.

-Las canciones son cosa tuya y de Shaoran -repliqué.

-Sí, pero cuando a Takashi o a Kerberos les llega inspiración no los rechazamos -soltó una risita -. Aunque si mejoramos bastantes cosas.

-Te creo.

- ** _Haru no Kemono_** me necesita y a ti te necesitan Fye y Sun.

-Yo te necesito a ti.

Me beso con fuerza, ambas manos sosteniendo mi cara.

-Me tendrás en la entrada en dos horas.

 **¿Y qué si te amo y arriesgo mi vida?** **  
Si tus besos me quitan la vida  
¿y qué, y qué, y qué, y qué...?**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola.**

 **Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero pasaron muchísimas cosas. Lo más destacable es que me mude (¡ehh!) y una hospitalización, la cual, al ser mi primera vez internada, me dio una especie de trauma pos-hospitalización que me dejo sin musa inspiradora.**

 **Pero aquí tienen su capítulo. Espero que 40 paginas sean suficientes para ganarme su perdón.**

 **Gracias a _lapse of inspiration_ y a _navessa77_ por su review y PM, respectivamente.**

 **La canción es de Axel y Vanessa Martin.**

 **Un beso y un abrazo.**

 **Ya saben que yo soy** _Vidal._

 **¡Ja ne!**


	9. Some nights

**Víveme.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Some Nights.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck,_**

 ** _Some nights, I call it a draw,_**

 ** _Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle,_**

 ** _Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off._**

 **POV. Eriol**

-¿Donde ésta el jugo de cranberry?

-En el cuarto de la despensa.

Kerberos se dirigió a la cocina y yo seguí la reordenación de los muebles del salón de estar. Los sillones y sofás junto a puff rodeando dos mesitas de centro que Kero y yo juntamos, frente al gran televisor y un impresionante y potente equipo de sonido.

Planeamos esta reunión/pijamada durante toda la semana. El viernes por la tarde, después del ensayo de **_Haru no Kemono_** , mi mejor amigo y yo fuimos por bebidas, botanas y muchos, muchos postres. Shaoran y Takashi se encargarían del entretenimiento con variadas películas. Tomoyo traería la cena (comida china, a petición de Soel).

Acomodando vasos de plástico rojos en la mesa, junto con los nachos, frituras, pastelillos, refrescos, jugos y algunas de tantas botellas de Vodka, Whiskey y la cubeta llena de cervezas, pensé en que nos merecíamos este pequeño descanso después de la mierda de los últimos días.

La relación fraternal de Tomoyo y Kerberos fue de tensa a insoportable en solo dos días, y a eso se le unió la inestabilidad emocional entre los mellizos Kinomoto por un motivo que jamás había existido entre ellos: secretos.

El miércoles por la mañana los estudiantes de Seijo (los que madrugaban, al menos) serían testigos de dos anomalías; en primer lugar la llegada increíblemente temprana de los hermanos Kinomoto al instituto, cuando en toda su vida escolar habían llegado a ser famosos en su récord de llegar 3 segundos antes del timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la jornada escolar. Y la segunda, una pelea verbal digna de recordar entre Tomoyo Daidouji y su primo Kerberos Kinomoto. Si bien, no era la primera vez que el rubio tenía un altercado con alguien; si era la primera vez que su contrincante era una de sus protegidas.

Daidouji era intocable porque, aunque fuese hija única, si tenía quien la defendiera en caso de ser necesario. No un hermano, pero si un primo. Y Kerberos jodia como 3.

-¡No necesito esto, Kerberos! -había escuchado mientras me abría paso entre la multitud de chicos espectadores, guiándome por los gritos de Tommy -Lo que me dices ya lo sé. Lo he pensado, todo sigue igual. ¡La única diferencia es que ahora lo sabes!

-¡Me mentiste Tomoyo! ¿Quien más lo sabía? ¿Mi hermana era tu única cómplice? -Kerberos estaba perturbadoramente quieto y visiblemente tranquilo, era la calma antes de la tormenta.

-Buenos días -tercié -. Chicos, ¿Por qué no vamos al salón de clases?

-Tú lo sabías, ¿no?

-¡Basta, Kero! -Sakura apareció detrás de mí, sabía que estaba cerca y , por una vez, hubiera preferido que llegara un poco más tarde.

-Cállate, Sakura -la frialdad que el mellizo utilizó hacia mi chica me heló la sangre -Cuando debiste hablar no lo hiciste, ahora solo no quiero oírte.

-Cuidado, Kinomoto -advertí con la voz más dura de lo que pretendía -. No digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. -en ningún momento se me olvidó nuestra audiencia, pero no permitiría que Kerberos descargara su frustración en los demás -¿No has considerado que, tal vez, Tomoyo no te dijo nada por miedo a tu reacción? ¡La reacción de ahora!

-¡Es porque no confía en mí!

-No me vengas con eso, primo -Daidouji se acercó a Kinomoto y lo abrazó, él no respondió, demasiado ocupado tratando de no llorar -Yo sé que serías capaz de todo por protegerme.

-Con puños y dientes, con sangre y sudor -remarcó el rubio -. Pero, ¿Cómo cuidarte de él, Tomoyo? ¿Cómo protegerte de la condena que te has auto impuesto?

-Puedo hacerlo...

-Sé que puedes. -Kerberos la abrazó por un instante antes de soltarla y darle un beso en la frente -No lo acepto. Pero estoy aquí para ti. No te puedo perdonar ahora por ocultármelo, pero lo haré.

Dicho eso me arrancó a su hermana de los brazos y se la llevó hacia la cafetería. Quise replicar, pero una mirada a mi amigo me dejó en claro que lo que Kero necesitaba era consuelo y cariño. Estaba triste y emocionalmente débil. Sakura era su única puerta de seguridad. Un confort que solo podías conseguir de tu otra mitad. En este caso, la persona que compartía la mitad de tu existencia.

Yo me encargué de que Tommy llegara al salón de clases sin que personas molestas la atacaran con preguntas.

El jueves todo parecía resuelto. Aunque Kero afirmaba que todo estaba bien era descaradamente obvio que todo parecía a estar a punto de ahogarlo. Ryou, el concurso de Soel, Tomoyo y su ilícita relación, su hermano actuando de forma imprudente y su melliza y mejor amigo siendo cómplices silenciosos. Kero estaba en su punto de ebullición.

El día de ayer, por la tarde, lo llevé al gimnasio de Kurogane para que descargara sus sentimientos de forma más "sana". Fue estimulante pelear contra un Kerberos furioso. Era más ágil y fuerte, más centrado. No fue la peor pelea ni la mejor, pero valió la pena el maltrato físico por la sonrisa tranquila y saciada de Kero al final.

-Está todo listo -dijo el rubio entrando a la sala con el teléfono móvil en la mano -Shaoran y Meiling están en camino. Yamazaki y Mihara no vendrán hasta mañana por la mañana.

-¿Y Larg?

-Aún no contesta.

El gemelo de cabellera azabache se había distanciado del grupo en cuanto se entero que Tomoyo se había reconciliado con su ex. No era un secreto para nadie que, mientras más feliz se veía Daidouji al contestar una llamada o leer algún mensaje, más destrozado se sentía Larg.

Lo comprendía perfectamente. Era como ver mi vida en los días que Shaoran no se separaba de Sakura. Su noviazgo fue bastante cruel para mí.

Yo sabía contra que me enfrentaba. Mokona pelea contra un fantasma.

Me dirigí a la entrada de la casa al escuchar el timbre. Tomoyo esperaba paciente con tres bolsas repletas de cajitas correspondientes a la comida china. Me sonrío.

-Hola, Eriol.

Tomoyo estaba radiante gracias a la felicidad que corría por sus venas. Touya por fin se comportaba como un novio y ella no podía verse más enamorada. Lo único que aún le ensombrecía la mirada era saber lo disgustado que estaba su primo con ella.

-Hola. -devolví la sonrisa y le quité la carga de las manos -Adelante. Eres la primera en llegar. Kero ésta aquí desde que salimos del instituto.

Asintió y avanzó con paso lento por el pasillo. En el momento que asomó la cabeza a la sala Kerberos la vio y con un par de zancadas llego a su lado para abrazarla. Sorprendida, Tommy correspondió al gesto aferrándose a esa ofrenda de paz.

-Me alegra que estés aquí -escuché decir a Kero con voz cargada de ternura. Pero no duró mucho -Me moría de hambre.

 ** _But I still wake up, I still see your ghost,_**

 ** _Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh,_**

 ** _What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_**

 ** _Most nights, I don't know anymore,_**

 ** _Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh,_**

 ** _Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh._**

-¡No, Xiao Lang! -el grito de Meiling resonó por todo el patio antes de que Shaoran se sumergiera en el agua con ella aferrada a su espalda.

Reí y giré a ver la mesa llena de comida chatarra que habíamos instalado en la terraza de la casa. La pareja Li llego 10 minutos después de Tomoyo y Meiling expreso su deseo de nadar un poco. Ya en la piscina Shaoran y Tommy no le daban descanso, la sumergían y la salpicaban de agua hasta hacerla enojar. Enojo que Shaoran compensaba con mimos y besos.

Pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría que mi novia estuviera conmigo, volvió a sonar el timbre.

-Iré yo -Kerberos se levanto del asiento que estaba frente a mi y se adentró en la casa.

Me deje caer contra el respaldo del sillón de paja y cerré los ojos relajándome. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el inconfundible aroma de _Reed Door_ inundó mis sentidos.

 _¿Cómo era posible que_ Elizabeth Arden _creara una fragancia tan perfecta para mi cerezo?_

-Hola, Cherry.

-Hola, chico de ojo azul.

Sonreí con un poco de arrogancia al abrir los ojos y notar como Sakura se mordía el labio inferior mientras veía con admiración mi torso desnudo. Pero, si de admiración se tratada, yo no podía dejar de maravillarme con ella.

Sakura llevaba un vestido veraniego de color azul cielo y el cabello cobrizo trenzado de lado. Su angelical rostro limpio, sin gota de maquillaje, dejando al descubierto algunas pecas juguetonas, apenas perceptibles en su nariz y pómulos. Labios rosas y las esmeraldas en sus ojos brillantes.

Suspirando le abrí los brazos en una clara invitación. Lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía a la pequeña cerezo sentada en mis piernas y su dulce boca saboreando la mía.

-Ya es suficiente, ¿no? -escuché la voz divertida de Larg. Sorprendiéndome que hubiese decidido ir -Busquen una habitación.

-Cállate, idiota -espetó el mellizo Kinomoto -. No les des ideas.

Sakura escondió el rostro en mi cuello, avergonzada. Yo reí. Mi mejor amigo guió a los gemelos Mokona y un divertido Ryou a la mesa de bebidas y chucherías.

-Bien -me levanté con mi novia en brazos y la deje en el piso -. Voy a quitarte esto -señalé su corto vestido y ella se sonrojó, sin embargo alzó los brazos dándome acceso total.

Guíe mis manos a sus muslos descubiertos y acaricié su piel con la yema de los dedos disfrutando de su estremecimiento. Alcé el vestido poco a poco, tocando con veneración cada centímetro de piel antes de dejarlo ver. Cuando logré sacarlo por su cabeza y me libré también del diminuto short a juego, me quede sin aliento.

Sakura se veía exquisita con cualquier tipo de ropa que llevara puesta, pero podía hacer babear a quien quisiera con poca ropa. Y el bikini de color rojo sangre que le acababa de descubrir me provocaba muchos pensamientos que no debería tener.

Tiré el ligero vestido a uno de los sillones y, con las manos en su cadera, acerqué el cuerpo de Sakura al mío.

-¿Desde cuándo ha sido tu plan matarme, mi dulce cerezo?

Haciendo un puchero, deslizó sus manitas por mi pecho. Era la viva imagen que dejaba en claro que la inocencia podía ser muy sensual.

-¿Matarte? -dió un pequeño beso en mi hombro, convenciéndome de que mi pequeña novia podía ser cruel cuando lo deseaba -. Pero ni siquiera he comenzado contigo, cariño.

Gruñí ante eso y ella se alejo riendo encantada.

La alcancé en dos zancadas y la levanté echándomela al hombro como un costalito de papas. Fue mi turno de reír ante su grito.

-Chica mala, serás castigada.

-¡Eriol! -exclamó riendo cuando le di una palmada en una de sus bien formadas nalgas.

Y sin pensarlo más tiempo nos deje caer en el agua de la piscina.

Nos siguieron Ryou, Kero y los gemelos.

-¿Que tal una lucha, Sak? -dijo Meiling ya sobre los hombros de Shaoran.

Cherry giró a verme emocionada.

-¿Listo para perder, Li? -pregunte divertido al tiempo que me sumergía un poco para que Sakura pudiera subir a mí.

Una vez tuve los deliciosos muslos de mi cerezo rodeando mi cuello y habiéndole preguntado si estima cómoda y lista, me coloque frente a Shaoran.

Era una pelea fácil. Estaba claro que Meiling era más fuerte que Sakura. La chica Li entrenaba artes marciales desde que era una niña. Su fuerza recaía tanto en pies y manos como el resto de su cuerpo, a diferencia de la ojiverde. La fuerza de Sakura proviene de sus piernas; el baile, las prácticas de porristas, los campeonatos de atletismo ganados. Saltos y giros. Las piernas y los pies son el punto fuerte de mi chica.

Meiling tenía todas las de ganar y lo sabía, por eso eligió a Cherry para luchar.

Minutos más tarde sonreí al ver a la pareja Li caer al agua.

La de ojos rubí era fuerte y una competidora digna de ganar en esta contienda. Sin embargo, era demasiado inquieta y repartía patadas casi tanto como ahorcaba a Shaoran con sus muslos. Obviamente el castaño no resistiría tanto maltrato mucho tiempo.

Mi chica ganó, limitándose a aferrarse a mí con sus piernas y sin moverse mucho para no perder el equilibrio.

Reí como un idiota cuando Sakura, aún en mis hombros, alzó ambos brazos en señal de victoria y gritó: _"Toma eso. ¡Gane!"_

Los demás corearon mi risa.

-¡Fue culpa de Xiao Lang! -se defendió Meiling ante la mirada incrédula de su novio.

-No seas mala perdedora, Mei.

-Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando tu pierdas, Tomoyito -la retó Soel mientras obligaba a Kero a sumergirse en el agua para poder subir a sus hombros.

Tomoyo giró a ver suplicante a Larg, quien negó con una ligera sonrisa. Si se negaba porque aún estaba dolido con ella ó porque no quería pelear contra su hermana, era un misterio.

-Yo puedo ser tu pareja, Daidouji -se presentó voluntario Ryou.

Tomoyo le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él.

Subí mis manos por las piernas de Sakura, que aún no se bajaba de mí, y busque sus manos. En el momento que nuestros dedos se cruzaron y apretó mis manos caminé hacia el bar de la piscina, donde los Li y Larg se habían sentado para apreciar el espectáculo.

-Esto será divertido -dije al tiempo que giraba el rostro para después morder en la cara interna del muslo de Cherry.

 ** _This is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for?_**

 ** _Why don't we break the rules already?_**

 ** _I was never one to believe the hype, save that for the black and white,_**

 ** _I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style._**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight,_**

 ** _She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am,_**

 ** _Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? mmm mmm_**

 **POV. Sakura**

-¡Oye! -refunfuñó Soel -¡Que malvado eres Kerberos! ¡Era mi último camarón frito!

Todos reímos ante eso.

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche y apenas estábamos cenando. Luego de una sesión de lucha en la piscina y varias carreras por parte de los chicos, decidimos cambiarnos y ver algunas películas. Casi agradecí que Yamazaki no estuviera esta noche. Una cosa era Shaoran, pero cuando se le unía Takashi me era imposible convencerlos de ver algo que no tuviera sangre, zombies, monstruos, más sangre o cualquier otra cosa basada en el terror.

Cuando íbamos por la tercera película de **_The Hangover_** Kerberos expresó su deseo de comer, recordándonos que mi prima había traído comida china.

-Toma el mío, Soel -ofrecí viendo con reproche a mi hermano comerse tan contento su camarón robado.

-¿Estás segura, Saku? -sonreí ante su mirada llena de suplica.

-Sí, yo ya no lo quiero -mentí.

-¡Eres un ángel! -exclamó tomando mi último y adorado camarón.

Asentí y le di un tragó a mi vodka con cranberry.

-Gatita.

Giré ante el llamado de mi novio y casi lloró al ver que me ofrecía un camarón.

-Pero es tuyo.

-Podrías darme la mitad de tu galleta de la fortuna y estaríamos a mano -negoció encogiéndose de hombros.

Ayudé a Tommy a recoger la basura de la cena y a servir más bebidas ya que los chicos se terminaron todas las cervezas.

Al regresar a la sala me acurruqué en el sofá y me dediqué a acariciar el cabello de Eriol. Sentado en la alfombra y recargado en el sofá donde me encontraba, mi novio tenía una camisa de manga corta de un color azul oscuro y unos jeans negros, se había vuelto a poner las gafas y estaba descalzo. Tan guapo que el alcohol en mi sistema me pedía a gritos arrastrarlo a su habitación y convencerlo de portarnos un poco mal...

-¡Oh, dime poderosa galleta! ¿Seré rico? ¿Famoso? ¿ ** _Haru no Kemono_** firmará con una disquera? ¿Le ganaré a Spi? -cuestionó Kero agitando la galleta entre sus manos -¿Qué les salió a ustedes?

-La mía es una estupidez -dijo Shaoran -"Al final todo se sabrá".

-Como si necesitáramos que una galleta nos diga eso -coincidió Ryou.

-También puede que algo te sepa la galletita, Li. -terció Larg.

-Idiota.

-La mía dice: "La prosperidad llamará pronto a tu puerta".

-Creo que te llego un poco tarde la advertencia, Ryou -le dijo Kero antes de ver a Eriol -¿Verdad que si, cuñado?

Mi novio se limitó a guiñarme un ojo antes de abrir su galleta.

-"El amor es una magia muy poderosa" -citó.

Mientras las chicas dejamos salir el típico _"aww"_ los chicos se partían de risa.

-Hablando de cursilerías...

-¿Y qué dice la tuya, Kero? -me mataba la curiosidad.

Kerberos abrió la galleta con elegancia y cara arrogante antes de que su rostro mutara a un ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué demonios...?

Me incliné hacía adelante.

-¿Qué dice?

-Palabras sabias de Confucio:" Saber que se sabe lo que se sabe y que no se sabe lo que no se sabe; he aquí el verdadero saber." -improvisó Eriol.

Mi hermano le dio un puñetazo a Eriol en el hombro, provocando que Soel aprovechara su distracción y le quitara la nota de la mano. Pronto se escucho la risa musical de mi cuñada llenar toda la habitación.

-Jodete, amor -le espetó el rubio. Soel le lanzó un beso aún entre risas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice? -cuestionó Tomoyo.

-"Toma otra galleta" -declaró la peliblanca.

Nos unimos a la risa de Mokona. Eriol sonrió.

-Acaba de joderte una galleta.

Kero le lanzó las migajas en la cara.

 ** _Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end,_**

 ** _Cause I could use some friends for a change,_**

 ** _And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again,_**

 ** _Some nights, I always win, I always win._**

Habiendo terminado nuestra maratón de películas decidimos poner a Ryou al tanto de nuestras vidas. Básicamente Kero le contó cómo nos conocimos entre todos, cómo surgió la idea de **_Haru no Kemono_** , entre muchas otras cosas.

-¿Cómo es que Li es el capitán del equipo de soccer si Kinomoto en más ágil con el balón? -preguntó Ryou antes de girarse aterrado a Shaoran -¡Sin ofender, Li!

-Descuida. -le respondió antes de acabarse de un trago su bebida.

-El día de la selección a capitán Kero estaba indispuesto -aclaré.

-¿Indispuesto?

-El día anterior se dispuso a improvisar en la cocina -contó Tomoyo -, pero algo le salió terriblemente mal y terminó con una indigestión horrible.

-Gracias al cielo ese día Cherry, Tomoyo y yo habíamos ido a Tokio a la sede de N&Y -dijo Eriol con un suspiro dramático.

Mi hermano estaba adorablemente sonrojado.

-Vaya...

-¿Spi era capitán de algo en su vieja escuela? -cambió de tema Kero.

Ryou negó con la cabeza.

-Los deportes no son lo suyo. Es más como... Un topo de biblioteca.

-Eh, gracias... -dijo secamente Eriol, probablemente pensando lo mismo que yo. El ojiazul tenía una librería como habitación.

-Lo siento -dijo el castaño avergonzado por las risas de Shaoran.

-¿En que es bueno, Spinel? -siguió Kero.

-Los libros son básicamente lo suyo... Es muy bueno en química.

-Estas acabado, Kerberos -sentenció Larg.

-¡Mierda!

-Bueno, ya basta, ¿no? -inquirió Soel, se le veía un poco molesta -Déjalo ya, Kero. Spinel no es tu rival ni nada.

-Si yo fuera tú no me lo tomaría tan a la ligera -Ryou de pronto se había puesto serio -Kinomoto tiene toda la razón del mundo al ser precavido, Mokona.

La mirada extrañada de Soel era un reflejo de la de los demás, excepto la mía y Kero se dio cuenta.

-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestionó la gemela.

-Spinel va muy en serio contigo. -dijo con voz ronca -Mi hermanastro es esa clase de personas que no se detiene hasta conseguir lo que quiere. En tu caso, si no te tiene a ti, hará todo lo posible para separarte de Kinomoto.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -Soel estaba pálida, sin embargo su autodefensa fue ponerse un tanto grosera -¿Como rayos puedes hablar así de tu hermanastro? ¡Es tu familia! ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? ¡Tú y Spinel ni siquiera se hablan, maldición! ¡¿Por qué...

-Ese gusto de Spinel por las rubias viene desde mucho antes de ti, Mokona.

Todos se quedaron en silencio intentando darle sentido a lo que Ryou había dicho. Yo sabía que el alcohol ya había hecho maravillas en mi amigo, pues estaba a punto de contar una verdad que a mí me había costado horrores sacarle.

Algo pareció hacer clic en el cerebro de mi novio.

-Tu novia... -dijo incrédulo -tu novia es rubia.

Y todo pareció tener sentido después de las palabras de Eriol.

Kero giró a verme.

-Tú lo sabías.

-No era mi intención ocultártelo -sinceré -, pero comprenderás que es una historia delicada y no tengo derecho alguno para andarla divulgando.

Mi hermano asintió y Soel me miro con terror.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¿No me oíste, Moko-chan? Yo no puedo...

-Díselo, Sakura -interrumpió Ryou -. Debe saberlo.

Me removí inquieta en el sofá. Al ver mi incomodidad Eriol se levantó del suelo y tomándome en brazos me quitó del sofá para sentarse él y colocarme en su regazo y dar suaves caricias a mi espalda al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos entre mi cabello. Me concentre en los botones de su camisa mientras hablaba.

-Hace tres años que la mamá de Ryou se caso con el padre de Spinel -comencé -. Aunque las diferentes personalidades eran obvias ellos se llevaban bastante bien. Discutían, si, pero nada grave. Un año después llego una nueva familia a su calle, tenían una hija. Rubia y de impresionantes ojos celestes, se ganó el corazón de Ryou y él el de ella. -tomé aire -. Al pasar otro año su relación se formalizo. La familia de ella adoraba a Ryou y los Sun no podían estar más felices con la elección del castaño, salvo una persona...

-Spinel -dijo Kero con clara amargura.

Asentí.

-Spinel intentó, en variadas ocasiones, que Akira le prestara atención. Era atento, romántico, risueño y todo un caballero, pero ella daba siempre la misma respuesta: "Me halagas, Sun. Pero yo amo a Ryou". -volteé a ver a mi amigo. Ryou se veía relajado y me sonrió, dándome ánimos para continuar -Ryou nunca intentó detener a su hermanastro. Confiaba en su novia y en el amor que ella le tenía -sentí que la garganta se me cerraba ante el recuerdo de lo que seguía -Un mes después de ese último rechazó... Un día antes de que Akira y Ryou cumplieran un año de noviazgo... Él... Spinel...

-¡Sakura!

La exclamación de Eriol me liberó de las imágenes mentales y me hizo ser consciente de las lágrimas en mi rostro. La historia era triste, sin embargo sabía que parte de la sensibilidad era en gran medida gracias al vodka. Aun así me aferré al abrazo de mi ojiazul.

-Ese día acompañé a mi madre y a su marido a las oficinas de trabajo -continuó Ryou -. Querían enseñarnos cómo funcionaba todo, pero Spinel había insistido en quedarse en casa. -suspiró -A medio día yo estaba muerto de angustia y no sabía el porqué. Era un presentimiento de que algo pasaría... Así que salí del edificio y fui directo a casa -llegado a este punto el ojiverde tenía ambas manos en el rostro, intentando reprimir los recuerdos -. Cuando llegué lo primero que hice fue ir a mi habitación. Akira era mi vecina y la ventana de su cuarto quedaba justo frente a la mía, yo solo tenía que saltar una rama del árbol y estaría con ella. Pero eso no fue necesario. Al abrir la puerta de mi recamara me encontré con que Spinel estaba en mi cama, besando a mi novia. -se descubrió la cara y nos vio a todos con una pequeña sonrisa -Tranquilos. No es como si hubiese querido violarla o algo por el estilo. Akira estaba inconsciente, si, pero completamente vestida. Y se escuchaba el insistente clic de una cámara fotográfica por toda la habitación.

-Quiso montar una escena -improvisó Tomoyo -. Tomarse fotos besándose en tu cama. Sin embargo, cuando tú llegaras solo te encontrarías a tu novia dormida. Nada raro. Las fotos te las mandaría...

-Al día siguiente, el día de nuestro aniversario -aprobó Ryou -. Le arruiné todo su plan llegando antes y su padre me impidió matarlo a golpes llegando 10 minutos después de mí. -le dio un trago a su whiskey y continuó -. Cuando Akira despertó le conté todo, dándole la posibilidad de dejarme y alejarse de Spinel. Ella me contó que, en cuanto cruzó la ventana, se encontró con un vaso de jugo, una rosa y una nota mía explicándole donde había ido y pidiéndole que me esperara. Recordaba haber tomado el jugo, nada más.

-¿Qué sucedió después? -habló Meiling.

-La familia de Akira no presento cargos, pero si amenazaron con hundir a los Sun si Spinel se le acercaba a su hija. Akira y yo les rogamos a sus padres que nos permitieran estar juntos, pero para eso tenía que alejar a Spinel de ella.

-Así que se mudaron a Tomoeda -terminó Eriol.

Ryou asintió y volteo a ver a mi hermano sorprendiéndonos a todos al hacerle una reverencia.

-Lamento no haberte contado esto antes. Pero sobre todo, lamento lo mal que lo estas pasando por Spinel. Fui yo quien lo trajo aquí. A ustedes. Lo siento mucho.

Por varios minutos la sala quedo en un silencio sepulcral para después ser cortado por la carcajada de Kerberos.

-¿Hermano...?

-Vamos, hombre, levanta la cabeza -dijo y le regaló una amplia sonrisa al ojiverde -. Nada de esto es tu culpa, Ryou. Hiciste lo correcto y está bien. Ya lo dije antes, ¿no? Yo venceré a Spi.

Ryou le sonrió y estrecho la mano que mi hermano le ofrecía. Soel puso una mano sobre las suyas y miró al castaño con ternura.

-Gracias.

Yo sonreí, sin embargo aun tenía en la boca la misma amargura que me había provocado escuchar esa historia la primera vez.

 _Spinel si había conseguido lo que quería: Alejar a Akira de Ryou._

 ** _But I still wake up, I still see your ghost,_**

 ** _Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh,_**

 ** _What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_**

 ** _Most nights, I don't know (come on)_**

 ** _So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_**

 ** _Washed my hands of that for this?_**

 ** _I miss my mom and dad for this?_**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are,_**

 ** _When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on,_**

 ** _Oh, come on,_**

 ** _Oh, come on,_**

 ** _Oh, come on._**

 **POV. Eriol**

Después de la confesión de Ryou, todos nos llegamos al silencioso acuerdo de pasara por alto mas temas escabrosos, al menos por esa noche.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana cuando todos teníamos alcohol suficiente en el sistema como para hacer más de una tontería. Como se comprobó en el momento que, después de que Shaoran y yo demostráramos ser quienes más atención poníamos en las clases de economía, al ganarles a todos en _Monopoly_ –ganando al final yo, por supuesto- y una intensa sesión de _Twister_ –que gano Meiling por eso de que aparte de la elasticidad se necesita fuerza y quedo en una reñida batalla entre ella, Soel y Sakura-, Tomoyo comentara que Sakura sería la modelo principal en la pasarela de _N &Y_, justamente una semana después del concurso de baile. Entonces, a la chica Mokona y a Daidouji se le había ocurrido que Sakura nos diera una pequeña demostración.

A la demostración se le unirían las demás chicas.

Pronto todos los hombres en la sala nos quedaríamos sin aliento al ver que nuestras compañeras comenzaban a deshacerse de sus prendas, quedando únicamente en ropa interior.

Casi podía ver la baba de Kerberos resbalando por su boca hasta el sofá al tiempo que Larg se removía incomodo por ver a su hermana tirar su pequeño short al suelo. Quedado con un conjunto de lencería bastante "lolita". Ambas prendas eran de un color naranja con franjas blancas (¿o era blanco con franjas naranjas?) y un moñito blanco justo a mitad de los pechos. Soel caminaría con la improvisada pasarela, que no era más que la mesita de café, y mostrara la misma sonrisa que le daría al mundo de estar caminando por el parque y completamente vestida.

El resto soltaríamos una risita al ver que Shaoran se ponía colérico con tal de que Meiling no se quitara más que la falda y se quedara con la fina playerita de tirantes blanca que tenia bajo la camisa, mostrando únicamente unas delicadas bragas de satén rojo que cubrían lo justo y necesario.

Tomoyo apantallaría a Larg y haría que Kero frunciera ligeramente el ceño incomodado por ver a su prima en ropa interior fina y provocadora. El conjunto color morado consistía en prensar de satén con bordes de encaje, y si bien eran prendas muy bonitas no dejaban de ser pequeñas.

En el momento en que me pregunte, no sin una buena dosis de diversión y sarcasmo cochino, porque no se desvestían de una buena vez y se paseaban desnudas frente a nosotros. Me atragante con el whiskey que bebía al ver a mi novia dejar caer su vestido en un movimiento ligero y sensual. ¿Lo perturbador? Que no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Lo mismo que yo a ella.

No era la primera vez que veía a mi cerezo con poca ropa, incluso ropa interior, ya saben, por eso de la confianza ciega. Pero, ¿Desde cuándo Sakura usaba ropa tan… sugestiva?

Supe que no exageraba al escuchar los gemidos ahogados de mis amigos y la maldición refunfuñadora de Kero.

El sostén era de delicado encaje, y yo casi agradecí que no fuera totalmente transparente o reventaría varios globos oculares con el picahielos. Pero las bragas no me ayudaron a mantener la cordura; eran de encaje en su totalidad y al girar nos demostró que era tan provocador como pretendía ya que dejaban al aire más de la mitad de sus preciosas y firmes nalgas. Ambas prendas de color azul medianoche. Cosa que supe por eso de tener una madre diseñadora, por supuesto.

Y con la sonrisa más sensual que mi chica tenía en su repertorio y agregándole una mirada más que tentativa, subió al la mesita y giro sobre su propio eje y en poses tan variadas y provocativas, demostrando que se adjudicaba, perfectamente, el titulo de modelo. Su cabello rojizo le caía en suaves ondas por la espalda acariciando la cintura que provocándome una envidia inconmensurable.

¿Realmente quería matarme? Yo ya la deseaba como un heroinómano a la Diacetilmorfina. ¿Por qué buscaba con tanto ahincó provocar a la bestia que yo quería ocultar?

Mi mente estaba dividida; Podía ser un caballero y arrastrar a sakura a mi habitación para encerrarla y permitir que durmiera lo suficiente como para que volviera a sus cabales… o podía disfrutar del momento.

- _It's you that I adore…_ -cante. ¿Qué? No sabía si esta oportunidad se repetiría… y todo estaría bien siempre y cuando yo no le pusiera las manos encima, ¿no? - _You'll always be my whore._ –No considere si aquello de "puta" le molestaría, pero su sonrisa me indico que le estaba encantando oírme cantar, como siempre. - _And a child to my heart… We must never be apart. We must never be apart…_

En el moemtno que Sakura comenzó a contonear las caderas en un baile sensual, las demás chicas la siguieron, Tomoyo en la mesita junto a ella y Soel y Meiling flanqueándolas con los pies en el suelo. Al menos literalmente.

Kerberos después de su trance al ver a su hermana asi, no fue tan estúpido como para perder la oportunidad de ver a su novia asi. Lo mismo para Shaoran. Larg y Ryou solo se recrearían con la alegría visual, aunque yo no dudaba que Mokona no le quitaría la mirada a la amatista.

Así que Kero volteo dos platos vacios, que antes habían estado repletos de palomitas y chocolates, usándolos como tambores para darme ritmo. Larg y Ryou aplaudirían y Shaoran me ayudaría con los coros.

- _Lovely girl you're the beauty in my wrold. Without you there aren't reasons left to find…_ -Tenía los ojos fijos en Sakura y sentí que se me paro todo menos el corazón, al verla pasar sus manitas por su cuerpo, acariciando su cadera y cintura, subiendo a sus pechos… - _And I'll pull your crooked teeth. You'll be perfect just like me. –_ Se me subieron los colores y me bajaron los calores al ver como dejaba una mano entre el bvalle de sus pechos y subia la otra mano a su boca, mordiendo de una manera muy sexi el dorso de su dedo índice. _Ah, cruel envidia._

Me levante del sillón y camine hacia ella, por la altura en la que estaba su cuello quedaba al alcance perfecto de mi boca y sin esperar a nada y justificándome solo por lo desinhibido que me dejaba el whiskey, pase mi lengua por su suave y dulce piel…

 ** _-You'll be a lover in my bed. And a gun to my head…_**

 ** _That is it, guys, that is all, five minutes in and I'm bored again,_**

 ** _Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands,_**

 ** _This is not one for the folks at home; I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go,_**

 ** _Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?._**

Deje caer a Sakura en la cama sabiendo que había sido un poco bruto e importándome muy poco al escuchar que ella reía, un segundo después de tomarme de la camisa y jalarme hacia ella.

Después de su improvisado baile erótico, que había logrado su objetivo, la había arrastrado a mi habitación al ver que Kerberos se distraía demasiado con Soel.

Sentí el calor de sus manos colarse bajo mi camisa y me pregunte lejanamente en qué momento había librado una batalla con los botones, pero no me importo mucho.

Debíamos detenernos y lo sabía. No pensaba permitir que pasara algo mas, solo quería sentir un poco del calor de su piel contra la mía…

 _Solo un poco…_

Deje el manjar de su boca solo para dirigir mis labios y lengua por su cuello y me entretuve el ese pequeño lugar que aumentaba los suspiros de sakura y me regalaba uno que otro gemido. Mis manos inquietas recorrieron la longitud de las piernas de sakura y sonreí contra su piel ante su pequeño temblor.

-Ah… Eriol…

 _Solo un poco más…_

Cuando escuche un ruido sordo me di cuenta que Cherry por fin se había deshecho de mi camisa y que sus juguetones deditos dibujaban un camino de fuego por mi torso y más abajo…

-Eriol… hazme el amor…

 _Suficiente._

Tome ambas muñecas ajenas y las lleve por sobre su cabeza. Me separe de ella y casi gruño de pura frustración al saber que detendría todo eso.

Sakura tenía las mejillas rojas cual manzanas y respiraba agitadamente dejando escapar el aire entre sus labios húmedos e hinchados. ¿Qué hacia esa diosa pelirroja en mi cama con ropa sensual lencería azul?

-No, mi cielo… - le bese la frente.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres…?

-¡Oh, Cherry! –Reí quedamente, entre mis ganas de tomarla solo para que no le quedaran dudas de cuanto quería hacerla mía –Vamos a hacerlo… pero no hoy..

-¿No?

-No… no estar consciente y cuando lo hagamos quiero que lo estés… así no podrás olvidarlo.

-No olvidaría algo así –juró.

-Lo sé… pero quiero que tu primera vez sea especial… -casi suelto una carcajada al ver que bostezaba y los parpados le pesaban… -¿Podrás esperar?

Cerró los ojos y sonrió quedamente.

-¿Podrás esperar tu…?

Y se durmió.

La solté acomodándola en la cama y cubriéndola con mantas antes de ir al baño dispuesto a darme una ducha fría…

 _¿Podre esperar yo?_

 ** _My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called 'love',_**

 ** _But when I look into my nephew's eyes,_**

 ** _Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from. Some terrible nights._**

 ** _Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh,_**

 ** _Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh._**

 ** _The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me,_**

 ** _I called you up, but we'd both agree,_**

 ** _It's for the best you didn't listen,_**

 ** _It's for the best we get our distance,_**

 ** _It's for the best you didn't listen,_**

 ** _It's for the best we get our distance._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí el capitulo 9, que dejo con prisas…**

 **Espero le guste.**

 **¡El 2 de Noviembre fue mi cumpleaños! Probablemente a nadie le importe, pero queria decirlo (escribirlo).**

 **Lamento las faltas de ortografías y mala gramática.**

 **La canción es _Some Nights_ de Fun. Y la canción que cantan los chicos es _Ava adore_ de The Smashing Pumpkins.**

 **Gracias a navesa77.**

 **Yo soy** _Vidal._

 **¡Ja ne!**


	10. Waiting game

**Víveme.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Waiting Game**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _I'm thinking it over_**

 ** _The way you make me feel all sexy but it's causing me shame_**

 ** _I wanna lean on your shoulder_**

 ** _I wish I was in love but I don't wanna cause any pain_**

 ** _And if I'm feeling like I'm evil, we've got nothing to gain_**

 **POV. Sakura**

Baje las escaleras tranquilamente, guiada por el delicioso aroma en el aire.

 _Kero está cocinando..._

Al entrar a la sala pude ver que el desastre-evidencia de nuestra pequeña reunión había sido limpiado. Larg estaba recostado en el sillón y veía la televisión con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Estuve a punto de preguntarle que ocurría hasta que me percaté de la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza azabache. El cuerpo le pasaba factura por la cantidad de alcohol ingerido la noche anterior.

Sonreí. Eso explicaba también porque la televisión apenas y tenía audio.

-Buenos días, Larg -dije en voz baja y mi mirada se encontró con Ryou tirado en la alfombra -. ¿Aún duerme?

-Hola -la voz de Mokona se escuchaba ronca y aunque la resaca lo estuviera matando, me sonrío -Yo creo que más que dormir, entro en coma.

Solté una risita y me encamine a la cocina.

Kerberos acababa de programar el reloj del horno cuando entré y lo vi recargarse cansadamente en la barra. Me acerqué y en el momento en que se percató de mi presencia giro a mi encuentro. Los mechones rubios de mi hermano estaban desordenados, prueba inequívoca de que lo despertó el hambre y su primera parada fue la cocina. Con ambas manos en su rostro le sonreí y aunque la mueca de mis labios pretendía mostrar ternura no pude evitar parecer divertida ante el ceño fruncido y las apenas perceptibles ojeras en él.

-¡Hermano! -canté -¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Tuviste mala noche?

-¿De qué estás hecha tú, mujer? ¿De acero? -el abrazo que le siguió a eso desmintió su tono enfadado -¿Qué carajo tienes en las venas que te hace inmune a las resacas, Sakura? Es injusto, se supone que somos mellizos. ¿Dónde está mi inmunidad?

Su pecho amortiguó el sonido de mi risa. En mis dos años de vida alcohólica jamás había tenido resaca. Ni siquiera un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Nada. Y por supuesto mis amigos envidian lo que sea que mi cerebro haga para evitar todo eso.

-La mesa esta lista -mi mundo se estremeció al oír la profunda y jovial voz de mi novio. Kero me soltó y se hizo a un lado para contestarle algo, pero mi cerebro dejo de prestarle atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera el hombre frente a mi.

Eriol vestía sus habituales jeans negros y una camiseta azul claro. Los anteojos en su sitio ocultando el color azul de sus ojos y el cabello negro ligeramente despeinado. Se veía tan radiante y tan condenadamente guapo que los recuerdos de la noche anterior no tardaron en aparecer.

¿El baile? Yo bailó todo el tiempo y el tango es un baile sensual, y ellos ya me habían visto interpretándolo. ¿En ropa interior? ¡Por favor! Los bikinis que mamá, Tomoyo y Yuuko me hacen ponerme son igual o más reveladores. Aquí lo verdaderamente cuestionable era: ¿Realmente yo le había pedido a Eriol eso?

Porque sí; admito que de un tiempo a la fecha yo venía deseando a mi escultural novio. Y sí; mis sutiles intentos de seducción estaban dando pequeños frutos. Y también, sí; el cambio radical de _guardarropa habitual_ a _guardarropa sensual_ había sido a propósito. Pero de eso a pedirle directamente que me hiciera el amor había una botella entera de vodka de diferencia.

Cuando mis ojos se toparon con los zafiros de Hiiragizawa sentí que el calor de mi rostro dejaría en total vergüenza al horno nuevo de mi suegro, donde Kero acababa de meter algo...

-¿Que desayunaremos, hermano? -le pregunte en un pobre intento de desviar mi atención del misterio en los ojos de Eriol y su sonrisa burlona.

-Enchiladas -el orgullo en su voz era palpable.

-Comida mexicana, ¿eh? -Eriol se acercó y sin darme tiempo para huir me tomó entre sus brazos.

-Creí que sería lo más adecuado, teniendo en cuenta la salud de todos. Menos tu novia, claro. -¿Eso ultimo sonó a acusación?

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán?

-No mucho. ¿15 minutos?

-Bien. Cherry y yo daremos una vuelta. -Ante esa nueva información sentí que me volvía roca en mi lugar

Kero arqueó una ceja pero enseguida sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-No tarden, entonces. Yo iré a despertar a Soel. -y dicho eso se largo.

-¿Estas asustada?

La pregunta de Eriol interrumpió mis rezos silenciosos y me giré para verlo mejor. Su rostro estaba bañado en preocupación y sus ojos me estudiaban con atención. ¿En que momento había dejado de abrazarme? ¿Realmente creía que yo le tenia miedo? ¿A él?

Claro. Normal que pensara eso cuando yo había reaccionado a su tacto como si quemara. Y no en el buen sentido...

 _Sakura tonta, idiota, estúpida... Te gusta torturar al chico, ¿no?_

-¡No! -respondí. A él y a mi conciencia ocultado la cara en su pecho al tiempo que envolvía su cintura con mis brazos. -No, Eriol. No estoy asustada. Más bien... Yo... Tú... ¡Ay, Eriol! ¡Me muero de vergüenza!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

La cara me ardía y estaba segura que dejaría en ridículo a un semáforo en rojo.

-Porque yo... Anoche...

Me callé al sentir que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo y mi mente proceso -al salir de su letargo- que Eriol me había tomado en brazos, cargando conmigo como si no pesara absolutamente nada y salía a la terraza.

Una vez acomodado en una mecedora y yo en sus piernas, él comenzó a moverse y sus dedos acariciando mi cabello me relajaron un poco.

-¿Avergonzada, dices? No entiendo porque.

Descanse la cabeza en su hombro y suspire. ¿Qué me hacía creer a mí que mi novio me dejaría sentir culpable o avergonzada por algo? Hablábamos de Eriol _el caballero_ Hiiragizawa, por Dios.

-Entonces, ¿No estás enfadado conmigo? -aventuré.

-¿Debería estarlo, Cherry? -una de sus manos tomó mi barbilla obligándome a alzar la mirada para encontrarme con sus sinceros ojos azules.

\- No quiero que lo estés.

-No lo estoy -besó mi frente y volvimos a la posición original. Mi cabeza en su hombro y su barbilla en ella. Sonreí. -Además me encantó tu baile erótico. Y la forma en que te lanzaste sobre mi... ¿Ibas a abusar de mi, Sakura?

-¡Eriol!

Patalee haciendo pucheros ante su risa y después reí yo también, siguiéndole el juego... Porque más le valía que estuviera jugando.

Sin embargo, una vez superado el ataque de risa, su expresión se volvió seria y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué ocurría soltó la bomba.

-Dime, Cherry ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo conmigo? ¿Quieres que yo sea el primero?

El océano en sus ojos estaba inquieto. Podía ver la incertidumbre y la inseguridad empañando la esperanza y sin embargo toda su preocupación era por mí. Porque Eriol me quiere y jamás haría algo que me hiciera daño.

¿De verdad quería yo que este hombre maravilloso me hiciera el amor? ¿Queria hacérselo yo a él? ¿En serio lo dudaba?

-He de confesarte que me da miedo -mejor ser sinceros ahora. Él bajo la mirada -. Pero no es por ti.

-Sakura...

-Yo no seré tu primera mujer, Eriol. -en algún momento comencé a juguetear con mis dedos en mi regazo y mi mirada no perdía sus movimientos -No tengo la más mínima experiencia en eso. Kaho... Ella, bueno, siendo toda una mujer, podía satisfacerte. Yo... Yo no quiero decepcionarte -Levante la vista a su rostro. Eriol miraba la lucha de mis dedos sin verlos realmente, sus ojos perdidos gracias a lo que sea que cruzara por su mente, aumentando mis ganas de salir corriendo -. Quiero esa experiencia contigo. No me imagino con nadie que no seas tú, Eriol. Te a... Adoro _-Uff, estuvo cerca -_ ,te quiero muchísimo. Serás el primero... Y mataré a quien sea para que seas el único.

El último comentario logro su cometido. Hacer que me mirara y que sonriera.

Y el mar en sus orbes se había vuelto dócil. Acogedor y tierno. Invitándome a sumergirme en ellos sin temor a ahogarme, todo lo contrario: asegurando que me salvaría. Me robo el aliento y se me aceleró el corazón.

 ** _What if I never even see you cause we're both on a stage_**

 ** _Don't tell me listen to your song because it isn't the same_**

 ** _I don't wanna say your love is a waiting game._**

Eran estos momentos. Miradas como esa que me decían que yo estaba en lo correcto. Que amar a Eriol Hiiragizawa era tan sano como comer frutas y verduras y tan vital como el mismo aire. Y sin importar que tan cliché sonara el hecho de que yo no concibiera la vida sin él a mi lado, era una verdad tan absoluta como el color verde de mis ojos.

-Mi hermosa flor de cerezo... - _Ah, su voz_ -¿Qué es eso en tu bella cabeza que te hace pensar que no podrías darme satisfacción? Es verdad que la primera mujer en mi vida sexual fue Kaho. Tuve sexo con Kaho. - _Oh, el dolor. ¿Puedo correr ahora?_ -Pero yo no quiero eso de ti. Tú serás la primera mujer a la que le haré el amor, Sakura. Haremos el amor. Serás mi mujer y mataré a quien sea para que lo seas siempre.

Y lloré. Haciendo el ridículo del día. ¿Por qué mi novio debía tener las palabras correctas siempre?

-Eriol.

-Pero necesito que estés segura, gatita. Te quiero tanto, que no puedes imaginar cuanto. No quiero que te sientas presionada y termine hiriéndote. Lo haremos, pero será cuando estés lista. No me veas así. -regañó -Sé lo que piensas.

-Claro que lo sabes -bufé y él río provocando que se fuera al carajo mi enojo.

Sentí sus manos en la piel de mi cuello. Su tacto cálido y tranquilizador me obligó a acurrucarme en su pecho.

-Te deseo. No lo dudes nunca. Eres hermosa y la persona más maravillosa ante mis ojos. Eres deseable para todo espécimen masculino con dos dedos de frente. -su sonrisa juguetona hizo su aparición causándome un escalofrío placentero y una sonrisa de reconocimiento -Y gracias a lo de anoche ahora sé que también me deseas, Cherry. Pero ya te dije: no hay prisa, así que...

-Quiero hacerlo, Eriol.

-¿Eh? Sakura...

-Te deseo y estoy segura. Te quiero tanto que duele y serás siempre tú. Estoy lista ahora, ¿Por qué esperar?

Se hizo el silencio.

Por el rostro de mi chico pasaron un sin fin de emociones pasando por la sorpresa, serpenteando por la preocupación hasta que al final pude ver el sutil matisse de humor y por último el brillo de sus ojos al comprender y la aceptación.

Y de nuevo, su sonrisa mató al menos cien neuronas funcionales de mi cerebro.

 _-¿Ahora?_ Por mi no hay problema, Cherry, pero ¿Eres consciente de que tu hermano y el resto de nuestros amigos están dentro de la casa y que en cualquier momento alguien podría salir y vernos...?

-¡No quise decir _ahora_ , en este momento! -me escandalicé. Eriol era un pillo capaz de sacar la parte más graciosa de una conversación para solo dos cosas: Romper el hielo y acabar con la tensión de cualquier situación ó cambiar de tema y hacer desistir a su interlocutor.

 _Sí, es muy bueno en ambas cosas._

Sus brazos reafirmaron el agarre a mí alrededor, apretando mi cuerpo a su duro pecho y sus dedos reanudaron su tranquilizante masaje a mi cabello.

-Quiero que sea especial, Sakura. Para ti. Para nosotros.

-Lo será.

Repartí pequeños besos por su cuello y su barbilla hasta que lo escuché suspirar. Sonreí un poco ante la próxima declaración de mi triunfo.

-Bien. -concedió -La noche de tu concurso -concluyó.

Guardé silencio procesando el nuevo acuerdo.

Eriol me desea.

Eriol me hará el amor.

Eriol quiere que sea especial, para eso necesita tiempo.

Eriol lo hará especial.

Eriol ha puesto una fecha, el día de mi concurso de baile.

Yo amo a Eriol (cosa que aún no me atrevo a confesarle), lo deseo.

Quiero hacer el amor con Eriol.

 _No tendré mejor oferta que esta_.

-¡Perfecto!

Y me lancé a besarlo con hambre, felicidad y pasión hasta que Kerberos salió y me arrancó de lis brazos de mi novio declarando que la comida estaba lista y que éramos un par de ridículos por eso de hacerle pucheros por haber interrumpido nuestro momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 ** _Baby I'm thinking it over_**

 ** _What if the way we started made it something cursed from the start_**

 ** _What if it only gets colder_**

 ** _Would you still wrap me up and tell me that you think this was smart_**

 ** _Cause lately I've been scared of even thinking 'bout where we are._**

Soel observó a Kerberos mientras él presumía con el recién llegado Yamazaki sobre su capacidad para darle una paliza sobre el ring en el gimnasio de Kurogane ya que Takashi no era tan fuerte como Eriol.

El rubio cabello del mellizo caía aún húmedo -por la reciente ducha- sobre sus cejas, dándole una apariencia a la que nadie le negaría el parecido a Sakura. Sin embargo las cejas pobladas eran netamente masculinas y se acentuaban por el ceño fruncido. Soel bajo un poco más la mirada y se maravilló con las pestañas largas y claras enmarcando los ojos grandes y dorados de su novio. La primera vez que ella vio esas profundas piscinas de oro fundido supo que el dueño de ellas destrozaría su pacífico mundo con un arma que ella misma le daría.

Y no se arrepentía de nada.

Bajó más la vista, pasando por la nariz respingada y las mejillas con hoyuelos al sonreír, concentrando toda atención en sus labios. Otra similitud entre los mellizos Kinomoto era que ambos habían heredado los labios de Nadeshiko. El labio inferior carnoso bajo el labio superior notablemente más delgado hasta el punto de casi desaparecer cuando sonreían con ganas.

Unos labios hermosos, suaves y dulces. Labios que formaban una sonrisa perfecta. Labios que ella adoraba besar. Esos labios le habían dicho, la noche anterior, aquello que ella ansiaba oír desde la primera vez que la había abrazado como a su novia oficial.

Tan penetrante y descarada era su forma de verlo que Kero se giró directamente a ella y como si le leyera la mente le sonrió provocando la aparición de un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda y dejándola con el cerebro medio frito. Él le lanzó su mejor mirada de "Sé que piensas en ya sabes qué" y ella lo ignoró regresando su atención a unas emocionadas Sakura y Tomoyo que hablaba sobre lo perfecto que sería otro fin de semana en la playa y de cómo podrían poner de pretexto la pasarela de _N &Y_, pero la gemela se limitaba a asentir y sonreír. Su mente viajando a los recuerdos de la noche anterior y esa misma mañana al ser despertada por su rubio novio.

Después de la confesión de Ryou lo único que Mokona quería era beber, meter tanto alcohol en su sistema para olvidarse que había alguien ahí a fuera que quiere alejarla de Kerberos. Y que tenía que ver a ese alguien el lunes por la tarde para ensayar uno de los bailes más sensuales y exquisitos si quería quedar entre los tres primeros lugares del concurso.

A su improvisada pasarela le seguiría la incapacidad de los chicos para controlar sus instintos estando un tanto ebrios. Lo último que vería ella antes de ser encerrada en la habitación que ocuparía esa noche sería la roja melena de su cuñada, cayendo como cascada de fuego por la espalda de Eriol y la risa de ambos mientras él se apresuraba por las escaleras.

Y el frío de su espalda al tocar el colchón la despabilaría lo suficiente para notar que su novio se había metido en la habitación con ella y que la observaba desde el pie de la cama.

Los ojos dorados brillaban de forma fantasmal en la semi oscuridad provocando un escalofrío que le puso la piel de gallina. Pero no había miedo. Solo expectación y ansiedad.

-Eres preciosa -Kero le había dicho eso innumerables veces que, ahora cada vez que alguien le decía lo bonita que era, ella les sonreía con arrogancia y les corregía: _Soy preciosa_. Pero en esta ocasión el tono de voz que uso Kerberos le daba un sabor distinto. ¿Era admiración ó el alcohol ponía demasiado idiota a su novio? -Muy preciosa. Mucho. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te quiero?

Fue en ese instante que Soel supo que algo grande se venía.

Kerberos no era muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos con palabras. Al menos no con ella. En varias ocasiones, incluso antes de ser novios, había sido testigo de los momentos Kinomoto. Esos donde no había nadie más para los mellizos que ellos y se daban la oportunidad de mostrarse como lo que eran: dos partes de un mismo ser. Habían nacido juntos y crecido de la misma manera, era lo más importante el uno del otro. Ella lo sabía, sentía exactamente lo mismo por su hermano, y Larg y ella son gemelos. Y esa fue la primera de tantas veces que, al decir la ojiverde algo gracioso, escuchó a Kerberos decirle "Te quiero" a Sakura y le fascinó el brillo y la adoración en sus ojos al observar a su hermana sonreír.

Tal vez fue esa tarde en que Soel se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Kerberos Kinomoto. Tal vez fue de esa mirada de la que ella se enamoró, aún si no se la dedicara a ella ni una sola vez. Hasta ahora.

En el medio año que llevaban juntos, Kerberos le había dicho muy pocas veces que la quería. Él prefería las acciones con ella y no las palabras. Y ella se sentía tan rebosante de felicidad y cariño junto al rubio que nunca se había quejado de ello.

Kero comenzó a gatear por la cama hasta que sintió su cuerpo sobre ella y el calor era tan gratificante teniendo en cuenta que ella solo estaba en ropa interior. Cuando los ojos de él quedaron a la altura de los suyos, Mokona enterró aún más la cabeza en la almohada, petrificada e inquieta ante el brillo en los orbes dorados.

-Kerberos...

-Hmmn.

Atrapada y acorralada por la bestia, Soel se dejo hacer. Disfrutando de las caricias en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y sintió los dedos de su chico recorrer la piel desde la frente, delineando sus cejas y acariciando el puente de la nariz para dar un pequeño golpecito a la punta, apretó con delicadeza los pómulos y ella sonrió. Lo último que sintió Soel antes de ser asaltada con un beso ardiente fue el pulgar de Kero en la comisura de sus labios.

Los labios de Kero eran suaves y expertos en llevarla a un límite que ella no sabía que tenía, pero que odiaba. Lo odiaba porque ese límite hacia que Kerberos se detuviera cuando ella aún quería más.

Intentando prolongar el momento, la peliblanca rodeo el cuello del rubio con ambos brazos acercándolo más y profundizando el beso. Con ambas piernas en la cintura de su novio y sus dedos enredados en las hebras del cabello, ella sonrió en medio del beso y se separaron solo un poco en busca de aire.

-Kerberos...

-Te amo.

Soel Mokona abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello. Y al buscar respuestas en los ojos ajenos casi se atraganta al ver que no bromeaba y quiso soltarse a llorar.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo.

 _¡Fue real!_

Intentando encontrar sentido a lo que pasaba y convenciéndose a sí misma que no había caido de la mesita de café durante su pasarela y seguía viva, Soel empujó un poco a Kerberos para librarse de su peso y se sentó. Permanecieron largos minutos así, ambos sentados, uno frente al otro observándose.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Quieres una fecha exacta? Creo que desde el día en que decidiste usar mi nombre completo y no mi apodo.

Una semana después de comenzar su noviazgo, ella le había preguntado porque casi todos lo llamaban "Kero" y descubrió que cuando eran bebés Sakura no podía pronunciar su nombre y lo llamaba de esa manera, así que creció con eso, Tomoyo la imitó y posteriormente Eriol. Los únicos que usaban su nombre completo siempre eran sus padres y su hermano mayor. Y ella también quería esa distinción.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

-Me di cuenta durante nuestro viaje a la playa, pero no sabía cómo decirlo -sonrío con ironía -. Y después llego Spi y todo se complico. No quería que pensaras que sólo lo decía para ganarle o algo así.

La felicidad llenó el estomago de Mokona a tal grado que pensó que vomitaría. Y el calor agradable se instaló en su pecho. Un segundo después ya estrujaba a Kero en un gran abrazo intentando contener las lágrimas por la emoción al saber un logro alcanzado.

-¡Yo también te amo!

Los brazos de Kerberos la apretaron aún más.

-Dilo de nuevo.

Extrañada, hecho la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para ver mejor a su chico y la conmovió ver su linda carita sonrojada y sus ojos esperanzados y felices.

Le sonrió con el alma en la garganta y el corazón en un puño.

-¡Te amo, Kerberos!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T &T~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 ** _What if I never even see you cause we're both on a stage_**

 ** _Don't tell me listen to your song because it isn't the same_**

 ** _I don't wanna say your love is a waiting game._**

-¿Eso es un uniforme escolar? ¿Por qué la falda es tan corta?

Tomoyo le sonrió a su novio a través del espejo, quien aún yacía cómodamente desnudo en su cama.

Siendo inició de semana, a la amatista le había sorprendido encontrarse con Touya en su habitación. El moreno alegó que la extrañaba y que había decidido dos horas atrás- aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedará en esa mansión sin Sonomi Daidouji, ya que aún estaba con sus padres en el campo con el abuelo.

Solo les quedaba rezar para que los adultos llegaran el lunes por la tarde y no a primera hora de la mañana.

Tomoyo observó detenidamente su reflejo en el gran espejo y se contoneó deliberadamente ampliando su sonrisa al escuchar un gruñido del pecho masculino.

-Sigue así y ambos llegaremos _muy_ tarde a clases, muñeca.

-Yo estaba pensando en que mejor no deberíamos ir...

Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó con andante provocador a la cama, donde Touya ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Una vez acurrucada en su calor y atontada por su esencia, Tommy cerró los ojos y se permitió recargarse de él antes de salir y enfrentar la semana que tardaría en verlo de nuevo.

-Hablé con Yukito sobre sus planes al terminar la universidad, sólo para tantear el terreno.

Ella se tensó.

-¿Y qué te fue lo que te dijo?

-Qué lo más seguro es que probaría suerte en algún hospital en Okinawa, para estar más cerca de sus abuelos. Yo le dije que me quedaría en el hospital central de Tokio. Es un silencioso mutuo acuerdo: La separación es inminente. Aunque aun no es oficial... Para él.

-Touya...

-Todo está bien. Lo único preocupante es como lo tomará tu madre.

Tomoyo siguió el cambio de tema, sabía que el fin de su relación con el joven Tsukishiro era algo muy difícil para él, y a ella le tocaba estarse calladita y dar gracias a aquello que lo hiciera escogerla aún sabiendo todas las complicaciones que tendrían.

-¿Y la reacción de mis tíos no te preocupa?

-No puede ser peor que la reacción de Kerberos.

Daidouji recordó como el mayor de los Kinomito le contara sobre el ataque de cólera de Kerberos. El rubio le había gritado a su hermano que era un imbécil y el ser mas mezquino y egoísta en todo el mundo y no contento con eso se había desquitado también con su melliza acusándola de cómplice y tonta por ocultar un secreto de semejante magnitud.

Claro que había sido la ojiverde la encargada de tranquilizar a su hermano y hacerle ver las cosas de todos los ángulos posibles, y su bien eso no había calmado el enfado de Kerberos, si lo había detenido a pensar las cosas con mayor profundidad.

Y dado que el sábado Kero la había abrazado en son de paz, se podría decir que las cosas estaban bien, por ahora.

 _Los hermanos Kinomoto se deben una muy buena charla._

-Pero ya no está molesto.

-Menos mal.

Más tarde ambos se levantarían a regañadientes de la cama y mientras él se vestía, Tomoyo pediría que le subieran el desayuno a su habitación y por supuesto nadie haría mención alguna sobre la gran cantidad de comida que pediría la señorita.

Después del desayuno, Touya bajaría por la ventana tan sigilosamente como había llegado y ella saldría de la casa y se encontraría con él en su auto, a dos cuadras de su casa.

-¿Y con Mokona? ¿Todo bien?

El semblante de la amatista se volvería sombrío y triste por unos segundos pero se recompondría enseguida.

Larg apenas le dirigía la palabra cuando la veía y siempre evitaba verla a los ojos. Ella era consciente del daño causado a su amigo, pero ¿qué podría hacer para mejorar las cosas si ella era precisamente el problema?

Le sonrió a Touya lo mejor que pudo.

-Espero que me perdone pronto.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?

La risa musical de Tomoyo resonó por todo el vehículo. Kinomoto sonrió al escucharla.

-¡Dios, no! ¿Estás loco? No quiero ni saber cómo sería esa conversación.

-No sería muy tranquila, si dependiera de mí.

La azabache no lo dudaba ni un segundo.

Al llegar a Seijo Tomoyo observó rápidamente a su alrededor, por si alguien los veía, pero era tan temprano que solo había uno o dos estudiantes por la entrada. Se inclinó y beso lentamente los labios del ojicanela.

-Te amo.

-Más te vale.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **POV. Eriol**

 ** _What if I never even see you cause we're both on a stage_**

 ** _Don't tell me listen to your song because it isn't the same_**

 ** _I don't wanna say your love is a waiting game._**

-¡Eriol, que sorpresa!

Sonreí ante la afectividad de Nadeshiko Kinomoto y mi mente voló a la imagen de mi novia, realmente eran muy parecidas.

-Buenas tardes.

-Mamá, le dije a Eriol que podía quedarse a comer, está bien ¿no? -Kero me guió a las escaleras.

-Por supuesto.

-Muchas gracias, lamento las molestias.

-Eres parte de la familia, Eriol. Tú nunca eres una molestia.

Miré a mi suegra con agradecimiento mientras ella volvía a la cocina y giré a ver a mi mejor amigo dedicándole una mirada de _Ya la oíste._ Kero rodó los ojos.

Era jueves y faltaban un par de horas para los ensayos de la banda. Y yo estaba nervioso, jodidamente nervioso.

En poco más de una semana tendría lugar el concurso de Sakura. Ella era muy buena bailando, en eso no hay problema. La cuestión era ¿Y al final del día?

Yo deseo a Sakura y la amo, sobre todas las cosas. Y la haría mía.

Pero ella es mi pequeña y dulce flor de cerezo. Mi cherry. Mi gatita... Mi niña. Y el dolor era inevitable.

Sakura sin duda sabe los riesgos y las perdidas y no le importan porque decidió compartirlas conmigo, y mentira si dijera que eso no me pole loco de felicidad, pero la perdida de la virginidad es algo que a la mayoría de las mujeres les duele...

 _¿Podría yo causarle ese dolor a Sakura?_

-Sé lo dije, Bro.

La voz de Kerberos me sonó lejana pero logró traerme de regreso a la realidad.

¿En qué momento habíamos llegado a su recámara y me había dejado caer en el puff?

-¿Le dijiste qué a quién?

-Soel. Qué la amo.

Oh.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? -estaba a punto de agregar "¿y porque no me habías dicho nada?" pero sonaría raro.

-El domingo en la madrugada, en tu casa. ¿Recuerdas el desfile en ropa interior?

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Aún veía a Sakura en sensual lencería azul cuando cerraba los ojos.

Asentí.

-Bueno, sé lo dije justo después de eso y cuando despertó también, para que no creyera que lo había dicho por efecto del whiskey o algo así.

Observé a Kero con meticulosidad y me sorprendió ver cosas que antes no estaban. El brillo en sus ojos era una de ellas.

En los orbes dorados de mi mejor amigo había un brillo intenso y desprendían calidez a tal grado que podían pasar por oro fundido o incluso un rayo de sol. Y esa mirada solo aparece cuando Sakura o Nadeshiko andan cerca.

Entonces lo comprendí.

 _Así que eso les hace el amor a las personas._ Sonreí con ganas ¿Tendría yo la misma cara de idiota?

 _No lo dudaba_.

-Te vez feliz.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Te delata esa sonrisa de imbécil.

-Muy gracioso, inglésito, pero que sepas que tú tienes la misma expresión. -se defendió.

Amplié mi sonrisa y me encogí de hombros.

-Lo sé.

Y entonces sentí algo golpeándome la cara con tanta fuerza que me hizo caer del puff. Desconcertado y aún en el suelo busqué a mi atacante y la hallé junto a mi mano derecha.

Una almohada.

La tomé y sin pensarlo más tiempo me tiré contra Kerberos. Unos segundo después lo tenía bajo mi cuerpo y la almohada en su rostro. Kero no dejaba de patalear.

-Patético, Kero. Derrotado por tu cuñado y un costalito de plumas.

Él soltó y muñeca y con la misma mano me enseñó el dedo medio. Reí y lo liberé dejandome caer junto a él en la cama.

-Es increíble verte así. Y creo que a Soel le sorprende aún más que le digas lo que sientes por ella.

Eso hizo que Kero se sentara y girara a verme. Desde la altura él me miró con atención.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A todo. En toda tu vida solo le has dicho a muy pocas personas que las quieres y probablemente una vez al año. Exceptuando a tu madre y tú hermana.

Pareció pensarlo y al final asintió.

-A ellas se lo digo siempre.

-Exacto. Creo que para Soel es algo increíble que se lo dijeras.

-Debería decírselo más seguido. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se lo digo a Sakurita -sonrió, como siempre que se mencionaba a su melliza.

-Es normal, supongo. Es tu hermana, sangre de tu sangre. La amas y...

Por fin, la magnitud de mis palabras me robo el aire.

Kerberos...

¿Por qué tenía que darle información a Kero sobre mi relación con su melliza siempre en su habitación?

Solo me quedaba esperar que su reacción no sea diferente a la vez que le dije que estaba enamorado de ella.

 _Tal vez sea peor_.

-Tienes razón. Sakura es Sakura, después de todo -su sonrisa se amplió -. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuando le dirás que la amas?

Jamás envidiaré la capacidad de Kerberos para meterse en la boca del lobo.

-Lo más probable es que se lo diga la noche del concurso de baile... Antes de hacerle el amor.

Ante mi visión, el rostro sonriente de Kero mutó a una mueca de horror.

Ahora quien tenía la asfixiante almohada en la cara era yo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola, buenos días/tardes/noches!**

 **Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta su humilde historia… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece Reviews?**

 **luka gottchalk: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te gustara y te divirtiera el cap. anterior. Espero que este también te guste.**

 **navesa77: ¡Muchas gracias! Si, fue un buen día. :3 ¡A mí también me encantan Eriol y Kero! Y su amistad es tan linda que no sé cómo me sale así jaja Eriol puede ser todo lo bromista que quiera, pero si se trata de su Cherry es capaz de meterla en una burbuja para que nada la toque, ni él mismo. Nuestra Tommy ya merecía un poco de felicidad. Los siguientes capítulos amenazan con ser muy interesante. Un abrazo.**

 **La canción es Waiting game de BANKS, y si bien no tiene mucho que ver con el cap. Fue la canción que reproducía una y otra vez mientras lo escribía así que se queda.**

 **Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y mala gramatica.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **Yo soy** _Vidal **.**_

 **¡Ja ne!**


	11. Work song

_Viveme_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP._

 **Advertencia: Capitulo no apto para mentes puras e inocentes.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Work Song_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Boys workin' on empty_

 _Is that the kinda way to face the burning heat?_

 _I just think about my baby_

 _I'm so full of love I could barely eat_

 _There's nothing sweeter than my baby_

 _I'd never want once from the cherry tree_

 _'Cause my baby's sweet as can be_

 _She give me toothaches just from kissin' me_

Soel Mokona observó el rostro concentrado de Tomoyo. La amatista había conseguido convencer a Fye de dejarla pasar a los vestidores para ayudar a Sakura y a ella con sus vestuarios, aunque dudaba que alguien tuviera la capacidad de negarle algo a Daidouji.

Su gemelo tampoco fue inmune al encanto de la amatista.

-Soel, no hagas eso. -La reprendió Tomoyo y ella aligeró el ceño.

Nadie podía hacerla sentir mal por guardarle un poquito de rencor a la azabache, ¿no? Después de todo hablamos de que el corazón que Daidouji pizoteo con sus bonitas y caras zapatillas era el de su hermano.

Era Soel quien había abrazado a su hermano durante una noche entera viéndolo derrumbarse por primera vez a causa de una chica. Y mientras ella se aferraba a su gemelo para no dejarlo crear él se repetía en susurros que sería la última vez que sufriría por esa muñeca de porcelana. Pero Soel no sabía si trataba de convencerla a ella o a él mismo.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas de eso y Larg ahora se veía más relajado. Resignado.

A la peliblanca le carcomía la curiosidad e intentaba comprender que era aquello que tenía Touya Kinomoto que no pudiera ofrecer Larg Mokona. Su hermano era muy atractivo, y no lo decía solo porque prácticamente tenian casi el mismo rostro. Larg era inteligente, divertido, respetuoso, responsable. Un gran compañero, un amigo fiel. Y si se pensaba en los beneficios monetarios y financieros la lista se haría más larga.

Cuando vio a Tomoyo interpretando una escena tan fogosa en el cuarto de los espejos con nada más y nada menos que su primo, se sintió decepcionada. Tenía tantas esperanzas en Daidouji, y Larg se veía tan contento.

Entonces, para tranquilizarse y alimentar su orgullo de hermana se dijo una y otra vez que no era que su hermano tuviera que compararse con Touya: Tomoyo no sabía apreciar a alguien tan bueno como Larg. En cambio prefería a alguien tan voluble y arrogante como su molesto cuñado.

No.

Ella no era así.

Tomoyo era su amiga y ella intentaba culparla de algo tan inevitable como la primera desilusión amorosa de su gemelo.

Estaba claro que el único error que la amatista cometió fue darle esperanzas al chico Mokona.

Pero Soel seguía un poco molesta por esa acción. Su hermano no se merecía ese dolor.

Suspiró. No debería estar pensado en eso.

No ahora.

¡No a minutos de salir al escenario!

-¡Listo! -exclamó la azabache moviéndose a un lado para desbloquear su mirada del espejo.

Su reflejo la dejó sin aliento.

No había duda de que Tomoyo era una bruja. La forma en que podía transformar a cualquiera en una belleza era absolutamente mágica.

Los ojos de Soel eran resaltandos por un delineado exquisito en negro y un poco de sombra roja en la cuenca del párpado. Las abundantes pestañas parecían abanicos gracias al rímel y los labios de un rojo tan brillante que sintió pena por los labios de las prostitutas esa noche.

Estaba hermosa. Se sentía magnífica.

Su reflejo la hizo olvidar las náuseas provocadas por los nervios y el temblor de las piernas cesó.

-¿Te gusta? Si no, creo que aún tengamos tiempo para probar otra cosa. Pero creo que ese delineado te queda perfecto, tu mirada resalta y el rojo va bien con tu vestido, aunque, como ya dije, podemos probar algo que te guste más...

-Shh. Cállate, Tomoyito -interrumpió Soel -. Me encanta. Muchas gracias.

Daidouji asintió sonriendo.

-Espero que con esto me odies un poco menos.

Mokona no fingió no entender.

-No te odio -su sorpresa fue auténtica, no era eso lo que sentía por ella -. Dios, Tommy. No soy un monstruo. No te odio. Sólo... No sé, es mi hermano, mi gemelo ¿entiendes?

Tomoyo amplió su sonrisa y Soel se sintió estúpida.

¿Qué si le entendía? Ella vivía con la sobreprotección Kinomoto.

-¿Crees que Larg me perdone algún día?

-Mi hermano no es la clase de persona que guarda rencor infinito, sólo habla con él.

-¿Me perdonarás tú?

Soel fingió meditarlo.

-Sí, bueno. Podrías maquillarme más seguido y me lo pensaré.

Se abrazaron y permanecieron así unos minutos ya que los nervios hacían su aparición, nuevamente.

-Tranquila, So. Pareces gelatina.

Intentando pensar en otra cosa para desviar sus pensamiento del ridículo temblor en las piernas, se quitó la bata blanca que cubría su vestido y volvió a embelesarse con su apariencia.

El vestido era de gasa tan roja como el color de sus labios. De tirantes que se cruzaban en la espalda, el vestido se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas y la falda suelta le llegaba a la rodilla izquierda mientras la pierna derecha era visible gracias al tajo en diagonal que se abría desde el muslo. El conjunto lo completaban las zapatillas plateadas y los largos pendientes del mismo color así como unos sutiles brazaletes.

Su corto cabello ligeramente desordenado era lo único salvaje en toda la elegante apariencia.

Se sonrió.

-¡Por Dios, Soel! ¡Eres toda una preciosidad! -se giró al oír la voz de Sakura y su apariencia quedo relegada a un segundo puesto. ¿Qué clase de sacrificio habían ofrecido los Kinomoto al cielo -o al infierno- para tener una descendencia tan perfecta? -Conozco a cierto mellizo mio que babeara con solo verte.

Mokona se limitó a asentir sonrojada al pensar en su novio.

-¡Sakura estas divina! No. ¡Hermosa! Perfecta. ¡Eres la belleza personificada y...!

-Tommy, respira.

Soel pensó que Tomoyo no exageraba y estaba a punto de unirsele en la lluvia de halagos cuando escuchó el tono de un celular. Sakura corrió hacia su bolso y sonrió al ver el identificador de llamadas.

-Es Eriol.

Tommy soltó una risita al ver a su prima hablar con entusiasmo.

La peliblanca se volvió para mirarse al espejo por última vez y se petrificó al ver el reflejo de cierto individuo en el umbral de la puerta.

Spinel estaba recargado de manera despreocupada en el marco y la veía con tanto ardor que Soel pensó en la posibilidad de bailar en pans y sudadera.

-Ya casi es hora.

Al oír la profunda y cándida voz de Sun, Mokona no pudo evitar pensar que si él fuese un poco más sociable y menos psicópata tendría a cualquier chica que quisiera sin necesidad de arrancarla de los brazos de otro.

Claro, cualquier chica que no fuera ella.

-Si...

-Bueno, yo me retiro. -Tomoyo se acercó y la abrazó deseándole suerte e hizo señas a Sakura para que se acercará.

Al llegar junto a ellas le ofreció el celular.

-Soel, Kero quiere hablar contigo.

Mokona casi le arranca el brazo al arrebatarle el aparato. E ignoró el rostro malhumorado de Spinel.

-Hola.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Estas nerviosa? -La voz de Kerberos sonaba alegre y cálida con ese tono ronco y sensual que adquiría cuando estaba ansioso y feliz. -Estoy deseando verlas ya.

El cuerpo de Soel absorbió la voz de su novio como un tranquilizante tan efectivo que deseo estar ya sobre el escenario.

-Estoy mejor ahora que llamas.

-No puedes vivir sin mí, lo sé, nena. -Soel puso los ojos en blanco, divertida ante la fingida arrogancia -Fue idea de Eriol llamarlas para desearles suerte. Sakura se escucha tan radiante que sé cuánto debe de estar temblando ahora.

-Gracias. -giró para ver a la ojiverde y la encontró conversando tranquilamente con el recién llegado Ryou -¿De verdad? Yo la veo muy relajada.

-Creeme. Esta sumamente nerviosa. Pero Sakurita siempre a usado los nervios y las ansias para concentrarse mejor.

-Otra cosa que tienen en común.

-Patente 100% Kinomoto -suspiró al escuchar la risa de su novio -. Bueno, preciosa. La gente comienza a entrar y tú debes prepararte. Respira profundo, relajante y todo saldrá más que bien.

-Sí.

-Suerte, nena. Te amo.

-Te amo.

Y colgó.

Se acercó a Sakura y le devolvió su móvil riendo ante el silbido de admiración de Ryou.

-¡Vaya, Mokona! Te ves muy guapa.

-Preciosa -corrigió -. Pero tu pareja de baile se lleva el trofeo a la belleza esta noche.

-Sin duda. -confirmó el castaño y ambos observaron a Sakura de pies a cabeza.

Si había algo que a Soel le encantaba de Sakura, eran sus ojos.

El par de gemas verdes tenían tantos matisses, desde el ocre alrededor de la pupila, pasando por el gris y el azul. Unos ojazos dignos de la belleza que era Sakura. Esa noche Tomoyo los había maquillado con un ahumado que iba del café al negro profundo y las pestañas largas y espesas enmarcaban la mirada clara y expresiva. Sus labios eran de un rojo natural como si no se hubiera aplicado labial en lo absoluto, un tono que sin duda darían un par de besos apasionados.

El vestido negro tenía finos tirantes que se abrochaban en la nuca. La tela, tan frágil y suave, se le pegaba como una segunda piel, resaltando sus curvas y su fina cintura. La falda era corta y de la misma tela suave aunque ahí era casi transparente, sus estilizadas piernas se veían largas gracias a las finas zapatillas rojas. Sin accesorios más que la peineta en forma de flor de cerezo roja que adornaba el recogido tipo desordenado de su cabello cobrizo, que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos.

Sin duda, toda una belleza.

¿Ella le había dicho que Kerberos babearía?

¡Eriol tendría un infarto!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _When, my, time comes around_

 _Lay me gently in the cold dark earth_

 _No grave, can hold my body down_

 _I'll crawl home to her_

 **Pov. Eriol**

En cuanto los aplausos para la tercera pareja concursante se detuvieron busqué a mi cuñado con la mirada.

A mi lado, Kerberos se veía ansioso. Según el itinerario los siguientes en el escenario serian Soel&Spinel de la _Académia de Arte de Tomoeda_ , y si bien Kero había pegado el grito en el cielo al ver ambos nombres juntos, ahora se apreciaba su deseo de que comenzaran ya. O que terminaran.

La sala 3 estaba repleta. Mis padres y los señores Kinomoto, así como Sonomi, ocupaban un palco del primer piso mientras nosotros nos decidimos por la planta baja y asientos al frente para que Tomoyo pudiera grabarlo todo.

Tomoyo no dejaba de repetirle a Touya -quien había decidido sentarse a su lado y no con sus padres- que tanto Sakura como Soel estaban más que listas y hermosas.

Entre toda la multitud de personas, que ahora guardaban silencioso respeto, había una persona que parecía querer salir corriendo antes de que la siguiente pareja subiera a escenario y regresar cuando fuera el turno de su novio.

Akira Munou era la rubia novia de Ryou. Y una víctima de la mente psicópata de Spinel.

Cuando Ryou nos la presento hace una media hora, lo primero que pensé fue en que realmente había sido un completo idiota al creer que él podría pensar de forma romántica en Sakura.

Sun le lanzaba a su chica miradas con tanto amor y tanto respeto que no sabías si seguir mirando o voltear a otro lado y darles un poco de privacidad.

¿Y qué decir de la chica? Además de que era muy guapa con un corte de cabello bob y ojos de un azul celeste, no veía más allá de Ryou. Eran como imanes, como una polilla siguiendo la luz.

 _Raro._

Aunque si me llegue a preguntar si Cherry y yo nos veíamos igual para el resto del mundo.

Sin embargo, Akira iba a ver al hermanastro de su novio después de un largo tiempo. Hermanastro que quiso alejarla de la persona que ella más quiere.

Eso jode a cualquiera.

Pero Kero, a su lado, no dejaba de distraerla y eso era bueno. Ambos parecen llevarse muy bien y Akira dejaba de buscar la salida con los ojos. Después de todo ambos parecían odiar de forma equitativa a Spinel.

 _Ya te digo, raro._

Cuando las luces volvieron a bajar todo el mundo centro su atención al gran escenario.

Soel apareció del brazo de un elegante y serio Spinel. El chico Sun llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa roja y el saco negro sin abrochar. Pero todas las miradas iban a su acompañante.

La peliblanca enfundada en un coqueto y corto vestido rojo y zapatillas altas, y el maquillaje resaltando sus rasgos. Soel se veía muy bella -Preciosa, corrigió la voz de Kero en mi cabeza- y el bonus a todo eso, su mirada tranquila y decidida.

Una vez en el centro de todo, la música comenzó.

El baile inicio lento y era apreciativa la escena y el papel que jugaría cada uno. Su tema era el amor, por supuesto, y una vez que el piano se le unió al violín el baile se volvió apasionado.

Bajo la acústica del tango de _Nicola Benedetti_ , interpretada esta noche en vivo por los musicos de la _AAT_. Soel y Spinel se movían con tanta facilidad y tan conectados que parecía que llevaban toda una vida bailando juntos y no un par de meses.

Los movimientos eran de dos amantes reconociéndose y cuando me gire preocupado por la reacción de mi cuñado a lo que veía, Kerberos lo veía todo maravillado, su sonrisa bien podría ser otro reflector, aunque podía apostar mi auto a que no estaba respirando.

Difícilmente mi amigo sería capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a su chica.

Mokona sonreía y sus movimientos eran fluidos y elegantes, era obvio que le agradaban las miradas sobre ella.

Cuando las notas de _"Por una cabeza"_ terminaron y la pareja quedó con la cara a su público, jadeante y sonrojada, era palpable su orgullo.

Y la multitud estalló en aplausos.

Casi reí al escuchar a mi mejor amigo tomar una bocada de aire, pero él se recuperó pronto y se levantó de su asiento para aplaudir mejor.

-Fue fantástico -le aseguré a mi rubio amigo una vez volvió a sentarse.

-Lo fue.

-Te vez excitado.

-Lo estoy, Joder. -hizo una pausa y me dedicó una gran sonrisa -Aun así voy a romperle la cara a Spi.

Cuatro parejas más tarde yo estaba a punto de quebrar mi fachada de tranquilidad. Era el turno de Cherry.

En cuanto mi chica piso las tablas el aire se atascó en mi garganta y los ojos amenazaban con salirse de mis cuencas.

 _Carne... Veo mucha carne._

Mi mirada devoró todo a su paso. Desde las altas zapatillas rojas, sus estilizadas y fuertes piernas, los muslos descubiertos, la fina falda del vestido negro cubriendo sus caderas, la delgada cintura, los pechos firmes y el provocador escote, los delicados tirantes amarrados a su cuello, el peinado que dejaba unos mechones risa dos y juguetones sueltos y el exquisito y delicado maquillaje.

 _Dios, eres tan bueno..._

 _Una belleza, una diosa, una ninfa, una modelo, la belleza y hermosura personificada... **Mi novia.**_

¿La cereza coronando el pastel? Esa sonrisa sensual, acompañada de una mirada retadora.

Ryou en su pantalón negro, su camisa blanca, las cintas negras pasando por sus hombros enganchadas a su pantalón y un sombrero negro, tomó su distancia de Sakura y se prepararon.

Al resonar el primer violín reconocí la canción de inmediato.

Después de todo _Moulin Rouge_ es una de las películas favoritas de Sakura.

Aun cuando los acordes acústicos de _"El tango de Roxanne"_ sonaban por toda la sala, pude escuchar el jadeo de impresión en más de uno, incluso creo que yo estaba jadeando.

Los movimientos de mi novia eran finos y elegantes, seguros. Su papel era seducir y lo estaba logrando, al menos en mí.

Ryou era el que guiaba, interpretando al hombre enamorado de una prostituta y luego al pobre chico muerto de celos por ver a su eterno amor en brazos de otro.

Era hechizante. El baile y sus formas de cambiar de interpretación. Una máscara tras otra y el resultado sería siempre el mismo: el apasionante amor prohibido.

Cuando la música estaba por terminar yRyou era tres hombres destrozados en uno y Sakura era la mujer enamorada que lo estaba perdiendo todo, solo pude pensar en una cosa.

La amo. Dios, la amo demasiado.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Un segundo.

Dos.

Y el mundo los ovacionó de pie.

¿Yo me había burlado de la excitación de Kerberos?

Ahora solo quería ir por Cherry y terminar la noche como la tenemos planeada.

Mis ojos no dejaban de ver el rostro jadeante y sonrojado de mi novia, aun sobre el escenario y de la mano de Ryou, sus ojos se encontraron con los mios y dándome pie al desfallecimiento me mandó un beso. Que respondí con un guiño.

Aun sintiendo las miradas ir y venir de mi a Sakura y viceversa, me importo un carajo. Cherry se veía soñada y yo estaba más enamorado que nunca.

A la mierda el resto del mundo.

-Tienes que darme una copia de eso -susurré a Tomoyo mientras veía a Salura bajar de las tablas.

-Dalo por hecho.

Veinte minutos después estaban las cinco mejores parejas de la noche frente a todos. Y solo tres ganarían el honor de ser reconocidos como los mejores bailarines de la temporada.

Eso, un par de cheques y posiblemente una beca para la AAT -que Cherry no necesitaba por ser ya de ahí- y otra para la academia de Tokio.

-El tercer lugar es para la academia de Tokio, Zen y Moru.

Un grupo de personas, probablemente amigos y familiares se la pareja se hizo escuchar con gritos y aplausos.

-Bien, bien -calmó el hombre del juzgado segundo lugar es para...

¿No es jodidamente hartante cuando esos tipos te dejan en suspenso?

¿Por qué no decirlo y ya?

Le di una manotazo a Kerberos en la muñeca al ver como se comida las uñas.

-No jodas, Kero, eso es asqueroso.

-Vete a la mierda.

-De La AAT, Soel y Spinel.

-¿Eh? -Kero y yo nos giramos al mismo tiempo para ver como Sakura y Soel se abrazaban y la sala las acompaño en sendos aplausos.

Kero casi me empuja al parase y aplaudir como todo un novio orgulloso y feliz.

-Y nuestro primer lugar...

Realmente no necesitaba oírlo para saberlo.

-Sakura y Ryou, de la AAT.

Por supuesto.

Me puse de pie y seguí la marea de aplausos. Kerberos, a mi derecha estaba eufórico entre gritos y Tomoyo, a mi izquierda estaba al borde de las lágrimas y su sonrisa parecía estar a punto de rasgar su rostro.

Cherry se separó del abrazo compartido con Soel y abrazó a su compañero de baile. Ryou y ella reían de felicidad mientras se giraban al publico y hacían una reverencia.

Cuando nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse todo desapareció para mi. Solo estaba la oscuridad, Cherry, yo y mi sonrisa de idiota.

 _Boys, when my baby found me_

 _I was three days on a drunken sin_

 _I woke with her walls around me_

 _Nothin' in her room but an empty crib_

 _And I was burnin' up a fever_

 _I didn't care much how long I lived_

 _But I swear I thought I dreamed her_

 _She never asked me once about the wrong I did_

 **[…]**

Después de las premiaciones y las felicitaciones de todo el mundo que naturalmente conocían a Soel y Sakura por eso de que Tomoeda era un pueblo pequeño, mis padres y los señores Kinomoto se despidieron de las ganadoras y acordaron una cena de celebración para mañana.

Mi madre y Sonomi habían traído tantos arreglos florales que Cherry se veía aturdida y feliz. Aunque le pidió a sus padres que los llevaran a casa. Al igual que Larg tuvo que llevarse las de Soel.

Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos Fye llego con dos tipos trajeados y elegantes, a simple vista extranjeros. Y solicitaron hablar con Mokona Soel y Kinomoto Sakura en privado.

Y aquí estábamos mi cuñado y yo... Esperando.

-Entonces... ¿Pasará esta noche?

Sonreí con un poco de dolor.

-Creo que tienes una vena masoquista en tu sistema, Kero -me puse serio déjalo pasar. No quiero sonar como un cabrón arrogante, pero esto es una decisión de Sakura y mía.

-Lo sé... Yo solo... Cuídala, ¿vale?

-Con mi vida, lo sabes.

Y mi mejor amigo volvió cegando con su sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que lo sé.

Yo entiendo la preocupación de Kerberos. Después de todo estábamos hablando de su melliza y sin importar que ambos tuvieran la misma edad, Kero veía a Sakura como lo que era: su hermana menor por 12 minutos.

Fruncí el ceño al sentir vibrar mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

¡¿Otra vez?!

Lo saque para echarle un vistazo al identificador de llamadas y rodé los ojos al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

Si, otra vez.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto Kero al ver mi expresión mientras yo rechazaba la llamada, por vigésima vez en el día.

-No -contesté-. Pero nada que no pueda resolverse.

Nos enderezamos al ver salir a los tipos acompañados de Fye. Cherry y Mokona tenian miradas un poco aturdidas. En cuanto no vieron recompusieron sus expresiones y corrieron hacia nosotros.

Al sentir los delicados brazos de Sakura alrededor de mi cuello la tomé con firmeza de la cintura y la levanté creado una cortina con su cabello, ahora suelto, a nuestro alrededor. Nada como ella para olvidar los pequeños incordios.

-¿Todo está bien, cerezo?

Sus manitas haciendo equilibrio en mis hombros y sus labios acariciando mi frente me hicieron cerrar los ojos, disfrutando.

-Sí, gente de Fye, ya sabes. No quiero hablar de eso. Esta noche no.

La forma en que dijo eso último me hizo tambalearme en mi lugar, así que por su seguridad la deje con los pies en el suelo y la acerqué a mi por la cintura.

-En ese caso, dime, Sakura -bajé mi tono de voz en un susurro sensual y rosé los labios en el lóbulo de su oreja -¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche?

-Quiero estar contigo -su voz firme me hizo sonreír. Ella está nerviosa.

Un carraspeo proveniente de la garganta de Kerberos nos sacó de la mágica ensoñación.

Solté un risita al tiempo que Sakura le enseñaba la lengua a su hermano de forma adorablemente infantil.

-¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió y se acercó a Kero para despedirse.

10 minutos después ya estábamos en mi auto camino a Tokio.

En la gran ciudad mi familia tenía un departamento. Usualmente era utilizado por mi padre cuando tenía alguna emergencia en el hospital central y tenía que permanecer cerca.

Esta noche sería mío y de Sakura.

-¿Nerviosa? -pregunté. Como si el sutil temblor en el cuerpo de mi novia no fuera respuesta suficiente -Sabes que no tiene que ser esta noche si tu no quieres...

-¡Pero si quiero!

Me estacioné en el acotamiento junto a la carretera y giré mi rostro hacia Sakura. Ella me veía con sorpresa.

-Tal vez eres tú quien no quiere.

Sin poder evitarlo reí hasta que me falto el aire. Sakura puede ser tan ingenua.

-Créeme, Cherry. Quiero hacerlo. -le Sonreí acariciando su clavícula con la punta de los dedos -Pero no así. Contigo temblando en mi auto como un corderito que va directo al matadero.

Ella se sonrojó, muerta de vergüenza y agacho el rostro para que su cabello cubriera su cara. Tomando su barbilla la obligué a mirarme. En sus ojos había un brillo turbio.

-¿Regresamos a casa? -sin esperar su respuesta puse de nuevo el motor en marcha con la intención de volver a Tomoeda, pero la mano de Sakura sobre el volante me detuvo.

Estaba negando con la cabeza.

-No me estas escuchado, Eriol. -su mirada en la mía -Quiero hacerlo. Solo estoy nerviosa, porque, bueno, no sé exactamente que se supone que debo hacer. Pero esto es lo que quiero.

Y sin más se acercó a besarme.

Un beso ansioso. Un poco hambriento. Como si no pudiera tomar de mí lo suficiente, cuando el cielo era testigo de que no había algo en esta vida que yo pudiera negarle a este ángel.

-Todo estará bien. -le aseguré, rosando mis labios con los suyos -Pero nada se hará sin tu autorización. Esta noche tu mandas, ¿eso está bien?

Ella me sonrió con ternura dos segundos antes de poner una expresión de fingida decepción.

-¡Y con lo que a mí me gusta que seas tú el amo y señor!

El viaje fue tranquilo una vez aclarado todo. Sakura aún se movía inquieta y si no fuera por sus constantes preguntas de cuando tiempo tardaríamos en llegar, realmente creería que estaba ocupada pensando en el tiempo que le tomaría bajar la ventanilla y saltar al pavimento.

Podía sentir su mirada quemándome la piel, sus ojos recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, desde la punta del cabello hasta los pies, tan concentrada en mi que yo tenía que obligarme a concentrarme en el camino o habría un accidente bastante feo.

No fue hasta que pasamos cerca del parque Ueno que Sakura reconoció el camino.

-¿Vamos al departamento de Clow?

-Sí.

Suspire aliviado una vez que Sakura comenzó a maravillarse con el paisaje de edificios altos y no conmigo.

En cierta forma yo también estaba nervioso. No por miedo, claro que no. Yo también quiero esto.

Las ansias venían con el pensamiento de tener a mi mejor amiga, mi virginal novia desnuda bajo mi cuerpo. ¿Y si la lastimaba? Pensamiento estúpido: es su primera vez, obviamente dolera. ¿Y si hacia algo mal? ¿Y si ella se arrepentía en el último momento?

Quise golpearme contra el volante. Vamos, que debo mantener el control. Tranquilizarme yo para poder darle seguridad a mi chica y así ella no tenga que salir corriendo.

Con eso un recuerdo llegó a mí como un estallido de luz.

Nos ví a Sakura y a mí con 7 años. Una tarde de primavera, unas horas antes de la primera presentación de Sakura. Nadeshiko le peinaba el corto cabello frente al gran espejo del tocador, intentando tranquilizarla, no funcionaba. kerberos, arrodillado a su lado le decía que todo saldría bien porque era su hermana y todo tenía que salir le perfecto, tampoco ayudaba. Tomoyo a su otro lado le tomaba de la mana e intentaba distraerla diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía, pero se distraia más a ella misma que a la ojiverde.

Yo lo observaba todo sentado en el borde de la cama del matrimonio Kinomoto. Los veía a ellos tres apiñados alrededor de Sakura y veía al temblor en el cuerpo de ella aumentar. Y mi mirada se encontró con el reflejo de las esmeraldas que Cherry tenía por ojos. Ese rasgo que a mi me recordaba a la mirada de un felino. Y le sonreí un segundo antes de ponerme a cantar.

Canté para ella, con la esperanza de que al concentrarse en mi voz su miedo se disipara un poco. Y supe que había funsionado cuando ella se levantó del banco frente al espejo y se me acerco sonriendo y los ojos brillantes, para escucharme mejor.

Esa se convirtió en una tradición para nosotros. Cada vez que Cherry se asustara tanto que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, yo cantaría para ella.

Justo como hice minutos antes de que ella subiera a escenario esta noche. Le llame por teléfono y justo en el momento que dijo mi nombre yo comencé a cantarle _"Work song"._

 _Tal vez sería bueno probar de nuevo más tarde._

No supe en que momento habíamos llegado al estacionamiento del edificio, mucho menos cuando atravesamos el vestíbulo.

De un momento a otro ya estaba en el elevador con Cherry acurrucada a mi lado, bajo mi brazo. Y fue todo lo que necesité para recobrar el sentido.

Esta seria nuestra noche.

Yo haría que fuera inolvidable para ella. Para los dos.

La acerqué más a mi cuerpo y le besé la coronilla.

-¿Estas bien? -susurré con voz ronca.

-Todo estará bien siempre que estés conmigo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _When, my, time comes around_

 _Lay me gently in the cold dark earth_

 _No grave, can hold my body down_

 _I'll crawl home to her_

 **Pov. Sakura**

En el momento que Eriol abrió la puerta el olor a madre selva inundó mis sentidos, di un paso al frente y perdí el aliento.

Flores.

No había rincón de la sala -y estaba casi segura que de todo el departamento- que no estuviera repleta se flores. Rosas, lirios, azahares, jazmines, flores de cerezos. Ramos se diferentes tamaños, de colores pastel, lo rodeaban todo. Incluido el suelo era un mar de pétalos.

Escuche vagamente a mi novio cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas. No reaccioné hasta sentir sus manos en mis hombros para ayudarme a quitarme el abrigo.

-Eriol... Esto es increíble.

Al girarme lo vi colgar mi abrigo y su saco en el perchero junto a la puerta, sonriendo con orgullo.

-Fue por esto que no pude llegar a tiempo para verte antes de la presentación -abrió los brazos y prácticamente corrí a ellos -. Pero me alegra que te guste. No Creíste que te dejaría sin flores esta noche, ¿no? Tu ganaste. -Alcé el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreí cuando me beso la punta de la nariz -Felicidades, Sakura.

Lo abracé más fuerte.

-Ven conmigo.

Lo miré extrañada cuando se separó de mí y me tomo se la mano, guiándome al gran sillón de cuero negro. Me tensé al instante.

-No te haré nada, Cherry... -Soltó una risita mientras me obligaba a sentarme -Aún. Confía en mí.

Y fue en dirección a la cocina.

Me concentré en normalizar mi respiración.

Vamos, Sakura. Tú quieres esto, así que calmante. Solo agobias al pobre chico.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar un tintineo y vi a Eriol de regreso con una botella de vino blanco, dos copas y un bol con fresas.

Ay, mi bello novio.

Sirvió dos copas, me entrego una y se sentó en la mesita de noche, frente a mí.

-Por ti -brindó.

-Por nosotros... -Y choqué mi copa con la suya.

El frío y dulce vino bajo por mi garganta y se instaló caliente en mi estómago. Me relajé.

-Sakura, dí "ahh"...

Reí y abrí la boca para darle paso a la fruta que él me ofrecía. Y decidí jugar un poquito para bajar la tensión en el aire.

Tomé su mano y lamí los largos dedos.

Fresa... ¡Yummi!

Sonreí al escuchar su respiración atascarse. Aunque sabía que mi cara debia ser un anuncio de neón rojo en este momento.

-Espera... Sak... -lo besé. Estaba nerviosa, sí. Pero también venía deseándolo como una loca desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y era Eriol, después de todo. No había ser humano en el que confiara más que en él. Excepto Kero... Pero es diferente. Fruncí el ceño al sentir como Eriol intentaba separarse de mi abrazo. Lo solté.

-¿Eriol...?

-Dame un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? -pidió y yo asentí. Lo ví respirar hondo dos veces y mi sonrisa se borró al instante en que me miró con seriedad.

Sentí sus manos recorriendo mi rostro. Sus pulgares delineando cada contorno al tiempo que su mirada se dulcificaba.

-¿Tienes una idea de cuánto te quiero? -cerré los ojos y Sonreí. Algo parecido me dijo cuándo nos volvimos novio.

-Sé que yo te quiero muchísimo más -fue mi respuesta en esta ocasión.

Escuché su risa y sentí sus labios rosando gentilmente los mios, casi con adoración.

-Te amo, Sakura.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me encontré con sus ojos del color del mas puro zafiro.

¿En qué momento se quitó las gafas?

-Te amo -repitió y yo estaba casi segura de que me había resbalado durante el tango, había caído de las tablas y me había roto el cuello.

¿Cómo era posible tanta torpesa en una persona tan pequeña? ¿Cuánto llorarían mi muerte? ¿Y me familia? ¿Mis amigos? ¿Y Eriol? ¡Oh, mi Eriol...!

-Sé que probablemente tu aún no me quieras de esa forma -siguió diciendo la persona frente a mí, desconcertándome -. Pero esta es la forma en cómo te quiero yo. Y no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, ahora que lo sabes. Yo solo... Quería que lo supieras antes de que tu... De que nosotros...

Ahí estaba la falsedad. A Eriol casi nunca le fallaba la voz. Así que solo había dos explicaciones para esta situación: Uno, realmente morí y mi subconsciente me estaba engañando mostrándome una imagen de Eriol diciendo lo que siempre deseé escucharle decirme. Y dos, esto era real y yo solo estaba empeorando las cosas con mi silencio. Haciéndole daño a Eriol.

Mejor asegurarnos.

-¿Eriol, yo... Morí?

-¿Eh?

-¿Estoy muerta? ¿Me tropecé esta noche? ¿Caí, me rompí la cabeza y morí?

Su cara de desconcierto era graciosa. Incluso miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que solo estábamos nosotros y que, efectivamente, hablaba con él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Sakura?

-Dijiste que me amas.

-Lo hago.

-Pero eso solo lo haces en mis sueños.

Fue su turno de sorprenderse. Y pasaron 8 segundos exactos antes de que me cegara con una sonrisa que me detuvo el corazón y despabilo mi mente.

Eriol me abrazo.

Es real.

Estamos juntos.

Yo gané el concurso.

Estamos en Tokio.

En el departamento de su padre.

¡El me ama!

Se separó de mí y todo mi mano llevándola a sus labios.

-Soy real, mi pequeña flor de cerezo. Tan real como todo lo que te digo -sus ojos eran un tranquilo y brillante océano, hermoso -. Te amo.

Y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Parpadeé molesta de que me nublaran la vista de semejante hombre.

-Yo también... -dijé con voz cargada de emoción -Te amo, Eriol. Mucho... Muchísimo. Desde siempre.

Y de nuevo lo besé. Segura de lo que habíamos dicho. Segura del amor que sentíamos en uno por el otro.

Mi boca reconociendo su sabor acompañado del sutil efluvio del vino, sus labios suaves pero exigentes, robando un aliento que ya era suyo. Mis manos fueron a su nuca, enredándose en el satinado cabello negro. Gemí al sentir sus manos en mis piernas, subiendo por mis muslos y mis caderas.

Calor.

Baje las manos por su pecho y en un acto de valor me dedique a soltar los botones de su camisa, con las manos temblando gracias a sus caricias en el borde inferior de mis pechos.

Una vez fuera la camisa, me separé se sus labios para observarlo. No era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa. Pero si era la primera vez que venía a mi el pensamiento de que no lo quería ver vestido en las próximas horas.

Acaricié con la palma de la mano su pecho y más abajo mientras mi otra mano de entretenía con los músculos de los brazos. Tan fuerte...

Cuando mis dedos llegaron a sus marcados abdominales lo oí soltar un débil gemido y al alzar la vista sus ojos eran tormentosos. De un azul oscuro, gracias al velo del deseo.

-Sakura...

Me recorrió una oleada de calor al escuchar su voz tan ronca. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba así...

En algún rincón de mi mente paso el pensamiento de que esta sería una noche de muchas primeras veces.

Fue mi turno de gemir al sentir su lengua en la piel sensible de mi cuello y sus dientes rasgando bajo mi oreja.

Sus manos subiendo mi vestido. Me levante frente a él y subí los brazos. Como muchas veces habíamos hecho, pero de nuevo, con la idea de hacer desaparecer la ropa por un largo tiempo.

Se levantó de su improvisado asiento y me paso el vestido por la cabeza.

De repente fui consciente de la magnitud de poder y seguridad que desprendía mi novio en su metro ochenta y tres de altura. Y su brillo de admiración me hinchaba de orgullo. Yo causaba admiración en este hombre tan magnífico. Y lo haría mío.

Deposité un casto beso en su hombro y eso pareció despertarlo. Recordándole que yo no tenía ni idea de que hacer ahora.

Me soltó y señalo con la cabeza el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-Ya sabes cuál es la mía.

Por un momento su voz me amedrentó. Y la cobardía y miedo, así como la decepción quisieron fluir en mí por su tono tan tosco.

Pero su voz resonó en mi mente.

 _"No haremos nada sin tu autorización. Esta noche tu mandas."_

Me estaba dando las riendas ahora. Me daba la oportunidad de arrepentirme y salir por donde había llegado. Porque una vez en la recamara no habría marcha atrás.

Y lo ame por eso. Porque aunque era obvio su sufrimiento al estarse reprimiendo. Aun se preocupaba por mi seguridad física y mental.

Enderezando la espalda le di la espalda y caminé hacia la segunda puerta a la derecha del pasillo. Intentando obviar el hecho de estar caminando frente a él con pequeña lencería negra. Y si, ya lo había hecho antes, pero una botella de vodka me había ayudado en esa ocasión. Ahora solo tenía un trago de vino y una fresa en el estómago.

Y al entrar me asaltó el olor a rosas.

El suelo cubierto de pétalos rojos, no dejaba rastro del piso de madera. En cada esquina del cuarto había ramos enormes de la misma flor en el mismo color escarlata, así como en el buró y las mesitas de noche había ramos más pequeños.

La cama estaba libre con solo el edredón y las sábanas blancas.

Entré y pase los dedos por las sabanas frescas y suaves, de seda.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír el "clic" del seguro de la puerta. Al girarme ví a Eriol más tranquilo, recargado casualmente en la madera.

-Esto es hermoso...

-Tu eres hermosa -ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz ronca que me estaba gustando demasiado. Me mordí en labio y el dirigió su mirada a mi boca -. Solo lo mejor para ti.

-Entonces ven.

Obediente se colocó frente a mí y bajo su boca a la mía besando y mordiendo donde yo lo había hecho antes.

Y el beso se hizo más urgente. Su boca reclamando, la mía cediendo embriagada por su sabor. Sus manos subiendo y bajado por mi cintura y las mías en su cabello.

Cuando mis manos temblorosas bajaron a su torso, las suyas subieron a mi cabello. Con los dedos índice y pulgar tomó un mechón de mi cobrizo pelo y se lo llevó a los labios. Me felicité mentalmente por haberme dado un baño rápido después de las premiaciones.

Sus ojos en los míos.

-Tranquila, Sakura.

-Estoy nerviosa. -admití y el sonrió con arrogancia.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso.

Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y cuando estaba a punto de gritarle que sus labios húmedos en mi piel no ayudarían a mis nervios ni a nadie, lo escuche.

- _This is a night, like none before..._ -boquiabierta, me aferre a sus hombros al sentir su aliento bajando a mi clavícula -I knew it when you opened up the door...

Clave mis ojos en dicha puerta, temblando ante la sensación de su lengua en la piel justo sobre mis pechos. Él alzó la cabeza y su mano se instaló en mi cadera mientras la otra descansaba en mi mejilla. Suspiré.

- _With a look to paint the sky. Let me read between the lines in your eyes..._ _Tonight_ -sus ojos en los míos me dieron un vistazo en primera fila de la ternura y devoción en su mirada. Su voz aun sonando en mi cabeza inconscientemente había logrado relajar los hombros y me lancé a la búsqueda de aquello que tanto quería.

Con las manos en su abdomen subí los labios a su cuello. Repartiendo besos húmedos y fui bajando. Eriol tenía un sabor único, algo adictivo.

Esta vez, cuando sus manos suben por mi espalda al broche de mi sostén, lo dejo hacer. Demasiado entretenida soltando la hebilla de su cinturón para detenerlo.

- _It's the event we dreamed about._ -sonreí por la letra de la canción y sorprendentemente sentí la prenda que cubría mis pechos caer al suelo.

Solté un gritito ante el calor de la mano de Eriol sobre uno se mis senos.

Liberé el botón del pantalón y baje la bragueta. Antes de que Eriol pudiera hacer otra cosa, me arrodille y le bajé los pantalones de un tirón. Al subir la vista a sus _Calvin Clein_ , no me quedó duda de lo mucho que mi novio me deseaba. Y, además, que Eriol eran muy grande.

Con un gruñido divertido de fondo fui levantada del suelo y arrojada a la gran cama.

Reí con ganas al ver a mi novio gateando hacia mí. Y recibí sus besos con el mismo ardor que él me daba antes de que abandonara mis labios. Su mano recorriendo mi vientre me hizo estremecer y solté un jadeo al sentir la humedad de su boca en mi pecho y su otra mano dándole atención al otro.

Retorciéndome en la cama solo atiné a subir las manos a su cabello y anclarme en él para no caer en la locura que se cernía sobre mí. Tal vez demasiado tarde.

- _Where we whispered all the words they're shouting out_ -me sorprendía que Eriol pudiera seguir cantando sobre mi piel, tan tranquilo como seguramente no lo estaba. En algún momento quise gritarle que se callara y ocupara su boca en algo más divertido y productivo para nuestra situación, pero no lo hice, gracias al pensamiento de que tal vez el seguía cantando para calmarse a él mismo. Para reprimirse y no hacerme daño o asustarme.

Me sacudió la sensación de su aliento en mi vientre bajo. Y levantar la cabeza y buscar su mirada, esta me pedía permiso y yo asentí vigorosamente. Haciéndolo reír un poquito.

- _And now it's one two three four..._ _Tonight._

Al verme despojada de mi última prenda, Eriol se arrodillo a mi lado recorriéndome con su ardiente mirada. No había centímetro de mi cuerpo que l no observara con hambre.

El me había dicho que parecía un corderito en su auto. Ahora de verdad me sentía uno. Pero yo quería este ataque. No me movería y correría, esperaría el primer mordisco y lo disfrutaría.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunté luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-No tienes ni idea... Eres tan hermosa.

Ahh, esa voz. Sentí la humedad entre mis piernas y frote mis muslos entre ellos, ansiosa de más.

Se situó sobre mí. El calor de su cuerpo pasando al mío. Sus labios hambrientos devoraron los mios vorazmente.

Gemí ante su dureza porque mi cuerpo quería más, pedía más y solo él podía dármelo.

Grité al sentir sus dedos en mi intimidad, acariciando lánguidamente de arriba a abajo. Apreté el edredón entre mis manos y jadeé cuando sus labios bajaron por mi piel a mis pechos, lamiendo y succionando ávido de mí. Sus dedos encontraron el punto exacto donde acariciar en círculos me volvería aún más loca.

Oh, Dios... Has que se detenga. ¡Ni hablar! Que no pare, que siga, que siga...

-¡Eriol! -grité al sentir un largo dedo abriéndose paso a mi interior y su pulgar aun dando atención a mi clítoris. Cerré los ojos ante la avalancha de sensaciones.

- _I'm with you when the lights go down_ -su mano libre busco la mía a tientas en el colchón -. Take my hand I'm all yours now...

Y sentí un segundo dedo.

Todo el mundo se sacudió en mi interio. El calor abrazador tomaba mi cuerpo y me pedía más de aquello que hasta ahora no sabía que necesitaba. Y todo me lo daba la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Abrí los ojos, consciente de que los gemidos y jadeos que llenaban la habitación eran míos.

Los ojos de Eriol estaban oscuros por el deseo. Sus pupilas dilatadas y su mitada de adoración fueron todo lo que necesité para llegar al borde.

Le apreté la mano.

- _I know you're the only one, that would never lead me on_.

Y me olvide de quien era yo y de todo lo demás salvo el hombre a mi lado, sus dedos dándome placer y su mirada de marea turbia por mi.

Un fogonazo de luz, acompañado de calor agobiante me recorrió el cuerpo. Grité.

Los músculos en mi interior contrayéndose y exigiendo más de ese placer inmenso. Creí ser capaz de tocar el cielo, de ver las estrellas y las galaxias antes se bajar de golpe a mi cuerpo con una ligera capa de sudor y aún temblando en los brazos de Eriol.

-Shh, Cherry...

Eriol me había llamado incontables veces de esa manera.

Unos meses después de conocerlo, en el cumpleaños de Tomoyo, la tía Sonomi me dio una de las cerezas que adornaban el pastel de mi prima. Y al ir y presumirlo con mi mellizo y nuestro nuevo amigo, Eriol me diría que mis mejillas adquirían el color de la fruta cuando me sonrojaba. Yo diría que aquello no era verdad adquiriendo dicho color. Kero se reiría a la vez que Eriol sonreiría.

 _-Es verdad, Sakura... Sakura; Flor de cerezo. Cerezo: Cereza. Cereza:Cherry. ¡Cherry! Así se dice en inglés, ¿Te puedo llamar así?_

Y él es el único que me ha llamado así desde entonces.

¡¿Y porque estaba pensando en eso ahora?!

-Eriol...

Mi voz aún entrecortada por la acción. Dios, ¿Era posible que aún quisiera más?

-Tranquila, mi amor. Aquí estoy.

Una oleada de ternura me recorrió el cuerpo. Acaricié su rostro tenso y lo besé en la punta de la nariz.

-Me dijiste "mi amor".

Al parecer lo había hecho inconscientemente porque al decírselo me miró con sorpresa antes de que un ligero sonrojo llegara a sus mejillas y aun así mostró seguridad al verme de nuevo.

-Porque eso es lo que eres. -dijo.

Y lo bese con ganas.

Esto aún no termina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _My babe would never fret none_

 _About what my hands and my body done_

 _If the Lord don't forgive me_

 _I'd still have my baby and my babe would have me_

 _When I was kissin' on my baby_

 _And she put her love down soft and sweet_

 _In the low lamp light I was free_

 _Heaven and hell were words to me_

 **Pov. Eriol.**

Correspondí al beso con fervor al sentir las manos de Cherry bajar al elástico de mi bóxer.

-¿Puedo?

Casi reí ante la inocencia con la que lo dijo, pero la lujuria pudo más que la ternura.

-Si, por favor.

Con manos temblorosas me bajo la última prenda que me quedaba y yo la ayude a tirarlo lejos.

Mis ojos se pasearon por su cuerpo perfecto. Piernas firmes, caderas marcadas, cintura estrecha y pechos llenos coronados por botones rosas, preciosos. Su cuello y rostros aun sonrojados por el reciente orgasmo y su cabello revuelto, esparcido en la almohada. Su piel era suave y deliciosa.

Sakura es dolorosamente hermosa a la vista.

Su jadeo me llamo la atención, tenía la mirada fija en mí. Más concretamente en esa parte de mi anatomía que se alzaba orgulloso y ansioso por ella. Sonreí con arrogancia.

-¿Te gusta? -la imité.

Para mi completa sorpresa en lugar de sonrojarse y apartar la mirada, ella me vio con fascinación y estiro la mano para alcanzarme. Cerré los ojos ante su tacto, el aire atascado en mis pulmones.

-Es tan grande... -solté un siseo cuando me envolvió con los dedos -¿Duele?

Negué con la cabeza y jadeé al sentir su mano haciendo presión.

-Enséñame -murmuró y yo abrí los ojos -. Dime como debo tocarte. ¿Qué hago para darte placer?

Ahogué un gemido al escucharla.

Una parte de mí, la más primitiva quizás, me decía que la obligara a callarse alegando que ya era tarde para mí y la tomara de una buena vez.

Pero estábamos hablando de Sakura. Y yo la amo.

Acomode su mano alrededor de mi erección y le mostré como moverla a lo largo.

Ella exclamó sorprendida sin despegar su miraba de mi. Segundos después hizo una mueca y me miró con preocupación.

Entre la tortura provocada por su mano, llevé la mía a su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre... Cherry?

-Creo que no se va a poder, Eriol... No. Es imposible.

Con una mano en su muñeca la detuve y la obligué a soltarme.

-¿De qué hablas? -besé su mano -¿Ya no quieres...?

-Eres muy grande -dijo, terca. -Eso -me señalo -. No va a caber... No entrará. No, imposible.

Solté una carcajada. Cherry podría ser tan...

-Pequeña -término mi pensamiento -Soy pequeña, Eriol.

Recorrí de nuevo su cuerpo con la mirada y lleve una de mis manos a uno de sus pechos y pellizque el rosado pezón.

-Pequeña ¿Según qué? -sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos -Encajaremos, amor.

Ella asintió y separó las piernas sin pudor alguno.

-Tomame, Eriol. Ya. Por favor...

Sonreí.

-Gatita impaciente.

Como para corroborar mi comentario bajé al valle entre sus pechos y lamí antes de morder la curva del seno izquierdo a la altura de un pequeñito lunar, Sakura dejó escapar un sonido recién descubierto que me ponía loco, mitad gemido y mitad ronroneo. Un sonido cargado de pasión.

Me sitúe entre sus piernas y acaricié su entrada húmeda y caliente con la punta de mi miembro.

Ella y yo ya hablamos de esto. Yo estaba limpio, con Kaho siempre use preservativo. Y Sakura era bailarina, debe tener su periodo bien regulado, así que toma anticonceptivos. Graciosamente por prescripción de una colega que su suegro le recomendase.

Así que no usaríamos nada.

Me incline sobre ella y le di un beso lento al tiempo que comenzaba a ingresar en su interior.

-Ahh, Eriol...

Sakura estaba tan caliente y tan estrecha que tuve que apretar la mandíbula y esconder la cara en el arco de su cuello.

Demonios, aquello era bueno. Muy bueno, tan malditamente bueno...

Y me topé con la barrera. Aquella delgada tela que la separaba de ser una niña a ser totalmente mi mujer.

Y yo soy un ser horriblemente egoísta.

Rosé mis labios con los suyos.

-Lo siento, mi vida.

Y empuje con fuerza, tragandome su grito, sintiéndolo al final de mi garganta.

-Lo siento, lo siento, shhh... Estarás bien, el dolor pasará. -repartí besos por su rostro y su cuello, besando el sutil rastro de lágrimas -Lo siento, Cherry.

Varios minutos después, ella sonrió. Y yo gemí al sentir su cadera moverse.

-Deja de disculparte -me urgió -. Te necesito -y movió su cadera, otra vez.

-Dame un minuto... Sakura. ¡Joder!

-Justo lo que estoy pensando -río.

Y la bestia en mi rugió.

Salí de ella lentamente y baje la mirada a la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Su sangre en mi me provocó una pequeña satisfacción que me hizo sentir enfermo.

Ella es mía.

Mía.

Empuje de nuevo. Un vaivén suave y lento alargando el placer, reteniendo mi liberación.

Cuando ella exigió más se lo di con gusto. Mis acometidas mas fuertes, mas urgentes al paso de los minuto. Guiándonos por los gemidos y jadeos ajenos.

Cuando sentí las uñas de Sakura clavarse en mi espalda, supe que ella estaba cerca de llegar a su clímax y yo no quería perderme de su orgasmo conmigo dentro de ella.

Me eleve sobe las manos, de forma que lo único de mi que la tocaba era mi cadera golpeando contra su foco de calor. Sus piernas a mi alrededor. Sus manos a ambos lados de mi cadera.

Su rostro era algo digno de recordar y sin duda sería una imagen que me encargaria de grabar a fuego y a sangre en mis retinas.

El cabello cobrizo, rojo a la luz de las lámparas; el rostro y el cuello ligeramente sonrojados; labios rojos, húmedos e hinchados por los besos; pero eran sus ojos lo que más me atraía de ella en ese momento. Las pupilas enormemente dilatadas, apenas y era perceptible el color de las esmeraldas, los matices ocres, grises y azules habían desaparecido por completo. Su mirada fija en mi, sin verme realmente. Dios, la amo.

Es tan hermosa y perfecta...

Y sus uñas enterrándose en mi piel.

Dí una estocada fuerte y la escuche lanzar un jadeo.

Arremetí con fuerza, de nuevo, y ese lujurioso ronroneo-gemido me lanzó al borde de mi liberación.

Solté mis propias riendas y empuje contra ella como un poseso. Fuerte, rápido, más fuerte.

Entre la bruma de pasión descontrolada, Sonreí como un animal al escucharla gritar mi nombre.

Su sexo contrayéndose exigiendo me rendición.

Y se la di con un gruñido gutural.

Me deje caer contra ella antes de darme la vuelta y quedar de espadas al colchón y ella sobre mí. Ambos jadeando por aire.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos hasta que pudiéramos hablar bien.

-Así que de esto me estaba perdiendo, ¿eh? - dijo ella, acurrucándose en mi pecho.

-Sí.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Ella alzó la cabeza lo suficiente para descarzar la barbilla en sus manos, sobre mi pecho. Me miro con expresión escéptica y sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Eso, ¿qué?

La punta de su dedo en mis labios.

-Esa expresión en tu cara.

Besé su dedo.

-Es felicidad, Cherry. Estoy feliz, tú me haces feliz.

Ella amplió su sonrisa y se lanzó a besarme.

-Podría hacerte más feliz, ya sabes...

-¿Ah sí?

La sentí contonearse sobre mí y gemir al sentir mi miembro volver a entusiasmarse. Apreté la mandíbula.

-Estás jugando con fuego, Cherry. ¿No estas adolorida?

Sakura negó, guiándome a su entrada.

-Lo estaré si no te tengo dentro de mí. Ahora.

Y bajo hacia mí con una lentitud torturosa. Una vez encajado hasta el fondo, ambos soltamos el aire de golpe.

-Ay, por Dios... Te siento tan... Más... Te siento mucho más.

Iba a decirle que era por la nueva posición pero comenzó a moverse sobre mi y perdí el sentido del habla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _When, my, time comes around_

 _Lay me gently in the cold dark earth_

 _No grave, can hold my body down_

 _I'll crawl home to her_

 **Pov. Sakura.**

Cuando despertamos Eriol decidió que nos quedaríamos todo el día en la cama, dándome un discurso sobre lo bueno que era ser ociosos de vez en cuando, sobre todo después de una maratón del mejor sexo de nuestras vidas y lo bueno que sería recuperar fuerzas. Lo silencie al decirle que yo no tenía la menor intención de levantarme de la cama en las próximas horas.

Después de un desayuno a base de cereal y yogures de fresa y durazno decidimos tomar un baño. Si, juntos porque yo quería usar la tina y el se moría de miedo al pensar que yo pudiera ahogarme.

Por supuesto le mordí el hombro ante tamaña patraña.

Y ahí estaba él. En el baño llenando la bañera y yo buscando alguna pelicula entretenida que ver una vez estuviéramos limpios.

En la lejanía escuche un sonido extraño. Camine alrededor de la recámara y seguí el sonidito fuera, en la mesita de café el sonido se detuvo. El celular de Eriol estaba en vibrador. Lo tome con la intención de llevárselo pero comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

Y el nombre en el identificador de llamadas me revolvió el estómago.

¿Qué rayos hacia Kaho Mizuki llamandole a mi novio?

Con la garganta llena de bilis conteste.

-¿Diga?

-¿Hola? ¿Sakura, eres tú, cómo estás?

 _Muerta de celos por culpa tuya._

-Muy bien, Kaho - _recuperándome de la noche de pasión con **MI** hombre_ -. Perdón, Señorita Mizuki.

Su risa me heló la sangre.

-Está bien, Sakura, puedes llamarme Kaho. Ya no soy tu profesora, ¿recuerdas?

 _Gracias a Dios._

-Si quieres hablar con Eriol, deberías llamar más tarde - _O nunca_ -. Está preparando el baño.

-¡Oh! - _Sí, eso mismo_ -No, déjalo. Hazme un favor ¿quieres?

 _No, claro que no. Y deja de sonar como la amabilidad personificada, por favor._

-Sí, dime.

-Dile que estoy esperando una respuesta a mi propuesta. Me encantaría tenerlo aquí, conmigo.

 _WTF?!_

Se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea y a Kaho contestarle en inglés.

-Debo irme. Te encargo mi mensaje, Sakura. Cuídate.

Y colgó, así sin más. Dejándome con las ganas de romper algo.

-¿Estas lista, Cherry?

Me giré ante el llamado, aun con teléfono en mano y expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Eriol borro su sonrisa al ver mi cara y sus ojos viajaron de mi al celular y del celular a mí.

Se puso serio.

-Era ella, ¿no? -se quitó las gafas y se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

-Kaho Mizuki. Sí. -y la cólera me hizo apretar los dientes -Podrías explicarme, por favor, Eriol Hiiragizawa, de qué demonios hablaba al mencionar una proposición.

-Puedo. Así que calmante y escúchame.

-¿Por qué aún mantienes contacto con ella?

-Sakura...

Lo vi sentarse en el sofá a mi lado y crucé los brazos.

-¡Respóndeme!

-Lo haré cuando te calmes.

-¿Así funcionan las cosas? ¿Yo teniendo sexo contigo y tu aun llamándola?

Supe en el momento que las palabras abandonaron mi boca que me había pasado.

Eriol endureció su expresión y me miró con fiereza.

-Siéntate -urgió y obedecí -. En primer lugar, Sakura Kinomoto, yo no tuve sexo contigo, te hice el amor.

Baje la mirada, avergonzada.

-Yo también, Eriol. Es sólo que...

-Y en segundo lugar -me interrumpió -, yo no la llame. De hecho he estado evitándola.

Le creí, su crea de exasperación al ver su celular era clara.

-¿Qué quiere contigo?

Suspiró frustrado.

-Iba a decírtelo cuando regresáramos a casa. No quería es el momento se arruinara.

Y ahora lo había arruinado con mis celos.

-Kaho me llamó hace una semana, preguntándome sobre mis planes para el futuro. Dijo que, si yo quería, podía ayudarme a conseguir una beca en la universidad donde ella da clases.

 _¡Lo sabía! Esa perra solo quería llevarse a mi novio a..._

 _A Harvard..._

 _¿Harvard?_

 ** _¡¿Harvard?!_**

-Estados Unidos... -susurré y Eriol se dejó caer en el respaldo -¿Te iras a Estados Unidos?

 **N/A**

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Aquí un pequeño regalo de navidad.**

 **Espero sus opiniones y sus especulaciones al tema de Kaho.**

 **La canción del capítulo es de Hozier.**

 **Y la canción que le canta Eriol a Sakura para controlar sus… nervios es Only you´re the one de LIfehouse.**

 ** _luka gottchalk_** **: Es su mejor amigo, a alguien tenía que decírselo.**

 ** _navesa77_** **: Cuentas claras, amistades largas. Un poco rápido, pero espero haber cumplido tus deseos jaja**

 ** _TsukihimePrincess_** **: Si, creo que así como Kero tiene una vena masoquista, Eriol tiene instintos suicidas jaja**

 **Cuídense mucho.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y mala gramática.**

 **Yo soy** _Vidal._

 **Ja ne.**


	12. Between The Raindrops

**VÍVEME**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP.**

 **LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Between The Raindrops.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Look around_

 _There's no one but you and me_

 _Right here and now_

 _The way it was meant to be_

 _There's a smile on my face_

 _Knowing that together everything that's in our way_

 _We're better than alright._

 **POV. Sakura**

En toda mi vida había visto muchísimas veces molesto a Eriol, pocas ocasiones habían apreciado su enojo y había sido testigo de las contadas veces en que él dejaba su furia salir. Y, sin embargo, ninguna de esas veces su malestar iba dirigido a mí.

Incluso ahora.

El rostro de Eriol estaba serio, podía ver la fuerza con la que apretaba los dientes a través de la piel de la mandíbula. La línea entre sus cejas ligeramente arrugadas y sus ojos, esos ojos que hace unos minutos me habían visto con tanto amor, ahora reflejaban sentimientos nebulosos.

Es que realmente yo soy idiota. No podía simplemente esperar su explicación antes de dejar mi furia salir, ¿verdad?

Pero el simple hecho de saber que Kaho Mizuki, su amiga y anterior amante, lo ha estado buscando, ¡Llamándolo! ¡Exigiendo una respuesta a una propuesta que podría alejarlo de mí!

Frente a mí, mi novio me observaba con ardor, aunque yo no sabía si era un fuego bueno capaz de hacernos arder a ambos o solo a mí.

Eriol se levantó de golpe, sobresaltándome. Regalándome la vista a primera fila de su torso.

-¿Eriol?

-Respóndeme algo, Sakura -ahora sabia como se sentía un venado frente a los faros de un auto -¿Realmente confías en mí?

Eso dolió.

Eriol creía que yo no confiaba en él por mi actitud.

Sentí el ardor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eriol... Te confiaría mi vida -elevé las manos hacia él cuando se cernió sobre mí, Acorralándome en el sofá.

Él negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Sakura...

-Escúchame, lamento que creyeras otra cosa. No desconfió de ti, Eriol. Es solo... Ella. ¿Sabes lo horrible que fue para mí saber por todo un año que estabas con ella? Lo destrozada que me dejaba el hecho de que muchas tardes nos cancelabas a Kero y a mí una salida, y a la banda un ensaño para pasarte toda una tarde con ella... ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto me dolía? -tragué intentando romper el nudo de mi garganta -Y ahora te sigue buscado. Te iras al otra lado del mundo con ella...

-Eh, Cherry, respira -me pidió silenciándome con su dedo índice sobre mis labios. Lo obedecí y el me tomo en sus brazos. Me llevó así al baño e inmediatamente el calor que emanaba del vapor de la tina me tentó, sin embargo, mi novio tenía otros planes.

Eriol me sentó en la encimera de mármol, junto al lavamanos y me abrazó situándose entre mis piernas. Me relaje al sentir sus dedos en mi cabello y deje caer la cabeza en su hombro.

-Vayamos por partes, Sakura -era palpable el enojo en su vos -Sí, me hago una idea de lo mal que te sentías al saber de mi relación con Kaho, yo sentía eso multiplicado por diez al verte besar a Shaoran. Al menos tú nunca me viste tocando a Kaho.

Hice una mueca.

-Golpe bajo.

-Lo siento, pero estamos siendo sinceros y lo que quiero darte a entender es que sé lo que estas sintiendo, amor. Celos. Yo lo he sentido. ¿Sabes cuantas veces me he imaginado despellejando a los tipos que apenas y te ven? Podría desangrarlos, echarles sal y ponerlos a secar al sol. No sin antes...

-¿Qué clase de películas han estado viendo Kerberos y tú?

Lo escuche reírse bajito. _Ah, esta regresado..._

-En cuanto a la propuesta de Kaho, no iré a America -Juró. Separándome un poco de su pecho, me obligó a levantar el rostro y mirarlo, su expresión era de falsa indignación -¿Crees que yo necesito que alguien me recomiende para entrar en alguna universidad?

Sonrei divertida. ¿Él? ¿El grandioso Eriol Hiiragizawa? ¿El promedio número uno de nuestra generación? ¿Campeón nacional en olimpiadas científicas? ¿El chico que había recibidos al menos 3 ofertas becarias en distintas Universidades?

-No. No lo necesitas.

-Exacto -sonrió. El malestar seguía ahí.

-Sigues molesto. Lo siento, no quise que creyeras que no confió en ti, es...

-Shh... Cálla, Cherry.

Los ojos azules de mi novio mostraban amor y comprensión, pero había algo en el fondo de ese mar extrañamente calmado.

 _La calma antes de la tormenta._

-Hay más, ¿cierto?

Suspiró y evitó mirarme a los ojos, al tiempo que deshacía el nudo de la bata que traía puesta y me la deslizaba por los hombros.

-Eres tan hermosa... -desplazó su mirada por mi cuerpo desnudo y su veneración me estremeció, pero todo placer se vio opacado por su mirada triste al toparse sus ojos con los míos.

-¿Eriol?

Sin dejar de mirarme, se deshizo del resto de su ropa, cortando mi respiración.

-Entra en la bañera, Sakura.

Ignorando el templo en mis piernas, provocado por su voz, obedecí. El agua estaba caliente y relajó los músculos tensos de mi espalda, suspire con satisfacción y me deslice hacia adelante cuando vi las intenciones de Eriol.

Sentándose atrás de mí, el cuerpo de Eriol al entrar al agua provocó pequeñas olas en el agua, pero nada podía distraerme de la sensación de su cuerpo junto al mío.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada se agolpaban en mi mente, luchando por cuál de ellos me haría enrojecer más. Agradecí poder culpar al vapor del agua.

Los brazos del pelinegro se aferraron a mi cintura, instando mi cuerpo a recargarse en el suyo. Podía sentir los músculos de su torso en la espalda y no pude reprimir un gemido al sentir sus labios en la parte baja de un costado de mi nuca.

-Tienes una marca aquí, tan roja como tus mejillas en este momento.

-A veces, me encantaría odiar tu elocuencia -ronroneé -. No me distraigas. Dime que pasa.

Sus manos detuvieron su descenso por mi vientre y buscaron las mías, estrechándolas.

-No iré a Estados Unidos. -repitió -Pero si me iré de Japón al terminar el instituto.

Fuerte y claro. Sin rodeos. Otra marca Hiiragizawa. Y no sé porque motivo, pero era algo que ya veía venir.

Momento de ser sincera también.

-Yo tampoco estudiare la universidad aquí, creo.

-¿Qué?

Me giré en sus brazos lo suficiente para poder ver su cara sin abandonar el calor de su pecho.

-Estoy segura de que viste a los tipos trajeados que nos llamaron a Moko-chan y a mí anoche, ¿me equivoco?

Él negó.

-Los vi.

-Bien, nos ofrecieron becas.

Esta vez asintió.

-Lo supuse. ¿Podrías ser más clara, Cherry?

-Eran para escuelas de baile muy prestigiosas. Pero solo una me llamó la atención. Es en el extranjero. En cuento escuché su nombre todo un plan se forjó en mi mente. -dije con emoción -. La escuela se especializa en el baile que más me gusta.

-El Ballet.

Asentí con vigor unos instantes antes de que la amargura me llenara.

-Yuuko me comentó en una ocasión tu determinación a estudiar en la misma escuela de medicina que tu padre. Y me rompió el corazón saber que te irías.

-Pero, Sakura... Hace apenas unos minutos me estabas gritando al enterarte que me iría. Sin embargo tú ya sabias que no estudiaría en Japón.

Su mueca me hizo sonreír. Muy pocas veces se podía apreciar a Eriol confundido.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Te grite porque creí que te irías con Kaho Mizuki a Harvard. Porque ahí estaba otra vez ese miedo al pensar que ella te alejaría de mí.

-Sigo sin entender. Me iría de todas formas. No a Harvard, pero si a la _University College London_... Eso es en...

-En la misma ciudad donde está la escuela de Ballet que elegí ayer.

Eriol dejó de respirar en ese momento. Sus ojos dilatados me observaban con asombro y con adoración. Él sabía lo que eso significaba.

-¿ _The Royal Ballet_?

-Mi sueño es ser _prima ballerina_.

¿Había yo visto una sonrisa tan grande y feliz en el rostro de Eriol en algún momento de mi vida?

Iba a devolverle la sonrisa pero su abrazo me dejo sin aire.

-Te amo, Sakura... Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Eriol.

Sin previo aviso se levantó de la tina conmigo en brazos. Grite al sentir que mis pies no tocaban el suelo.

-¡Eriol, bájame! Vas a resbalar.

-Contigo nunca.

Reí cuando se encaminó a la recámara y me estremecí cuando el viento fresco golpeó con mi cuerpo mojado y desnudo.

El ojiazul sonrió con arrogancia.

-Tranquila, gatita. Planeo hacerte el amor, así que pronto recuperarás en calor.

Solté una carcajada cuando Eriol me dejo caer en la cama con poca delicadeza y se situó sobre mí.

-Ahora solo me queda decirle a mi familia que iré a estudiar a Inglaterra. -le dije mientras enredaba mis dedos en su liso cabello negro.

-Y yo les pediré permiso para que vivas conmigo.

-¿Eh?

Detuve las caricias en su espalda pero él siguió besando mi cuello.

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar sin parar y todo llevaba a la misma conclusión: Eriol acaba de decirme -aclarar, asegurar, exigir- que viviremos juntos, ¿De verdad?

No es que me desagrade la idea, es decir, llevamos un casi dos meses de relación... Y si, de acuerdo, llevamos enamorados el uno del otro mucho tiempo. Y si, nos conocemos de toda una vida y eso de _"Mi casa es tu casa"_ realmente tiene valor para nosotros ya que cuando visito la mansión de la familia de mi novio, Yuuko apenas y me deja salir si no he estado mínimo 12 horas bajo su mismo techo. Así como Nadeshiko hubiese querido adoptar a Eriol desde hace años.

Ambos pasamos más tiempo en casa y compañía del otro que las parejas de nuestra edad, pero de eso a vivir juntos...

-No creerás que te dejare sola en una ciudad que apenas conoces, amor ¿verdad? Los Hiiragizawa tenemos una casa en Londres.

Iba a decirle que no se consideraba _"casa"_ a una vivienda que media al menos 7 veces la mía. Pero sus besos húmedos a mi clavícula y sus manos hábiles en mis piernas me obligaron a guardar silencio.

-Esta noche nuestras familias cenaran juntas.

Su recordatorio y su alusión a advertencia de que solitaria la bomba esta noche podrían haberme amedrentado si no supiera que probablemente Soel ya le habría hablado a Kero de las becas y mi hermano ya tendría sus conclusiones bien definidas y expresadas a mis padres.

-Eres tu quien lidiara con mis hermanos. -sentencie mordiéndome el labio y enterrando las uñas en sus brazos al sentir su lengua en uno de mis pechos.

-El pan de cada día.

 _Walking between the raindrops_

 _Riding the aftershock beside you_

 _Off into the sunset_

 _Living like there's nothing left to lose_

 _Chasing after gold mines_

 _Crossing the fine lines we knew_

 _Hold on and take a breath_

 _I'll be here every step_

 _Walking between the raindrops with you_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Take me now_

 _The world's such a crazy place_

 _When the walls come down_

 _You'll know I'm here to stay_

 _There's nothing I would change_

 _Knowing that together everything that's in our way_

 _We're better than alright_

Touya volvió a limpiarse discretamente las manos sudorosas en el pantalón.

Por segunda vez en su vida está nervioso. La primera fue a los trece años, cuando su mamá se encontraba en el hospital teniendo a los mellizos-monstruos.

Giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta que daba a la terraza. En la mansión Hiiragizawa, su padre y Clow se encontraban en la cocina. Irónicamente en ellos eran los únicos hombres, que el moreno conocía, que preferían hacerse cargo de los quehaceres culinarios personalmente en lugar de dejar el trabajo a sus esposas. Si era por el simple placer de cocinar o porque no querían ver arder la casa, era un misterio para Touya. Podía escuchar desde la sala a su madre discutiendo con Yuuko sobre los colores de los sombreros que usarían las modelos de la pasarela en la semana entrante y era clara la desolación en la voz de Sonomi al quejarse con ellas por no poder cambiar la fecha, impidiéndole asistir por una junta empresarial en Osaka.

Suspiró al enfocar la mirada en el cristal de la puerta corrediza.

Su hermano reía escandalosamente en un sillón de la terraza mientras Soel lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y tanto Larg como Tomoyo sonreían divertidos. Estaba claro que si hermano no podía estar sin molestar a alguien tanto tiempo, y ya que ni Eriol ni Sakura llegaban aún...

Arrugo la frente y miró su reloj. 10 minutos tarde...

La impuntualidad crónica era un rasgo de Sakura, Eriol no lo padecía.

Intentando no pensar en que rayos estarían haciendo esos dos -como si la ausencia de Sakura y Eriol en toda una noche y día no fuera descaradamente obvio-, se contentó pensando en lo mucho que le convenía a él que no llegaran.

Así la cena se retrasa un poco más.

Tratando de atrasar lo inevitable, ¿eh?

Las manos del estudiante de medicina comenzaron a sudar de nuevo. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse.

Sakura entro corriendo, como un torbellino pelirrojo de felicidad y se precipitó hacia la cocina a saludar. Eriol entro momentos después mencionando lo hambrienta que debería estar si su primera parada era la cocina. Haciendo reír a los dos hombres mayores que tomaron ese comentario como uno suyo, comparando a Sakura con un monstruo hambriento, y no como la insinuación sexual que su sobre protectora mente le dijo que era.

Decidió seguirlos y cuando entro se topó con una escena digna de recordar.

Visto de cerca Eriol Hiiragizawa se veía complacido. Su piel tenia bien aspecto, el cabello le brillaba como el de un cachorro recién bañado. Su aura era clara y relajada. Su mirada estaba inusualmente perezosa y era cubierta por el brillo de la felicidad. Era la estampa perfecta de un hombre que sexualmente satisfecho.

El muy cabrón sonreía con arrogancia cuando entro, y Touya le habría dicho cuatro cosas si no hubiese visto las miradas de diversión en los rostros mayores al ver el sonrojo de su hermana menor.

Tal vez si comprendieron el comentario sexual.

Fue entonces cuando los celos parecieron mitigarse un poco al ver con más detalle a Sakura.

La suave y clara piel de su hermana brillaba, y su rostro reflejaba la misma satisfacción que Hiiragizawa. Sus ojos eran algo digno de apreciar; las gemas esmeraldas emitian luz propia gracias a la amalgama de emociones que retenían, entre las cuales Touya pudo reconocer la felicidad, el anhelo, el respeto, la calma y el amor. Todo aderezado por la eterna sonrisa y el imborrable sonrojo bajo las pecas.

Gruñó derrotado.

-Fuera de la cocina, monstruo. -dijo con dureza antes de adoptar un tono burlón -No queremos que termines con toda la comida antes de tiempo.

No le sorprendió su fracaso al reventar la burbuja de felicidad de la ojiverde.

Sakura le enseñó la lengua en una mueca juguetona sin borrar su sonrisa.

-No soy un monstruo, hermano. -replicó suavemente y Touya se repitió una y mil veces que ella estaba sutilmente ronca porque probablemente se enfermaría y no porque se pasara horas gritando de placer cuando su novio la...

-¡Sakurita! Mírate, ¡Te ves encantadora!

La voz de Tomoyo logro que Touya dejara de ver a su ojiazul cuñado con ganas de asesinar.

La amatista veía fascinada en vestido en color rosa palo de Sakura. Touya recordó cuando Nadeshiko había usado uno parecido y le había comentado que era un estilo de las años 50. Tomoyo tenía razón, Sakura se veía muy bien con esa prenda. Aunque el escote era un tanto pronunciado.

Y hablando de escotes.

Su muñeca de porcelana llevaba puesto un vestido en tubo de color lila. La prenda amoldaba sus gráciles y finas curvas.

Touya había escuchado a Tomoyo quejarse en más de una ocasión por no tener tantas curvas y volumen como Sakura u otras chicas. Y en esas ocasiones le había tocado a él asegurarle que su cuerpo era fino y hermoso. Su parte favorita era demostrarle cuanto le encantaba su cuerpo.

Tragó pesado y recorrió el cuerpo de Daidouji un poco más.

Kinomoto sabía que Tomoyo había escogido ese atuendo de coctel para sentirse un poco mayor. Para saberse segura de sí misma.

Touya sintió que las manos volvían a sudarle. Esa noche seria de cambios y confesiones. Y no precisamente en ese orden.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Walking between the raindrops_

 _Riding the aftershock beside you_

 _Off into the sunset_

 _Living like there's nothing left to lose_

 _Chasing after gold mines_

 _Crossing the fine lines we knew_

 _Hold on and take a breath_

 _I'll be here every step_

 _Walking between the raindrops with you_

 **POV. Eriol**

-Bro, ¿Me escuchas? ¿Eriol? ¡Eriol!

-¿Si?

-Llevo un rato hablándote, ¿En dónde rayos esta tu mente? -soltó Kero, malhumorado por haber sido ignorado tanto tiempo.

Sabiendo que no podía pedirle a mi cuñado que le pusiera un suéter encima a su melliza si quería que le pusiera atención a él y no al escote de mi novia porque me traía muchos recuerdos no aptos para sus celoso oídos, le sonreí.

-Lo siento, no es nada. Dime.

-Sé lo que estas pensado -acusó en voz baja -. Ya no lo pienses si no quieres que te rompa la copa en la cabeza.

Enfatizó su comentario al tomar un trago de vino. Reí divertido y considere sentirme un poco culpable. Si, lo consideré.

-No tienes derecho alguno de decirme nada -dije en el mismo tono de voz baja, mientras recorría la mesa con la mirada. Todos comían tranquilamente, nadie parecía saber de nuestro intercambio verbal -. Soel resplandece hoy, ¿no crees?

Solté el anzuelo y Kero pescó de inmediato con un ataque de tos.

-¿Están bien, cariño? -pregunto preocupada Nadeshiko. Sonreí con culpabilidad y diversión dándole golpecitos a Kerberos en la espalda.

-Está bien -conteste por él.

-Mastica antes de tragar, monstruo. -la recomendación vino del otro extremo de la mesa al voltear hacia mi otro cuñado pude ver que te dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a Sakura -Va para los dos.

-Cállate. -soltaron los mellizos a mis costados.

Una oleada de satisfacción recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar el ligero tono ronco en la voz de mi novia. Mi propósito del día había sido contar cuantas veces podía lograr que Sakura gritara mi nombre en la cumbre del placer, una y otra vez a lo largo del día. Desgraciadamente había perdido la cuenta en más de una ocasión y tenía que empezar de nuevo.

Después del desagradable malentendido provocado por la llamada de Kaho, Sakura me sorprendió con su confesión sobre su deseo de estudiar en el Royal Ballet. La emoción de saber que la tendría a mi lado en nuestras vidas universitarias me obligo a querer celebrarlo en la cama. Y si, también descubrimos lo placenteras que son las reconciliaciones.

Nah, miento. La verdad es que el festejo y la reconciliación fueron solo un bonus. No planeaba dejar a Sakura tranquila todo el día.

Y ella no tuvo queja alguna.

Escuchar la voz ronca de Cherry enviaba ondas de calor por todo mi cuerpo gracias a los recuerdos frescos de mi mente y hacían latir las heridas de mi espalda.

Sonreí de medio lado.

 _La gatita aún tiene garras._

Mientras yo hacía que mi ojiverde gritara, ella me dejaba una colección única y exclusiva de arañazos en la espalda.

Sacudiendo la cabeza volví mi atención a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Entonces...? -insistí.

-Odio que te des cuenta de todo -gruñó el rubio, limpiándose con la servilleta -. Sí, ayer pasé la noche en casa de Soel.

 _Vaya..._

-Ustedes... -guarde silencio al ver la negación de Kero.

-No lo hicimos. Solo nos... Tocamos.

Escondí mi risa tras la copa, fingiendo tomar un trago de vino. El sonrojo de Kerberos era notable, así como su orgullo, felicidad y deseo. Y aun así lucia avergonzado, algo tuvo que haber pasado para que no hicieran algo más que tocarse.

Lo averiguaría, pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento.

[…]

 _There's a smile on my face_

 _Knowing that together everything that's in our way_

 _We're better than alright._

Al finalizar la cena todos pasamos a la sala. Sakura y Tomoyo prepararon té al tiempo que Larg y yo servíamos pastelillos que Sonomi había traído.

Después de un pequeño brindis y felicitaciones a Sakura y Soel por sus victorias de la noche anterior y una corta disculpa de Ryou y Spinel que hizo saber Soel, excusándolos por su ausencia ya que ambos viajarían a Tokio, todo se calmó.

Una vez que todos tenían el relajante brebaje en sus manos y la mitad de los postres habían sido consumidos, tome la mano se Sakura.

Aclarándome la garganta, me hice con la atención en toda la sala.

Respiré hondo y cuadre los hombros.

-Ya he hablado de esto con mis padres -me dirigí al matrimonio Kinomoto -. Sé que apenas estamos comenzando el último año de instituto, pero -puse mi mano entrelazada con la de Cherry sobre mi muslo para enfatizar el _"estamos"_ -creo que nunca es tarde ponerse metas. Planear el futuro.

Fujitaka sonrió y casi podía leer _"sé lo que dirás"_ en sus ojos. Nadeshiko me veía con atención.

-He decidido que estudiaré en _University College London._ Me iré a Londres en cuanto termine el instituto.

Mi padre sonrió con genuino orgullo mientras mi madre lo zarandeaba sonriente del saco, como si temiera que Clow se perdiera de cada detalle.

Fujitaka asintió con aprobación y no se hizo esperar la típica exclamación de labios de Nadeshiko.

Sin embargo, fue Sonomi quien hablo.

-¿Te iras? Pero ¿Y Sakura...?

Mi novia se enderezó en su sitio.

-Me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en _The Royal Ballet._ -informó la gatita, robándome la palabra y mirando fijamente a sus padres -Como Eriol dijo, aún es pronto, pero estoy segura de que mi decisión no cambiara. Aceptare la beca. Yo también estudiare en Londres.

-En cuanto Sakura me informo sobre su postura me dije a mi mismo que no podía dejar a Sakura sola en una ciudad que apenas conocía. -endurecí la mirada y puse el corazón y mis deseos en cada palabra, asustado por recibir una negativa -Sé que el _Royal Ballet_ le ofrecerá un lugar donde quedarse mientras Sakura se desenvuelve en ese mundo pero, creo que sería mejor que Sakura viviera conmigo en la casa que tenemos ahí.

El silencio se hizo perturbador. Podia escuchar las bocadas de aire de la madre de Tomoyo y la mandíbula de Touya apretarse al punto hacer crujir las muelas. Larg y Soel compartieron miradas de sorpresa y pude sentir la mirada herida de Kerberos por enterarse hasta ahora.

Cherry tembló a mi lado, y apreté su mano. Ella me devolvió el apretón y se acercó más a mí.

Solté todo el aire que retenían mis pulmones cuando vi como Nadeshiko se cubría la boca con una mano, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas y asentía repetidamente, riendo feliz. El patriarca Kinomoto estaba sonriendo cuando se levantó y me tendió la mano. Me levante enseguida con Sakura a mi lado y estreche su mano.

Fujitaka abrió la boca pero un grito ensordecedor lo detuvo.

-¡NO! ¡Definitivamente no!

¿Cuantas veces han escuchado o dicho la expresión _"No lo vi venir"?_

Eso fue exactamente lo que me paso.

En un segundo Sonomi grito y al siguiente había arrancado a Sakura de mi lado al tiempo en que me soltaba una bofetada.

-¡¿Qué estupideces dices?! ¡Sakura aún es una niña!

-¡Tía!

-¡¿Qué haces, mamá?!

-Detente, Sonomi. Es suficiente.

Puse una mano sobre la mejilla que me ardía y levante la mirada.

Mi suegro sujetaba a Sonomi, impidiendo a toda costa que llegara a mí. Kerberos se había puesto a mi lado. Los gemelos Mokona se habían petrificado en su sitio y Touya retenía a Tomoyo tras de él, temiendo que se acercara a su madre en su estado tan alterado.

Entrando en pánico busqué a mi mujer con la mirada. Y me relaje al instante que la encontré entre los brazos de su madre, ambos pares de ojos verdes me veían con preocupación, les sonreí. Mi padre se había colocado frente a ellas para alejarlas del caos que era Sonomi Daidouji, fue en ese momento que también vi a mi madre siendo fuertemente retenida en los brazos de su esposo. La mirada que Yuuko enviaba a la señora Daidouji era de odio puro.

Enderecé la espalda y mire con seriedad a Sonomi.

-No la entiendo, señora. -dije con voz fría -Si Sakura está dispuesta y sus padres de acuerdo, no veo cual es el problema.

-¡Mocoso arrogante! -gritó -Ella es joven no sabe lo que quiere. Solo le arruinaras la vida. ¿Ustedes dos viviendo solo en un país lejano? ¡Tú solo quieres aprovecharte de ella!

-¡No trates a mi hijo como si fuera un pervertido, Sonomi! -atacó Yuuko Hiiragizawa.

-Eso es lo que es -fue la respuesta de la castaña -¡Suéltame, Fujitaka! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-Ellos tomaron su decisión. -la calma en la voz de Kinomoto era un poco forzada al retener los bruscos movimientos de la mujer -No están huyendo, Sonomi. Irán a estudiar.

-Claro que sí. Y terminara casada y embarazada antes de los veinte años como Nadeshiko.

 _Auch._

Todos se petrificaron ante eso.

Giré a ver a la aludida justo en el momento en que su boca se abría y una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Sakura apretó los dientes y miro con profundo rencor a su tía. Touya gruñó pero no se movió porque Tomoyo se veía al borde del colapso. Estiré la mano a tiempo para detener a Kerberos del brazo. Sabía que ninguno le haría daño a propósito a Sonomi, pero los retoños Kinomoto podían ser realmente crueles si cualquiera tocaba a alguien que amaban.

-Es nuestra decisión. -sentencié.

-Es mi vida -exclamó mi novia -. Mi mamá es feliz en su matrimonio, así que por favor no digas tonterías.

-Jamás le haría daño a Sakura. Nuestra vida privada no es de su incumbencia.

Sonomi volvió a querer alcanzarme.

-¡Basta, mamá!

Tomoyo logró soltarse de Touya y correr hacia su madre. El mayor de los Kinomoto la retuvo por la muñeca a un metro escaso, le habló intentando razonar con la amatista pero ella lo ignoró.

-¡No harán nada malo, mama! Y conocemos a Eriol de años, jamás haría algo que perjudicara a Sakura. ¡Se aman!

La mujer soltó una risa amarga.

-¿Amor? ¿Qué sabes tú del amor, Tomoyo? Eso no existe a tu edad.

Tomó yo miró a su madre con dolor un segundo antes de que la decisión llenara sus ojos.

-Yo estoy enamorada.

Más risas.

-¿Sí? Esperó que sea de alguien digno porque no permitiré...

-Es un gran hombre. Y al igual que Sakura, yo estaré con él, lo aceptes o no.

Sonomi Daidouji dejo de sonreír al ver la seriedad en los ojos de su única hija.

-No es verdad.

Logrando soltarse del esposo de su prima, Sonomi camino hacia Tomoyo, viéndola como si fuera una cosa extraña y desconocida.

-No estás hablando en serio, Tomoyo -levantó una mano para tocar la mejilla de su hija -¿Quien...?

Antes de que sus dedos tocaran la delicada piel blanca, una mano la detuvo de la muñeca.

-Yo -juró Touya, viendo desde arriba a su tía -Tomoyo es mía.

Sonomi dejó de respirar y Nadeshiko colapso.

 _Walking between the raindrops_

 _Riding the aftershock beside you_

 _Off into the sunset_

 _Living like there's nothing left to lose_

 _Chasing after gold mines_

 _Crossing the fine lines we knew_

 _Hold on and take a breath_

 _I'll be here every step_

 _Walking between the raindrops with you_

 _Between the raindrops with you_

 _Between the raindrops with you_

 _Between the raindrops with you._

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

Buenos días, tardes, noches.

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Aquí tienen otro capítulo, disculpen el retraso.

 **luka gottchalk:** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto el cap, y si, romance a tope. Aquí te aclaro los celos de Sakura.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Sip, nuestra Saku tuvo muuucha diversión jaja Esa Kaho metiche. Aún nos falta que sí localice a Eriol, ¿no?

 **Camili:** El último fue en el capítulo 6. ¡Te extrañe horrores! Y por supuesto que te recuerdo. Llegue a un punto en el que me pregunte si había hecho algo mal para que dejara de gustarte la historia. ¡Qué bueno que te gusto ponerte al corriente! Jaja Me hace feliz saber que no te arrepientes, yo tampoco me arrepiento de haberle hecho caso a ese primer review y escribir un segundo capítulo. Si, ese Eriol primitivo es tan sensual jaja y esa Sakura traviesa enamora, pregúntale al ojiazul. Es un alivio ver lo bien que tomaron el lemon. La vergüenza que pase al escribirlo valió la pena jaja.

 **CerezOo-chan Li:** ¡Hola! Creo que te leíste todo en dos días jaja ¡Eso es genial! Ahora sé que esto no aburre :D Aunque me parece que te decepcioné al no dejar a Tommy y Larg juntos.

 **navesa77:** Juro que quise actualizar antes pero mi familia no me dejo acercarme a la maquina antes de que se largaran a sus respetivos hogares y las vacaciones terminaran. Pero aquí lo tienes jaja ¡Vaya! Así que el mejor hasta ahora, ¿eh? Podemos mejorar eso jaja Me alegra que todo te gustara tanto. Confieso que esa noche de pasión me costó horrores, exactamente porque quería que lo vieran desde el punto de vista de ambos. Borre mucho, agregue otro tanto y seguí borrando, pero parece que valió todos los sonrojos posibles jaja Este es tu pago, tarde pero seguro :3

La canción es de Lifehouse, ¿mencione ya que me encanta esta banda?

Pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y mala gramática.

Les deseo un feliz y hermoso año.

Un beso y muchos abrazos.

Yo soy vidal.

Ja ne!


	13. Brave Soldier

**Víveme**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAVE SOLDIER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nos ha encontrado la lluvia_

 _Buscaba en el cielo lo que perdió en la memoria_

 _Todas esas nubes, me miraban asustadas_

 _Cuando alzaba los brazos pero no las alcanzaba_

 _Y dime... ¿cómo no te voy a querer?_

 _Me dice la tormenta, mientras moja mi piel...yo_

 _Yo la acaricio con la punta de mis dedos_

 _Y ella se resiste con relámpagos y truenos..._

 **POV. Eriol**

Hice una mueca ante el dolor punzante.

-Ni se te ocurra quejarte.

Suspire, ¿Qué se le va hacer? Yuuko no es la mejor enfermera de todas. ¿Cómo madre? Es magnífica. A su manera, siempre y cuando le deje los asuntos delicados a papá.

Y creo que ya no hay dudas sobre a quién acudía yo en caso de emergencias. Sí, definitivamente no a mi madre.

¿Por qué no? Porque mi madre no sabrá curar heridas, pero Yuuko Hiiragizawa es extremadamente sobreprorectora.

 _Aunque usted no lo crea._

No lo es del tipo _"Mataré a quien se te acerque",_ como Touya. Ni del _"Sí te toca le rompo la mano, lo juro por Dios",_ de Kerberos. Mucho menos tiene el complejo _"Bebé-pertenece-a-nido"_ de Sonomi.

Mi madre es más liberal conmigo y mi padre. Clow Hiiragizawa puede estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas y su esposa no se inmutará en lo más mínimo. Porque ella tiene confianza. En sí misma y su esposo. Estoy casi seguro del hecho de que si mi madre no contara con todos los atributos físicos que la hacen tan atractiva -y una modelo retirada-, aun así ella atraería todas las miradas pasara por donde pasara. Porque no hay nada más llamativo para un hombre -un hombre con cerebro, al menos- que una mujer que resume confianza e inteligencia.

Mamá nunca duda de sí misma. Jamás piensa ni por un momento que no es lo suficientemente buena para papá. Se niega a ser intimidada. Siempre emanaba esa confianza tranquila por lo que los hombres se sienten atraídos. Porque sabe que nadie podrá amar a mi padre como ella lo hace. Y juro que Clow piensa igual que ella.

Entonces se descartan los celos en su matrimonio.

Entonces, ¿Su sobreprotección es conmigo? No.

Mamá no es del tipo de señoras a las que les aterra que cualquier lagartona venga a robarse el corazón de su bebé. Si fuera así yo no conocería ni la luz del sol. Mamá ama a Sakura. La considera parte de la familia desde hace años. Y desde que somos novios, Yuuko sueña con ganarle a Tomoyo y ser ella quien diseñe el vestido de novia de Sakura. Es más, apostaría mi auto a que Yuuko ya ve a la pelirroja como la futura madre de sus nietos.

Pensamiento que yo comparto, por supuesto.

La sobre protección de mi mamá no es típica, los Hiiragizawa no somos típicos.

Yuuko es un pan recién horneando y una pera en dulce con las personas cercanas a ellas. Pero si alguien le toca de forma ofensiva o le habla mal a alguien que ella amé, se libera una bestia.

Y ya que yo tengo la mejilla roja y un par de arañazos, no dudo en lo mas mínimo que mi madre se encargará de que Sonomi Daidouji no vuelva a estar a menos de 5 metros de mi, o que estemos en la misma habitación, respiremos el mismo aire y si es posible que ni nos veamos.

Eso hace Yuuko para proteger. Aleja. Mucho.

Pero ambos somos un tanto curiosos.

Es por eso que estoy sentado en las escaleras que dan al segundo piso con ella a mi lado y el botiquín de primeros auxilios en su regazo.

Al menos desde aquí tengo una vista panorámica de todo lo que sucede en la sala.

Es un poco gracioso verlos ahí abajo -claro, que todo es gracioso una vez que estas fuera de la línea de fuego-. Parece un partido demasiado reñido. Contamos con dos árbitros, Fujitaka y Clow. Aunque realmente desconozco si papá está más como seguridad o por su curiosidad. Como su esposa y su hijo.

El patriarca de los Kinomoto está parado junto a Sonomi, quien ha quedado en Shock desde que Touya y Tomoyo terminaron de contar la historia de su ilícita relación. Mi suegro tiene el mismo rostro de alguien que grita "¡¿ _Cómo, en nombre de todo los Santos, no me había dado cuenta!?"_ Pero nunca he visto gritando a Fujitaka.

Nadeshiko despertó a tiempo para no perderse nada. Supongo que es por eso que Los fugitivos -algo que inventó Kero cuando acepto el noviazgo de su hermano y su prima- pusieron especial cuidado a la hora de contar su romántica historia. Hicieron un resumen, quitándole los detalles lujuriosos. Algo más Clasificación B.

La mamá de mi novia se veía muy perturbada. Sus lagrimosos ojos verdes escaneaban los rostros de sus hijos, una y otra vez. Su cabeza giraba como un ventilador. Primero a la cómplice y encubridora número uno, Sakura, sentada a su derecha; Después al segundo encubridor, quien no hacía más que refunfuñar por lo bajo, Kero, a su izquierda; y por último a Touya. Y así sucesivamente.

Frente a su madre, el cuerpo del delito estaba justo en medio de la sala, sentado en la mesita para el café. Mi gruñón cuñado parecía genuinamente cansado, y esta era la primera vez que podía ver el tormento en su mirada al ver las lágrimas en el rostro perturbado de la autora de sus días. ¿Hacer llorar a tu madre? Es algo así como el sexto infierno.

Tomoyo es la única que parece estar relajada.

Si, parece.

El movimiento nervioso que hace, chocando sus tobillos, la delata. Los ojos amatistas no pierden detalle de su madre.

El rostro de Sonomi es todo un poema. Y uno fácil de leer, por cierto.

Sentada en el mismo sillón que Tomoyo, la señora Daidouji a cambiado de expresión más de 5 veces en los 10 minutos que lleva en silencio, pero han sido bastante claros sus pensamiento. Cuando se lleno de cólera, casi podías ver todas las maneras sádicas con las que torturó a Touya en su mente. Cuando pasó eso me pregunté si tenía planeada alguna de esas especialmente para mí. Y me estremecí agradeciendo el inmenso amor que mi madre me tiene.

Cuando la culpabilidad surcó la mirada de Sonomi, casi pude leer en su frente _"¿Que hice mal?"_ Mientras veía a Tomoyo. Y volvió el enojo cuando giró a ver al esposo de su prima _"Todo es culpa tuya"_ eso fue casi gracioso.

Y así pasaron uno a uno muchos pensamientos y sentimientos negativos, pero el actual era el más perturbador.

Tristeza.

La mujer no se mueve, su rostro en blanco. Lo único que delata su sentir son las lágrimas que se niega a soltar.

-Lo siento mucho, mamá.

La voz de Tommy es sincera, la veo elevar la mano para tomar la de su madre, pero lo piensa mejor y la regresa a su regazo.

-¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Tomoyo? ¿Enamorarte de ese sujeto? ¿Ser la segunda en la vida de alguien que hace años se había declarado homosexual? ¿Lamentas haber quebrantado mi confianza en ti? ¿Lamentas el haberme mentido? ¡¿Acaso sientes estar cometiendo esta estupidez?!

Ante eso, mi familia compartió el suspiro de Tomoyo.

-Lamento que lo veas así.

-¡No me vengas con esa mirada! ¡La dolida soy yo! ¿Sabes lo que haces? ¡Es tu primo, Tomoyo!

-Lo sé.

Tomoyo se levantó. Touya la imitó y ambos se colocaron frente a Sonomi.

-Pero puedo ver que el que seamos primos no es lo que en verdad te disgusta, madre. -declaró la amatista.

¡Vaya! Así que Tommy ya se ha dado cuenta.

-¡Es un don nadie! ¡Mereces algo mucho mejor!

-¿Algo mejor, mamá? ¡Touya es un estudiante de medicina, que se graduará con honores! -la mirada de Sonomi indicaba que era la primera vez que oía a su hija alzarle la voz, Tomoyo no parecía querer detenerse -Es hijo de una de las fundadoras de la línea de ropa _N &Y_ y de un arqueológico reconocido.

-Eso no...

-Viene de una familia respetable, ¿no? -las amatistas mostraban dureza -Su origen no es un problema y tampoco lo será su futuro. Entonces, ¿Cual es el problema?

Hace tiempo, en el cumpleaños número 13 de Tomoyo, la señora Daidouji hizo una gran reunión en su mansión. Una fiesta aburrida gracias a la elegancia y el decoro. Pero ese fue un día de cambios.

Esa tarde los socios y empresarios cercanos a la compañía de juguetes Daidouji's comenzaron a interesarse en Tomoyo para ser la futura mujer de sus hijos. Y así se lo hicieron ver a Sonomi.

Fue cuando Daidouji se dio cuenta que su hija estaba creciendo. Que se transformaba rápidamente en una señorita y pronto seria una mujer.

Y lo peor. Tomoyo era elegante y una genuina preciosidad. Si ya era así a los 13 años, ¿Cuanto más brillaría en el futuro?

Recuerdo que horas más tarde, esa misma noche, Yuuko y Clow hablaban sobre Tommy y su madre, mientras yo me escondía en las sombras del estudio de papá. La voz de mamá resonó en mi mente.

 ** _"Espero estar equivocada. ¿Qué clase de madre tendría envidia de su propia sangre?"_**

Por días me dije a mi mismo que mi madre exageraba. Sonomi solo era demasiado protectora. Y así fue hasta que olvide el tema por años.

Hasta ahora.

Y parece que Tomoyo tampoco puede ignorar el tema mucho más tiempo.

-Te diré cuál es tu problema -la siempre jovial y dulce voz de Tommy sonó fría -. Tú no quieres que yo sea feliz, madre.

 _¡Boom!_

-¿Qué...?

-Eso -la mirada de mi amiga era digna de alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo con Touya Kinomoto y es capaz de imitar a la perfección su dureza -Todos los chicos con los que me obligaste a salir eran unos estirados, arrogantes o en su defecto aburridos. Sabias que jamás me sentiría cómoda con alguno. Pero no te importo -y las amatistas se llenaron de dolor y decepción -. No te importo porque, si a ti te obligaron a estar con alguien que no querías ¿Por qué yo si merezco ser feliz? Eso es lo que piensas no.

Por supuesto que Sonomi no se quedaría callada ante tal acusación, por muy cierta que ésta fuera.

-¡¿Que dices?! ¿Cómo te atreves? -la mayor se levantó y camino en dirección a su hija, siendo detenida de nuevo por Fujitaka -¡Soy tu madre, Tomoyo!

-Eso es algo que debes recordarte a ti misma.

Kerberos silbó por lo bajo. Repremí las ganas de aplaudir ante la respuesta de mi amiga. Las mujeres Kinomoto tenían una mano en la boca, ambas con la misma expresión de incredulidad. Fujitaka suspiró. Y sé que mis padres solo disfrutaban del escenario ante ellos. Era una suerte que los gemelos Mokona se fueran hace rato. Larg ya creía que posiblemente Tommy no era un alma tan dulce como parecía, no queremos que el pobre chico se quiebre de nuevo, ¿no?

Obligándose a mantener la calma, Tommy suspiró y se dirigió a su madre como quien dirá algo sumamente importante. Una decisión inapelable.

-Yo sé quién eres y te amo -las amatistas al borde del llanto -. Pero, madre, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que pasó entre mi padre y tú. Y... y yo... yo no aceptaré pagar por lo errores que has cometido en tu vida. Tú...Yo seré feliz. No quiero vivir la vida de mierda que quieres para mi, mamá.

 _Fuck it._

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral. ¿Desde cuándo conocía a Tomoyo? Diez años. Más. Y si sabía algo era que Tommy no trastabillaba al hablar, mucho menos tartamudeaba y rara vez maldecía. Ahora acaba de hacer las tres cosas en una sola oración.

Sin duda mi amiga no puede más con esta situación.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Sonomi ahogó un grito de dolor. Se enderezó y salió de la habitación con toda la actitud de la reina del hielo, minutos después el portazo en la entrada principal anunció su retirada.

-¡Tomoyo!

Las rodillas de Tomoyo fallaron, agobiadas por todos los sentimientos. Y antes de que tocara el suelo, Touya la sostuvo y la acunó en sus brazos.

El llanto de Tommy era desgarrador.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh won't she, oh won't she, oh won't she_

 _be braver and solid and stranger to me?_

 **~~~~~~~~~~R~~~~~~~~~~**

 _Pero yo no conozco tu nombre_

 _Me dice la lluvia desde el horizonte_

 _Dibuja una línea que cruza los días_

 _Que separa tu vida y la mía_

 _Hazme saber que estas ahí arriba que la tormenta no nos olvida_

 _y una lágrima dulce sería la mejor de las golosinas_

 _Soldado valiente que temes más al amor que a la muerte_

 _Vive esquivando el relámpago siempre_

 _Te acompaña la suerte..._

-Esto es realmente agradable.

-Lo es. Pero solo porque tu estas aquí.

La chica sonrió y giró el cuerpo para ver mejor a su novio.

Recostado en el césped, Ryou tenía los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza. El ligero viento ondeaba su castaña melena.

Akira quiso llorar en ese momento.

No era justo, sin duda. La vida pecaba de injusta.

Ella estaba a un par de horas de irse. Volvería a Tokio y dejaría a su novio en Tomoeda.

Se descubrió encantada con el pequeño pueblo y sus habitantes.

Al llegar creía que se encontraría con un Ryou cansado y con ganas de salir corriendo.

Sabía que no le iba mal. Que él estaba comenzando a hacer amigos y que sus clases de baile eran satisfactorias. Pero ella siempre vivía pensando en que Ryou debería estas extrañando su ciudad, su escuela, sus amigos, a ella.

Así que en cuanto bajó del tren y lo vio con aquella sonrisa de felicidad pura, supo que estaba exagerando un poco.

Su chico no es de los que se dejan vencer y sin duda es capaz de adaptarse a las circunstancias.

Ryou le mostró cada rincón de Tomoeda en ese par de días. Y les presentó a sus amigos. Mentiría si dijera que no había comenzado a sentirse insegura sobre la devoción con la que Ryou le hablaba de Sakura Kinomoto en sus mensajes y cuando le llamaba por teléfono. Así que cuando llego el momento de conocerla no sabía que esperar. Pero termino encariñada a la hermosa pelirroja de alguna forma visceral y sin explicación.

Ahora entendía lo que Ryou decía cuando se refería a Sakura como "su zona de confort en Tomoeda". La ojiverde irradiaba una tranquilidad y dulzura que hizo que todas sus dudas se disiparan en un par de minutos. Eso con ayuda de la mirada llena se amor que le dedicó a Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Y qué decir de la adoración tan palpable del guapo inglés hacia su novia.

Ryou le comentó la noche del concurso de baile que Kinomoto y Hiiragizawa se amaban muchísimo y que él sin duda les envidiaba la capacidad que parecían tener para sobreponerse ante cualquier problema.

Y con eso llegó la culpa que su novio sentía al no poder estar juntos. Ella vivía recordándole que no había nada por lo que él debía sentirse de esa manera. La familia no se escoge. Y él no tenía la culpa -ni explicación alguna- de la enfermiza atracción de Spinel para con ella.

Dios. De hecho se sentía terriblemente mal por el pequeño alivio que le supuso el saber que Spinel se estaba interesando en alguien más.

Soel Mokona. Aquella chica tan linda y divertida había sido maldecida con una melena tan rubia como la de ella. Y había llamado la atención de un psicópata activo como su cuñado.

Vaya lío.

Al menos sabía por Ryou que el mellizo de Sakura, Kerberos, no le pondría el camino fácil a Spi.

Si, se partió de risa al escuchar el apodo.

Está claro que Kero no dará oportunidad alguna a Sun.

Concentrándose en el rostro relajado de su novio, Akira se permitió ser egoísta un segundo.

-Si es así, entonces ven conmigo.

Las espesas pestañas de Ryou temblaron antes de abrirse. Se recostó de lado, como ella, para hablarle de frente.

-Me encarnaría hacerlo, de verdad.

Ella bajo la mirada.

-Pero no lo harás.

Ya habían hablado se eso. En cuanto terminaran el instituto se irían a una casa que había sido del padre de Ryou, en Osaka. Asistirían a la misma universidad. Repondrían el tiempo perdido.

Por ahora Spinel Sun seguía siendo una amenaza palpable para ella. Para ellos.

Spinel estudiará en Alemania. La vida tomaría su curso, ella solo tiene que ser paciente.

Sintió los dedos se su chico acariciando su mejilla, instándola a abrir los ojos. ¿Cuando los había cerrado?

Al abrirlos se topo con las esmeraldas brillantes que su novio tenia por ojos. Y una sonrisa que siempre se las arreglaba para cortarle la respiración.

-Iré a verte en las vacaciones de verano.

Y esa era la única promesa que ella necesitaba. Por ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~~~~~~K~~~~~~~~~~**

 _Oh won't she, oh won't she, oh won't she_

 _be braver and solid and stranger to him?_

 _are they going to die? Well we're going to die one day_

 _and so we'll be standing up and holding hands_

 _sweating and dancing in shiny, purple, shiny fields_

 _and so it is..._

Kerberos giraba su lapicero entre los dedos de la mano derecha.

La profesora de literatura frente a todos, hablaba sobre Eurípides. Un griego de la Antigüedad, uno de los tres grandes autores de la tragedia griega junto con Esquilo y Sófocles. Al parecer, se supone que murió devorado por los perros en Macedonia, pero hay quien disiente.

La característica de su obra radica en que hay diferentes cosas que se van complicando las unas con las otras hasta que cualquier movimiento se hace imposible. Salen muchos personajes, cada uno con sus propias circunstancias, razones y quejas, todos persiguiendo, a su modo, la justicia y la felicidad. Por ello, todos acaban encontrándose en un callejón sin salida. Lógico. Es imposible que prevalezca la idea de justicia, que todos alcancen la felicidad. Y se produce el inevitable caos. ¿Entonces qué sucede? En realidad, algo muy simple. Al final aparece un dios. Y controla el tráfico. Tú vas para allá, tú te quedas aquí. Tú te juntas con aquél, tú te quedas aquí un rato quieto. Todo se resuelve. A esto se le llama _deus ex machina._ En las obras de Eurípides suele aparecer casi siempre un deus ex machina, y sobre este punto la crítica está dividida.

 _¡Sería tan cómodo que existiera un **deus ex machina** en el mundo real!_

Seria genial que cuando no tengas ni idea de que hacer o estés tocando fondo apareciera un Dios y te dijera qué camino tomar.

Kero giró el rostro para ver a su hermana.

 _Sip. Seria genial._

Recostando la cabeza en la palma de la mano, Kero reanudó el giro del lapicero y centró su mirada en su mejor amigo.

 _Ese bastardo..._

Toda una vida juntos, no había secretos y sin embargo era el rubio quien se venía a enterar junto con todos los demás que se iría. Y no conforme con eso, se llevará a su melliza con él.

 _Ah, demonios._

Kerberos aún se encontraba en un estado de calma, quizá porque su cerebro aún no asimila la noticia; quizá porque aún no a pensado en las implicaciones que eso conlleva. O tal vez, solo tal vez, porque no quiere creer que sea verdad.

¿Cuándo paso por la mente de Kerberos Kinomoto que sería separado de su amada hermana?

Ciertamente jamás.

Cuando una voz lejana le decía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Él apostaba por "tarde".

En ese momento Eriol sintió su mirada y lo enfrentó.

Zafiro contra Oro. En una batalla tan vieja como su amistad. Nunca habría ganador.

Error. El ojiazul lleva delantera.

 ** _"No me veas así"_** articularon los labios de Hiiragizawa. Y kero sabía que no tardaría en llegar esa sonrisa... si, ahí está.

La sonrisa burlona, patente Hiiragizawa.

 ** _"¿Te estás enamorando de mí?"_**

Kero arrugo el ceño y se río por lo bajo.

-Vete a la mierda.

-¿Señor Kinomoto?

Y cayó en cuenta. Lo había dicho en voz alta.

Refunfuñando por su sonrojo, clavó la mirada en la profesora Saoko y murmuro una disculpa. De fondo, pudo escuchar la risa de Yamazaki y la campana anunciando el fin de la clase.

Siguió con la mirada a la profesora y en el segundo en que sus pies tocaron el pasillo se levantó dispuesto a enterrar su lapicero en la mano de su idiota mejor amigo.

Pero Eriol ya había activado su mierda lectora de mentes y había corrido hacia Sakura.

Su melliza se levantó de su asiento, interponiéndose entre él y su objetivo inglés, cuando llego a su lado.

-Ya, ya, tranquilos.

-Voy a matarlo.

No realmente, claro. Solo le daría una pequeña paliza.

-No puedes -dijo el azabache con seriedad -Me amas demasiado como para asesinarme.

-Vete a la...

Se interrumpió al sentir los brazos de Sakura alrededor de su cintura.

El calor y la tranquilidad de su otra mitad sobre él.

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba entre esos brazos?

Se estremeció de terror puro y aferró a su melliza, reprimiendo toda tristeza.

No es real. Aún no. No pienses en eso ahora. Se repetía una y mil veces, como un nuevo mantra.

-¿Hermano?

-Comida -se aclaró la garganta-. Tengo hambre.

La risa musical de su hermana llenó sus sentidos. Ah... es un buen sonido.

-Vamos a la cafetería antes de que comiences a morder gente.

Con lentitud la soltó y levanto los ojos para ver la sonrisa divertida y la mirada de adoración que Eriol le lanzaba a Sakura.

Tras su mejor amigo, Soel lo veía con preocupación.

Le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla. Funcionó, Soel suspiró aliviada.

-A mi no me engañas.

Saltó sorprendido.

Sus ojos volvieron a su melliza.

La preocupación llenando las lagunas esmeraldas.

Le dio un beso en la frente.

¿Como tranquilizarla a ella cuando lo conocía tan bien?

¿Y sobre todo cuando era ella el problema?

 _Hey..._

 _Nos ha encontrado la lluvia_

 _(I ain't going to die..)_

 _Buscaba en el cielo lo que perdió en la memoria_

 _Y... todas esas nubes, me miraban asustadas_

 _( 'cause I changed my mind. )_

 _cuando yo alzaba los brazos pero no las alcanzaba_

 _Y dime... ¿cómo no te voy a querer?_

 _me dice.. Mientras moja mi piel...yo_

 _Yo la acaricio con la punta de mis dedos_

 _Y ella se resiste con relámpagos y truenos.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

Aquí tienen un nuevo cap.

La canción es de Carlos Sadness y Russian Red.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y mala gramática. Y por el retraso. jaja

 **Respuestas a sus bellos Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Pues la idea es que tanto Saku como Eriol sepan hablar en su relación, no soy partidaria de esas parejas que pelean por todo y las discusiones llevan a cosas innecesarias, así que eso hago con ellos, o al menos en el cap pasado jaja Y con respecto a Sonomi creo que ya vimos que mas que enamorada de Sakura, esta amargada.

 **luka gottchalk:** Pues más que arruinar… creo que Sonomi pondrá un poco difíciles las cosas.

 **Camili:** Wow, Cami, creo que este fue el Review más largo que me han dejado ¡Muchas gracias! Sí, creo que es un problema que me tarde tanto actualizando, pero por más que intento tardar meno, no, no puedo jaja Creo que mi punto es que se enamoren un poco de cada personaje, peeero parece que no soy la única que ama un poco más a Eriol, tan como es jaja Que envidia me da Sakura, sin duda también yo le seria infiel a Shao con un Eriol así. Con el tema de Sonomi, voy a ir explicando su historia en los próximos capitulo y pues veremos también un poco mas de T&T. Si, a mi me dolió un poco más la cacheteda a la bella carita de nuestro ojiazul, intentare no maltratarlo mas jaja En cuanto al lemon y la voz ronca… jaja yo también he leído varios lemons y libros eróticos de esto y aquello, pero de eso a escribir uno… si, fue costoso. Escribía cosas y no me gustaban o simplemente no me hacían sentir ese "¡oh!" que sentía al leer cosas como esas, así que escribía, borraba y escribía hasta que salió, me alegra que lo aprobaras, gracias. Te responderé con otra pregunta, ¿Quieres más? jaja La decisión de Kero la ire evolucionando con el pasar de uno o dos caps mas.

 **RoseAllyWhitPotter17: ¡** Hola! Pesada para nada, ustedes ven un error y yo trato de corregirlos… en su mayoría jaja Gracias por hacérmelo saber. Que alegría que te haya encantado.

 **mnj2327:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Es bueno saber que mi historia sea lo suficientemente atractiva para que te haya hecho "reintegrarte" a su lectura jaja

De nuevo, gracias por leer.

Yo soy **_Vidal._**

Ja ne.


	14. Best Friend

**Víveme.**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BEST FRIEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Love is where this begins_

 _Thank you for letting me in_

 _You've always known where I stand_

 _I've never had to pretend_

 _And I feel my life is better_

 _Because you're a part of it_

 _I know without you by my side_

 _That I would be different_

 **POV. Sakura**

En cuanto la enfermera salió, acomode la compresa caliente en mi cabeza y me deje caer en las almohadas duras de la camilla.

En un par de días comenzará el festival deportivo de Seijo y yo me encontraba practicando con las porristas casi todas las tardes al finalizar las clases.

Y para variar, hoy mi control del bastón fue lo suficientemente mediocre como para lograr que me cayera en la cabeza, regalándome una espectacular visión de luces tras mis párpados y un chichón bastante molesto.

 _¡Pero no es culpa mía!_

La culpa es de Kerberos y su actitud evasiva, ¡Durante toda una semana!

Agreguemos a la cuenta el hecho de que mi prima a estado quedándose en mi casa desde el día de la revelación y la pelea con Sonomi.

Yo comprendo lo difícil que debe ser para mi tía, siendo tan protectora con Tomoyo -a veces creo que mis hermanos heredaron la actitud sobre protectora de ella más que de mi padre-, pero no soy fan de sus reacciones exageradas, sobre todo si sus alusiones a _errores_ se basan en mi madre.

Hice una mueca de dolor. Dios, _¿No debería estar ya acostumbrada al impacto del bastón?_

 _Kero..._

Mi hermano es un mal actor y un imbécil si realmente piensa por un segundo que yo me trago el cuento de _"Estoy muy ocupado, Sakurita. Hablamos después, ¿sí?" Y_ esa sonrisa más falsa que las de Sonomi cuando ve a papá.

Sé que hice las cosas mal con respecto a la noticia de mi emigración a Gran Bretaña. Debí hablar con Kero antes de soltar la bomba.

Y ahora que quiero hablar, él me evita.

Llevé una mano a la compresa. _Ah, rayos, la cabeza duele como una perra._

-¡Cherry!

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe. La bolsa caliente abandonó mi cabeza por el sobresalto.

En el umbral estaba mi novio, aún con el uniforme deportivo.

Encogí los dedos de los pies.

Eriol estaba tan guapo con el cabello revuelto por el movimiento de su entrenamiento -y presumo que también por las veces que pasa una mano por él, intentando peinarlo hacia atrás- unos mechones negros cayendo en su frente, haciendo que sienta un cosquilleo en las manos por las ganas de apartarlos de sus hermosos ojos, tan azules como el zafiro.

Ojos que me veían con preocupación y con una pizca de diversión por mi reacción.

Me lleve una mano a la garganta, en un intento por evitar vomitar mi corazón.

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

-Lo siento, Cherry.

-No, no lo sientes.

Sonrió ampliamente después de soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-No, no lo siento. Te ves adorable con ese puchero. Me provoca besarlo.

No tardó en acercarse y sucumbir a la provocación.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? -pregunté al finalizar el beso, Eriol se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Yamazaki te vio cuando salía del gimnasio. Corrió a decirme que te había visto caer de las escaleras que dan al patio y que te trajeron a la enfermería unos chicos de primer año.

Agrande los ojos por la sorpresa y un segundo después me reí con ganas.

-Entonces, asumo que no viniste tan deprisa por preocupación a mi supuesta caída, ¿no?

-No. Vine rápido para ver quiénes eran los mocosos que se atrevían a ponerle las manos encima a mi mujer.

Me ahogue con mi propia carcajada. Cuando Eriol me llama así no puedo evitar el flujo de recuerdos de nuestra primera noche juntos.

Sabiendo que mi cara debía ser el ejemplo del tierno apodo frutal por el que Eriol me llamaba, e importándome muy poco, llevé mis manos a su nuca y lo guíe a mi boca.

Con una mano en mi cintura y otra en la cabecera de metal de la camilla, el azabache respondió con ímpetu a mi beso. Sus labios exigentes sobre los míos. Aunque Eriol había bromeado hace unos segundos, su beso me transmitía lo aliviado que se sentía al encontrarme a salvo, la desesperación que mostraba era conmovedora. Y es que, vamos, se preocupó tanto que olvido que su informante había sido _Yamazaki Mentiras Andante._

Cuando quise profundizar más el beso, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior, él se alejo.

-¿Eriol?

-Te recuerdo que estamos en la enfermería, Cherry. A mí no me interesa en lo absoluto, debo aclarar, pero estoy seguro que Yamazaki le dará la misma mentira a tu hermano y él vendrá corriendo a verte. No quiero que Kero nos encuentre en esa situación. No veo la necesidad de avivar su odio hacia mí.

Hice un mohín.

-Ósea que, no solo viniste a darme un susto, también viniste a dejarme con las ganas de besarte.

Eriol sonrió de lado y me paso el pulgar por el labio.

-Dejarte con las ganas jamás -como para afirmar su comentario, posó sus labios sobre los míos, un beso largo y tierno, casi casto.

-Mmm... -ronroneé.

-Mmm... -repitió -Me gustaría complacerte, amor. Pero no creo que sea correcto profanar nuestra sagrada institución... al menos no en la enfermería, que aburrido ¿Nos trasladamos a la sala de música o al salón de audiovisual? ¿Qué tal el teatro escolar?

-¡Eriol!

Su risa sonó por la habitación, relajándome. Cuando se calmó me miró con tranquilidad.

-Además yo ya tuve mi propia dosis de sustos hoy. Primero estuvieron a punto de tirarle los dientes a mi mejor amigo; después me engañan diciendo que mi novia está en la enfermería gravemente herida y, para terminar, cuando llego a verla no solo está a salvo, sino que quiere aprovecharse de mí.

Ignoré eso último porque él no se veía como alguien a quien le importase demasiado que yo me aproveche de su sensual cuerpo.

Me concentre en lo primero.

-¡¿Iban a hacerle _que_ a mi hermano?! -grité y salté para ponerme de pie.

Ya sé que Kerberos no es _Don amable_ o el _Señor tranquilidad_ , pero jamás se metía en peleas sin una buena razón -una buena razón para él, claro-. Eriol me tomó de la mano y con un leve jalón hizo que me sentara de nuevo.

-Shh... Cherry. No es lo que crees. No fue una pelea.

Busqué en su mirada algo que me dijera que me estaba mintiendo solo para tranquilizarme, pero solo nadaba la serenidad en sus ojos.

Así que levanté la mano y le di un leve golpe en el brazo.

-¡¿No podías haberlo dicho antes?! -regañé -¿Sabes cuantas cosas horribles pasaron por mi cabeza?

-No. ¿Cuántas?

-Como diez.

-Vaya...

-¿Y...? ¿Qué sucedió?

Eriol ladeó la cabeza, divertido y tomó mi mano para jugar con mis dedos entre los suyos.

-Kerberos sólo está muy distraído, últimamente. -me miró con fingido espanto -Y viniendo de ustedes dos eso es preocupante.

Le saque la lengua para no reír ante su tono sarcástico.

-Yo también tengo una -susurró -, y si eres buena te enseñaré todo lo que puedo hacer con ella.

Un pequeño jadeo salió de mis labios. El calor recorrió mi cuerpo ante la expectativa. Dios, Eriol es un seductor experto. Si no supiera que solo ha estado con dos mujeres en su vida, realmente andaría muriéndome de preocupación cuando él hablara con las personas. Y no es que en su forma de ser normalmente las mujeres no quisieran lanzarse a sus brazos de buenas a primeras, sobre todo fans de **_Haru No Kemono_**. Rayos, algunos hombres también.

-Quiero hablar con él. Necesito hablar con él -confesé -. Pero Kero se aleja cuando intento acercarme.

-Cherry...

-Me hace daño, Eriol, esta distancia es algo que jamás ha habido entre nosotros.

Me mordí el labio para refrenar las lágrimas. Eriol me tomo entre sus brazos, arrastrándome a su regazo. Acomode la cabeza en su cuello, respirando su delicioso aroma. Masculino, fresco, único, muy Eriol.

-No es que quiera avivar el dolor, Sakura, porque me mata verte tan afligida -dijo pasando los dedos de una mano por mi cabello -. Pero dime amor, si te duele que no te hable ahora cuando aún así viven en la misma casa y lo ves todos los días, ¿Qué harás cuando ya estés en Inglaterra y no lo veas más que en fechas especiales?

Me tense. No lo había pensado. ¿Cómo sería mi vida cuando me fuera y mi hermano -mi mellizo, la mitad de mi- ya no estuviera a mi lado?

Ya no entraría a mi habitación por las mañanas a apagar el despertador e intentar levantarme. Ya no tendría que esconder mis dulces por miedo a que él los encontrará y se los comiera. Ya no me despertaría -al menos una vez al mes- a las 2 de la mañana con un Kero asustado, en el umbral de mi puerta, porque ha tenido una pesadilla y quiere dormir conmigo; ya no le cantaré hasta que se tranquilice y se duerma. Ya no pelearé con alguien por el mando de la televisión. Ya no escucharé su risa a todas horas ni lo oiré gritar por cualquier cosa. Ya no lo veré jugando videojuegos cuando camine por el pasillo. Ya no habrá pruebas de platillos que él cocine. No lo veré golpeando las baquetas en cualquier lugar sólo porque está pensando en alguna canción. No veré sus brillantes ojos dorados ni su rubia mata de cabellos por meses. No oiré su voz. No sentiré el calor de sus abrazos. No habrá sonrisa tierna cuando me vea. No me regañara. No me cuidara. No me tranquilizara ni me hará reír. ¡Por meses! Porque solo podre verlo en vacaciones y festividades.

No supe en qué momento las lágrimas habían brotado de mis ojos, fui consciente de ellas cuando los preocupados ojos azules de mi novio entraron en mi línea de visión y sus pulgares limpiaban el rastro de húmedo de dolor en mis mejillas.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes, amor -dijo con voz dulce -. Kerberos también es mi hermano, aunque imagino que el vínculo de sangre lo hace más difícil para ti.

Asentí, Eriol y Kero han sido mejores amigos desde el momento que se vieron. La primera vez que mi mellizo se embriagó confesó que sería capaz de cambiar a Touya por Eriol o, al menos, se lo pensaría dos veces.

-Estoy seguro de que Kerberos está pensando en todo esto -soltó una risita -. Y también en el futuro.

Lo miré en busca de una explicación.

-Kero no había pensado en el futuro hasta esa noche en mi casa y vio que tanto Tomoyo como nosotros ya teníamos planes que realizaríamos en un año. Estoy seguro de que él no ha decidido que es lo que quiere o debería hacer. Por eso ha estado tan distante con todos.

Conociendo a mi hermano, debía admitir que Eriol tenía razón. _¿Por qué siempre debe tener la razón? ¿Es un don que viene con la sangre Hiiragizawa?_

-Amo tus súper poderes -dije en medio de un hipo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Hablaremos con él. -Juró y le creí.

Inclinándome le ofrecí la boca y él la tomo gustoso.

Hace días me di cuenta que hay cosas que cambiaron desde la noche que hicimos el amor. Los besos, por ejemplo, son más intensos y no me refiero al acto en sí, sino a la sensación, al sentimiento. Es como si cada roce, cada aliento compartido y cada suspiro robado se atesoraran diez veces más.

Incluso la forma en que Eriol me toca ha cambiado. Antes parecía tener miedo de romperme, como si estuviera hecha del más fino y delicado cristal. Y ahora parece que no pudiera tocarme con suficiente frecuencia, como si no pudiera sostenerme más fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

Y el cambio más notable es su mirada.

Los zafiros brillan con más intensidad. Y no es que no brillaran antes, es que ahora lo hacen siempre. Parece feliz y no tiene reparos a la hora de asegurarle al mundo que el motivo soy yo. Yo lo hago feliz. Incluso e llagado a sorprenderlo buscándome con la mirada y cuando me encuentra se relaja visiblemente y sigue con sus asuntos. Todo protector y posesivo, sin llegar a ser acosador ni psicópata.

 _Todo un encanto._

Deje de respirar al sentir su mano bajo el short del uniforme deportivo, subiendo por mi muslo.

Mordí su labio y él sonrió.

-Ahora, sobre profanar la enfermería...

Se interrumpió al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Kerberos nos veía con una ceja levantada, incrédulo. Lo que traicionaba su aparente calma eran los nudillos blancos de sus puños fuertemente cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Me incorporé un poco, quedando sentada y le sonreí como quien no ha matado una mosca. O tenido un momento caliente con su novio.

Mi hermano cerró los ojos y se llevo una mano a la cara para pellizcarse el puente de la nariz entre los dedos índice y pulgar.

Cuando sus párpados dieron paso a sus doradas pupilas le lanzó una mirada resignada a Eriol.

-Idiota -fue su saludo al ojiazul.

-Imbécil -replicó mi novio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~K~vs~S~~~~~~~~**

 _Thank you for all of your trust_

 _Thank you for not giving up_

 _Thank you for holding my hand_

 _You've always known where I stand_

 _And I feel my life is better_

 _So is the world we're living in_

 _I'm thankful for the time I spent_

 _With my best friend_

Cuando las clases terminaron y faltaban aproximadamente 30 minutos para que fuera a reunirse con el equipo de basquetbol al gimnasio, Kerberos decidió dar una vuelta sólo por los pasillos de Seijo.

Toda la semana su cabeza había estado hecha un caos.

Su mente y su corazón en un constante _estira y afloja_ sobre lo que debía hacer.

Pero esa era la cuestión ¿Qué hacer?

Su melliza, una de las mujeres por la que él daría la vida, la persona que compartía su existencia se iría. Su mente ya se había hecho a la idea y su corazón dolía como un hijo de puta. Y luego estaba el otro punto. Ese que le decía que mientras él se la pasaba haciendo el tonto por la vida, había personas que ya estaban pensando en el futuro.

Su hermana estudiará ballet. Su mejor amigo se irá por el camino que lo convertirá en médico. Incluso su novia había decidido estudiar administración empresarial, como su prima.

¿Y él? Nada.

Su pasión era la cocina y Sakura no se cansaba de decirle que debía dedicarse a eso cada vez que le complacía sus antojos. También le gustaba la historia y la arqueología, otra cosa que compartía con su melliza, porque ambos admiraban el trabajo de su padre, pero él no es tan bueno en los idiomas ¿y todo lo que necesita saber para calcular el valor y el tiempo, incluso la composición de los diferentes y variados descubrimientos, en caso de que hiciera alguno? Mucha química y cerebro. Eriol suele decir que Kerberos es más de acción.

Y volvía al principio: no tenía nada.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamiento y tan interesante se le hacia la vista de sus zapatos que no vio que alguien iba a dar la vuelta en la esquina por la que él pasaba.

Un choque brutal de cuerpos y una que otra maldición después, el rubio se llevó la mano al lugar donde su cabeza choco con el suelo y levantó la vista a la otra víctima, alegrándose de no haber sido el único con repercusiones, pero maldiciendo el hecho de tener que encontrarse con su rival después de las horas de clase.

Spinel se sobaba el lado derecho de la espalda y lo veía con mala cara.

Sin embargo, Kero no se sentía de ánimos para pelear con su némesis.

-Lo siento -dijo el de ojos dorados encogiéndose de hombros -. No te vi.

Se levanto y le ofreció una mano al azabache.

Spinel levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

Kerberos se veía mal, cansado y con la mirada perdida. El de ojos celestes se pregunto qué rayos le pasaba a Kinomoto para tener una actitud tan... mediocre.

Acepto la mano ofrecida y lo observó detenidamente, provocando un escalofrío al rubio.

-Gracias.

Kero lo soltó -Si, bueno... no es nada.

Cuando Kinomoto dio indicios de seguir con su camino Spinel lo llamó.

-Kinomoto, ¿te encuentras bien?

El rubio lo miró por encima del hombro con interrogación.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De ti. Te ves como la mierda.

Kero rodó los ojos provocando un pequeño sobresalto en Sun por lo mucho que le recordó a Sakura ese mínimo gesto.

-Que observador -ironizó Kerberos.

A Spinel le pareció graciosa la forma en la que el rubio se forzaba a parecer molesto.

-Voy camino a la cafetería, ¿Vienes?

-¿Por qué demonios iría contigo? -soltó el mellizo.

El azabache reprimió una sonrisa.

-Porque el entrenamiento de tu equipo tardara en comenzar y porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

-Vete a la mierda.

Spi bufó y siguió con su camino a la cafetería, sonrió al escuchar los pasos de Kinomoto tras él.

Al llegar a su destino, Kerberos se detuvo junto a Sun, frente a un dispensador de bebidas.

Observo como Spinel seleccionaba un té negro que Kero había probado solo una vez en la vida y le había parecido la cosa más amarga que había tocado su lengua.

El rubio saco su cartera y se detuvo cuando el de ojos celestes le hizo un gesto.

-Yo pago.

-No necesito que lo hagas -fue la respuesta del rubio.

Asiendo caso omiso del brusco rechazo, Spinel se encogió con indiferencia, deslizó algunas monedas en la maquina y se alejo.

Suspirando con frustración, Kero vio con mala cara el indicador que le anunciaba cuanto saldo contaba para su bebida, seleccionó chocolate.

Una vez la lata estuvo en sus manos fue a sentarse con el hermanastro de Ryou a una mesa al fondo de la cafetería, junto al gran ventanal.

Se sentó frente al pelinegro y reparó en que él jugueteaba con una manzana, que no vio de donde salió, entre sus manos.

-¿Cuando fue qué...? ¡Ah!

Spinel le lanzo algo y Kero lo tomó un una mano. Un muffin de chispas de chocolate.

Las cejas rubias se elevaron por la sorpresa y observo su comida y la de su rival.

Spinel sonrió al reparar en el ceño fruncido de Kerberos -tan parecido al de Sakura- al ver como mordía la manzana.

-No me gustan las cosas dulces -confirmó

La boca de Kero se abrió y lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, seis ojos y una serpiente alrededor del cuello.

-¿Eres humano?

Spinel se río ante eso. No era la primera vez que alguien se sorprendía ante esa revelación y probablemente tampoco sería la última.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Por qué crees que ocurre algo?

-Porque has estado actuando como un tonto del culo por días -hizo una pausa-, bueno, más de lo normal.

-Que te den -replicó Kero -. Y si así fuera ¿Por qué habría de contártelo a ti?

Sun suspiro con cansancio y tomo un sorbo de té -Dicen que a veces es mejor contarle tus problemas a alguien que no conoces, así le importa una mierda tu vida y te daría un consejo justo.

-Vaya.

Kero observó la expresión tranquila, incluso un poco aburrida, en el rostro de Spinel y pensó en sus palabras.

Era verdad que él necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que rondaba por su cabeza, y no podía ser con cualquier persona, mucho menos sus amigos. Todo Tomoeda lo conocía a él y a su familia y no quería que nadie fuera de cotilla con su hermana y le dijera que él estaba sufriendo por su partida y porque al parecer era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no saber lo que quería hacer en la vida.

Y Spinel estaba frente a él, sin ningún lazo -aparte del disgusto mutuo y los celos irracionales -. Y fuera del asunto de querer superarse mutuamente por Soel, no tenían nada en contra del otro, ¿no?

El mellizo soltó un tembloroso suspiro.

-¿Como sé que no le contarás a nadie lo que hablemos ahora?

Spinel le lanzó una mirada divertida.

-¿Sera porque no hablo con nadie, listillo? -dijo - Además no creo que a los chicos del club de ciencias les importe un comino tu vida.

En eso el rubio tuvo que darle la razón.

Se hizo el silencio.

Pasados unos minutos, Spinel tuvo que aceptar que nada saldría de Kinomoto así que se levanto con intención de salir de ahí.

-Sakura se va.

El débil susurro de Kerberos lo detuvo, incluso bajo la mirada a su rostro, temiendo haber imaginado eso. Los ojos dorados estaban opacos, agonizantes, sin embargo su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, todo en blanco, pero gritando tantas bajas emociones.

Tomó asiento de nuevo.

-¡Oh! -exclamó y sonrió un poco ante la mueca irónica del rubio frente a él. Otra mueca idéntica a las de Sakura -¿Eso será pronto?

El rubio negó -Cuando terminemos el instituto.

 _En un año_. Spinel frunció el ceño.

-¿Solo eso?

-Se va a Londres con Eriol. También... esta la sensación de que no se qué rayos hacer con mi vida. Todos parecen tenerlo claro. Menos yo.

Spinel parpadeó.

-¿Eso es todo? -repitió.

Kerberos lo vio con odio.

-¿Te parece poco, imbécil o te divierte?

Sun estaba a punto de contestarle que ambas, pero percibió el estado de ánimo de su compañero. Tomó aire.

-Creo que le estas dando muchas vueltas a algo que aún no ocurre.

Kero abrió los ojos como platos y Spinel podía jurar que era la melliza del rubio quien lo veía si no fuera por el color dorado de los orbes.

-Explícate.

-No es muy difícil realmente, pero entiendo que las emociones no te dejen pensar con claridad -se enderezó en su lugar e hizo todo lo posible por no sonreír ante la mirada curiosa de Kerberos mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate -. Te lo pondré de esta manera: Punto número uno; Tu melliza se va a Londres a Estudiar ¿no?

Kero asintió -Ballet.

-Bien. Según entiendo tu problema ante esto es que la extrañaras, ¿No? -esperó a que Kero asintiera de nuevo -. ¿Y no crees que, tal vez, no seas el único que piensa así? Eres su hermano y es obvio para todo el mundo que ella te adora. También se va tu mejor amigo. Es obvio que debe dolerte, pero ¿Has pensado en las posibilidades? Podrías irte con ellos, o podrías ser egoísta y pedirle que se quede; también podrías madurar y aceptar que no puedes estar toda tu vida a su lado pegado como lapa. -bufó al ver que Kerberos le mostraba el dedo medio. Ahí estaba su madures -O podrías ser inteligente y dejar de pensar en todo esto por ahora y disfrutar del año que te queda con ellos en lugar de alejarlos como si fueran la peste.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Digo, Kinomoto, que dejes de preocuparte tanto por todo. Pensar en todo desde ahora solo te amargara la existencia. Te diré algo: piensa en ello cuando sea inevitable. -le sonrió- El día que hagas el examen de aptitud vocacional, toma una decisión. Escoge una carrera o profesión, siempre y cuando sea algo que te guste y apasione, después de todo será algo que harás toda tu vida y de lo que vivirás.

Kero movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Esa era la parte fácil.

-En cuanto a tu hermana... -siguió Sun -Yo creo que primero deberías pensar en ti, en lo que quieres hacer. Y después preguntarte: ¿Quiero hacerlo a su lado? Te recuerdo que para tu melliza tampoco debe ser fácil alejarse de ti. Pero ella primero tomo su decisión sobre que quería estudiar. Como debes hacerlo tú.

Kero pensó en eso.

Sakura no lo abandonaba por gusto. Después de todo se iría a un lugar al que apenas y conocía por lo que la familia de su novio le había contado. Dejaría a su familia, amigos y tanto ciudad como país de origen. Pero no se iba porque estuviera decidiendo entre todo eso y Eriol.

Sakura dijo _"Estudiaré en The Royal Ballet"_ No dijo " _Dejo todo lo que conozco para estar con Eriol"_ ó " _Adiós hermano te cambio por mi novio"_. Se va porque su sueño es ser prima ballerina. Porque para cumplir ese sueño el destino, y su talento, le dieron la oportunidad de ir a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de ballet.

Kerberos sintió las lágrimas en los ojos y se llevo una mano a la cara. No quería que Spinel lo viera llorando.

-Supongo que tienes razón. -susurró.

Spinel se rió con ganas -Normalmente siempre tengo la razón.

Al rubio ese comentario le recordó tanto a su mejor amigo que saltó del asiento.

-¡Olvidé el entrenamiento!

Buscó en su muñeca el reloj y vio que iba 10 minutos retrasado.

-No hay problema, ¿no? -dijo Spi con aburrimiento -Tu cuñado es el capitán del equipo.

-Eso significa que tiene más confianza para echarme la bronca.

Kero se colgó la mochila al hombro y tomó la lata vacía de chocolate y el muffin intacto, observando a Spinel con atención pensó en que, tal vez, solo _tal vez_ , si el tipo no quisiera arrebatarle a Soel definitivamente sería un buen amigo.

-Gracias. -fue apenas un susurro, pero le provocó un ligero sonrojo y Spinel alcanzó a escucharlo.

Los ojos celestes se perdieron en algún punto del ventanal a su lado.

-Solo fue una bebida -fingió no comprender y fue el turno de Kero para sonreír -Por cierto, ¿Te han dicho que al hacer muecas te pareces terriblemente a tu hermana? -preguntó y Kero arrugó la nariz. Eriol era el único valiente que se lo decía todo el tiempo -Se te hace tarde, Kinomoto.

Ante eso el rubio se apresuró a salir de la cafetería.

Le agradecía enormemente a Spinel el haberlo ayudado a despejar su mente.

Sin embargo, se dijo a si mismo que no era bueno terminar con todos los hábitos.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la cafetería y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Te veo el lunes, Spi!

-¡Vete a la mierda, Bestia!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante el entrenamiento Kero se la pasó pensando en la mejor forma de disculparse con su hermana y su mejor amigo por alejarse tanto y tan deliberadamente de ellos por días. Tan distraído estaba que no vio el movimiento brusco que hizo Yamazaki para quitarle el balón y que casi estuvo a punto de valerle meses de ortodoncia por los dientes que le tiraría de un codazo. Eriol lo salvo al jalarlo del cuello de la camisa, aunque casi lo ahorca.

No fue hasta después de la ducha que se rindió y decidió que la mejor forma seria sólo hablar con ellos, después de todo Eriol no era de las personas a las que le agradaban que le dieran muchas vueltas al asunto.

Cuando salió de los vestidores vio a Takashi partiéndose de risa y a Shaoran viéndolo con mala cara.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, T? -pregunto acercándose a ellos -¿Han visto a Eriol?

Yamazaki lo miró con seriedad y el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te enteraste?

-Takashi...

-¿Enterarme de qué? -interrumpió Kero a Shaoran.

-Sakura cayó por las escaleras del patio. Eriol fue a verla a la enfermería...

-¡Espera, Kero!

Ignorando a Shaoran, Kerberos corrió con toda la fuerza y velocidad que le daban las piernas. Subió de dos en dos las escaleras y cuando llegó a la enfermería se topó con una escena que le provocó arcadas.

Su bella, tierna e inocente hermanita estaba siendo atacada por un imbécil que le devoraba la boca como un muerto de hambre y la manoseaba mientras la retenía contra su voluntad en la camilla. _Si, ajá._

Al reparar en su presencia la parejita se separó. Sakura le sonrió y Eriol le lanzó su sonrisa de lado.

-Idiota.

-Imbécil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV. Eriol**

 _Thank you for calling me out_

 _Thank you for waking me up_

 _Thank you for breaking it down_

 _Thank you for choosing us_

 _Thank you for all you're about_

 _Thank you for lifting me up_

 _Thank you for keeping me grounded_

 _And being here now_

Me levanté de la camilla y le ofrecí la mano a Cherry para ayudarla.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Sakura? -preguntó y puse atención. Entre tantas cosas no le había preguntado a mi novia sobre el motivo de su ingreso a la enfermería. Aunque teniendo en cuenta su uniforme deportivo y que hoy tenía práctica de porristas, me hacia la una ligera idea.

-Me cayó el bastón en la cabeza.

Si. Eso pensé.

Kerberos se acercó de dos zancadas y tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos.

-¿Estuviste llorando?

Sakura y yo nos tensamos. Para ninguno de los tres era secreto que ver llorando a Sakura era como una puñalada en el pecho para Kero y para mí. ¿Y si nosotros provocábamos las lágrimas? Era como nos hurgáramos en las entrañas con un cuchillo oxidado. ¿Cómo decirle a mi cuñado que fue hablando de él que Sakura comenzó a llorar? Exacto mejor no hacerlo.

-Si, por el bastón. Ya sabes cómo duele esa cosa -mintió la pelirroja, haciendo alusión a la ocasión en que Kerberos quiso imitar la rutina de Sakura, teniendo como resultado un ojo morado por querer ver cuando cayera el bastón y no atraparlo en el proceso.

-Y tu sabes que a mí no puedes mentirme -declaró mi mejor amigo y yo me mordí la lengua para no agregar que Sakura no podía engañarlo ni a él ni a nadie porque es una nefasta mentirosa.

Dándose cuenta que era un caso perdido y negándose a hacer sentir mal a su hermano, Sakura soltó una verdad a medias.

-Eriol me dijo algo que me hizo llorar.

Real, convincente y sin platos rotos.

Kero me lanzó una mirada amarga.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

Me llevé una mano al pecho, fingiendo indignación.

-Ya me disculpe, ¿De acuerdo? -mentí -Le dije que probablemente no podríamos ir a su desfile de modas.

Kerberos agrandó los ojos como si recordara algo de suma importancia.

-Es verdad, tu desfile es mañana.

Sakura también agrando los ojos, por la sorpresa, regalándome una vista de dos caras idénticas por la misma mueca, pero diferente color de ojos y cabello.

-¿Lo habías olvidado?

-Sí, bueno, yo... -y despegando su mirada de la de su melliza, me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco -¿Y porque rayos no íbamos a ir a verla?

Suspire.

-Te lo dije hace dos días -aclaré -. Fye llamó, quiere que toquemos mañana.

Kero se sonrojo, tal vez por recordar que ha estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y tan ocupado huyendo de mí, que no me había puesto atención en nada.

-¿Me dijiste alguna otra cosa importante estos días? -preguntó con timidez.

Negué, divertido.

-Además fue una broma, ya me disculpe con Cherry. Le dije a Fye que sería la próxima semana.

El rubio asintió de acuerdo. Entonces reparé realmente en su presencia y solté una carcajada.

-Si estás aquí y llegaste de forma tan abrupta, y sin aire, he de suponer que te encontraste con Yamazaki y te dijo que Sakura...

-... se había caído por las escaleras, si. Ese bastardo...

-Ya sé -suspiré -. Algún día deberíamos devolverle todas sus jugarretas, estoy seguro que Mihara estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarnos.

Kerberos tardo un par de segundos en imaginarlo y soltó una carcajada limpia y animada.

-Por fin -ante el susurro esperanzado de Sakura, Kero la miró interrogante -. Es la primera vez que te escucho reír en días -le explicó.

Kerberos se sonrojo.

-Sí, yo... sobre eso -tartamudeo -Me gustaría hablar con ustedes, ¿Tienen tiempo ahora?

-Todo el que necesites -contesté.

Kero bajó la mirada hacia su hermana y soltó un jadeo. Sakura le sonreía a su mellizo con amor y ternura y sus esmeraldas estaban llenas de tanta esperanza que los ojos de Kero se inundaron de lágrimas y la abrazó para después llenarle la cara de besitos.

Fue mi turno de sonreír con ternura al escuchar la risa feliz de mi novia.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? -sugerí.

Los mellizos me dedicaron la misma sonrisa y después de que Kerberos nos hiciera ver a Sakura y a mí que nos faltaba una buena ducha, declaró que él nos esperaría en el auto.

Quince minutos después y recién bañado estaba en mi auto viendo a Kero bajar el descapotable.

-¿Y Tomoyo? -pregunté. Había olvidado que la amatista se estaba quedando en casa de los Kinomoto.

-Dijo que iría a enfrentar a su madre después de clases -respondió y tomó lugar en el asiento del copiloto.

-Una locura, ¿eh? Como lo ha tomado tu familia.

-Sabes cómo son mis padres -Kero se encogió de hombros -. Mientras sus hijos sean felices todo está bien. Creo que el recelo viene más del miedo a que Touya sea demandado a otra cosa.

-Así que Tommy va a hacer las paces con Sonomi para evitar eso. Chica lista.

-Sí. Es mi prima, después de todo.

Le di un puñetazo en el brazo y reímos.

Puedo sonar muy gay. Pero ya lo extrañaba.

No había exagerado al decirle a mi mujer que su hermano también era el mío.

Kero es una parte importante en mi vida. Mi mejor amigo, mi cuñado, mi hermano... Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos que no quiero pensar aún en lo difícil que será tomar caminos diferentes. Los juegos, las bromas, los secretos compartidos, los chistes sin sentido, las tardes con la banda, los consejos y las peleas...

Suspire preguntándome si realmente ya no habría más de eso.

Levanté la mirada cuando Kero soltó un silbido de admiración.

Me dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Mira a esa belleza.

Seguí su mirada y me encontré con mi novia caminando hacia el auto. Tenía puesto un vestido veraniego blanco corto y con flores moradas, sandalias blancas y el cabello rojo se veía oscuro por la humedad del baño resiente.

Sonrió con coquetería y se recargo con los brazos doblados en el marco de la puerta, regalándome una vista perfecta de su escote.

-Hola, guapos -nos guiñó -¿Me dan un aventón?

-Te _aviento_ sobre lo que quieras -ronroneé.

Kero y Sakura rieron. Aunque el rubio me dio una palmada en la nuca.

-Sube, nena -dijo Kero. Su hermana saltó al asiento trasero y se recostó a lo largo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a _Panini's_? -sugerí, saliendo del estacionamiento de la escuela -Hace mucho que no disfrutamos de una buena comida italiana los tres juntos.

Mi mejor amigo sonrió.

-Suena bien. Sakura necesita comer más carne.

-Pasta ñam ñam... -ronroneo la mencionada.

Kerberos sacó su celular y lo conectó al estéreo al instante se escucho el potente sonido de un bajo.

 ** _Tonight we honor the hero!_**

Sakura saltó en el asiento y gritó emocionada.

-¡He tenido esta canción dándome vueltas en la cabeza por días! -exclamó.

-Lo sé -dijo Kero -. Te he escuchado cantándola en las tardes -y le subió el volumen.

 ** _Fusagu NO men ni kowasu kyouran KIDS_**

 ** _Uso kirai?_** ** _Houkai? Hibi wo touka shite_**

 ** _Amai taion no mitsu nioi tatte_**

 ** _Sosoru flavor flavor flavor_**

 ** _Just wanna hold tour hands!_**

Hice eco a la risa de Kero al escuchar a Sakura cantando. No porque Sakura cantará mal, todo lo contrario, mi chica tenía una muy buena voz. No como la angelical de Tomoyo, pero si una voz alegre y fresca, perfectamente entonada.

La alegría venia al escucharla ya que Sakura rara vez cantaba porque según ella "se moría de la vergüenza", así que ¿Si estas es las raras ocasiones en que quiere deleitarte el oído? Es mejor disfrutarlo.

- ** _Hey people! Let's go back to zero!_** -coreó Kero a su hermana.

Paré en un semáforo en rojo y giré para ver a la hermosa chica que viajaba en el asiento trasero de mi coche, Cherry tenía los brazos levantados y se contoneaba al ritmo de la música. Delinee las formas de su cuerpo con los ojos. Hermosa, sensual, inocente, alegre y deliciosa, maravillosamente inconsciente de lo que provocaba en mi cada vez que la veía.

Volví la mirada al frente justo en el momento que la luz cambiaba a verde y antes de pisar el acelerador le eche un vistazo a mi cuñado. Su rubia cabeza estaba recargada en el asiento, una sutil sonrisa de admiración en su rostro, ojos cerrados y toda su concentración en la voz de su melliza. Me pregunté en qué momento y de donde había sacado las baquetas cuando lo vi tamborileando en sus muslos con ellas.

 ** _Kurutte hey kids! Tozashiya kinou wo terashite yukiba nai shoudou_**

 ** _Kurutte hey kids! Modorenai basho wo sagashite_**

 ** _Kurutte hey kids! Kudaranai ego wo tobashite imi no nai kousou_**

 ** _Kurutte heiki? Watashi no namae wo hakanai ka?_**

Sakura rió y estoy seguro que Kerberos disfrutó de ese sonido tanto como yo.

- ** _Are you ready? I respect the hero!_** -canté y vi por el espejo retrovisor como mi novia se acercaba a mi asiento antes se sentir su cálido aliento en la oreja.

-Mmm... -ronroneo -Tienes una voz muy sabrosa.

Solté una carcajada y exclamé -¡Tu también, mi hermosa flor de cerezo!

 _My life is better,_

 _Because you're a part of it_

 _I know without you by my side_

 _That I would be different_

 _Yes I feel my life is better_

 _And so is the world we're living in_

 _I'm thankful for the time I spent_

 _With my best friend_

 _You're my best friend._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aqui les dejo otra capitulo.**

 **Lo que quise hacer en él fue enfocarme en la relación de amistad de mis mellizos y Eriol. Despues de todo son mejores amigos: Eriol y Kero, Eriol y Sakura, Sakura y Kero. Y hablamos de un posible distanciamiento –si, posible- y los sentimientos que llegan de la posible pérdida de alguien importante, así que quise hacer esto.**

 **Personalmente me divertí mucho escribiendo la escena de Kero y Spi, aunque en un principio quería hacerla con Ryou y no con su hermanastro, me gusto más así, espero sus comentarios a eso.**

 **La canción del capítulo es de _Jason Mraz._ La canción que cantan nuestros amigos en el auto de Eriol es: _Kyouran Hey Kids_ de _Oral Cigarret_ y es el opening de Noragami Aragoto. La agregue en el cap porque, al igual que Sakura, no he podido quitármela de la cabeza.**

 **R/reviews:**

 _Navessa77:_ **Si, Eriol fue el único abofeteado. Aunque confieso que a Sonomi le picaba la mano para darle una también a Touya jaja Creí que era necesaria la escena de RyouxAkira, no sé, solo me salió jaja. Al igual que Kero, yo también he deseado un _deus ex machina_ en mi vida… solo a veces. Yo aquí feliz de darte todos los emocionantes capítulos que quieras.**

 _TsukihimePrincess:_ **No hay nada como una mujer que sepa amarrarse las faldas sola, sobre todo si pasa demasiado tiempo con un hombre como Touya jaja.**

 _mnj2327:_ **¡Vaya, gracias! No he pensado eso de ser escritora porque, sinceramente, siento que entre eso y yo aun hay un abismo. Sobre todo por las faltas de ortografía jaja Una vez, solucione eso, me lo planteare realmente. Pero gracias, palabras como las tuyas son lo que me dicen que hago esto bien y me animan a seguir.**

 _roxelanali:_ **Siempre me pregunte como seria Kero de forma humana y cuando me plantee la idea de este fic me dije ¿Por qué no hacerlos hermanos? Entonces estaba el problema de la edad, originalmente quise hacer a Kero hermano mayor de Sakura uno o dos años, incluso pensé en hacerlo "el adoptado" de los Kinomoto, después paso fugazmente la idea de los mellizos y me encandilo jaja. Si, no hay muchos a los que le apasione la idea de un EriolxSakura, pero ya ves, te puedes llevar varias sorpresas.**

 _Camili:_ **Siempre y cuando te tomes la molestia de dejar un review no habrá quejas del tamaño, gracias jaja. La idea del capítulo anterior fue exactamente eso, dar un poquito de protagonismo a los demás y en este me base más en Kero, Sak y Eriol, ¿Qué te pareció? En el próximo cap tendremos una escena Daidouji donde responderé algunas preguntas y si, es bueno saber que Tommy puede defenderse muy bien sola. Aquí deje un poco de Kero, una pequeña pausa a sus problemas y permitirse retrasar sus decisiones un poco más, por ahora disfrutara de sus amigos. Sobre mi demora… intentare tardar menos jajaja.**

 **Me despido pidiendo disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y mala gramática.**

 **Les dejo un beso y un gran abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Yo soy** _Vidal_ **.**

 **Ja ne!**


	15. Adventure Of A Lifetime

**Víveme.**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP._**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Adventure of A Lifetime._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Turn your magic on… to me she'd say_**

 ** _Everything you want's a dream away_**

 ** _We are legends… every day_**

 ** _That's what she'd tell me_**

Había sido una semana interesante.

Spinel rememoró los últimos cinco días, intentando encontrar el momento dónde cometió el error.

Todo comenzó el lunes. Después de las clases él se encontraba muy divertido viendo desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso. En las gradas de la cancha de soccer, Kerberos Kinomoto se veía genuinamente frustrado, mientras su mirada viajaba de sus compañeros de equipo pasándose la esférica a su mano derecha. Mas concretamente a la férula que sostenía un par de dedos.

Era divertido ver al rubio refunfuñando. Spinel no sabia como es que Kinomoto se había lesionado, aunque si sabía -gracias a su informativo hermanastro- que se había fracturado dos dedos el fin de semana, presumiblemente en la pasarela de modas de la melliza pelirroja.

Esa mañana, cuando los hermanos Kinomoto llegaron a clases con Hiiragizawa, lo primero que Sakura hizo, ignorando a los que comenzaban a acercarse a preguntar sobre el cabestrillo en mano del oji-dorado, fue dirigirse a Shaoran Li y pedirle por favor que no dejara que Kerberos participara en las prácticas de fútbol o ella le rompería un hueso al joven chino.

La chica era de cuidado cuando se veía enojada.

Por supuesto que ella también hablaría con el director y el profesor de educación física para explicar porque su mellizo no participaría en el festival deportivo, en dos días.

Kerberos pataleó e hizo berrinches a su hermana sin tomarle importancia a quienes lo vieran, pero Sakura no cedió, afirmando que era por su bien.

Spi río disimuladamente, escondido en la esquina de un pasillo, al escuchar a Kero suplicando a su último recurso para que convencieran a Sakura de dejarlo participar al menos en el partido de soccer. Pero como era de esperarse, Eriol Hiiragizawa se negó. La respuesta del Inglés fue que le tenía más miedo y respeto a su novia que a él, y qué, sobre todo, su mano sanaría mas rápido si no la forzaba. Spinel supuso que era el futuro doctor hablando.

Así que al final del lunes Kerberos esperaba a que su cuñado, su hermana y su novia terminaran con las prácticas de fútbol, porristas y voleibol, respectivamente. Aunque Eriol también tenía práctica con el equipo de basquetball, siendo el capitán.

Después de divertirse un poco mas con la cara de desasosiego de su rival, Spinel se vio obligado a emprender la retirida cuando vio a la gemela Mokona llegar junto a su deprimido novio y besarlo. Esa no era algo que Sun disfrutara ver.

Después de la plática existencial que tuvo con Kerberos, el de ojos celestes comprendió que no llegaría a ningún lado si seguía luchando contra Kinomoto por el corazón de la rubia. Kero tenía buenos sentimientos y era un buen chico, comprendía que era lo que tenía tan enamorada a Soel. Y decidió retirarse de la competencia por su corazón.

Se lo hizo saber a Soel, le dijo que era una gran chica y que sin duda le gustaba, pero era dolorosamente obvio que ella amaba a Kerberos y que él la dejaría tranquila. Aunque le advirtió que seguiría molestando a Kero, solo por diversión y seguiría siendo su rival en todo lo demás. Soel, agradecida, le dijo que esperaba que pronto encontrara una chica que correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

Spinel bufó mientras salía de la escuela.

Simplemente no era justo. Envidiaba profundamente a su hermanastro y a su rival rubio. Ambos tenían una novia rubia preciosa y de buen corazón, que se preocupaban por ellos. Él deseaba algo así. Spinel se decía una y mil veces que había hecho cosas malas, tan malas como para merecer esa clase de amor y felicidad.

Ese lunes, mientras caminaba sin rumbo entre un pensamiento y otro, se detuvo en seco al escuchar algo parecido a un grito. Levantando la mirada recorrió su entorno con los ojos e intento no hacer ruido. Descubrió que su caminata descuidada lo había conducido a las afueras del centro de Tomoeda, una colonia descuidada, probablemente de bajos recursos.

Un escalofrío recurrió su columna vertebral al escuchar otro grito al que le siguieron risas.

El sol estaba por ocultarse y los edificio abandonados estaban tan cerca uno de otro que estaba casi oscuro. Silenciosamente camino había las voces, ignorando a la voz en su cabeza que le exigía salir corriendo de ahí. Cuando por fin llego a la esquina donde escuchaba las voces, se asomó con cuidado de no ser visto y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

-Por favor, no... -sollozaba una chica, arrodillada entre dos tipos que la veían con sonrisas repugnantes y lascivas.

El que le daba la espalda a Spinel era alto, cuerpo atlético y cabello negro. El otro era más bajo que Spi, aunque de complexión fuerte, tenía puesta una sudadera con capucha por lo que el ojiceleste no podía verle la cara, era este último quien tenia sujetada a la chica. Gracias a la oscuridad, lo único que podía distinguir de ella era el uniforme de secundaria. ¿Por qué no había traído sus lentes? ¿Le servirían aún con la oscuridad?

Más importante, ¿Qué rayos debería hacer?

Él no era como su hermanastro. Ryou era el atlético, no él. Ryou era condenadamente fuerte, Spi hacia una mueca cada que recordaba la paliza que el ojiverde le dio después de casi abusar de Akira. Spinel no sabía nada de peleas porque jamás había sido parte de una, al menos de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que debía ayudar a esa niña, quería salvarla.

Sacó su celular y mando un mensaje rápido.

-Si gritas de nuevo, te cortare la lengua.

Sun se estremeció. No era necesario ser un adivino para saber que la chica se quedaría quieta aunque Spi no sabría decir si lo haría por las palabras de tipo o por que él terror de había apoderado de su cuerpo. Se asomó de nuevo y casi vomita al ver como el tipo que le daba la espalda le ataba un trapo a la boca, probablemente por si a ella le daba por ignorar su advertencia. La chica sollozo, el imbécil que la sujetaba por la espalda río.

Spinel obligó a su cerebro a trabajar, buscando con la mirada algo que pudiera ayudarlo. Se giró sobresaltado al escuchar un quejido y vio al tipo que parecía llevar el mando de la situación, arrodillado frente a la estudiante de secundaria recorriendo con sus asquerosas manos sus muslos. Más risas.

Spinel apretó la mandíbula y fue cuando sus ojos se toparon con algo a sus píes. Una botella de alcohol, jeringas y sustancias en las que él no quería pensar. Genial, lo que faltaba, lo tipos llevaban un cóctel de drogas encima.

Pero el alcohol le serviría.

La chica creía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento o al menos rezaba para perder la conciencia y no seguir sintiendo las manos callosas y sucias que la obligaban a abrir sus piernas y el hedor putrefacto del tipo que estaba tras ella sosteniendo fuertemente sus muñecas. ¿Qué había hecho para mereces eso? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? La mordaza no la dejaba gritar y, aunque lo hiciera, estaba segura que el tipo drogado frente a ella cumpliría su amenaza y ella no quería perder su lengua. ¡Ella quería salir de esa situación! Un jadeo aterrado desgarro su garganta al sentir las manos sobre su ropa interior, las lágrimas brotaban libres desde hace rato. Se sintió sucia, degradada, ofendida, mal, quería morir.

Cuándo el bastardo frente a ella metió la mano bajo sus bragas y ella deseo que la mataran de una buena vez, vio un destello frente a ella y luego las manos del tipo dejaron de tocarla. Parpadeó para desaparecer las lágrimas y poder ver con claridad que había sucedido.

Fuego.

Al tipo que la había estado manoseando le había impactado una caja desecha de madera, ardiendo en llamas.

-¿Qué demonios...? -el tipo tras ella aflojo su agarré para ir a ver a su compañero, que rodaba en el suelo frente a ellos, intentando apagar el fuego de su camisa.

Ella, rezando para que sus piernas no flaquearan, aprovechó la oportunidad y se escabulló. Sin embargo no llegó a dar los tres pasos que la sacarían del callejón cuando sintió de nuevo las ásperas manos sobre ella.

-¡¿A donde crees que vas, perra?!

Giró la cabeza, aterrada, topándose con unos ojos oscuros bajo la capucha. Y de repente, vio como un trozo de madera impactaba contra el rostro de su atacante, tirándolo al suelo. Buscando al causante se topó con un chico alto con uniforme de instituto y el pedazo de madera que se había partido por la mitad tras el golpe.

Spinel se dirigió a la chica y le tendió la mano al soltar su arma.

-¡Vamos! -al ver que ella no reaccionaba la tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a correr con ella.

Corrió hasta que llegaron a un parque cerca del centro y se desplomó en el césped. La chica a su lado. Estaban ocultos tras un gran cerezo. Su celular sonó y lo contestó de inmediato.

-¡¿Donde éstas?! -la voz de Ryou estaba alterada por la preocupación.

Spinel le dijo donde y tras la afirmación de su hermanastro al decir que llegaría en 5 minutos cortó la comunicación. Y por fin se dirigió a la joven a su lado.

Ella se abrazaba a sus piernas, recargada en el árbol y su cara escondida en sus rodillas. Lo único que Spinel veía era su cabello de color dorado, los rizos tan definidos, largos y apretados que parecían resortes. Temblaba y sollozaba. Con un suspiro él se quitó el saco y con cuidado y haciendo mucho ruido para no asustarla más, se lo colocó sobre los hombros.

Ella soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

-Gracias...

-Mi hermano no tardará en llegar y te llevaremos a la comisaría. Declaráremos contra esos bastarlos -fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

Ella asintió y con otro suspiro alzó la cabeza para admirar a su salvador, y de inmediato supo que había muerto.

Su héroe tenía el cabello negro y corto, y unos ojos tan celestes que eran la envidia del color del cielo, piel clara, ligeramente bronceado. Cuerpo atlético pero delgado y sabía que era alto.

Era un ángel y ella había muerto.

Pero el dolor en el cuerpo y el ardor de los ojos le decían que no, que para suerte o desgracia, ella seguía viva. Y él sólo era un chico muy apuesto. Un chico apuesto que la había salvado.

Por su parte Spinel no respiraba. La chica frente a él era muy bonita sus rizos dorados caían largos a sus costados y por su espalda, los ojos eran de un exótico color ¿Rosa oscuro? ¿Magenta? Pero su piel era tan palida que podía pasar por un color enfermizo, aunque después de semejante susto, no era para menos. Aún así podía percibir que su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado. Realmente bonita.

-Tu nombre... -exigió con tranquilidad.

-Nagisa -respondió con un hilo de voz -. Nagisa Suzaku.

-¿Eres de la secundaria de Tomoeda? -ella asintió sin despegar sus peculiares ojos de los suyos - ¿Qué edad tienes?

-15...

Era apenas una niña. No es como si él fuera todo un adulto pero, lo que acababa de pasar... Realmente solo era una niña. Y se fijó en las marcas de sus manos. Señaló sus muñecas, como pidiéndole permiso y ella alzó las manos hacía él.

Tenía marcas rojas en forma de dedos, probablemente se volverían cardenales pronto.

-¿Podrías...? -la voz de Nagiza sonaba ronca así que se aclaró la garganta, sin mucho resultado -¿Podrías decirme el nombre de mi salvador?

Spinel sonrió de medio lado, sin soltar sus muñecas. Ella aún se veía muy mal.

-Depende, ¿En qué Dios creés tú?

La broma estúpida resultó. Ella sonrió.

-No quiero hablar sobre religiones...

-Sí, yo tampoco. Pero igualmente podría presentarme. Soy Spinel Sun.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestarle escuchó una voz conocida en la lejanía.

Su hermanastro venía corriendo hacia ellos y a su lado venia la melliza de Kinomoto. Era lunes, probablemente se habían topado en las clases de baile, aunque ya no bailaran juntos seguían yendo a la misma academia y el mismo edificio.

En el momento que Ryou lo alcanzó, lo rodeo con sus brazos, sorprendiendo al de ojos celestes. Spinel ni se había dado cuenta de lo asustado que estaba hasta ese momento y correspondió al gesto.

Sakura se encargó de la chica. Tranquilizándola y haciendo esa magia que solo podía dar el consuelo y la comprensión femenina.

Fueron a la comisaría y declararon. La policía buscaría a los bastardos.

Sun se enteró de que la chica de ojos rosas vivía en una casa de acogida desde hace unos meses. Se molestó un poco al ver que la mujer que fue a recogerla no parecía muy preocupada, solo firmó los papeles necesarios, le musitó a él un seco Gracias y se fue arrastrando a Nagisa con ella.

Ya en el auto de su hermanastro, se preguntaba qué rayos había sido aquello.

-Eso fue muy valiente, Sun. -dijo suavemente Sakura.

-Spinel -la corrigió -. Después de todo yo siempre te he llamado por tu nombre -intentó cambiar de tema.

-Aún así, hiciste bien. -aunque claro, era tan terca como su mellizo.

.

.

 ** _Turn your magic on… to me she'd say_**

 ** _Everything you want's a dream away_**

 ** _Under this pressure… under this weight_**

 ** _We are diamonds_**

Al día siguiente se encontró con Nagisa en la entrada de Seijo, al finalizar las clases. Pasearon un poco y ella le entregó un pastel como agradecimiento por salvarla. Spinel no tuvo corazón para rechazarlo porque no le gustaban los dulces.

El miércoles por la tarde Nagisa estaba esperándolo, de nuevo. En esa ocasión Sakura la había visto primero y la interrogaba para saber cómo estaba. Por supuesto que donde la pelirroja estaba, estaría también su novio azabache y su rubio mellizo. Quienes habían escuchado sobre su acto heroico y le lanzaban miradas incrédulas.

Sakura invitó a Nagisa al festival deportivo, pero la menor alegó que tenía clases y no podría ir.

Y así fueron los días.

Toda esa semana.

Fue una semana interesante. Nagisa esperándolo en el portón de Seijo, pasando una hora exacta a su lado y luego se iba.

No es que a Spinel le incomodara su presencia. Todo lo contrario, se sentía a gusto con ella.

Pero ella sólo era una niña. Una niña que conoció en una situación amarga y desafortunada. Una niña dulce y a simple vista frágil en todos los sentidos.

Y él...

Él era un tipo un tanto psicópata con tendencia a obsesionarse con una chica bonita.

Un tipo que buscaba desesperadamente cariño. Sin importarle nada para conseguirlo.

-Es rubia... -recordó que dijo su hermanastro ese fatídico día, después de su abrazo, cuando por fin reparó en Nagisa.

Spinel se preguntó, por centésima vez en la semana, donde cometió el error.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pov. Eriol**

 ** _I feel my heart beating_**

 ** _I feel my heart beneath my skin_**

 ** _And I feel my heart beating_**

 ** _Oh, you make me feel… like I'm alive again_**

 ** _Alive again_**

 ** _Oh, you make me feel… like I'm alive again_**

-Ah, no... E-Eriol...

Sonreí con los labios pegados al cuello de mi novia.

Toda la semana había sido una tortura. Y culpada total y completamente a Kerberos Kinomoto.

El domingo durante la pasarela de N&Y, me pase las 3 horas que duró sin poder despegar mis ojos de la belleza de cabello cobrizo en diferentes trajes de baño. Bikini tras bikini, en lo único que podía pensar era en cuál sería la mejor forma de raptar a Sakura Kinomoto.

Pero, por supuesto, algo nefasto debía suceder. 15 minutos antes de que se diera por finalizado el evento en la playa de Okinawa, un ebrio estúpido -como lo denominó mi madre- logró escaquearse de los guardias de seguridad y subir a la plataforma junto a las 3 modelos principales, entre ellas mi novia.

Fueron escasos 10 segundos, lo que tardó mi cuñado en someterlo, en los que el tipo dio dos nalgadas y oprimió un pecho. Sakura no tuvo tiempo en responder al cruel golpe que recibió su delicioso glúteo, pero la chica con el seno herido si propino la cachetada necesaria para aturdir al sujeto y lograr su captura.

Kerberos, Tomoyo, Soel y yo estábamos en primera fila, fuimos testigos principales de lo ocurrido. Kerberos fue el primero en saltar, iracundo. Y no porque yo no pensara defender a mi novia o salvar su orgullo, sino porque Kerberos y yo tenemos un trato silencioso para situaciones como ésta.

Kero es el impulsivo, él salta primero y rompe cosas -o huesos- hasta que creé que es suficiente, generalmente hasta que lo detienen. Yo, en cambio, prefiero el anonimato. Yo saldo cuentas, salvo el orgullo de mi novia -el mío propio- y rompo huesos, sin testigos. Estaba viendo a Kero arremeter a puño cerrado el rostro del ebrio estúpido mientras pensaba en cuantos billetes debería llevar como soborno al policía que resguardaría la celda del imbécil al que le rompería la cara y la mano con la que osó tocar una de las perfectas curvas de mi Sakura, cuando lo escuché.

El grito de dolor deKerberos retumbó en mis oidos. En medio de los golpes, el ebrio estúpido movió la cabeza, provocando que mi cuñado diera un mal golpe seco al suelo duro de la plataforma. El resultado: los dedos índice y medio con leves fracturas.

Entonces, gracias a mi cuñado, no solo no pide visitar la celda del agresor esa noche; sino que, además, me vi privado de la compañía de Sakura todas las horas siguientes -porque mi dulce flor de cerezo estaba tan preocupada por su mellizo que decidió dormir con él, para cuidarlo mejor- arruinando así mis planes de tener una placentera noche de sexo salvaje en la playa.

Por si fuera poco, toda la semana se la pasó tras su mellizo, procurando que no se lastimara, que no usara la mano a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y dejándome sin su compañía bastante tiempo -al menos a solas- sin que yo pudiera quejarme demasiado ya que, desde luego, yo también estaba preocupado por mi cuñado.

Sin embargo, llegados al punto en no poder tocar a mi novia, más de lo estrictamente necesario con público, Soel y yo ideamos un plan perfecto.

El viernes después de clases todos decidimos ir a casa a preparamos para una tocada que organizó Fye por el cumpleaños de un socio de algún pub de Tokio que estaría de visita por el fin de semana. Era, más que nada, una reunión por diversión. Fye deseaba mostrarle las mejores bandas que Tomoeda ofrecía y estaba claro que Haru no Kemono seria invitado a esa peculiar reunión íntima. El único problema era que nuestro baterista estrella tenía una férula en la mano. Sin posibilidades de tocar en un mes.

Soel sugeriría, -como quien no a sido sonsacada por mí para que ambos tengamos unas horas de privacidad con nuestro respectivo mellizo- que Sakura, al saberse todas las canciones de Haru no Kemono y saber tocar la batería, debería tocar con la banda y así no declinar la invitación de Fye.

Yo, por supuesto, acepté por mi novia y la arrastré a mi casa con la supuesta intención de ayudarla a practicar para la tocada de esa noche. Diciéndoles a los demás que NO se acercaran a mi casa en toda la tarde, yo solito bastaba para ayudarla.

 ** _Said I can't go on… not in this way_**

 ** _I'm a dream, I die by light of day_**

 ** _Gonna hold up half… the sky and say_**

 ** _Oh, we are omen_**

Y aquí estamos ahora.

Sakura de pie en el centro de mi habitación, conmigo pegado a su espalda, mis labios en su cuello y mis manos recorriendo su vientre. Hace ya muchos minutos que su saco, al igual que la camisa blanca y la corbata negra, yacían en él la mesita de café, haciendo compañía a un par de libros, las rebanadas de pastel que mi padre nos había traído hace diez minutos y mi propia corbata.

Recorrí con la mano abierta la longitud de su esbelta y delicada espalda, disfrutando de su gemido y el modo en que se curvó hacia el calor de mi mano, como una gatita buscado alargar la caricia. Llegué al broche del sostén y lo solté un un ligero movimiento de dedos. Pronto también le hizo compañía a los pasteles.

-Ah, no... E-Eriol...

-¿No? -di un mordisco al lóbulo de su pequeña oreja -No me digas que no, Cherry. Me has tenido muy abandonado estos días.

-L-lo sé. Pe-pero tus papás están en casa.

-¿Y...?

-¡Eriol!

No supe si exclamó mi nombre porque no me importara que mis padres pudieran escuchar lo bien que nos la estamos pasando o porque acababa de meter mi mano bajo su falda y mis dedos recorrían el borde de su ropa interior.

Probablemente por ambas.

-¿No quieres? -susurré mientras le daba la vuelta para que me mirará de frente, yo bajé recorriendo su clavícula con la lengua.

-Quiero... Dios, sí. -reprimí una sonrisa y acaricié uno de sus pezones con la lengua, mi mano derecha en el pecho gemelo y la izquierda aún jugueteando con sus muslos, sin llegar a tocar donde ella más atención requería.

Tener a Sakura así, tan seductoramente desesperada y sonrojada, suplicando por mis caricias, jadeando mi nombre es una delicia en todos los sentidos que se le pueden dar a la palabra.

-Eriol, por favor... -sentí sus uñas en mi antebrazo, donde se sostenía y los dedos de su otra mano jalar con fuerza mi cabello. Su cadera moviéndose, intentando que mis dedos llegaran a donde ella quería.

-Oh, Cherry... ¿No es frustrante? Así me tuviste todos estos días, tan largos...

-Lo sé. Lo siento, Eriol... Pero ¡Por favor! -estaba seguro que un par de uñas ya me estaban sacando sangre del brazo.

-Dime, ¿Qué quieres, amor?

-A ti, Eriol... -su respuesta, tan directa, me robó un jadeo y la recompense cambiando la atención de mi lengua al otro pecho.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -baje con deliberada lentitud las bragas por sus torneadas piernas hasta que cayeron y el suspiro de Sakura me dijo lo contenta que estaba por que estas estuvieran en el suelo. Con la misma lentitud ascendí por sus muslos.

-Q-quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Su respuesta me descolocó. Según había leído en infinidad de libro, visto en centenar de películas y escuchado en variadas conversación con mis amigos sexualmente activos, las mujeres generalmente respondían a _"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" con un "A ti", " Que me hagas el amor",_ incluso, _"Quiero sentirte dentro"._

Sakura no solo me había respondido que deseaba sexo, dijo _" Quiero hacer el amor contigo"._

Amarnos, ambos, juntos. Deseaba esto conmigo, como yo con ella.

Alcé la cabeza y le sonreí con dulzura.

-Lo que quieras, cuando quieras y pobre del incauto que se meta en mi camino -juré.

Tomándola en brazos, di un par de zancadas y le deposité en mi sofá rojo favorito. De pie ante ella, no pude evitar gemir ante la imagen frente a mí.

Sakura vestida solamente con la corta falda negra del instituto y las medias blancas que a penas y le llegaban a las rodillas. Sus pezones al aire, erguidos y húmedos por mis besos. El cabello cobrizo desordenado cayendo por su espalda y algunos mechones bañando sus hombros, un rizo rojizo descansaba sensualmente en el valle entre sus perfectos pechos llenos. Su carita sonrojada y ojos expectantes, ansiosos.

No dejaba de pensar en que bajo esa pequeña prenda negra no había absolutamente nada, ninguna barrera para la bestia hambrienta en mi interior que quería controlar y que rugía por ella.

Me deje caer de rodillas ante ella y puse una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro. Sin perder contacto visual con sus esmeraldas pasé deliberadamente la lengua por mis labios, dejando que intuyera mis intenciones. Supe el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta.

Su rostro enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello sus dedos se enterraron en el tapiz rojo del sofá e hizo amago de levantarse, como si realmente creyera que desistiría. Coloque la mano abierta en su vientre, abarcando casi todo su estómago y la obligué a recostarse de nuevo.

-Limítate a respirar y disfrutar, Cherry.

Soltó el aire entre los dientes, vacilante. Le sonreí y volví mi atención al centro de su placer cuando su olor me llenó.

Hice que su pierna abandonara mi hombro y la coloque sobre uno de los apoyabrazos, Sakura inmediatamente entendió lo que le pedía con la mirada e imitó el gesto con su otra pierna, abriéndose por completo ante mis ojos. Bajo la falda negra su carne íntima me llamaba a gritos.

Coloqué una mano en su muslo y pase dos dedos de mi mano libre por su tierno centro, húmedo y caliente. Sakura gimió ante el roce y cerró los ojos.

-No. Mírame. -demandé -Quiero que veas lo que te hago, Cerezo.

Obediente, sus párpados le dieron paso al par de gemas verdes, brillantes.

Baje la cabeza y deslicé la lengua por sus pliegues, su sabor me hizo gruñir y profundice el roce.

-¡Oh! Dios... Eriol.

-Mmm... -respondí.

Muy secretamente me había preguntado que sabor tendría Sakura en más de una ocasión, sin embargo me recriminaba a mi mismo en el instante que dejaba fluir el pensamiento. Sakura siempre me pareció tan inocente en tantos sentidos que me aterraba la respuesta que daría a mi intento de llevar esta fantasía acabo. Entonces hicimos el amor por primera vez y me respondió con tanto ardor, pasión y amor que supe que, aunque todo era nuevo para ella, me daría la mano en confianza ciega y me seguiría por el camino que yo quisiera mostrarle.

Y eso solo me hacia amarla mucho más y desearla con la misma fuerza.

Lo que al parecer ninguno de los dos esperaba era su dócil y sincera respuesta al placer del sexo oral. Los gemidos y jadeos de Cherry llenaban la habitación, casi ahogando los sonidos húmedos de besos y succiones, así como mis propias exclamaciones de satisfacción.

La mano que había dejado descansando en su muslo subió por su cuerpo, alzando más la falda y recorriendo la curva de su cadera y su frágil cintura hasta llenarse con un pecho y acariciarlo con delicadeza.

-Eriol...

-Estoy aquí, amor. -dije al tiempo que deslizaba un dedo en su interior, pasé la punta de la lengua delicadamente por su clítoris y disfrute del peculiar sonido que dejaba salir cuando se acercaba al orgasmo. Mitad gemido, mitad ronroneo. -Gatita...

-P-por favor, Eri... Eriol...

Deslice un segundo dedo y Sakura jadeo. Me aleje un poco de su rosada carne y elevé la mirada a su rostro. Sus ojos encontraron los míos. Sonreí con arrogancia al ver sus pupilas dilatadas. Pasé la lengua por mis labios y vi como ella seguía el movimiento con sus esmeraldas.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es tu sabor, Sakura? -moví los dedos en su interior para que ella supiera que no me refería precisamente a su boca. Mis dedos no tardaron en encontrar el delicado punto que la llevaría al límite.

Cherry se arqueó y jadeo algo parecido a mi nombre, aún así sus ojos me exigían una respuesta.

-Melocotones. -dije, liberando mis dedos, ignorando su protesta. Atrape su mirada con la mía y con lentitud me llevé los dedos a la boca, saboreando su esencia. Alcé una ceja cuando ella se mordió el labio intentando reprimir un gemido -Es como comer melocotones. Carne suave en mis labios y lengua cuando chupo. Delicada y dulce en el fondo de mi garganta cuando trago.

Ella ronroneo en respuesta.

Me puse de pie y me quité el saco para aventarlo a alguna parte de la habitación, la camisa le siguió en pocos segundos. Cherry se inclinó hacia mí y comenzó a desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón negro, sus manos temblaban levemente. Una vez que ella bajo la cremallera le aparté las manos con suavidad y me deshice del resto de mi ropa.

Tomé a Sakura en brazos, levantándola del sofá el tiempo suficiente para ocupar su lugar y sentarla a ella en mi regazo, de espaldas a mí.

Se escuchó un jadeo cuando me deslice en su cálido y estrecho interior, pero no sabía si el sonido salió de mi garganta o de la suya. Tal vez de ambos.

Acaricie las pantorrillas se Sakura a ambos lados de mis muslos. Me moví y Cherry no tardo en imitar mi ritmo, una vez seguro de que ella le había tomado en truco a la nueva posición desplace mis manos por su cuerpo.

-¡Ahh...!

-Sí...

Cuando el calor se hizo insoportable y Sakura comenzó a gemir con más fuerza llevé la mano, que masajeaba un pecho, bajo su vientre. Con la punta de un dedo tracé delicados círculos en su clítoris, robándole pequeños gritos. Con mi mano libre sostuve su cadera para mantenerla en su lugar y poder profundizar las estocadas, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, como ella me pedía. Como ambos queríamos.

Sakura llegó a su orgasmo con un grito gutural, su cuerpo se estremeció entre mis brazos, la pálida piel tomó un sonrojo maravilloso, su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros dejándome libre acceso a su cuello y su sexo oprimiendo el mio en espasmos fue lo que yo necesité para seguirla.

Gruñí ante la fuerza de mi liberación, mordiendo una pequeña porción de piel en la espalda de Sakura, esperando a que la sangre bombeando dejara de martillarme los oídos, la escuché soltando su ronroneo-gemido. Una vez recobré el aliento deje de moverme y ella conmigo.

Cherry dejo caer la cabeza en mi hombro y levantó la mirada buscando mis ojos, con la cara sonrojada, sus labios rojos y ligeramente hinchados dándole paso a una sonrisa satisfecha y sus ojos con un brillo hipnotizante. Su falda ocultando la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

-Hola, cariño -dijo.

-Hola, dulzura -fue mi respuesta.

-Realmente estuviste disgustado toda la semana, ¿eh?

Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia -No me gusta que me roben tu atención -susurré -Además, Kero estará bien sin ti por unas horas, Soel está con él.

Sakura fingió meditarlo y al final soltó un suspiro dramático.

-Supongo que no puedo intentar hacer felices a todos.

-No lo intentes. -gruñí, abrazándola con más fuerza -Solo hazme feliz a mí.

Su risa musical me arrancó una gran sonrisa.

-Lo que quieras, cuando quieras. -Me citó.

-¿Estás segura de poder dármelo? -pregunté con voz ronca al tiempo que me movía con fuerza para recordarle que aún estaba en su interior.

Ella jadeo, pero no se dejo intimidar.

-Puedo. -sentenció y comenzó a ondularse sobre mí.

-Sakura... -solté su nombre con un siseo.

-No fuiste el único que deseo esto a cada minuto...

-¿Eriol? ¿Sakura? -la voz de Yuuko sonó a través de la puerta seguida de un par de golpes a ésta -Acabo de llegar y Clow me dijo que estaban aquí.

Sakura se petrificó por un segundo y al siguiente hizo amagó de saltar del sofá, pero yo me encontraba muy cómodo.

-Estamos aquí -contesté a mi madre y Sakura me miro como si la acabará de electrocutar -. Pero no abrirás la puerta ahora -agregué y Cherry soltó un tembloroso suspiro, sonrojándose hasta la raíz de su rojo cabello, recordándome porque la llamo "Cherry" en primer lugar.

-¡Oh! -la voz de mi madre delataba su diversión -En tal caso, ¿Que tal si se dan un baño y bajan a comer?

-Suena bien, -asentí -danos unos minutos.

-Tienen quince o vengo por ustedes, Sakura debe estar hambrienta. -y con eso se escucharon sus pasos alejándose de la puerta.

-No volveré a ver a Yuuko a la cara -juró Sakura. Solté una carcajada.

-No es como si no supiera que ya hemos hecho esto, ¿no? -intenté consolarla -Después de todo te rapte una noche y todo un día después del concurso de baile.

-Aún así... ¡Qué vergüenza! -de nuevo dejó caer la cabeza en mi hombro, pero esta vez cerró los ojos, aun sonrojada -¡¿Qué estará pensando Yuuko de mi?!

-Probablemente en: "¿El vestido de novia debería ser blanco o marfil?"

Divertido ví con un poco de alarma que el sonrojo de mi novia aumentaba.

-Yo lo quiero blanco... -susurró, pero pude escucharla. Sonreí con ternura y sentí la sangre en las mejillas.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa. Mi madre cumplirá su palabra y volverá si no bajamos. Además... -el gruñido del estomago de mi novia respondió a mis pensamientos -...debes comer.

Ambos gemimos cuando la levanté y salí de su interior. La llevé en brazos al baño pensando en que probablemente debería inventarle alguna excusa para lograr que mi rubio mejor amigo permitiera a su hermana pernoctar en mi casa esta noche.

¿O todo el fin de semana?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~~~~T~~~~~~~~**

 ** _I feel my heart beating_**

 ** _I feel my heart beneath my skin_**

 ** _Ohh I can feel my heart beating_**

 ** _'Cause you make me feel… like I'm alive again_**

 ** _Alive again_**

 ** _Oh, you make me feel… like I'm alive again_**

Tomoyo veía a su madre comer con elegancia y tranquilidad frente a ella.

Su madre había adoptado esa pequeña rutina de comer con ella durante los últimos días, cuando no lo había hecho en muchos -quizá demasiados- años. Salía de la mansión Daidouji temprano como siempre para ir a la empresa, el cambio radicaba en que ahora regresa a casa en el momento exacto en que el auto que llegaba con Tomoyo daba vuelta en la esquina. Comían juntas intentando tener una conversación tranquila y decente, su madre preguntaba por cosas por al que antes no;"¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, Tomoyo?, ¿Qué materias te gustaron más?, ¿Cómo están tus amigos, todo bien con ellos?, ¿Qué harás esta tarde? ¿Te ha llamado, Touya?". Tomoyo sabía que su madre no necesitaba preguntar todo eso, tenia guardaespaldas tras ella todo el día -de las cuales solo sus amigos observadores se percataban cada vez que salían. Eriol, Shaoran, Meiling, Larg... Soel y Sakura eran otro cuento. Kero lo sabia porque Eriol se lo comento- también sabía que llamaba con regularidad al director del instituto Seijo para preguntar por su nivel académico, perfecto en todo. Entonces a la chica de ojos amatistas no le quedaba otra opción más que pensar que, tal vez, su madre estaba intentando llevar una relación más sana y normal con ella.

Y eso la hacía muy feliz. Aunque la ponía muy contenta el cambio, no así el motivo.

Era descaradamente obvio que su madre estaba actuando así por lo sucedido recientemente.

Su relación con Touya Kinomoto.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza para concentrarse en lo que sea que su madre estuviera diciendo en ese momento. Una vez comenzaba a pensar en el hombre de ojos marrón y mirada severa nada la detendría de ponerse a fantasear con él.

-Estaba pensando que deberíamos ir a visitar al abuelo en las vacaciones de verano, ¿No lo creés, Tomoyo? Le daría mucho gusto vernos. Le diré a Nadeshiko que vayan con nosotras... Oh, pero debería disculparme con ella antes... -Sonomi parloteaba y Tomoyo asintió un poco pasmada.

Si invitaban a los Kinomoto era obvio que el novio de ella también asistiría. Entonces Sonomi le contaría de su ilícita relación al abuelo y este pegaría el grito en el cielo como lo hizo hace años cuando Nadeshiko anunció que se casaría a los 16 años con su profesor.

O quizás no.

-Sí, vamos. Hace mucho que no veo al abuelo... Sakura también querrá verlo, pero tengo entendido que pasará las vacaciones con Eriol, los Hiiragizawa irán al viñedo. Yuuko invitó a la tía Nadeshiko el domingo, durante la pasarela.

-¡Oh! Vaya... Tal vez aún la convenza.

Tommy suspiró ante la terquedad de su madre y desvío la mirada.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Tomoyo volvió a su casa y tuvo "la charla" con Sonomi.

Ese día la amatista había entrado a la mansión temerosa de encontrarse con su madre y que esta la corriera o peor, que la encerrara en su habitación por el resto de su vida. Pero no fue así. Sonomi se encontraba en su estudio, eso le dijo una criada cuando preguntó y Tomoyo se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse el uniforme e ir en busca de su madre. Cuando salió del baño, Sonomi ya estaba ahí.

Sonomi la recorrió de pies a cabeza, sentada en el banco frente al tocador.

-Volviste...

-Vine a hablar contigo -Tomoyo no quería que su madre pensará que había cambiado de opinión o sus sentimientos eran otros. Venía a hablar con ella y si las cosas salían mal, ella saldría corriendo por la puerta.

-Tomoyo...

-Quiero que me escuches. -dijo la hija, con voz dura -Escuchame y después podrás decir tú lo que te plazca.

Sonomi abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el tono de Tomoyo. Sin embargo asintió.

-Sé que cuando te casaste con mi padre no lo hiciste por amor. -fue directa y Sonomi palideció -El abuelo me lo contó a los 12 años. El quería casar a la tía Nadeshiko con el hijo de un gran empresario, un magnate, dijo él. Parece que la tía Nadeshiko era consciente de los sentimientos que tu tenias por Ryouji Daidouji así que ella declinó la oferta. No sentía nada por el hombre que era diez años mayor que ella y sobre todo ya estaba enamorada del tío Fujitaka. -Sonomi desvío la mirada- Tú, al ser mayor que la tía y ya que el abuelo estaba profundamente molesto por la osadía de Nadeshiko al casarse con alguien "no digno", dijiste que tomarías su lugar. Daidouji te gustaba, creías que podían tener una linda historia juntos... Si no se amaban en ese entonces, algún día llegarían a hacerlo. Eso pensaste, ¿no?

-Si... -admitió la madre -Pero él no era el hombre que aparentaba ser...

-Dinero. Se caso con una heredera de la familia Amamiya por dinero -declaró -. En ese entonces la única, ya que el abuelo desheredó a la tía Nadeshiko después de su boda.

Sonomi volvió a asentir -Me casé con él al terminar el instituto y mi vida fue un infierno después de eso. Era un alcohólico, Tomoyo, un hombre brutal y sin sentimientos. Me fue infiel en más de una ocasión porque yo no quería ni tocarlo... Pero el abuelo quería bisnietos.

-Para ese entonces ya habías perdonado a la tía y la veías constantemente.

-Eso fue lo peor. -gruñó la mujer -Llegar a la casa de Nadeshiko y ver lo feliz que era, aun cuando en su momento el mundo entero le gritaba que había cometido el peor error de su vida. Ella estaba tan feliz, tan llena de vida, el amor se percibía por cada uno de sus poros. -apretó los puños en su falda -Vi innumerables veces a Fujitaka llegar a casa del trabajo y a mi prima se le iluminaba el rostro al verlo, él la besaba y su pequeño hijo corría a los brazos de su padre. Incluso el abuelo la había perdonado al ver cómo era mi vida.

-Una familia feliz...

-Feliz y amorosa -coincidió Sonomi -. Sentí envidia... Yo quería eso. Lo quería para mí.

-Y te embarazaste.

 ** _Turn your magic on… to me she'd say_**

 ** _Everything you want is a dream away_**

 ** _Under this pressure… under this weight_**

 ** _We are diamonds taking shape_**

 ** _We are diamonds taking shape_**

-Creí que un bebé traería la armonía a nuestras vidas. Tal vez Ryouji cambiaría al ser padre...

-Pero no fue así -continuó Tomoyo al ver que su madre estaba al borde del llanto -Cuando supo del embarazo fue peor. No llegaba a casa y cuando lo hacía solo eran insultos y más dolor.

-Lo odie... -sollozó la castaña -Lo odie por todo. No podía creer que traería al mundo a un hijo de un hombre como él.

-Entonces tuvo el accidente... Y murió.

-Dejó muchas deudas y lo perdió todo, a excepción de la fábrica de juguetes y yo aún tenía mi propia herencia... Levante la empresa y cuando te di a luz apenas podía verte. Eres... Tan parecida a él.

-Y cada vez que veías a la tía Nadeshiko todo el dolor se multiplicaban, sobre todo porque ella también acababa de tener una bebé. La familia feliz y amorosa aumentaba. ¿Y tú? Tú acababas de perder a tu despreciable marido, tenías una gran empresa bajo tu mando y una bebé que te recordaba todo el dolor pasado.

-Una vida de mierda. -Tomoyo se estremeció al escuchar las palabras que ella le había tirado en la cara en labios de su madre -Te culpe de todo y solo eras una bebé.

-Y dejaste que el rencor habitará en tu interior.

-Eres mi hija, yo apenas y soportaba verte, pero nada cambia el hecho de que eres mi hija y te quiero muchísimo. Con los años creí haber olvidado todo. Tenía gente cuidándote, una educación digna y pasabas mucho tiempo con Sakura y Nadeshiko ellas te darían el cariño que yo no podría...

-Era diferente -Tomoyo sabía que su madre sufría al decir todo eso, se lo decían las lágrimas en su rostro. Pero a ella también le dolía -¿No pensaste que el amor que los Kinomoto me daban era diferente? ¡Yo anhelaba el amor de mi madre no sólo sus atenciones o su dinero!

-Intenta comprender, Tomoyo...

-¿Comprender? -la amatista miró con incredulidad a la mujer que le dio la vida -Yo te comprendo. Pero dime, ¿Quién me entiende a mi? Tú te refugiaste en tu dolor y rencor. Me mostrabas ante tus socios como una ficha de cambio: una boda de sus hijos conmigo por un porcentaje de la empresa. Me vendes al mejor postor. No es muy diferente de lo que te hicieron. La diferencia, madre -resopló -es que tu lo elegiste. Yo no quiero esto. No te veas en mí, por favor. Sobre todo, no desees que yo cometa tus mismos errores.

-Eres mi hija...

-Repítelo hasta que tú misma te lo creas -las lágrimas de Tomoyo corrían libres por su rostro -¿No pensaste en que podrías haber tenido la familia que anhelabas solo conmigo?

Sonomi la miró en estado de shock.

-Ni siquiera lo consideraste...

-Podría... Podríamos... Ahora...

-Ahora, -enfatizó Tomoyo -tengo a una persona a mi lado que me ama.

-¿Touya Kinomoto? ¡Es tu primo, Tomoyo!

-Primo lejano. -Tomoyo se alejó de su madre cuando ésta se acerco -Tu problema a mi relación con Touya no es nada más que tu percepción de las cosas. Para ti ver a Tomoyo y Touya es revivir a Nadeshiko y Fujitaka. Resumiendo: se repite la historia, alguien más tendrá un final feliz, y de nuevo no serás tú. Entonces tu envidia ya no es por la tía Nadeshiko. Tu envidia es hacia tu propia hija.

Sonomi rompió en un llanto desgarrador y se dejo caer de rodillas ante ella. Tomoyo la observó pero no se movió.

Pasaron minutos, quizá horas hasta que Sonomi se calmó y se levantó clavando su mirada azul en la morada de su hija.

-Soy una madre horrible, ¿no?

Tommy no contestó.

-¿Volveras a casa?

-¿Me obligarás a alejarme de Touya?

Esta vez, Sonomi no contestó.

La amatista suspiró.

-Vale, no lo traeré a casa para que tu no tengas que vernos y así puedes seguir siendo como eres ahora -una vez dicho eso, Tommy tomó una pequeña maleta que Sonomi no había visto y se encaminó a la puerta.

Su madre la tomó por la muñeca. -No puedes dejarme, Tomoyo. Eres lo único que tengo.

La aludida giró sorprendida. Su madre la quería, lo sabía. Así como no sabía que era más fuerte, ¿el rencor o el amor?

-El desfile de modas de N&Y será en Okibawa. Me diste permiso hace semanas. -le recordó -Me quedaré con Sakura y nos iremos por la mañana. Regresaré a casa el lunes por la tarde.

Y se fue.

El lunes Sonomi ya estaba esperándola para comer, como todos los días de esa semana.

Tommy realmente deseaba pensar que su madre lo hacia para pasar tiempo con ella. Para ser la familia que ambas querían.

Pero, ¿Como confiar?

-¿Y cómo está Touya?

Sobre todo cuando su madre últimamente parecía estar tan interesada en la vida de su novio.

 ** _Wooh ooh!, wooh ooh!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pov. Sakura**

 ** _If we've only got this life_**

 ** _This adventure oh then I_**

 ** _If we've only got this life_**

 ** _You'll get me through, oh_**

 ** _If we've only got this life_**

 ** _In this adventure oh then I_**

 ** _Wanna share it with you, with you, with you_**

 ** _Oh sing it out, sing it out!_**

-No puedo creer que haré esto -dije por enésima vez en media hora.

Cuando Eriol me había dicho "Será una reunión intima" debí suponer que lo decía citando a Fye, no porque realmente fuera algo pequeño.

Me asomé por la cortina que nos separaba del público, no eran tantos como una noche en el bar de Fye tenía normalmente, pero no eran tan pocos como creí que habría.

-Respira, Cherry...

Al sentir las manos de Eriol en mi cintura obedecí de inmediato. Más por oler su fragancia que por querer tranquilizarme. Cuando el olor particular de mi novio invadió mis sentidos, la cabeza se me lleno de imágenes de nuestro momento en su habitación. Algo era seguro: no volvería a ver el sofá favorito de Eriol con la misma inocencia. Ni su baño.

Aún podía escuchar la risita de mi suegra al verme llegar al comedor con el cabello húmedo y un sonrojo quemándome la cara.

Me recargue en el cuerpo de mi novio. Y busqué al resto de la banda con la mirada. Agradecí mentalmente que Yamazaki fuera el elegido de cuidar a mis amigas ese día. No quiera vérmelas con sus comentarios. Shaoran estaba casualmente recargado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y conversaba tranquilamente con mi hermano. Alcé la vista a los ojos de mi novio. El se veía igual de tranquilo y me sonreía con ternura.

Hice un puchero.

-¿Cómo es que están tan tranquilos? -pregunté al fin.

-No lo estamos. Ansiosos, sería la palabra que nos describiría mejor.

-Pues yo estoy Aterrada.

Su risa me hizo olvidar momentáneamente mi nerviosismo.

-Entiendo -dijo y beso mi frente -. Pero ya has tocado con nosotros antes, Sakura.

-Tocar frente a mis amigas no es lo mismo que tocar frente a una multitud.

-Imagínalos en ropa interior.

Lo miré con reproché y decidí castigarlo un poquito.

Con fingida inocencia susurré: -¿A todos o sólo a los hombres?

Eriol gruñó y me apretó con más fuerza.

-No es gracioso.

-Por supuesto que no. Yo aquí diciéndote lo angustiada que estoy y tú bromeando.

Relajó su rostro y sonrió.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Pero realmente no tienes de que preocuparte. Si no quieres ver al publico siempre puedes bajar la mirada o enfocarte en los reflectores.

-¿Tu hacías eso las primeras veces? -porque sabía que, aunque ahora todos se veían tan relajados, en las primeras tocadas todos temblaban como gelatina. Aún recuerdo la fuerza con la que Kero y Eriol apretaban mis manos esa primera noche.

-No. Yo te veía a ti.

También recordaba eso. Sus ojos en los míos todo el tiempo. En ese entonces creía que mi mejor amigo lo hacía para despistar a sus múltiples fans.

Me paré de puntillas y rodeé su cuello con los brazos para besarlo. Él no tardo en profundizar el beso.

-Hey, consigan una habitación.

Me separé de mi novio al instante y oculté mi rostro en su pecho.

-Cállate, Takashi.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no les des ideas? -recriminó mi mellizo al recién llegado Yamazaki.

-¿Estas lista, pequeña Sakura? -me preguntó el aludido. Yo asentí aún envuelta en los brazos de Eriol.

-Será la primera vez que tocas con nosotros en público, es normal que estés nerviosa -dijo Shaoran.

-Claro. Y si algo sale mal recuerda que puedes culpar a tu hermano eternamente por andar repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra rompiéndose los dedos.

-Cállate, Takashi -respondió el rubio, esta vez -Cualquiera defendería a su hermanita con puños y sangre.

Lo miré con una mueca.

-Osea que, -murmuré -si cualquiera se avienta por un acantilado, ¿Tú también te aventarías?

-No. -fue la respuesta que obtuve -probablemente me reiría de ellos.

Fruncí el ceño. Mis amigos soltaron una risita.

-Dime hermano, ¿Qué harías si yo estuviera colgando de un acantilado?

Kerberos fingió pensarlo.

-Te diría que te amo.

-¿Eh? -parpadee -¿Por qué?

-Porque no quisiera que te murieras sin habértelo dicho por última vez.

Hice una mueca y tanto Yamazaki como Shaoran estallaron en carcajadas. Eriol se limitó a esconder su rostro en mi cuello y besarlo, pero sus hombros temblaban por las risas silenciosas.

Los orbes dorados de Kero me miraban con astucia. Sabía que lo decía por molestarme. De alguna forma él estaba al tanto de que no fui a la casa de mi novio precisamente a practicar las canciones.

-No, bueno... ¡Gracias, hermano adorado!

-Agradéceme tocando como si fueras yo, esta noche. -dijo acercándose a mí. Empujó a Eriol, provocando que me soltara y me rodeó con sus brazos -Sólo quiero que salgas ahí y te diviertas -me dijo al oído y besó mi cíen.

-Lo haré.

Otro empujón y volví a los brazos del chico Inglés.

De pronto se escucharon aplausos y gritos y el comienzo de otra canción.

-Bueno, Chicos -dijo Kero, con sus ojos dorados brillando como el oro fundido -yo me voy, ustedes comienzan en dos canciones más.

Y sentí la adrenalina fluir por mi cuerpo ante sus palabras.

10 minutos después estaba sentada en un banco sobre el escenario. Frente a mí, una poderosa batería. Giré las baquetas en mis dedos, en un intento de que el gesto que mi hermano siempre hacia me tranquilizara. No sirvió de mucho. No quise levantar la mirada y toparme con los rostros de todos los espectadores porque sabía que no lo resistiría.

Eriol me dijo que no sería muy diferente a estar sobre un escenario para bailar. Las únicas diferencias eran que aquí usaría mas las manos y que mi público no era tan fino.

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo y me petrifique al escuchar la voz de mi novio anunciando quiénes éramos. Como si no tuvieran ya a casi todo Tomoeda como fans.

Y supe que era mi turno cuando vi a Shaoran prepararse para tocar.

 ** _"Yo solo te veía a ti"._**

La deliciosa voz de mi novio retumbo en mi cabeza y alce la mirada a él.

Eriol me veía con confianza y me daba ánimos con su sonrisa. Me guiñó un ojo, como siempre hacia cuando yo me encontraba entre el público y sonrió antes de volverse a la aglomeración de gente.

No despegue la vista de su espalda y escuche los primeros acordes de la guitarra de Li.

Comencé a tocar. Por segundos, por minutos... No supe cuanto tiempo, yo solo me guiaba por la voz tan conocida de mi novio y por la silueta de su espalda.

De vez en cuando, Eriol se giraba a mirarme. Me guiñaba un ojo y volvía a su posición original.

Y eso era lo único que necesitaba para desaparecer los nervios y hacerle caso a mi hermano.

Me divertí.

Me divertí mucho.

 ** _Woo hoo!, woo hoo!_**

 ** _Woo hoo!, woo hoo!_**

 ** _Woo hoo!, woo hoo!_**

 ** _Woo hoo!, woo hoo!_**

 ** _Woo hoo!, woo hoo!_**

 ** _Woo hoo!, woo hoo!_**

 ** _Woo hoo!, woo hoo!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola, Buenos días, tardes, noches…**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí tiene el nuevo capítulo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Aquí respondo la mayoría de las incógnitas sobre las Daidouji. ¿Fue lo que esperaban?**

 **R/Reviews:**

 _TsukihimePrincess:_ **Yamazaki es un poco hipnotizante con sus mentiras supongo, y nadie** **creería** **que** **usaría** **la** **preocupación** **de las personas para sus fines** **maquiavélicos** **, al** **menos no Kero ni Eriol.** **Spinel fue maduro en esa situación, Tal vez… quiso ponerse en el lugar de Kero. ¿Qué tal la conversación entre madre e hija?**

 _Roxelanali:_ **Que bueno que te gusto la escena de los rivales, yo disfrute mucho** **escribiéndola** **.** **Kero es muy importuno, pero fue culpa de Yamazaki jaja Gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta esta historia.**

 _Camili:_ **No duraron mucho las actualizaciones rápidas. Lo lamento. Jaja Aun no se que hare con los mellizos, ¿A quienes separare? Sin duda, no creo poder hacer felices a todos. En este capitulo te dejo mas de Sakura y Eriol.**

 _Navesa77:_ **Tranquilo, me alegra que pudieras leerlo. Mejor tarde que nunca –aunque creí que me habías abandonado- jaja. Creo que iré enfocándome poco a poco en Spi, para que podamos comprenderlo un poquito más. No es tan malo, también tiene su corazoncito. No sè que hare con los mellizos aùn. Y me falta una buena escena de Touya y Yukito, ¿verdad?**

 **La canción del capitulo es de mi amado COLDPLAY.**

 **Me discupo por las faltas de ortografía y mala gramatica.**

 **Un gran beso y muchos abrazos.**

 **Yo soy** _Vidal._

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
